That night
by deminio
Summary: It was just one night together, so simple... but neither of them could imagine how much it would affect them. That night would change their lives forever... HCam
1. Prolog

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD... (although I sent a letter to Santa asking for it p) 

So, this is something that popped in to my mind while I was watching House.

I Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

It was an ordinary September morning at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Well, as ordinary as a morning can be at a hospital. But there was something unusual this time… If you passed by the Diagnostics department, you would see a darkened office with all the blinds closed. _Not so unusual _you would say if you knew Dr. Gregory House. Because Dr. House was not like the other doctors, or any other human being for that matter. He was manipulative, rude, abrasive, sarcastic and the list goes on… So this behavior was considered normal. But, over the past three months, these '_qualities_' of his had increased dramatically. In fact, everything had changed for the worst for him after one particular night. A night that would always stay engraved in his mind…


	2. Trying to forget

**Chapter 1: _Trying to forget_**

Wilson was walking through the hallways of the hospital. He was really worried about House. Cuddy was even more worried so she had sent him to go and check on House just to make sure he was ok. He hadn't made any nurses or interns cry for a long time, he hadn't talked to anyone in the hospital and everyone avoided him like the plague. Because if they didn't, they wouldn't hear the end of it. House also did everything he could to avoid every person in the hospital or any other place he went. For that purpose he would wander through the hospital so the ones who were looking for him wouldn't be able to find him.

So, after Wilson checked every hiding place House could be and didn't find him, he decided to check House's office again. This time he found the door locked and all the blinds to the office closed. But the music that could be heard from inside the office told him that House was back. And Wilson was determined not to let him do that to himself any more…

But first he had to get his attention, make him talk. And the only way he could think of was bang the door.

House was irritated by the constant banging on his office door. He knew he shouldn't return in there, he should have stayed on the roof… But it was too late now. Wilson wouldn't leave if he didn't talk to him…

"Go away!" He shouted without turning the volume down.

"No House, I'm not going away till you tell me what happened that night!" _'this won't go well' _Wilson thought…

"None of your business. Now… GO. AWAY."

"Open the damn door House!" Wilson yelled through the glass door. He needed to make him talk and he was going to use every way

House was starting to get really frustrated with his friend

"Which part of '_GO AWAY_'don't you get? Do you want me to write it down, get you a dictionary, translate it for you, what?!"

"Please, Greg, just open the door so we can talk… This thing you are doing is not healthy. You are in there or at your place all day long, doing nothing but downing Vicodin and scotch. You talk only to bark orders to your new employees who, by the way, are completely terrified!"

House had to smirk to that but didn't respond

"Please let me help you… talk to me House, tell me what happened that night, it will make you feel better.

Silence

Wilson waited for a couple of minutes before returning to his office. He had failed again to make him open up and talk to him. He knew that something really important had happened to House but he didn't know where, how or who was **with** him…

In the meantime House's mind was running a thousand miles per second. Wilson and his stupid and meaningless psychoanalyses. Why did he have to come by and remind him of that night? He was doing a great job not thinking about it

_Lie_… But then again, everybody lies.

The truth was that he remembered every little detail of that night and he never stopped thinking about it. From the moment he woke up till the minute he fell asleep again, even in his dreams…

He couldn't get that night out of his mind…

He couldn't get _**her**_ out of his mind…

And that scared the hell out of him…

* * *

sooo.. that was the first chapter of the story! I hope you liked it. any comments are welcome and thanks for reading!


	3. Unfortunate meetings

Okay! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy:-)

I still don't own them...

* * *

**Chapter 2:_ Unfortunate meetings_**

The next day House managed to drag himself out of bed at 10 and made it to the hospital an hour later.

He tried to avoid everyone and thought he succeeded till he reached his office and saw Cuddy waiting for him at the door

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy! Taking the funbags for a walk?"

"Very nice House… Did you find your old, sarcastic self again?"

"Yeah… I did a research in my closet and found him there hiding from me. Can you believe that?!"

"You are unbelievable House. Clinic duty, NOW!"

"But Mo-om! I did my homework yesterday; do I have to do it again?"

"Clinic now House or you'll see your clinic hours increase dramatically."

"You are no fun…" House said before turning and making his way to the clinic.

This was not going to be his lucky day. He knew it from the moment the alarm clock went off and there was an insistent pain coursing through his right thigh. He had a restless sleep the night before, waking every few minutes by the pain in his leg. Or so he told himself… The real reason for his not so peaceful slumber was the dreams he had all night long. Memories, memories of a night he tried so badly to forget about but failed miserably. Memories that haunted him every single day…

If he was completely honest with himself he wound admit that he would give everything to live that night again and again.

But, no, he couldn't do that… He wouldn't be the weak one, he would manage to forget, manage to live without thinking about her every minute, of every hour, of every day… Her? Why was he thinking about her again? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

"House"

_Damn it… _Wilson again…

"House, I know you can hear me don't play deaf with me"

He seriously had to do something with Wilson. He was tired of trying to avoid him all day long.

"Hey, didn't see you there" he said with his usual sarcasm and heading to his office.

"Yeah, right. Why weren't you picking up your phone last night?"

_Oops. _"Well maybe because regular people are sleeping at 11 in the night"

"How do you know what time I called if you were sleeping?"

_Oops. Again. _"Hello! Answering machine. You know that little thing with the buttons which is connected with the phone?"

"Fine, I give up! Come on let's go. It is lunch time, I'm buying"

"Ha! Nice one, but this time I'm not coming"

"Oh, come on House. You'll say no to a delicious, cold Reuben without pickles which is waiting for you at the cafeteria?"

Well, House had to admit that Wilson played a tough game there but he wasn't going to fold.

"Sorry, but there is already a Reuben waiting for me at my office. I send one of my new ducklings to get me one"

His new ducklings… That was a totally different story. **Anthony Johnson**, top of his class, graduated from Harvard. He had a thing for crossword puzzles. **Lucas Anderson** graduated from John Hopkins, one of the best of his year. His past was a little troubled but turned out to be one of the best candidates House had seen. **Julia Scott**, top of her class, graduated from Michigan and was currently the one that every single, male doctor of the hospital wanted to date. Wilson was shocked when he first saw them but House insisted that there was nothing weird about them…

"Since when do you send your ducklings bring you food now?" Wilson asked

"Since Scott was sitting doing absolutely nothing all day long!"

"You never send Cameron bring you food even if she was doing absolutely nothing…" Wilson observed but stopped talking and turned around when he saw that House had stopped dead in his trucks.

_Bingo. _Wilson thought

The name had an immediate affect on House who stopped walking the minute the word escaped Wilson's mouth.

How could a simple name had that powerful affect on him? What was wrong with him? Just her name was enough to make him lose control, to make him forget what was sensible and what not.

Memories filled his mind once again

_Lips crushing together_

_Heart beats racing_

_Hands caressing every inch of the other's body_

_The feel of her naked body pressed against his_

_The feel of…_

_STOP! _House thought… _This can't be happening. She LEFT! Get over it! _

Putting on his best poker face before Wilson could turn and see him he returned to his old sarcastic self.

"When did miss Goody-two-shoes did absolutely nothing? Was it when I was playing with Paula?" he asked with a skeptic look on his face but didn't wait for Wilson to talk again.

Goodbye now, my Reuben is waiting"

And with that he left a completely confused Wilson behind me. He thought he had him. For a moment he thought he saw a rare emotion for House in his eyes but the next moment it was gone…

He had to find a way to clear things out. But, how?

He needed to find a plan and he needed it fast… And there was only one person that could help him with that.

* * *

So that's chapter 2... I hope you enjoy reading this.

I don't know how often I will be able to update since I don't have an internet connection at my new place yet, only at my

parents' house, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Forming a plan

chapter 3 is ready for you to read..

I don't own House but I reaaly hope that Santa will listen to me this year p

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:_ Forming a plan_**

Cuddy was at her office trying to put everything in order. Since some fellowships were over she had to renew them or hire new member stuff. And the place was a mess, CVs were everywhere and she had to make a decision fast.

The only thing that left her absolutely satisfied was the new head of the Immunology Department. She new that everything there was going to run smoothly with the person that she and the board chose and she was relieved that that person was starting tomorrow.

She was really engrossed to her paperwork that she didn't hear the door to her office opening and closing but she didn't fail to hear Wilson storming into her office.

"You have to hire Cameron back!" Wilson said. He was out of breath since he was running through the corridors looking for Cuddy.

"Ok. Why do I have to hire her back?"

"Because…" Wilson dragged out but seemed to be at a loss of words. He didn't know how to continue that sentence. _Because I think House is in love with her? Because she may have something to do with House's current state? Because what?_

"Because?" Cuddy asked

"Because"

"You have been spending way too much time with House. You have developed the reasoning of a five year old" Cuddy said before adding

"Besides, I already hired Cameron back. The board thought she was the best candidate for the position of the head of the Immunology Department. And you would know that IF you had been at the last board meeting but you were stalking House instead" Cuddy emphasized the last sentence before turning back to her paperwork.

But before Wilson could get up and head for his office Cuddy was up standing in front of him.

"Why do you want Cameron back?" she asked looking him in the eye and having that authorative look of hers.

"I… well…" Wilson broke eye contact and tried to find a good answer to that question but it seemed that it h couldn't.

"James…"

"Let's just say that I have a hunch about something" he answered returning his gaze to hers.

"House…" she stated simple and her thought was confirmed by Wilson's nod.

After that, Wilson left her office and returned to his patients. Cuddy sat heavily on the couch. This was going to be a hell of a week. And it was only Monday.

Boy, they were in trouble… If Wilson was right she only hoped that the storm that was coming their way didn't last long. Or else things would get really messy…

* * *

So, this is it for today. It's four in the morning here and I really have to get to bed. I hope you enjoy my story so far... 


	5. Meet the team

Hello everybody! Chapter four ready for you to read.

_And I don't own House, MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Meet the team_**

House entered his office only to find his team waiting expectantly for him.

"Do we have a new case?" asked Johnson hopefully.

"Nope" House answered blandly without looking at his direction.

His ducklings looked at him suspiciously but didn't dear ask him what was wrong.

"Do you want me to bring your coffee doctor House?" asked Scott but House was already making his way to the co0ffee machine.

"I can make my own coffee, how many times do I have to tell you that?" responded House who was now opening and closing every cupboard in reach.

"And where the hell is the sugar?!"

"I put it next to coffee machine. I thought it was easier to get that way…" Scott said a little hesitantly.

"You thought? Since when do you think? The sugar was at the same place for three years, nine months and four days and now you come and THINK that it will be easier to get at a different place?"

House was shouting now. And he didn't know exactly which the true reason for his outburst was. Sure thing was that it wasn't for the sugar.

Taking his red mug he headed to his office and shut the door closed.

His three ducklings were gaping at the now closed door of House's office and were trying to figure out what was that all about.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Anderson a little irritated at his behavior.

"I don't know… And I don't want to learn." said Johnson. "I'm going to the clinic before he comes out of there again and sends me down anyway"

Scott and Anderson were alone in the room.

"So… what do you think is wrong with him?" Scott asked.

"Probably his hooker didn't show up…" Anderson said with a teasing smirk on his face. Scot though didn't take his joke well.

"Oh, come on! I was only kidding… And do you really want to know what's wrong with him? I mean, we have been working for him for almost three months now and the guy doesn't seem to care for anyone. Why should we care about him?"

"I don't care. I'm just curious…" Scott told him. "And besides… you know how important he is besides his behavior." Scott added and turned her attention to her laptop.

Anderson contemplated her thoughts for a while before speaking.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to get into his pants so that you can do what exactly? More money? A promotion? Make a name? What do you want exactly?"

"There are many things you can get out of a relationship like that…" Scott answered nonchalantly.

"You can have almost every single male in this hospital but instead you would go with your boss just to…" Anderson didn't finish his thought. He found the thought of what his coworker was trying to do disgusting.

"And what exactly makes you think that House would do that?"

"He is a man, isn't he?" she said casually and with an indifferent tone.

Anderson didn't want to resume the conversation. Getting up he decided to do his clinic duty for the day.

Scott was the only one who remained in the office and waited for House to come out of his office.

In the meantime, House was fidgeting with his tennis ball and was trying to clear his mind. Why had a simple move like moving the sugar made him react like that? And then it hit him. _I really should have kept Cameron. She knew where to find the sugar… _

His own words rang in his ears. _Great! _He thought. _She's in my subconscious now too. Next thing you know I'll be seeing her walking through the hospital corridors!_

He really had to get out of there, go to a place that didn't remind him of her.

_Seriously? _He thought again. _You idiot! Where do you think that place exists? _

Ok… change of plans. At least he had to go out of that hospital, somewhere wit fresh air, to clear his mind.

_Aha! The park…_

And with that thought he exited his office. Scott saw him making his way to the elevators but thought that her plan had to wait for another time and decided to stay at her place.

House reached the main entrance of the hospital without being stopped but he could feel the stare of his best friend on his back. He had to go away and fast…

He got out and mounted his bike. The cool breeze on his face made him relax for a while and avert his mind but the moment he reached the park everything flooded his mind again.

_Why did I come at this park again?_

He questioned himself as he sat at the same exact place that everything started…

* * *


	6. Memories of a night

Hello everyone! First of all thank you all for your comments and reviews. I found an internet connection and came to update the story today ;-)

I will be posting three chapters today and I hope you like them!

So, this is chapter 5...

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Memories of a night_**

It was really hot that afternoon and it was only the beginning of July… House was sitting at a bench in the park, near the lake. He was hiding from Cuddy. _Again_

She wanted him to do his clinic duty. _Why had she to be so irrational? _It wasn't like it was his job to be in the clinic. _Wait… scratch that. It was part of his job. _

She also wanted him to hire a new team. _If that wasn't irrational then what was?_

He didn't need a new team; he was absolutely fine without one.

If he hired a new team he would have to teach them everything from the beginning, they would get on his nerves, he would get annoyed, he would have more paperwork to do since he would have to sign their paychecks… He didn't need all those things again.

And what if he hired a team and he fell… _Woh, stop it right there! Fell? Fell from where? _

Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind _(like that would do) _he turned his attention back to the lake.

He thought he was the only one at the park till he heard the faint sound of footsteps. _Busted_he thought believing it was Cuddy who had found him.

When the footsteps stopped but no one talked he turned around to see who it was. The sight that caught his eye made his heart momentarily stop.

Cameron was standing before him, wearing tight, low-rider jeans and a black top, her dark curls loose around her shoulders and was looking at him straight in the eyes.

She could drown in those blue pools of his eyes but she had to get over with what she had to do.

"I'm leaving…" she stated simply, never dropping his gaze.

"You already left" he said a little harsher than he intended initially but she didn't flinch

"No. I'm leaving New Jersey. I found a job in Arizona, Assistant head of the Immunology Department there. I came to say goodbye." she said still looking in those amazing blue eyes which seemed to darken with every word that escaped her lips.

"A card would do" he said sarcastically breaking their eye lock and standing to be in front of her.

Cameron regretted coming to see him.

"Sorry for disturbing your meditation session, it won't happen again" she said at the same sarcastic tone.

_She's become really good… _House thought but didn't miss the hurt in her voice and the disappointment in her beautiful eyes before she looked away from him. He tried to find her gaze again but failed.

Why was he hurting her again? Was she right when she brought up that stupid Freud theory? No… that wasn't the reason he was treating her that way, he always treated people that way.

But if he had to be completely honest with himself he would admit that _he had fallen for __**her. **_And he had fallen hard…

Engrossed in his thoughts he didn't understand that she was just a few inches away from him, their bodies barely touching.

"Goodbye House…" she breathed out her hot breath caressing his lips.

At that he closed his eyes and barely managed to control himself.

That was it… now he lost her for good. She was going away from him.

_No… no… he couldn't loose her_, _he just couldn't_

And he had to show her…

Before Cameron could turn around and make her way to her car she felt his hand circling her wrist and being pulled back.

House yanked her body to his and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue ran along her bottom lip clearly asking for entrance. Her lips parted on their own will, allowing him to deepen the kiss while her arms found their way around his waist and his hands settled on her lower back closing any space that was left between them.

All of their sensations were heightened, his hand sneaked underneath her top and splayed across her warm back. He wondered how anyone's skin could be so impossibly smooth and soft before he stopped thinking altogether.

His lips left hers momentarily only to graze the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck.

The soft moan that escaped her lips drove him crazy and made him return his lips to hers this time for a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

House rested his forehead on hers and their eyes locked together. Why hadn't they done that before? For some reason it felt so natural, so right…

House laced his hands through her hair and pulled her for one last kiss before gripping her hand and dragging her towards his bike.

"House…" she protested… "My car is over there, I can't leave it here!"

He halted his movements and turned to look at her.

"Fine… My place, now." He stated before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and letting go of her hand.

-------------------

Twenty minutes later and he was pinning her to his bedroom door, his hands roaming all over her body, searching, memorizing…

From the moment her lips touched his she became his new addiction. An addiction stronger than any other. He knew he could get rid of the Vicodin know if he tried. But he could never get rid of that new addiction. It was better than everything else in the world. The way her body fitted his, the way she kissed him like her life depended on it, the way she looked into his eyes showing him everything he needed to know. Those eyes, those amazing eyes. He could definitely drown in them…

_Yap… _He was officially screwed…

He couldn't loose her know, if he did he would be lost himself too… He needed to let her know what he felt, but he couldn't tell her.

Last time he expressed feelings was a long time ago and it didn't go that well. At the time he thought that he would never feel again and he swore to himself that even if he did he wouldn't say a word about his feelings.

But if he wanted her to stay he should make her understand what he felt.

So, he was going to show her…

The very first time it happened it wasn't romantic or gentle.

They needed this, needed the contact, needed to be with each other, _needed to be one… _

And that's what they did, they became one… It was hard and fast, resolving the tension that had been building up between them for three and a half years. It was what they both craved the most but hadn't admitted.

But it wasn't what would make her stay… House knew it and he had to do something about it.

Ever so gently he took her in his arms and held her tenderly for a few moments before pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. How could those eyes make him feel like he was the only one that mattered to her?

He broke their eye lock and started to slowly kiss and caress every inch of her body as if he had all the time in the world. She laced her fingers through his hair and gently massaged his head. How could this be happening? She was at the one place she wanted to be for a long time now. She was in Greg House's arms…

"Greg…" she moaned his name. That was all he needed.

He returned his lips to hers and ever so gently he entered her complying to what they both needed and desperately wanted…

They became one once again but for the first time that night _they made love_…

And they made love two more times that night… After the last time House laid on top of her, nuzzling her neck. He then went lower and placed a tender kiss on her abdomen and laid his head there listening to her heartbeat.

He had heard thousands of heartbeats at his career as a doctor but there was something different about this heartbeat… It soothed him, made him relax, made him feel content, _complete_…

_Where did that come from? I'm not romantic; I am Gregory House, the one that alienates people, the one that drives everyone away! _House thought…

Maybe he didn't have to drive her away. Maybe it was better for both of them that way…

House lay next to her and drew her body closer to his, wrapping his arm protectively around her small waist… She kissed his neck tenderly and a little while later House heard her breathing becoming steady.

"Don't leave me, Allison…" he whispered in her ear before he, too, fell asleep…

* * *

weeell... that's the night... I hope you enjoy reading this story :-) next two chapters will be House's and Cameron's thoughts about what happened 


	7. House's thoughts

****

**Chapter 6: **_**House's thoughts**_

Gregory House was sitting at the bench his eyes locked at the beautiful scenery.

He didn't know why he continued to go to that shame place again and again every time he wanted some peace. It was useless…

Every time he was there memories of that night flooded his mind, memories of her in his arms and how he didn't want to let go. And then the look in her eyes when they made love for the first time…

And then SHE left! And for the first time in his life he didn't cause it. HE didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay, he had told her so when she was asleep.

_You moron_he thought. Maybe if he had told her not to leave him when she was awake she would still be here and he would wake up in her arms instead of being alone every morning…

Morning… He had come to the conclusion that he hated mornings. After the one morning that he woke up alone in his bed. Even the thought of it made him shiver. It was supposed to be one of the happiest mornings of his life but it became by far the worst. It still haunted him…

He could still remember every second…

* * *

_He woke up by the sunlight that was coming through the semi-closed blinds of the window. Her tantalizing smell still lingered on the sheets. He turned around and extended his hand to hug her to him but he hugged the pillow instead of her. When he realized she wasn't in bed with him he quickly put his boxers on and went to the bathroom. No sign of her. He got out of the room hopping to hear a sound from somewhere __in the house but he heard nothing. Silence… This couldn't be happening... _

_He got dressed and went out but her car wasn't in front of his house as it was the previous night… _

_He had to find her; he had to check every place that she could be. He limped towards his piano to get his keys and it was then that he saw it. A simple note on his baby-grand saying the two words he never wanted to hear from her lips._

"_Goodbye Greg…"_

_Now he could feel the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. But he wasn't going to cry. He was angry, really angry and he wanted to break everything that was in front of him. He had sawn her that he wanted her there, he had aloud himself to be vulnerable again, to show real feelings to another human being and he was paying for that now. He wanted to be away. So he took his keys, mounted his bike and went away…_

* * *

Why did she have to leave? Didn't he show her everything she needed to know? How could she do that to him? How could she leave after what they had done?

_And people still wondered why he was bitter and distant… Seriously?_

Sometimes like that he wanted to stop thinking altogether. That would do. At least he would stop thinking about her. But unfortunately he couldn't. Her face and body were etched in his memory. And those eyes… God, those eyes. He was sure that if he ever saw them again he would do whatever they told him…

But he wouldn't see them again. He was pretty much sure. She was away, in Arizona, after she LEFT him. Boy was he repeating himself…

He had to find a way to forget. If only there were time machines. Then he could go back to that night and…

No… he could never erase that night. As much as he hated to admit it. He preferred to be in constant pain having the memories than have no memories at all. Wasn't that what he did all the time?

Those memories stopped him from falling apart… And he was sure that if he ever saw her again he would break down. One look of those eyes and he would admit everything.

_Look what you've done to me… _he thought and stand up from the bench. He cast one last look at the lake and started making his way back to the hospital to retrieve his bike. There was no use standing there, it just made things worse…

Tomorrow was a new day and everything would be better. Right? With that thought he made his way back to the parking lot of the hospital.

If only he knew what tomorrow had in store for him…

* * *


	8. Cameron's thoughts

OK, final chapter for today. I'm still working on the details of the next three.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_**Cameron's thoughts**_

Allison Cameron was sitting on the couch in the living room of her new apartment in Princeton. It was way over midnight but she didn't seem to be able to sleep. She was thinking about her first day at work tomorrow.

She was back… Back to New Jersey, back to Princeton, back to the hospital, _back to him_…

Back to him? Where did that come from again? It was one night, right? One night they spent together. It was just sex as House would have said… And she was ok with it.

Well, he was right about one thing. _Everybody lies… _

And that's how her life was the past three months… Full of lies…

Every single day she would try to convince herself that it was just a night and nothing more. That she didn't miss him, that she didn't want to see his beautiful blue eyes again, that she was perfectly fine by the way things were.

_Lie, lie, lie…_

The truth was that she missed him desperately. She wanted to be able to be with him, to fall asleep and wake up in his arms, to get drown in those deep blue pools of his eyes, to hold him, to be there when he needed her, _to just love him…_

And that's why she left…

She couldn't stand the possibility that he wouldn't let her do all these things.

She was afraid that when he woke up he would send her away, tell her that it was just sex and that they could never be together like that again. She wouldn't be able to look at him in the eyes while he said all those things.

And that's where her heart would break in a million small pieces…

That's why she had to leave. To protect her heart from breaking once and for all…

And that's why she made the decision to go away.

But she could still remember every second…

* * *

_She woke up by House's hand wrapping around her waist. She was impossibly close to him__ and his intoxicating smell made her to fell deeper in his embrace. She slowly opened her eyes to meet House's sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful and content while he was sleeping. She rubbed her thumb tenderly on his cheek but he was sleeping deeply and didn't move._

_She had never seen House that peaceful ever again. Was that the only time he was that way? Had life break broken him so badly that no one could bring him back any more? And if someone could why would that person be her? _

_He could wake up in the morning and tell her that this meant nothing to him although she could still remember his look._

_But if she woke up in the morning and he told her that this was just sex to him she wouldn't be able to stand it. She was already damaged and that would break her to the point of no return…_

_So, she would either stay there and risk her heart or she would leave… but she wasn't strong enough to risk her heart again. She new that the possibilities of getting hurt were high and she couldn't get her heart broken again because if she did there was not going to be another time._

_She got up, got dressed and stayed there, looking at his sleeping form for a while. She then leaned in and placed one last kiss on his lips._

"_I love you Greg…" she whispered tenderly and got out of the room_

_She placed a note on his piano and drove away without looking back…"_

* * *

It was never just sex for her. And the look in his eyes while they made love told her exactly the same thing. But, she couldn't take it if he denied it. That's why she had to go away… If she had stayed and he had said that it was just sex to him and nothing more she wouldn't be able to put her heart back together. 

But she wouldn't forget that look in his eyes, the way he hold her protectively in his arms, the way his lips caressed hers and his hands traveled all over her body memorizing every inch of it…

She wouldn't forget the sound of his voice, the shivers that ran down her spine when he whispered her name, the feel of his body against hers…

These things would never stop torturing her and she hated the fact that she couldn't be strong enough when it came to him…

She also hated the fact that whatever happened she couldn't bring herself to stop loving him…

And that would be the hardest part when she met him in the morning.

Not let him see that she would never stop loving him…

* * *


	9. Preparing for the inevitable

Hello! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I am at my parents' house for the weekend, where I have an internetconnection, so i'll be posting some chapters today and tomorrow. :-)

Thank you all for your comments and reviews! It is my first story ever, so I was really glad to see that you like it.

Sooo, this is chapter 8 and I jope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Preparing for the inevitable _**

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

The alarm startled Cameron out of her sleep. It was already time to wake up, not that she had managed to sleep at all… The thoughts of him made her stay awake most of the time.

Rubbing her eyes she made her way to the bathroom.

_Relax Allison… What's the worst thing that can happen?_

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House woke up by a throbbing pain in his right thigh. Squinting he looked at his alarm clock. _Way to early to be up! _he thought and he reached for his Vicodin bottle.

Popping two pills in his mouth he tried to fall asleep again but the pain was too insistent. So he decided to get up and go to the hospital. _More pills there_

He was cursing under his breath all the way to the bathroom, the pain in his leg too much to bear. You see, staying up all night thinking about a certain brunette and pacing the apartment is not a good combination…

_Way to go Greg! Let's see what else will happen today…_

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

Cameron was in her shower the hot water cascading all over her body. It seemed to sooth her a little, calm her nerves down. Since she was a little kid she loved the water. Then it seemed that it could wash everything away. So simple…

_But life isn't simple… _

And she knew perfectly well that it couldn't take everything away and it couldn't make her forget…

So instead of thinking of her new and increased responsibilities her mind drifted back to him.

_I really should stop thinking about him… _she thought

She turned of the shower and started making her way to her bedroom in order to get dressed.

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House was in his shower the hot water cascading all over his body. He was trying to relief the pain in his right thigh but it was taking more time than he thought. The water seemed to sooth him a little but it didn't seem to take his thoughts away too.

Looking at his disfigured thigh he couldn't stop the feeling that something was missing. He tried to remember the last time he felt whole.

_Bad idea…_

His mind raced to his night with her. She wasn't appalled by his thigh… instead she slowly massaged his scar and placed a tender kiss on it making him understand that she wanted him the way he was…

_I really should stop thinking about her… _he thought

He turned of the shower and started limping towards his bedroom in order to get dressed.

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

She was sitting in her leaving room, a cup of coffee on the small table in the middle of the room and a medical journal in her hands.

In this issue of the JAMA there was one of her articles. It was the main article. No one had to sign them first now so her articles were sent on time.

She was really good at this. Writing articles about her studies on autoimmune diseases and interesting cases was one of her new interests. She had seen many of her articles being printed in various medical journals and she felt that she was becoming a better doctor. She was kind of proud of herself.

_Would he be proud if he knew? _She thought as she took a ship from her coffee

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

He was sitting on his leather couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and the remote control in the other. He was currently enjoying an episode of Sponge Bob Square pants.

On his coffee table laid several medical journals, every one of them with dogged pages. But they weren't any medical journals.

He placed his coffee on the table and grabbed the current issue of the JAMA and flipped the pages to the main article. He read the title and the writers name for the hundredth time. He thought that he knew the article by heart by now.

_Professionally she__ is doing great… _he thought but he didn't continue the sentence. Not even in his mind…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

Cameron was standing in front of her mirror making a few adjustments to her outfit before she would make her way to the hospital for her first day as the head of the Immunology Department.

It was a great offer and as much as she liked working at Arizona she couldn't say no to Cuddy's offer.

So, there she was, ready to head her own department, lead her own team.

She wasn't afraid about that… The only thing she was afraid of was House's reaction when he would see her back at the hospital.

And with that thought she made her way to the door, to her car and back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House was standing in front of his mirror making a mess through the drawers of his dresser. He couldn't find the bottle of the Vicodin he kept there and he was starting to get really frustrated.

It wasn't going to be a good day he knew it… His leg had woken him up that morning, he couldn't find his Vicodin, he knew that Wilson would make a fuss when he reached the hospital and plus, Cuddy Had told him that the Heads of all departments would have a meeting. They had to meet the new heads of the Cardiology and the Immunology department… _Great! More people to mess with…_

And with that thought House made his way to the door, to his bike and to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

* * *


	10. Before the storm

Okay, so chapter 9 is before House and Cameron meet for the first time after the events of that night..

enjoy! And don't worry, I' ll post the next chap later today ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: **_**Before the storm**_

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

Allison Cameron arrived at the hospital earlier than usual but she had her reasons. It was her first day at work as the Head of the Immunology Department and she wanted everything to run smoothly.

She went past the nurses' station, greeted them with a warm smile on her face and made her way towards the elevators and to Cuddy's office before she went to her new office.

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

Gregory House arrived at the hospital very early. Actually, he arrived hours earlier than his usual time. His leg wouldn't stop bothering him that morning; he didn't have anything better to do so he decided to go to the hospital. _Many people to torture there_

He went past the nurses' station, didn't bother talking to any one of them and actually scared the new employee of the nursing stuff and made his way towards the elevators with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Why do these things have to be occupied all the time? _He thought as he waited for the elevator to come down again

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

Cameron was at her new office almost an hour now. She had passed from Cuddy's office when she reached the hospital and then made her way straight to her office.

She wanted to be there before her team so that she could read her employers CVs learn a few things about them and of course get accustomed to her new office.

The place reminded her of the Diagnostics Department. She had her office and next to it was a conference room for her team. Both rooms had glass walls, exactly like the Diagnostics Department and her balcony had a great view of Princeton.

Also, the Diagnostics and Immunology department were on the same flour but fortunately it was too early for House to be at the hospital.

So Cameron decided to stay at her office till her team arrived and then she was going to see her patients for the day.

The only thing she hoped was not to have any encounters that she wouldn't be able to handle…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House was at the clinic almost an hour now. He had managed to make his way to exam room one without being noticed and he was currently playing a new game at his PSP.

He didn't want to be there that early and he didn't want anyone to find him. Especially his new team cause he knew that his new employees would get on his nerves again. _Why did I hire them? _He thought… _Right, Cuddy made me!_

Fortunately for him Cuddy was at a board meeting, Wilson had a surgery and everybody in the clinic avoided him like the plague.

Who, on his right mind, would search for him deliberately? He decided that he was safe at his hiding place for the time being and he continued playing his new game…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

One hour later Cameron had introduced with her new team and had now sent them to run some tests to their new patients.

She had found her team very interesting…

**Chris Duncan**, **Elise Paul** and **Jessica Harrison**. Three well qualified immunologists, every one of them were in the best of their classes back to college and they were all very eager to work and learn more things.

Cameron liked them at once. She thought that they were really nice people and great professionals and that they would work very well together.

After checking the history of a patient with very weird symptoms she decided to make her way to the lab and then head for the patient's room.

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House was getting really bored in the exam room. He had to get out of there and he had to do it fast before Cuddy's board meeting and Wilson's surgery were over.

Opening the door slowly he poked his head out looking sideways to the corridors. After he made sure that no one would catch a glimpse of him he started limping towards his office as fast as he could.

And the only way that he could think of so that no one would notice was the lab. _Who would be in the lab so early in the morning?_

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

The corridors were empty in front of the lab. _Of course_ House thought. _Who is crazy enough to be in here that early in the morning?_

_That's the only good thing when you are at the hospital this early… _

House walked slowly and carefully towards the lab only to stop dead in his tracks a few steps later… His eyes were glued on the slim silhouette that was standing inside the lab. He knew that back, he knew it really well…

_Brilliant! Now you ARE hallucinating! What is the matter with you? _House thought.

_She can't be here… She is working in Arizona for three months now. _

_SHE. CAN'T. BE. HERE. Period _

_And she LEFT you, get over her! _

_And what is the next step of hallucinating? Want me to tell you? Moving in to the Psych Ward! _

_Seriously now, I have to stop talking to my self… _

House averted his eyes and looked down wishing that she would disappear…

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

The lab was empty when Cameron arrived. _Of course _she thought _who would be here this early?_

After sorting the papers she had with her she took some blood samples to run some tests that needed to be done as soon as possible.

She wore her glasses and started working on the microscope, pausing every now and then to scribble something on her notes.

Many tests later she decided it was time to go visit her patients and see if there were any new symptoms. She would meet with her team to see if they had made progress with any of the patients.

Grabbing her notes and some testing tubes she started making her way out of the lab while reading her notes.

She was so engrossed in her notes that she didn't notice that she was going straight to someone who was standing in front of the door of the lab who also hadn't noticed her coming out of the lab because he to was engrossed in his own thoughts…

The collision was inevitable…

* * *


	11. Revelations

Sooo, this is the first time they meet after a long time... More to come, promise ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_**Revelations **_

There was a loud smashing noise and many papers were scattered on the floor.

Cameron had come out of the lab reading her notes and hadn't noticed the man that was standing outside of the lab and she had bumped into him causing her to drop the things she was holding.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there, it is my fault, I should have paid more attention…" she said apologetically and turned to look at the man that was now standing mere inches away from her.

When she brought her gaze up to meet his eyes her heart stopped in her chest for a split moment and then started racing uncontrollably…

**He **was in front of her, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into hers. His look one of pure shock and astonishment at first but then it turned blank, emotionless. And that scared her…

She hadn't seen that look again. Never on the three and a half years she had worked for him. His eyes always held an emotion. She wasn't able to decipher every time which one was but there was always something in his eyes. That's why that blankness now scared her. That was the look she was trying to avoid. She believed that she could handle every other emotion, but that emotionless look he was casting her way made her heart break again…

She couldn't talk, couldn't say a thing… So she waited for him to say something, make a move. But he didn't talk or move either. He just stood there; his eyes locked with hers, his gaze making her feel uneasy and nervous.

House couldn't believe that she was there, in front of him… No, he didn't want to believe it…

Part of him wanted to run as far away from her as possible, another part of him wanted to grab her and pin her to the wall, feel her lips on his, another part wanted to… to….

But he didn't do anything; he stayed motionless just looking in her eyes…

He wasn't going to show her any emotion. He wasn't going to let her see how angry and furious he was at her for leaving him, he wasn't going to show her how hurt and betrayed he felt, he wasn't going to show her that she was the only thing he thought every single day and most importantly he wasn't going to show her that he was still in love with her.

He could sense that his emotionless look was giving her a hard time; he could sense that she was in pain. But he wouldn't back down. He would continue to push until one of them broke. But at that point he didn't know when he would be in more pain… if he broke or if she broke?

Cameron just stayed there, never breaking their eye lock. But she was starting to get really tense… The look she was trying so hard to avoid was now in his eyes. How could his beautiful eyes turn so cold and with no emotion in them? She had to do something to erase that look from his face. The only problem was that she didn't know what…

"House, I…." she started but never get to finish her sentence.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly, his tone harsh, unnerving

"I work here…" Cameron answered still holding his gaze

"No, you don't… Don't you remember resigning? Don't you remember handing me your resignation letter and then LEAVING for Arizona? You really should check that memory thing…" he said and although he tried to hide every emotion he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice

"I said I work here, not that I work for you" Cameron stated trying really hard not to drop her gaze to the floor

"Then, for whom?" he asked afraid of what the answer might be

"No one..."

At that House got really confused… was she just playing him? Or was she really working there again?

"What do you mean no one? You can't be working for no one. You have to be working for someone! That's how it works in here." He said his voice raising. He was starting to get really irritated

"Fine… I work for Cuddy, happy now?" she answered a little harsher than she intended her own frustration starting to grow. And before he could answer to that she continued with her revelations.

"I am the new Head of the Immunology Department." she said but when she looked into his eyes again she regretted it immediately because she saw his gaze turning to one of anger.

"CUDDY!" House yelled and started making his way to Cuddy's office leaving a startled Cameron behind, contemplating what had just happened.

* * *


	12. Shouting contest

Okay people, this is chapter 11, as I promised.. I will propably be posting other two chapters today :-)

I hope you like the story so far and thank you all for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: **_**Shouting contest**_

House was walking as fast as he could towards Cuddy's office. He was angry and he also had to find out if all these things were true. Had she really hired Cameron back? And as the Head of the Immunology Department?

She couldn't have done that, it wasn't right, it was too soon for her to be back and to a position that made her his equal. Cameron wouldn't manage to deal with everything, she just wasn't ready.

_Who am I trying to trick? She was practically running the Immunology Department in Arizona by herself. The other guy was an idiot…_

But he wasn't going to tell those things to Cuddy. He needed a valid reason to explain why she wasn't suitable for the job.

_You really think there is even one? _He thought

He burst into Cuddy's office still being really pissed of by the way things were evolving that day. He also wanted everyone to know how pissed of he was. On his way to her office he actually made one nurse cry when she accidentally bumped into him in the hallway out of his office and two interns run out to the opposite direction terrified.

"You hired her as Head of the Immunology Department?" House yelled angrily at her.

"Why are you pissed?" Cuddy asked looking at him suspiciously

"Why did you hire her without telling me?"

"And why would I tell **you**?"

"Because she was **MY** employee!" House said emphasizing his words

"Exactly! **Was**! It is none of your business who I hire or who I fire. This is the board's and mine decision and you have absolutely nothing to do with that!"

They were both shouting now, both trying to win this verbal argument.

"She is not ready for that job! There are too many responsibilities, she won't be able to cope!" said House still yelling

"Are you high again? Because as far as I remember she actually did all the paperwork of **your **department when she was working for you and managed to successfully complete her clinic duty and monitor your patients. She actually run the department in Arizona by herself, the other doctor there is an idiot. And have you even checked one of the articles that she's written lately? She has become a great doctor House, and this hospital needs great doctors…"

House fell silent but his eyes were blazing… Of course he knew she would become a great doctor. From their first case he could she her potential, she just had to stand up for what she believed and learn to decipher which was the right thing to do and have the guts to do it… Actually… she had done all these things…

Cuddy's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you want her here, did she do something to you?" asked Cuddy examining carefully his facial expression.

"This is insane!" shouted House. "What could she possibly have done to me?"

"I don't know, you tell me…"

"I'm not going to discuss any longer, but you are making a huge mistake here…" House said with a dark look on his face.

Cuddy didn't respond, just stared him. Something had gone terribly wrong, but she wasn't that crazy to try and make House talk now.

**MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD…MD**

House stormed out of Cuddy's office but his bad luck was continuing. When he stepped out of the office he bumped into Wilson. He really should stop doing that.

"I don't want to hear even one word. ONE word out of your mouth and I swear I will use my cane in a way that I am sure you won't like…" House said, his voice gravely low

"House, what is wrong?" Wilson asked cautiously

"If you don't leave now I will not be responsible for my actions…" House warned him before he entered his office and locked the door behind him.

Wilson was really worried now. He had to find out what was wrong with his friend and he had to do it fast before House did something stupid.

Passing by the Immunology Department he saw someone that he didn't expect to see. Sitting there, with her face in her hands was Cameron. She seemed to be worn out, tired, drained…

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to find out what was wrong with House after all…

* * *


	13. Making things right

Chapter 12 ready for you to read! I hope that you'll like it..

Thank you all for your comments and reviews, I was surprised at first to see that you like my story that much to leave

a comment so thank you very much all of you:-)

Disclaimer: since Santa hasn't come yet I still don't own House MD..p

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Making thing**__**s right**_

Cameron was sitting in her office. It was really late and there were really few people on the floor of the Immunology Department. Things where getting more and more complicated. Rubbing her temples she tried to relief some of the pressure but to no avail.

Why should everything be that hard?

Seeing that look in his eyes that morning made chills run down her spine. That's why she had left. So that she wouldn't see that look. Even the thought of it made tears roll down her eyes.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. She had returned with the hope that everything would return back to normal. But the look in his eyes told her that nothing would be normal again.

The tears were now streaming freely from her eyes and she could do nothing to stop them… She was sobbing uncontrollably now… She was hurting, and she was hurting badly…

The only thing she wanted to do was run to his office and tell him she was sorry, that she never wanted to leave him alone, that she loved him more than her own life. But she wouldn't do that, because she could never look in his eyes again without feeling guilty.

House decided that it was time to head home. He was going to sit at his piano, drink some scotch… that was his routine after that night.

Walking through the corridor he saw light coming from the Immunology Department. He went closer and saw that the light was coming from the lamp on Cameron's desk. Going closer he saw that Cameron was still at her office, with her face in her hands and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

What he saw made his heart ache. He really couldn't deal with crying women but the sight of this woman made him want to go in there and hug her, close his arms around her body and sooth her till her tears subsided.

He wouldn't do it though. But he had to find out the truth. He had to find out why she left… Why she left him alone…

Without a second thought he entered her office.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, his voice low and steady held no emotion

Cameron was startled by his voice. She didn't dare look him in the eyes again so she turned her attention to the monitor of her computer.

"I had some charting to do. Nothing important for you…" she said, still refusing to look at his eyes afraid of what she may found

House didn't fall for that… And he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"You're lying…" he stated, his voice a little gentler than before

"Everybody lies…" she told him

_Yap… she is good _he thought

"Look at me" he ordered

She was fighting really hard not to let her defenses down and look at him but she had to show him that she was stronger than he thought.

"House, I am busy, I don't have time for your games…"

"I don't care if you have time or not, we are going to talk now!" House shouted at her

Cameron flinched and turned her eyes to his. His gaze was intense but not filled with anger… the only thing she saw in his eyes was bitterness

"Unlike you, I actually prefer to finish my responsibilities; it is a part of heading a department you know, so the next time you go and talk to Cuddy make sure you have some good accusations against me…" she shouted back at him but he could sense the bitterness in her voice

She stood up and walked to stand just inches away from him, their bodies barely touching.

"What do you really want to know House?" she asked him in a low voice, her lips tantalizingly close to his

House swallowed hard. It wasn't easy for him not to loose control since her body so close to his had many affects to every part of his.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, unable to hold the emotions that threatened to take control of him. He couldn't hide anymore; he had to know the truth.

The question shocked Cameron. She didn't expect him to be so open and she sure didn't expect him to ask that question…

"I…" she started but the tears that had started rolling down her face didn't let her talk.

"Talk, damn it, talk!" he was yelling again and that made her break down even more.

"Give me a reason to get angry, yell at you, make me hate you, make me forget you, do something!"

He was yelling and his lips were barely touching hers. He wanted to kiss her badly, take her in his arms and never let her go. But he had to find out the truth first.

Cameron was silent all the time. All these things were her fault. She had left because she thought he would break her heart. But instead, she had broken his heart. And now she was going to fix it.

Slowly she reached out and rapped her arms around his waist, burring her face in his chest. House stood there motionless. She had to change that, so she started talking…

"I know I can't make things right by just telling you I'm sorry… but I want you to know that I really am. That night I… I was where I wanted to be for a long time, in your arms… waking up in the morning in your arms was one of the best feelings I have ever felt… and that's were I freaked out. I was afraid that when you woke up you would send me away, tell me it was just sex for you and then I wouldn't be able to look in your eyes again. So I left… I left to protect my heart from falling to a million pieces… I left because I am already damaged… and that would break me… I left because I love you more than my own life and if you said you felt nothing for me after that night I wouldn't be able to live…"

Cameron was sobbing again now. Although House was still angry he couldn't help but put his arms around her and hug her till her sobs subsided a little.

"If… if I knew that I would break your heart instead of mine… I… I would never have left, never."

House was starting to calm down. If he knew what was going on through her mind he would have talked to her, tell her that he really wanted her there, tell her that _he needed her there…_

"Cameron, look at me… please look at me…" He said his voice gentle but she didn't move.

"Please, Allison, look at me…"

The use of her given name made her turn her head to meet his eyes. The look that she saw caught her off guard. His gaze was tender, gentle and was telling her everything she needed to know.

"I'm not promising that I won't hurt you, because unintentionally I will… You know me… I am bitter, distant, I live with chronic pain, I am not warm and fuzzy but I promise you that I will try to make this work… I want to try… And I want to try with you… But, please… don't leave me again…"

Cameron needed nothing else. She laced her hand through his hair while her other hand rested on his back and drew him down, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. House complied immediately and tightened his arms around her waist, bringing her body impossibly close to his.

Cameron broke the kiss and looked into his eyes "I'm not going to leave you… I promise…" she said and then she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She loved listening to that heartbeat. It made her feel safe…

"Let's go home…" House said. Cameron shook her head against his chest and turned to walk to her office to gather her stuff but didn't make it there.

House watched as she slowly lost her balance and starting falling. She almost hit the ground when House caught her and drew her towards his body.

He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the couch in her office and he kneeled down next to her. He knew his leg would pay him for that later but he was too worried to think about that at the moment.

"Allison…. Allison, wake up honey, please…"

He grabbed a glass of water that was on the table and slowly he sprayed her forehead with water using his hand.

Cameron started to stir and slowly she opened her eyes to meet the worried ones of Gregory House.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft and full of worry

"What happened?"

"You fainted. I caught you before you hit the floor and laid you on the couch" He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now… I just felt a little dizzy, that's all… I haven't eaten all day."

"So, change of plans… We go to a nice little restaurant first to eat and then straight home so you can rest. Actually, I have to rest too. It' been a long day…" he said casting a small smile at her. He then caressed her cheek and bent to place a gentle kiss on her lips…

Standing up from the floor he saw that his leg wasn't as bad as he thought it would be but he dry swallowed one Vicodin just in case.

Cameron, got up from the couch, gathered her bag and started walking towards the door when House's hand on her forearm stopped her. She slowly turned around to see his eyes looking straight back at hers, a tender look in his beautiful blue eyes that made her knees weak.

House gently pressed his lips to hers, dragging her towards him till her body was flat against his. The kiss was tender, caring, full of affection and dare she say love? It said everything he couldn't place in words. When he broke the kiss he looked her beautiful face just to see the smile that was playing on her lips.

_I can get used to that _he thought.

He laced his hand with hers, gave it a little squeeze and they started making their way to the elevators together…

* * *


	14. Wilson's thoughts

Last chapter for today... I'm really sleepy right now (it's 3.30 in the morning in Greece p). I have some chapters almost ready, but I have some corrections to make so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Probably Tuesday...

As for the story, I have a general plan in my mind of where it's going (i'm not going to tell you yet lol) but I can assure you that it has many chapters to go. So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **_**Wilson's thoughts**_

Wilson was tired… no scratch that… he was exhausted…

Chasing House around the hospital and trying to make him talk was making him very frustrated but he wouldn't stop. He had to find out what was bothering his friend so much. He was still at his office thinking about everything he had witnessed that day. House storming into Cuddy's office, yelling and shouting coming out of there, the look his best friend gave him when he exited the Dean's office, the way Cameron looked earlier…

Was everything about that night again? Was Cameron the person that was with him? What had really happened two months ago? Questions… too many questions that he couldn't answer and left him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced at his watch… way to late to be in here…

_It can wait till tomorrow… _he thought. It was really late and he was sure that House had left the hospital hours ago.

Exiting his office he started walking towards the elevators when he heard voices from down the hall. And not any voices. He knew that voice very well and it was getting louder and louder by the minute.

He sprinted down the hall way and stopped abruptly outside of Cameron's office, being careful to stay hidden so that the occupants of the office wouldn't see him.

He saw Cameron standing just inches away from him, both he and her shouting at each other. Her voice suddenly lowered.

She started talking but tears started falling from her eyes

House was yelling now again, and Wilson was thinking to go in the room before he did something stupid.

And then he saw it…

Cameron was reaching out for him

She rapped her arms around him and he could hear the faint sound of her voice

But House was standing there, motionless…

What shocked Wilson the most was the moment when Cameron started sobbing and House put her arms around her and hold her to him

He couldn't hear clearly what they were saying but he guessed it was something good.

Now he could say that he had officially seen everything…

But he was shocked again when he saw them sharing a gentle kiss and never breaking their embrace…

Now he had seen everything!

He was actually whitnesing a scene were House was showing true emotion. He was being affectionate to another human being.

_He was being vulnerable around another person..._ That's what surprised Wilson the most. Even when he was with Stacey

he was careful not to show any sign of vulnerability but this time it was different. And he could tell by the look his friend had

in his eyes that **this **was the real thing...

Placing a small smile on his lips he continued his way towards the stairs this time, not wanting to disturb the couple.

For the first time in months he was relieved. He had seen the look that the couple in the office exchanged; well he had seen more than a look.

_Couple? Where did that come from? _He thought but he also liked the sound of it.

They both deserved to be happy. They had both been through a lot. It was about time they found happiness.

Things were going to be good… Really good… he thought as he walked through the hospital's corridors.

But he didn't know that he wasn't the only one who had witnessed that scene… And that other person wasn't as pleased as he was…

* * *


	15. Whole again

Hello guys! So, I managed to come to an internet cafe today to update my story... I had to change the rating of the story because of this chapter... This is my first attempt to writing scenes like these, so I hope I have done a good job.

Thank you all for your comments and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too... :-)

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**Whole again**_

They made their way to the parking lot still holding hands. They hadn't met anyone on their way and they were both thankful for that.

"Bike…" House said when he felt Cameron's hand slipping out of his.

"My car is closer… And a lot safer." she said with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Yap, but you know how badly you want to get your hands on my absolutely irresistible body" he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Cameron had to laugh slightly to that… _You have no idea… _she thought and headed to the bike. He handed her his helmet and she settled behind him on the bike. She gently slid her hands down his back, feeling the taught muscles there and then around his waist making their way to his chest, where she flattened them on it so she could feel his heart beat.

He noticed that he drove more carefully with her on the bike during their ride towards the restaurant and he had to admit that it surprised him a little.

The autumn chill made her hands get cold so she found an excuse to slid them under House's jacket and T-shirt.

The sudden contact surprised him at first but he decided that he liked the way her hands felt on his bare stomach. Actually, he liked everything about the way her body fitted against his, the way her body felt against his back.

The ride to the restaurant was fast, but really enjoyable for both of them.

Entering the restaurant Cameron noticed that it was a quiet, cozy and comfortable place.

"House!" shouted a chubby man, with bright green eyes, light brown hair and a smile that seemed to be permanent on his face.

"Hey, Nick…" House responded giving the man his usual smirk

"You are not alone I see…" he said with a glint in his eyes. "Who is the beautiful young lady who is with you?"

"The beautiful lady who is with me is Dr. Allison Cameron." House answered and Cameron smiled at the man and extended her hand which he shook and he then turned his attention back to House.

"Wait… THE Allison Cameron?" asked Nick with an amused expression on his face. House's face seemed to get a bright shade of red.

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron eyeing House suspiciously, fighting hard to hide the amusement from her own face.

"I'm hungry, can we please eat?" said House before Nick could say a thing.

"You are not getting out of this…" said Nick said in a sing-song voice making Cameron to smile at him.

"Do you want the usual for two this time?" Nick asked as House was dragging Cameron to a booth.

"Yeah…" answered House

"But no scotch this time, just water…" House said as he slid in the booth. Cameron slid in the booth next to him and placed her left hand on his right thigh massaging it gently. She didn't know how House would react but hoped that he wouldn't freak out.

House was surprised by her boldness but he was glad that she wasn't afraid to act freely and be herself around him.

So he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned her eyes to his and gave him a tender smile.

_God, I love that smile… _House thought. _Did I just say love? Boy I'm in HUGE trouble…_

"So… What was that all about before?"

"What?" House asked innocently but the glint in his eyes betrayed him…

"Oh, come on!" she pouted and slapped him playfully on his forearm.

"Ouch, ouch! You know, beating the cripples in some states is illegal!" House said

Cameron tried to protest again but his lips on hers changed her mind and she gave in to his touch.

They were interrupted by Nick who was coughing loudly to make them part and he had a not so innocent smile on his face.

"Your pizza is ready." he said as he placed their order on the table.

"Thank you…" they said in unison and they turned their attention on the pizza.

After Nick left Cameron talked again.

"You are not going to tell me, are you?" she asked him looking straight in his eyes.

House took a deep breath and averted his gaze…

"Well… it was the night after we… you know… Nick is a good friend from high school so I came here. Not that I wanted to talk or anything just to see a familiar face. But when you get a little drunk you can't really control what comes out of your mouth. I was angry and hurt and I guess that when your inhibitions are lowered you say a lot of things… Also... Vicodin and scotch? Baaaad combination… unless you want to spill every secret you've kept for the past years..."

He looked a little embarrassed and he was still trying to avoid her eyes.

She gently caressed his cheek to get his attention and when he lifted his eyes to hers he saw a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with his lips and then continued kissing her making his way to her lips…

She broke the kiss but never loosened her hold on him.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you…" she mumbled, her breath caressing his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about… You are here now…" he responded

"Now eat your pizza because I want you alive and you won't do any good by starving yourself to death." He said and he handed her a slice of pizza which she gladly took.

They finished their meal in silence glancing every now and then at each other and smiling and an hour later they decided to make their way back to House's place.

After House got in an argument with Nick who wouldn't let him pay the bill and said that it was his treat, they started towards the door.

"Goodnight Nick" said Cameron smiling at the man. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too, Allison." Nick said and smiled at her

"Hey! Stop hitting on my girl!" protested House. He shook Nick's hand and they went straight to House's bike.

"Your girl, huh?" said Cameron with a playful smirk when he handed her his helmet

"Well…" he started but her lips on his didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Come on, let's go! I'm sleepy mommy…" he whined making Cameron to laugh. She hopped on the bike, lacing her hands tightly around his waist and they drove off…

Half an hour later they were entering his apartment. House dropped his bag and jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Cameron mimicked his movements and followed him in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the sink with his back turned to her.

She walked towards him and slid her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades and then resting her head on his back.

"Let's go to bed…" she whispered in his back

House turned around in her arms and after placing a quick kiss on her lips he grabbed her hand in his and led the way to his bedroom.

"I missed you…" he mumbled and gently pushed her on the bed, lying on top of her, being careful at the same time not to put his whole weight on her.

"And don't you dare leave this bed after I make love to you…"

Cameron didn't reply. She just laced her hands through his short hair and brought his head down only to capture his lips with hers in a loving and tender kiss which soon became fevered and passionate.

Her tongue shot out to trace a wet trail on his lower lip, clearly demanding for entrance which he willingly gave. Her hands slid down from his hair only to stay linked behind his neck and turned his head allowing her tongue to delve deeper in his mouth.

They held their passionate kiss until the need of air was too great. They both gasped in an attempt to regulate their breathing. They were so close that the air he breathed out was the shame air she breathed in and the shame was true for him…

He gently brushed a stray curl from her forehead and leaned down to nibble her neck, just below her earlobe. She moaned lightly and tilted her head to the right in order to give him better access to that sensitive spot he had found.

Her slight moans made him lose control and bite gently her sensitive skin. She slid her hands from behind his neck, down his toned back and rested them on his lower back drawing him closer to her, his erection pressing to the inside of her thigh, making him groan.

He slowly slid his hand under her blouse, caressing her creamy skin. He used both his hands to take her blouse off slowly and was captivated by the sight in front of him. He continued his movements and gently cupped her breast with his left hand, massaging it gently while his other hand unclasped her braw only to reveal her perfect breasts.

He leaned down to capture her right nipple in his mouth making her to arch her head back and he took that as a sign to continue his ministrations with her other breast.

Her hands slid down his t-shirt, demanding skin to skin contact. She took off his t-shirt and then her hand traveled down in order to rest on the bulge of his jeans, squeezing him and making him to draw in a sharp breath.

She slowly unzipped his pants, slid her hand in his boxers and gripped his hard length, running her hand up and down.

And that's when he lost control completely. He hastily unzipped her pants and dragged them down with one swift movement taking her panties at the shame time. He pulled back only to marvel her gorgeous naked body. His eyes traveled all over her body and came to rest on her beautiful lustful eyes. She wanted him as bad as he did and there was no doubt when you looked in to those dazzling eyes…

He stood up to put off his jeans and boxers and returned to his previous position. With his left knee he slowly parted her legs and came to rest between her thighs. He looked deeply into her eyes, asking for permission, and when she placed a tender kiss on his lips he entered her slowly, her warmth enveloping his hard erection.

He stayed there for a few minutes, unmoving, his head buried in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. Her ankles locked on his lower back and she grinded her hips to encourage him to move. He placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. _God, he had missed that look…_

He could get lost in those eyes. The feel of being inside her combined with that look in her amazing green-blue eyes made his heart swell. After a long time he was happy, right where he was. He could stay there forever… He felt that he belonged there, in her embrace, buried inside her…

Her hands were on his shoulders bringing him impossibly closer to her, making him go even deeper and willing him to move. He started moving, his pace achingly slow made them both gasp.

They continued their slow pace, never breaking their eye lock. Every emotion could be shown through their eyes during their love making. Lust, passion, want, need, _love…_

Neither of them had felt anything like this before. It was pure and entire; they felt united, one body, one soul. You couldn't tell their heartbeats apart because their hearts beat like one. They looked into each others' eyes and it felt like they were seeing straight to the other's soul…

Their slow and deep movements didn't help at all… they just fueled the fire between them and caused the tension to build more and more with each gentle thrust.

Their soft moans echoed through the room, their bodies were stimulated to the edge of torture… They couldn't take it any longer, this achingly slow pace being too much to handle. Cameron tightened her legs around him and grinded her hips harder against his which only made him to gasp and thrust harder inside her.

Their pace was increasing; every move caused moans to escape their lips; with every thrust they could feel their bodies react, they could both feel that they were close but they didn't want to let go, not yet…

House slowed again his pace, despite Cameron's protests, and used his hands to lift her legs higher behind his back, this new angle allowing him to go as deep as he could and making Cameron to moan as loudly as ever.

He brought his hand to the spot were their bodies joint and slowly circled her clit with his thumb, increasing his pace simultaneously, every time thrusting inside her harder and faster.

"Oh, God, Greg… Don't stop" he heard her say through panted breaths.

They were both really close to their climaxes but neither of them was willing to let go. They wanted to keep on it as long as they could…

With every passing minute House was thrusting harder and faster making Cameron to cry out in pure ecstasy. Even though they had spent only one night together he new what to do to make her scream. And he planned on doing it again…

Between thrusts he changed his angle finding that sweet spot he was looking for. With every thrust he was hitting her G-spot which caused her to moan and scream.

"Greg!" she shouted but she still refused to let go. House circled her clit with his thumb and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Let go Allison… come for me…"

"GREG!"

She needed nothing more. She let go just for him screaming his name as she came, her walls tightening around his erection making him reach his own climax only moments later, her name on his lips as he came.

"ALLISON!" he too screamed her name but he never stopped his movements.

They continued moving together during their orgasms in a gentle rhythm this time, drawing their climaxes out for as long as possible, their mingled cries echoing through the room. They never broke their eye lock; they wanted to memorize every expression on the other's face, every emotion in the other's eyes…

After long minutes they stopped their movements. House dropped his head in the crook of Cameron's neck trying to regulate his breathing. Cameron run her hands up and down his back, never loosening her hold on him. They reveled the feeling of being in this intimate position. He loved the feeling of being inside her, his body impossibly close to hers, _his heart impossibly close to hers, _both beating simultaneously…

If it was up to him he would never move, never leave her embrace. He wanted to stay there forever. He picked his head up and turned to look in her eyes. He was met by the tenderest and most loving look he had seen in his life. He smiled a genuine smile and leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips, their lips moving softly against the others.

He broke the kiss and he slowly turned to lye on his back, dragging her with him and making her lye on top of him, her head resting on his chest above his heart, all the time never breaking their intimate embrace so that he was still inside her.

They both stayed there for many minutes, Cameron drawing lazy circles on his bare stomach, listening to his heartbeat and House running his hand up and down her bare back both thinking about their love making. They had never felt that intimate with anyone else in the past. When they were together it was like they were really _making love out of the two of them_, their bodies joined where it counted, but most important it was like their hearts were joined together.

They were both near to sleep now, and as House closed his eyes he heard her gentle voice.

"I missed you too..." she said and she immediately felt his arms tighten around her waist.

After that they both fell asleep in a much needed rest dreaming of what was to come and how their life would be from now on…

* * *

sooo... this was chapter 14, I hope that you liked it! Probably I will manage to post another chapter tommorow, if I find the time ;-) 


	16. First day at work

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I will update frequently from Monday, I now got an internet connection at my new place too!

Sooo.. this is chapter 15! I hope you like it!

thank you all for your reviews and comments!

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: **_**First day at work**_

The alarm clock startled House out of his sleep.

_Who the hell set the alarm that early in the morning?_

He thought… he tried to move and make that horrible shrieking sound to stop but he found it impossible. Something was preventing him from moving…

He opened his eyes slowly only to see Cameron, her head above his heart, her left arm wrapped around his upper body and her leg splayed across his lower abdomen.

He smiled to himself and tried reaching for the alarm clock without waking her up. After he successfully turned it off he turned his gaze back to her, memories of the previous night flooding his mind again.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. And so beautiful... She was an angel that came to save him from his misery and make him whole again… _She was __**his**__ angel…_

He didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful in his entire life…

_Can she be more beautiful than this? _he thought

_Yeah she can. When she will be… Wow. Stop! Your mind is racing again, bad thing…__ The Psych Ward is getting nearer by the time… _

His thoughts were interrupted by Cameron's movements.

She slowly stretched her arms and then wrapped them around his upper body yawning loudly at the same time. She placed a kiss on his chest, above his heart, and then turned her head up to meet his still sleepy blue eyes. When he met her gaze he smiled lightly at her and kissed her affectionately on her forehead.

Suddenly she stood up only to straddle his hips and kiss him gently on the lips…

"Good morning…" she breathed on his lips, giving him a smile

"Good morning to you too" he said returning her smile

"And why, in God's name, did you set the alarm that early in the morning?" he asked her placing one hand on her hip and splaying the other one on her abdomen.

"Because we are supposed to go to work, remember? We are doctors, we treat sick people. Does that ring any bells?" she asked, a playful smile playing across her lips.

"Let me think… Hmmm, nope, it doesn't." he said and leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips, a kiss that soon turned to a fevered, passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

"Does that ring any bells?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the soft skin of her neck. He started placing small kisses at the place where neck meets shoulder.

Cameron moaned lightly but tried to disentangle herself from his grip…

"As much as I would like to stay in this position all day long we must go to the hospital. Now, I'm going to the bathroom and you make coffee…"

And with that she got off of him and made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't in the shower for long when she felt his strong arms wrapping around her body and resting protectively on her lower abdomen.

"I thought you would make coffee…" she told him as she leaned deeper in his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would…" he paused to kiss the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder continuing his previous ministrations which earned him a low moan "but I found this much more enticing…" he stated nibbling on her neck.

"Greg…" she tried to sound irritated but his lips on her skin had another effect.

"Come on, you know you want it too…" he said tightening his arms around her and kissing her neck, pressing his body flat against her back, his erection already evident.

She turned around in his embrace to meet his eyes. _Big mistake _she thought.

"How can I say no to that look?" she said as she leaned in to kiss him passionately on the lips…

He knew he would regret that later but who believes the ones who say that sex in the shower is overrated?

He grabbed her, his arms tight around her waist and pinned her to the wall of the shower. His hand left her waist and roamed all over her body never breaking their passionate lip lock. Her hands had slipped around his waist and were now gripping his firm backside something that made him grind his hips to hers and a low moan escape her lips.

She lifted her right leg and draped it around his hips. His hand came to rest on her thigh caressing it gently.

"Your leg…" she mumbled on his lips but never broke the kiss for long.

"Screw the leg… I don't care. All I care about right now is you…" he responded and begun to nibble her neck, leaving a red mark at the spot just above her collarbone.

All her thoughts after that disappeared… House scooted her up and pinned her to the wall with his body, letting her sit at the railing of the shower.

"I never thought that this thing would come in handy…" he breathed out and returned his lips to hers.

He broke the kiss to look in her eyes, asking for permission to continue. Her curt nod and tender gaze made him comply to what they both wanted and needed. He lowered her down to his aching erection and she enveloped him in her warmth making him feel complete again.

He established a fast pace, not knowing for how long he would be able to continue this way, which made them both gasp and moan together. This new position allowed him to thrust deep and fast hitting all the right spots at once and making them both reach their climaxes faster.

Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Cameron's back was flat against the shower wall while House's body was flat on her front.

With every passing second their pace increased making them both moan each others name through panted breaths.

"Oh, Greg… Yes!" Cameron shouted when they broke their lip lock and House turned his attention to her breasts. He nibbled and shucked the sensitive skin there and then pulled back to look in her eyes only to find them closed, her head arched back.

"Look at me… I want you to look in my eyes." he said and started thrusting faster which made it impossible for her to even open her eyes.

"Allison…" he whispered and she opened her eyes to look in his dark blue ones.

One flick with his thumb at her clit and she came hard, her walls tightened around his erection. He heard her whisper his name as she came and that's when he lost control and after a few thrusts he too came hard and continued thrusting gently, riding out their climaxes…

They stayed there till their breathing became normal, enjoying the feel of the other's body. The water was starting to get cold which made them get out of the shower.

House got two towels, wrapped the one around Cameron and the other around his waist.

"That was…" he started

"Wow…" completed Cameron

"Of course it was, it's us we are talking about, we are exquisite!" he stated and placed his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her gently.

"And you are modest…" she said, smirking playfully

"Always!" he said and captured her lips once more.

Forty minutes later they had gotten out of the bathroom, had coffee _(which Cameron made) _and they were heading to the hospital on House's bike.

When they arrived to their destination they decided to make their way to their floor riding together in the elevator.

When the door of the elevator opened they found House's team standing outside holding coffees and donuts.

"Doctor House! You are early." Exclaimed Scott casting a smile to House's direction which didn't go unnoticed by Cameron.

"It's not me, you are hallucinating…" House said with a sarcastic tone making Cameron to smirk. _Yap… same old House_

"Do we have a new case?" Anderson asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You have been here since God knows when. I was having wild sex in the shower." House stated matter of factly

"Yeah, in your dreams…" said Johnson with a smirk on his face.

House turned to Cameron who still had a smile across her lips although her cheeks were a little redder than usual.

"Mo-om! He doesn't believe me! Tell him something!" Houses pouted which only made Cameron to laugh.

"Right…" she said. "I really have to get to my office House; I don't have time for your games." She said and turned to meet House's new employees.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Allison Cameron, Head of the Immunology Department." she said with a smile.

"Wait, you are THE Allison Cameron that wrote that fantastic article that was printed in the JAMA? In this months issue? " asked Anderson very impressed by her.

"Yeah, that would be me…" Cameron said a little shyly.

"I'm Lucas Anderson, this is Anthony Johnson and the lady of our team is Julia Scott." Anderson said, introducing the whole team to Cameron

The other two doctors smiled and nodded at Cameron, and she returned their greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said

"Didn't you have work to do?" House asked her, who was starting to get irritated by the attention Cameron was receiving from Anderson.

"Boy, you're rude…" she said with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Try not to scare your team away. You know how you hate interviews. And not everyone is that patient to work for you for three years." she stated.

House looked straight in her eyes, challenging her to continue but their eye lock was broken by Johnson's shocked voice.

"You worked for him for three years?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice

"Actually, three and a half, but we were the same people in the team for three years straight." she said looking at him.

"You are heroes… They should award you a medal or something" said Johnson shaking his head, finding it hard to believe what he had just heard.

"I'm going to see if Cuddy has a new case for us… It was nice meeting you" He said smiling at her and headed towards the elevators.

"And you two will do my clinic hours!" said House cheerfully "And now that everything is settled, I can go do my job" he said and cast one last tender look to Cameron before he made his way to his office.

"Is he always like that?" asked Scott looking at his retrieving figure.

"You have absolutely no idea…" she said, a look of amusement on her face.

"Excuse me but I have to head to my office too. It was nice meeting you." she said with a warm smile on her face.

The two doctors smiled at her and made their way to the clinic to complete House's hours. If they didn't get a case soon they would go insane….

Cameron passed House's office only to see that it was empty.

_This is s__trange…_

When she opened her office door she was dragged inside and pinned to the wall of the office by no other than House. _Thank God the blinds are closed…_

"Are you crazy?" she asked him

"Yap… years now…" he stated and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

After breaking their kiss he pulled back a little in order to look in her eyes and placed his forehead on hers. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and then dropped his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

He then unclasped his hands from around her waist and went to lye on her couch

"I won't bother you a lot, I'll just play with my PSP, hide a little... you know, the usual…" he said with a smile.

Cameron shook her head, a smile playing on her lips and went to sit at her desk.

After almost five minutes of silence she heard his voice…

"You know… Cuddy has that strange thing about clinic hours. She wants me to go in there and treat sick people, can you believe that?" he said with an incredulous look on his face which only made her laugh.

"Yeah… that is absolutely crazy. It isn't like it's your job to treat sick people, what are you, a doctor?" she said with an amused look.

House rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to his game but talked one last time.

"When I take over this hospital I'll turn the clinic into a play room…" he stated mater of factly.

Cameron smiled lightly at his comment and turned to her paperwork again.

Someone had to do some work in that hospital…

* * *


	17. Trying to hide

OK, one more chapter for today!

I hope you are enjoying reading the story :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **_**Trying to hide**_

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. Cameron worked in her office to complete the department's paperwork while her team checked on the patients for the day.

House stayed there all morning playing with his PSP, making it impossible for anyone who wanted to find him to succeed. He was also glad that when Cuddy called to ask if he was there Cameron didn't rat him out.

Cameron and House stayed in her office all morning, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Every now and then they would look at each other and smile tenderly. But as noon drew closer House was starting to fidget.

"Sooo… You hungry?" House asked looking up to meet her eyes.

Cameron looked up from her papers and looked straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Very much…" she stated. "Have you got any ideas?"

He hopped off the couch and handed her his PSP.

"Wait right here." he said and exited the room leaving a curious Cameron behind.

House was limping through the corridors making his way to the hospital's cafeteria whistling. Luckily he ran neither in Wilson nor in Cuddy. He ordered his usual Reuben without pickles, fried chicken and a Caesar's salad and went to the cashier. She eyed him suspiciously when he actually paid for his own food for once but she wasn't going to spoil his mood. So, grabbing the tray with his and Cameron's lunch he started making his way to her office still whistling.

But his luck didn't last any longer. When he exited the elevator he didn't see Wilson and Cuddy who were coming from the stares.

"House!" they both yelled at him which made him stop dead in his tracks.

_Damn… I should have checked before coming back up _he thought

"Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" said Cuddy, the worry etched in her voice. But Wilson seemed calm, way too calm. House eyed him suspiciously but didn't talk to him.

"I hired Copperfield to make me invisible whenever I want. Apparently, it worked!" replied House enthusiastically.

"Very funny House… We were worried! We thought something happened to you!" said Cuddy irritation starting to replace the worry in her voice.

"Well, you can stop worrying now. There's no need to…"

"Fine…" replied Cuddy "Oh, bye the way, you have clinic duty." she said and headed to her office.

House scoffed and stared walking towards Cameron's office when he noticed that Wilson was following him.

"What do YOU want wander-boy?"

"Since when do you eat fried chicken and Caesar's salad?" he asked suspiciously looking in House's tray.

"Since, let me think… since I met you. You are a bad influence Jimmy boy…" House said and entered his office.

Wilson was determined not to go away, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stayed in the office never breaking eye contact.

"Seriously, you have got to check your ability of interpretation. If you don't leave I swear that you are not going to like what is going to happen, and I am informing you that it will include you and my cane…" House said looking him sternly in the eyes.

As determined as Wilson was he wouldn't stay there to become House's punching bag. So he decided to retrieve in his office and watch from there.

When Wilson exited his office he paged Cameron who came in his office a minute later.

"Close the blinds, General Hospital starts in a minute!" House said and turned his attention back to the TV screen.

After Cameron closed the blinds and locked the door she went to stand in front of House's chair, blocking his view to the TV.

"Sooo, you paged me here so that I would close the blinds and you could watch General Hospital?" she asked

House looked up at her and saw the smirk on her face so he decided to play along. He lifted his hands to catch hers and dragged her down so she would sit on his good leg.

"Pardon me for wanting to have lunch with you… I'm not buying you fried chicken AND Caesar's salad again." he said feigning hurt and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Cameron laughed and then laced her hands behind his neck, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. House responded to her kiss immediately and placed one hand tightly around her waist and the other on her cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb.

The kiss left them both gasping for air. House rested his forehead and looked deeply into her beautiful green-blue eyes, his look telling her everything he couldn't place in words.

Giving her one last kiss on the lips he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Shhh, General Hospital is starting…" he said and turned the volume on.

Cameron rested her head on his shoulder and turned her attention to the TV screen too.

_I can definitely get used to that _she thought…

Wilson was in his office all the time after House had sent him away watching through the small glass wall next to his office door.

After he exited House's office he saw Cameron entering and after a while the blinds closed.

_Interesting… _he thought

He was pretty much sure that his best friend and the young doctor were in a relationship but he wanted to see it with his own eyes to believe it a hundred percent.

He had noticed some small changes in his friend's behavior, not something really important but he could sense that something had changed.

After the infarction and his break up with Stacey, Wilson was sure that House wouldn't be able to put the pieces of his heart together and that he wouldn't be able to open up, be vulnerable, give himself completely to another relationship and love unconditionally.

And then Allison Cameron came to work for him and he could see that maybe, just maybe his friend would be able to mend his broken heart if he allowed her to pass through the walls he had built around his heart. And maybe, just maybe, he had done just that…

But these were all in the past… Now he had to find out what was really going on and he was going to give House a hard time in order to succeed.

So when he saw Cameron entering his office and the blinds close he got out of his office and went to stand out of House's office door. Some time they were going to come out and he was going to be there.

Forty minutes later he heard the door unlocking and House and Cameron exited the office laughing slightly but they stopped abruptly when they saw Wilson in front of them with a smug expression on his face.

"Jimmy boy! Have you been waiting for me out here all this time? I'm fluttered." said House, turning his gaze from Cameron's eyes to Wilson.

"No, I was just curious who would come out of the office. Hello doctor Cameron." said Wilson, never losing the smug expression from his face.

"Hello Dr. Wilson" said Cameron with a smile before House could talk.

"Ah, you see, Thursday is hooker day, today is Wednesday…" answered House nonchalantly.

"Sooo… tough case? What was Dr. Cameron doing in there with you?"

"I don't kiss and tell…" said House with a smirk on his face.

At this Wilson raised his eyebrows and looked from House to Cameron.

"Oh, come on! I just wanted a consult, that's all…"

"I thought Scott was an immunologist…"

"Yeah, she is… Your point being?"

"If you already have an immunologist then why ask another one for a consult?" asked Wilson waiting for a sarcastic comment. Cameron watched him too in order to see what his answer would be.

"I didn't ask a random immunologist. I asked the Head of the Immunology Department who, by the way, was my ex immunologist and is a hell of a lot better than the one I got now. Are you satisfied with my answer Dr.Wilson?" asked House.

Both Cameron and Wilson were stunned. Sure, that wasn't the answer they were expecting from him. He had managed to surprise them in a good way.

"Now, will you excuse me, I have work to do in the lab…" House said and started making his way to his destination but stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Are you coming?" he asked Cameron with raised eyebrows.

"I thought the consult was over." she challenged him with a slight smirk on her face, waiting for his reply.

"Well… I could always use some help." he said and started walking again.

Cameron walked by his side and they both disappeared toward the lab.

Wilson just stood in the middle of the hall out of House's office looking to the way the couple had gone. He smiled to himself and went back to his office to complete his work. He was going to find out what was going on eventually…

In the lab House was sitting on a stool with a lolly-pop in his mouth while Cameron was examining some blood samples.

He was observing her moving around the lab, completing her tasks and scribbling in her notes. He had to admit that she had become a great doctor. All the years she worked for him made her to improve and reach her potential. _He was proud of her…_

Her intense look startled him out of his thoughts. When he looked into her eyes his gaze softened.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked

"About the hooker day?" he asked teasingly which made her slap him playfully on the chest.

"Okay, okay! Stop beating the cripple! You know, one of these times someone is going to arrest you for beating up your boyfriend…" he said laughing. And then he turned serious.

"Yes…" he stated after a while, looking deeply into her eyes so that she would she that he was serious and he spoke the truth.

She nodded slightly, accepting his answer and after smiling softly at him she turned to complete her work.

* * *


	18. House’s patient

Hello, hello! I had free time today and I came to post another chapter :-)

So, chapter 17 is ready for you to read. I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh, I don't know a lot about medical stuff, that's why the patient's condition is described a little vaguely, it just popped in my mind as I was writing... sorry for that...

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be posting soon again ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: **_**House's patient**_

The afternoon found Cameron examining her patients and House trying desperately to find a diagnosis for his new patient, a four months old baby who was brought to the clinic with high fever and an unexplainable rash.

Cameron was in the room of her latest patient prescribing his meds when she noticed another figure in the room too.

"Dr. Anderson…" she said smiling "how is your patient?" she asked him, wanting to know if they had done any progress.

"We still haven't figured out what is causing the rash but we are pretty sure that the kidney failure is caused by the medication the baby was taking for a cold."

"Baby?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah… the patient is a four months old boy." Anderson said

Cameron nodded slightly and turned her attention back to her patient.

A few silent minutes passed and then Anderson spoke again.

"Do you have any idea where House could be? From the moment we finished the differential he disappeared and we can't find him anywhere… He seems a little out of himself today…" he stated and waited for her answer

Cameron got really concerned. House usually wasn't affected in this way by his cases. Yes, his cases were always in his mind and he wouldn't stop thinking about them till he solved them but he wasn't affected emotionally by them.

"If you have checked the roof, his office and Dr. Wilson's office and haven't found him yet I don't know where he could be…" she answered him truthfully.

"So, you have absolutely no idea what is wrong with the patient?" she asked

"No… and the worst thing is that he is deteriorating fast. We don't know how long he will last…" he said

"You have given up, haven't you?" she stated looking him in the eyes with a look that reminded him a lot of House's look.

He dropped his gaze to the floor, admitting defeat and didn't dare talk.

"It's not over yet, you know…" she said and her gentle tone made him look up again.

"Yeah? What do I do?" he asked

"Where are the others?" she asked him curiously.

"Johnson is running every test known to mankind and I am pretty sure that Scott is looking all over the hospital for House…" he answered her.

She didn't like the last part of his sentence but chose to dismiss it… for now at least…

"Then go and help Johnson… Nothing is going to happen while you stand here, doing nothing and I am pretty sure that Scott is going to fail in finding House. If he wants to hide, no one finds him." she stated mater of factly which made Anderson smile weekly.

"Just… don't give up." she said

"Got any ideas?" he asked hopefully, trying to find something that would help them out.

"Sorry… I haven't seen the patient so I don't think I will be much of a help… just try to cover every possibility." she said to him

Anderson nodded slightly "Thank you…" he said and started making his way to the lab where Johnson was.

Cameron was checking the patient's vitals but at the same time she was thinking where House could be. It wasn't unusual for him to hide but when they had a case there were certain places that he would go. And then it hit her…

She placed the patient's chart on the bed and turned to look at Duncan.

"Chris, could you please do an LP and have the results to my office? I have to go and check something."

"No problem. I will page Elise and Jessica to come and help me with the patients here, you can go." he replied with a smile

"Thank you very much." she said, returning his smile and headed out of the room.

A few minutes later she reached her destination. And, there he was, in front of the glass wall at the NICU looking at his patient. Of course no one would thought that House would be visiting the patient, he never did.

Slowly she made her way towards him and stood next to him, their shoulders barely touching, and stayed there silently looking at the babies.

They stayed there for several minutes without talking and just stared in front of them until House broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Don't you have patients to look?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes… I also have a team that helps me with them." she answered and turned to look at him but his gaze was glued on his young patient.

"His blood pressure is low and he is not responding to the antibiotics for the fever…" he stated and turned to look at her.

"The rash refuses to go away and I have two idiots running around the hospital, doing absolutely nothing and one in the lab running tests that have nothing to do with the symptoms the patient presented with…" he continued, never breaking their eye lock.

"Actually, one is running around the hospital and there are two in the lab."

House looked at her suspiciously with raised eyebrows.

"He came looking for you… He was disappointed and kind of frustrated because of the case. I told him not to give up and sent him to the lab."

House was still looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked him.

"If he comes near you again, he will have an unforgettable experience with my cane." he stated and turned his look to the baby in the NICU again.

Cameron decided not to answer to that and turned her look to the baby too.

They stayed there in silence again and suddenly House started walking towards the entrance of the NICU.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"Come on, we are going to talk to the baby." he said

"You do realize that babies don't talk, right?"

"Are you going to come or not?" he said and started walking again.

Cameron followed him inside the NICU and they both stopped to where House's patient was. She turned her look up only to see that he was handing her the patient's history. She took it without questions and started reading the symptoms. House kept looking at her intently, watching her expression as she read the file.

"Can you hold him up?" she asked after a while and looked at his eyes again.

House nodded curtly and picked the baby gently in his arms in order to allow her to examine him.

She traced the rash on his back softly with her finger tips but her movement only caused the baby to start crying. She gently rubbed the baby's arm up and down trying to make him stop crying and spoke softly. Her voice seemed to have an affect but he was still crying. Suddenly, House started moving back and forth and cooing the baby. His movement and her soft voice calmed the baby down and he smiled at the two adults who were holding him and soothing him.

"You are ok now… Yes you are." said Cameron to the baby after caressing his small hand tenderly and then turned to look at House only to find that he was looking back at her with a tender look in his eyes. She smiled softly at him and turned to look back at the baby but his gaze remained transfixed on her.

She continued her examination and when she finished House placed the baby back down gently and caressed his cheek lightly. He then turned his gaze to Cameron who had a soft look in her beautiful eyes.

"So, doctor… What's your diagnosis?" he asked in a low voice, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Dr. House! Here you are!" sounded Scott's voice from the door of the NICU and made them break their eye lock.

"Ok, speak, who ratted me out?" House asked and started making his way out of the NICU and towards his office.

"I saw a nurse…"

"Boy, these nurses never close their mouths…"

"So?" he asked turning his attention back to Cameron when they entered his office.

"The rash wasn't caused by an infection. It's an allergic reaction."

"Allergic reaction to what?" asked Scott

"Are you sure you checked your patient's blood work?" Cameron asked

"They told me the blood work was normal…" House said and looked at Scott, his brows furrowed.

"But it was normal!" said Scott, not liking Cameron's involvement in the case.

"I never said that it wasn't…" said Cameron calmly. "But your patient lacks an enzyme."

"So?" asked Scott

Cameron exhaled loudly.

"Your patient isn't breastfeeding; he is drinking a formula which contains a substance that his organism can't absorb because he is lacking that enzyme…"

"That's what caused the rash…" concluded Cameron and turned to look at House who was looking straight in her eyes

"And the kidney failure was caused by the medicine we gave him for the rash and the fever…" House said, never dropping her gaze.

"You…" he said turning to look at Scott who was observing them intently "to the lab, NOW! And tell the other two not to move from there." he said

Scott casted one last look at them and left, leaving them alone.

House walked towards Cameron and leaned down, his lips barely touching hers, and his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Great job Dr. Cameron…" he whispered, his hot breath caressing her lips and closed the gap that was between them by capturing her lips with his own. He slid his arms around her waist and she linked her hands behind his neck.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes, reveling the feeling of their proximity.

"You would have found it out eventually…" she stated.

"Yeah… but the point is that I didn't, and you did. Simple…" he said and placed one last kiss on her lips.

"And now, you'll excuse me. I have to yell to some irresponsible doctors in the lab…" he said, took his arms from around her waist and started making his way to the lab.

Entering the lab he saw Scott sitting on a stool, Anderson at the microscope and Johnson working on the computer.

"You idiots!" he said and made everyone turn to look at him.

"You said that the blood work was normal and I learn today from a doctor that has nothing to do with our patient that his organism didn't have an important enzyme! How responsible is that?"

"Yes, but…" Anderson started but was interrupted by House

"No buts! You have absolutely no excuses! Our four months old patient could be dead because no one of you noticed that small detail and said that the blood work was normal!" House was yelling now and all of his employees were avoiding his gaze.

"Start him on the meds that Dr. Cameron will tell you and inform the parents about his condition…" he said and exited the lab.

"He is crazy!" said Scott after he left.

"He is right!" said Anderson looking at her.

"If Dr. Cameron hadn't noticed that a baby would have died!" he concluded.

"I think that Dr. Cameron has her own patients now. **We** are House's team…"

"If **we** had found out what was wrong in time he wouldn't have asked for a consult!" said Anderson who was starting to get really irritated.

"Hey, guys, stop! Do you want him to come back and fire one of us because we didn't give our patient the meds?"

They both turned to look at Johnson and stopped arguing.

"I'm going to Dr. Cameron's office to get the prescription…" said Anderson and with that he left the lab too.

Entering Cameron's office he was surprised to find House sitting on a chair in front of her desk, playing with his PSP.

"I came to get the prescription for the meds…" he said, never looking at House

"Oh, sure. One minute please." said Cameron and retrieved her prescription pad from her lab coat. She wrote down the meds and handed the prescription to Anderson.

"Here you go…" she said with a smile

"Thank you…" he replied and turned to leave but before he exited the room he turned back.

"Dr. Cameron would you like to go for a drink tonight?" he asked and the moment his words left his lips House dropped his game and turned to look at him.

"I would like to have a drink together sometime, actually my team has the same plan for the evening, but it's been a stressful day today so I have to decline. We can go for drinks all together another night." she said

"OK... maybe another time." he said, casting a smile her way, and then he left House and Cameron alone in her office.

"What was that about?" he asked, the irritation evident in his voice.

"I can't believe you are jealous of him" she stated calmly, never dropping his gaze.

"I never said that I was jealous!"

"That's what you showed…"

"Oh, great! Maybe I wouldn't react that way if he didn't put the moves on you so obviously!"

"Admitting that you are jealous isn't going to hurt you, you know…"

"I'm not discussing this any longer… I'm going home. Are you coming?" he asked and stood up from his sit.

"Later, I have to check on a patient first."

And with that he exited the room and made his way to the parking lot.

Forty minutes later House was at his apartment, sitting at his piano and playing a soft melody.

He didn't know why he had reacted that way. All he had to do was admit that he was jealous, so simple… But instead he denied everything and left alone. He would be lucky if she came to him that night.

And how could he not be jealous of him? Anderson was much younger than he was, a lot nicer and with a much better attitude. He was everything every woman wanted…

_Great! _he thought and changed the song he was playing.

A soft knock on his door made him stop playing. He stood up and opened the door to reveal Cameron standing there, waiting patiently for him.

He stepped aside to let her in and she came in his apartment.

"You don't think I can handle a situation like the one in my office?" she stated, trying to be calm but failed and her voice rose.

"It's not that…" he stated looking away from her.

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

"Don't you understand?" he asked, his voice rising too.

"No! Why don't you explain this to me?" she yelled at him

"Damn it Allison!" he yelled back and continued before she could talk.

"You want me to admit that I am jealous? FINE! I will! What do you expect me to do? You are half my age, beautiful, intelligent and I can't convince myself that you won't come to your senses and leave me for someone who is suitable for you, because frankly, I don't think I deserve you!" he said, all the time yelling louder and louder…

With every word he said she was walking closer to him and was now standing just inches away from him, their bodies barely touching.

"Could you just stop being an idiot for once in your life?" she said and he could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"I don't want anyone else; I just want to be with you! You are the one I love, the one that makes me happy, why would I want to be with someone else?" she questioned him looking straight into his eyes, a tender look grazing her features.

House didn't respond. He couldn't respond. There she was, in front of him, telling him that she loved him and that she didn't care about anyone else except from him.

"There is no one else that I would want to be with right now… Just being around you makes me feel whole, complete. And I never want to lose that feeling again…" she said and leaned in to capture his lips in a tender kiss to which he willingly responded.

House broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Can I just torture him a little tomorrow morning?" he asked her with a playful look in his eyes which made her laugh.

"He's your employee, do whatever you want… Now, let's go to bed, I'm really sleepy…" she said, laced her hand with his and together they went to the bedroom.

House wore his pajama bottom and a t-shirt and Cameron one of House's boxers and on of his old t-shirts and they lied to bed.

She was turned to her side. His arm was wrapped around her waist, her back was flat against his chest and her right arm rested on his right.

They both enjoyed the feeling of being this close. Just sleeping in each others arms was enough to make them feel content and complete.

Cameron had her eyes closed and was close to falling asleep when she heard his voice.

"Goodnight Allison…" he whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Greg…" she mumbled and she felt his arms tighten around her waist before they both fell asleep in a much needed slumber.

* * *


	19. Letting everyone know

Hello from Greece! I am at my place and I found time to post the next chapter today :-)

Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter too!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: _Letting everyone know_**

It had been a week since their meeting outside of House's office and Wilson had officially become House's stalker. He would never leave him from his sight and would always be wherever he was.

They were in that office again with the blinds closed but today he was determined to find out what was going on between him and Cameron and he wasn't going to give up easily.

So now, he was pacing outside of House's office trying to find out what was going on inside but to no avail… The blinds were closed and he was pretty sure that the door was locked too.

But as he was pacing up and down it hit him.

_How didn't I think of that before? _

And with that thought he made his way to his office.

He entered and closed the door behind him. He then got out on the balcony and jumped over the small wall that separated his balcony with House's.

He then slowly slid the door to House's office open and got in trying not to make any noises.

The sight that greeted him made his jaw hit the ground…

In the big armchair in the left corner of the room he saw House lying there asleep, his legs stretched out. But what shocked him the most was the still form of a sleeping Allison Cameron, her head resting on House's chest, her left arm wrapped around his upper body, her legs stretched out on House's legs and both his hands wrapped protectively around her waist.

He couldn't imagine that House could be that comfortable with anyone else again and he was pleased to find them wrapped in each others arms in that way.

The shock was soon replaced by a warm smile on Wilson's face.

_At last! _He thought and started making his way out of the office when he thought of something. Quickly he pulled the mobile out of his pocket and took some photos of the sleeping couple.

_A little blackmailing won't hurt… _he thought with a smile and got out of the office.

Fifteen minutes later he was in front of Cuddy's desk showing her the photos with a proud look on his face.

"What… when? How?" Cuddy was shocked to say the least. Wilson had to laugh to her expression and the thought that he too had the shame expression on his face when he saw them didn't help at all.

"Are you going to talk or do I have to threaten you?" Cuddy said impatiently

"Let's just say that I have my ways…"

"Come on, James, talk!"

"Okay, okay… I'll talk" he said still laughing

"Well you know that House always uses the fact that our balconies are joined to his own benefit. Let's just say that it was my turn to take advantage of that fact…" he said with a smirk on his face

"So, I jumped to his balcony, entered his office quietly and I was greeted by the sight in that photo. And I couldn't leave without taking a picture of that. House won't be really happy when he finds out though…" he said and turned to look at Cuddy again.

"So, they are together now, what?" she asked him

"We haven't talked… if we had I wouldn't pretend to be Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible… But, I guess so… I haven't seen him like that in a long, long time. Can you believe that he is actually smiling again?" he said with a smile playing on his lips

"Judging by the photo, I think I can…" she said smiling at him.

"He seems calm, relaxed, and even peaceful. I never thought I would use the word peaceful to describe House." she admitted, something that made Wilson laugh.

"Maybe he can be happy again after all… And I couldn't think of a better person to make him happy…" Wilson said looking at the photo again.

After a while he got up and started heading for the door.

"I'm on my way. I have to find a way to torture House with this photo." He said and exited Cuddy's office.

Cuddy was pleased with the way things had happened. House deserved to be happy. And Cameron was the only woman who could make him truly happy…

In House's office the couple was still sleeping but a loud noise from the conference room startled them out of their slumber.

Cameron tried to get up and disentangle herself from House's embrace but he tightened his arms around her and made it impossible for her to move.

"Where to you think you are going?" he said in a low tone and opened his eyes to look straight into hers.

"I…" she started but his lips on hers prevented her from completing her sentence. She soon gave in to the kiss and forgot completely what she was about to say.

When the need for air became a necessity they broke the kiss and she rested her forehead on his.

"Your team is in the next room you know…" she said looking deeply into his eyes

"I don't care…" he stated calmly "In fact, we can invite them over if you want…" he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, now you're scaring me." she said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah… Now, shut up and kiss me…" he said and claimed her lips with his once again, this time in a tender and loving kiss that made them both crave for more.

But a sudden knock on the door made them break the kiss and look towards the door.

"Dr. House, are you in there?" Scott's voice was heard through the closed door.

House exhaled loudly and dropped his head on Cameron's shoulder who was now sitting in the armchair next to him with House's left arm still wrapped around her waist and his right hand resting on her right thigh.

"What do you want, I'm busy!" shouted House.

"We have a new case… Are you alright?" asked Scott.

"What case?" asked House again, ignoring her question.

"An interesting one." they heard Anderson's voice saying.

"Come out already!" shouted Johnson a little irritated.

House didn't talk. He just stayed were he was, enjoying the feel of Cameron's body so close to his.

"Do you think we should go in there and check if he is okay?" asked Scott.

"Why? Are you worried?" asked Anderson in a mocking tone.

"What was that for?" asked Johnson, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing…" they said together.

"He's probably had to many pills, that's all." said Johnson and continued "House, if you don't come out we are coming in!" he shouted

House picked his head up from Cameron's shoulder and turned it in order to look into her eyes with a soft look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked him with a curious look and was shocked, to say the least, when she understood what he was implying.

"Wait… let me get this straight. You don't want to move, you want to stay in this position and you also want your team to enter the office and actually see us in this position."

"Well, that's pretty much it." he said never breaking their eye lock "I mean… if it is ok with you…" he concluded.

"So, you don't have a problem with your team knowing that we are together…" she said questioning him with her eyes.

"I don't care if the whole hospital knows… No, wait, I don't care if the whole wide world knows! As long as you are with me I don't care about anything else…" he said in a low voice and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Cameron was stunned. She didn't expect him to be that open and she sure didn't expect him to be ok with everybody knowing about their relationship. But, he never seized to amaze her. After recovering from her initial shock she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm ok if you're ok…" she mumbled on his lips, her hot breath caressing his lips

"Ok…" he breathed and averted his eyes from her lips to look into her eyes

"I've waited long enough, I'm going in…" said Johnson but before he reached the door he heard House's voice again.

"Come in!" he shouted.

"At last!" Anderson exclaimed and Scott headed for the door.

"Dr. House…" she said when she opened the door but the sight that greeted her made her unable to speak. The other two doctors of House's team had also stopped walking a short while after they entered the office when they spotted what had made Scott to stop talking.

House and Cameron were sitting in his recliner, his feet still stretched out, his arm around her waist, his right hand on her right thigh and her right hand on top of his. But what shocked the other three doctors in the room the most was that he was looking tenderly into her eyes and was smiling softly. He was actually capable of having emotions and sharing them with another human being.

House broke their eye lock suddenly and turned to look at his team, which caused Cameron to laugh slightly.

"What took you so long?" he said returning to his usual House mode.

"Yeah… it's our fault now." said Johnson raising his eyebrows

"Of course it is! I was right here for about three hours now waiting for you guys…" said House

"If only we knew…" said Anderson recovering from the shock "Good morning Dr. Cameron!" he said then turning to look at her.

"Good morning to you too" she said with a smile on her face.

"You kids make me sad…" House said moving his head from side to side.

"Sooo, who is the patient?" he asked never loosening his embrace.

"House…" said Cameron trying to get his attention.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a patient." he said and turned his hand that rested on her thigh in order to lace his fingers with hers.

She raised her eyebrows at him which made him smile

"Not what I meant. I really should go do my clinic hours, something you never do."

"Of course I never do your clinic hours that would be insane if you consider the fact that I don't even do my clinic hours! Come on, you'll do them later…" he protested and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Greg… grow up." she said playfully and got up from the chair but was stopped by his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Allison… you know I won't." he said looking deeply into her eyes. He got up from the recliner, stood in his full height and looked down at her.

"I know… and I don't care." she whispered to him. He nodded slightly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She then turned and exited the office leaving House and his shocked team behind.

"Okay, differential people… Wait! Let's go to the whiteboard first." he said and starting moving towards the conference room. Anderson and Johnson followed him reluctantly but Scott stayed frozen at her place

How did that happen? This wasn't in her plans. Things had gotten more complicated and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all…

She had to find a new plan, and she needed it fast…

House had finished scribbling the symptoms on the board and was now looking towards her.

"Are you going to come here and be useful or stay there doing nothing all day long?" he asked her

"I'm coming…" she said and went to sit down and join the differential.

After House sent his team away to run some tests he decided that it was time to mess with Wilson's head.

He entered without knocking the door and went to sit on the chair in front of Wilson's office. Wilson didn't look up from his paperwork but continued writing.

"Sooo… are you buying lunch?" asked House

Wilson turned to look at him with a smirk on his face. "No… you are buying." he said to him.

"Huh… nice one!" House said smirking back at him.

"You either buy lunch…" started Wilson who was now shuffling through his drawers "…or I, aha, print this photo and hand it out to every person in this hospital!" he said triumphantly

"That's it? That is your master plan?" said House indifferently.

Wilson raised his eyebrows at his friend. "You don't care?"

"No… You can do whatever you want with the photo. Just make sure you send me a copy of that, I really like it!" he said smiling smugly at him.

"Let me get this straight. You are absolutely fine with everyone knowing about your relationship with Cameron?"

"Since when do I care about what people know and think at all? I'm fine, Allison is fine and I don't care what every idiot in this hospital believes…"

"You sure know how to shock me lately…" Wilson said, still trying to process the new information.

"Come on, let's go! I'm hungry and if you don't feed me I'll tell my mommy!" House whined but at that moment there was a knock on the door and Cuddy entered the office.

"Here you are!"

"Damn it! I should have thought that she would be looking for me… It's the time of the day that she becomes the evil boss…"

Cuddy ignored him and turned to look at Wilson who had an incredulous look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"And this is where I say goodbye… Allison will feed me since you don't make any movement… Hey, and don't forget to send me the photo." said House and exited the office quickly before Cuddy could send him to the clinic.

"What photo?" she asked curiously.

Wilson pointed at the photo on his desk and talked "I threatened him that I would print it and hand it out to everyone in this hospital if he didn't buy lunch and apparently, he doesn't care…"

"What?" asked Cuddy.

"He doesn't care if the whole hospital knows about their relationship… And I think he loves her… You should have seen his look when he was watching the photo." Wilson said.

Cuddy contemplated what Wilson told her and smiled lightly.

"Things are actually good… Do you think she will convince him to do his clinic hours?" she asked hopefully

Wilson smirked "I highly doubt it… But I think she'll make him happy."

Cuddy smiled softly at him, nodded curtly, exited the office and made her way to the cafeteria.

There, at a table near the windows she saw House and Cameron sitting next to each other enjoying their meal. He observed them for a while and she noticed House's soft gaze when he looked in Cameron's eyes. She also didn't miss her left hand which was resting on his right thigh. She looked around to see the shocked gazes of every other person in the cafeteria and smiled to herself.

_Everything is great…_she thought and started walking towards the elevators and back to her work.

* * *


	20. Blissful moments

Ok, so, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD...

ps: don't hate me a lot for what I am about to do in the next chapters ::whistling innocently::

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 19: **_**Blissful moments**_

It was Sunday morning and the weather had started to get cold. And with the change in the weather the clinic was flooded by more patients every day with running noses and worried mothers who brought their children to the clinic the moment they sneezed.

And that frustrated House a lot… Plus, he didn't have a good hiding place now that everyone knew about his relationship with Cameron because her office was the first place Cuddy checked.

The news about their relationship had traveled really fast around the hospital… In fact, everyone in the hospital had learnt about the new couple in just a few hours. House was suspecting that Wilson had something to do with that…

But today was Sunday, so there was no reason to worry about running noses and hiding places…

It was after ten in the morning that Cameron started to wake up from her slumber. She reached her right hand out to place it around House's body but she hugged his pillow instead. She slowly opened her eyes only to see that he wasn't in bed with her.

She sighed and got up, went to the bathroom and when she finished she returned to the bedroom to put on her pajama pants and one of his rolling stones t-shirts. After she was settled, she started making her way to the living room.

When she reached her destination she found the living room empty but the smell of freshly brewed coffee led her to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw House, wearing his black pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, trying to flip an omelet without throwing everything out of the pan.

Her laughter made him turn his attention to her.

"So much for wanting to bring you breakfast in bed…" he confessed slyly.

She slowly made her way towards him, caressed his cheek gently and brought his head down to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning…" she mumbled on his lips.

"Good morning to you too…" he said, and continued to cook.

She went to the fridge and got out the milk and the juice and then she went to prepare their coffees.

"Hey! I am making breakfast today!" he said, feigning annoyance but his smile told her otherwise.

"Oh, come on, you know how much you like my coffee…" she told him and placed a kiss on his forearm.

"Well… I don't have anything to say to that…" he stated mater of factly.

House continued making their omelets while Cameron had settled everything on the table and was waiting for House to finish cooking.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Are you expecting someone?" Cameron asked him and handed him his coffee after he finished placing their plates on the table.

"Nope… But it could be Wilson, he said he would come by sometime today…" answered House and took a sip from his coffee.

"Ok, I'll get it…" she said and headed to the door.

But when she opened the door she was greeted not by Wilson but by House's mother who was standing there motionless, the shock evident on her face.

"James, stop hitting on my girl and come in already!" shouted House from down the hall but stopped abruptly when he saw who was standing at the door.

"Mom… What are you doing here? Is dad with you?" he asked her and after he hugged his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek he went to stand behind Cameron who seemed to be very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Can't I visit my son when I have some free time?" she asked him and both Cameron and House stepped back so that she could enter the apartment.

"Not what I meant, I'm just not used to it, that's all…" he said and they all made their way to the living room.

"I believe you have met Allison Cameron… She used to work for me" said House

"Of course I remember…" Blythe House said with a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too…" replied Cameron, returning her smile.

"Don't tell me you fired her Gregory, you had told me that she was an excellent doctor…" Blythe said looking at her son.

At Blythe's words Cameron raised her eyebrows at him and smirked but House decided to dismiss it for the moment.

"It's a complicated story… She is the Head of the Immunology Department now." he said, trying to avoid the details of what had happened.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Cameron

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." answered Blythe and Cameron made her way to the kitchen.

House seemed very uncomfortable. He waited for the investigation to start any minute now and he wasn't proven wrong.

"So…" started his mother but didn't get to finish her sentence because he cut her off.

"Well, since I'm not fifteen any more I'm not going to say that 'this is not what you think…' I'm just going to say that Allison and I are together and I don't need any comments about our age difference or any other stupid remark…"

"Ok…" said Blythe smiling tenderly at her son.

"Ok?" asked House.

"Yes…" she said and their conversation stopped there since Cameron entered the living room again, caring a tray with three coffee mugs and a plate full of cookies on it.

House was still eyeing his mother suspiciously but didn't dare continue the subject.

The three adults stayed at the living room of House's apartment drinking their coffees and discussing about everything.

All the time Blythe was watching her son closely. She could see that something was different about him. He seemed somehow calmer, more composed.

He wasn't complaining all the time about his leg, he didn't seem miserable or depressed, he seemed _happy… _For the first time in years she saw her son smiling. _Genuinely smiling… _she thought and that caused her to smile softly too.

And she was pretty sure that the reason of his current state was that beautiful young woman that sat next to him on the couch.

She noticed that every time he looked into her eyes his gaze softened and was flooded with emotions that she didn't know if she had ever seen in her son's eyes.

She had to admit that she never liked Stacey. She believed that she wasn't suitable for her son. But this was different… she hadn't seen him like that before in the past.

Maybe her son had finally found the one that would love him for what he was and he could love her back…

They stayed talking for almost two hours when Blythe told them that it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes and then she left them alone again.

House closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"Well…" he said and looked towards Cameron.

"That went well…" she said, holding his gaze.

"Thank God my father didn't come along…" he stated and went towards her, placed his hands around her and dropped his head in the crook of her neck.

Cameron didn't question him. She just slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They stayed in that position for several minutes when House decided to break the silence.

"I never had a good relationship with him… just the typical stuff. I guess we both wanted to overrule the other so every conversation ended up in a battle of wills…" he stated calmly and when she didn't interrupt him he continued.

"When I was growing up he always pushed me to the limits. He was in the military you see; his son couldn't be anything but perfect. I could never please him, he would always find something wrong… I guess the hardest part for him was to understand that I didn't want to be like him, that I didn't find him perfect… I just wanted my dad when I was growing up but he was never there... He really freaked out when I told him that I wanted to be a doctor and that I wasn't even thinking of entering the military."

She placed her right hand on his cheek, trying to get his attention and when he pulled back slightly she tenderly caressed his cheek with her thumb and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He leaned in to her touch and tightened his arms around her body. They broke their kiss minutes later and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her which caused her to laugh slightly.

"Seriously?" she asked him smiling

"Nah… I'm still tired… Last night's excursions were a little exhausting. I can't do anything for at least another hour." He stated looking deeply into her eyes.

After that she laced her hand with his and led him back to the couch where he sat down and she came to lye next to him, resting her head on his left thigh. His hand laced through her hair and he used his free hand to switch the TV on.

"Don't you dare change the channel, Roger Federer's game is on in five minutes." she said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Seriously? Him?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, why not?" she said seriously with a glint in her eyes.

"Damn it… I knew I should have become a professional tennis player… Maybe I will, when I grow up…" he stated mater of factly something that only made her laugh.

For the next few hours they just stayed there, watching the tennis match, both taking pleasure in the feel of their proximity.

------------------------------------------------------------

Things at the hospital were normal this week. House would hide in order to avoid his clinic duty, Cuddy would look all over the hospital in order to find him, someone would give away his hiding place and then he would torture every nurse and every other member of the stuff to find out who it was.

So now, he was at the nurses' station trying to make the new nurse to tell him who told Cuddy where he was.

"You know, it would be much easier for everyone if you just completed your clinic duty for once." Cameron's voice made him to turn and look at her.

She was standing in front of him, smiling at him but her gaze challenged him to say something.

"Huh… nice one. What's in for me if I actually do my clinic hours?" he asked, accepting her challenge.

"Well… I could always arrange something…" she whispered in his ear, her breath caressing the sensitive spot below his earlobe.

Then she turned around and started walking towards the elevators, leaving a startled House behind, watching the sway of her hips mesmerized.

"House!" the voice of Lisa Cuddy brought him back to reality

"Ah, Dr. Cuddles, here you are, and I was wondering when you would come to torture me… Sorry, but I don't have time right now, I have to complete my clinic hours. See ya!" he said and then grabbed a file from the nurses station and entered exam room one.

Cuddy was shocked to say the least. She had actually seen House going willingly to the clinic. This wasn't normal… So, ten minutes later she was in Cameron's office trying to figure out what caused House to actually do his job.

"What did you do to him?" she asked when she entered her office and continued.

"House is in the clinic, completing his clinic hours for the day, and he actually didn't protest at all!"

Cameron laughed at Cuddy's shocked expression but recovered quickly.

"Well… let's just say that I have my ways." she stated cryptically

"Okay… I don't think I want to know the details. I'm just glad that there is a way to make him do his job!" she exclaimed and exited Cameron's office.

House returned to his place that afternoon much later than usual. His patient had presented a new symptom and Johnson had screwed up a test and they had to do a differential all over again.

When he entered his apartment he saw lit candles placed on his piano and on the coffee table in the leaving room. The TV was switched on but Cameron was nowhere to be seen. He entered the living room and there he saw her, lying on the couch, sleeping.

He just stayed there looking at her for several minutes and smiling softly…

_My angel… _he thought and made his way to the couch and sat down. He caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. When she felt his hand on her cheek she opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"Where were you?" she asked him, but before he answered he leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Tough day at work… patient is stable now. But I completed my clinic hours…" he said and smirked suggestively.

"She smiled back at him and laced her hands behind his neck and drew him down and kissed him lazily on the lips.

"I know…" she breathed out on his lips, never breaking her embrace.

Soon their clothes were scattered on the floor and they were lying necked on the couch, House on top of her.

They were kissing lovingly but passionately at the same time. Her hands rested on his taught back and his roamed all over her body, memorizing every inch of it. Not that he didn't already know it by heat…

Her eyes had closed as he entered her smoothly and effortlessly, her walls tightening around him only slightly, willing him to move. He dropped his forehead on her shoulder as he settled fully into her. After a few moments he started move ever so slowly, setting a slow pace that seemed to increase the tension that had started to build.

Their hips moved together gently, slower than ever. Their eyes were locked together all the time, their pace was steady and purposeful and quiet moans escaped their lips as they moved together.

"I never thought… that I… would feel like this again…" said House through panted breaths, his hot breath caressing her lips, their eye lock never breaking and their slow pace remaining steady.

"Just being here… with you… makes me feel… whole, complete…" he confessed in a low tone.

The feeling of him moving in and out of her so gently and his sweet confessions made her lose control. Her body tensed around him and he felt her velvet walls tightening around him.

"Greg…" she whispered his name on his lips as she came and only that simple whisper was enough to make him follow her but they never seized their gentle pace even after they came, trying to extend that feeling for as long as they could.

Their bodies remained glued together for several minutes, no one of them willing to break the spell they were under; their eyes remained locked together too.

He gently turned to lye on his side, dragging Cameron with him, never breaking their embrace. He leaned in to claim her lips with his one more time, in a loving and tender kiss.

"This is bliss…" he stated after they broke the kiss and placed his arms around her waist and held her close. She placed her hand around his waist and kissed him on the chest. He reached out and covered their bodies with the blanket that was draped on the couch.

"Utter bliss…" she said after a while and he smiled softly and placed one last kiss on her forehead.

Nothing else needed to be said. They were content just to lye there in silence and sleep in each others arms. And that's what they did. They both fell into a peaceful slumber in each others arms, happy and satisfied…

------------------------------------------------------------

Life was good. No, life was really good. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and there was no one who could ruin that feeling.

He didn't even bother for the pain in his leg. Well… as much as he could do that, but for the first time in years he felt whole again despite his physical disability.

It had been almost a month since he and Cameron got together and there was only one way to describe this month… _blissful…_

He loved sleeping in her arms every night and waking up in the exact same position in the morning. He loved holding her, kissing her, making love to her. He was content when he just looked in her amazing eyes that made him feel that he was the only man in the world.

He simply _loved her…_

But he couldn't get himself to tell her… he had swore to himself that he would never say those words again in his life. Last time was a disaster. He couldn't live if that happened again. He had heard her whispering that she loved him when she thought he was asleep and at that moment he wanted to just open his eyes and tell her that he loved her too… but he never did…

If he told her she loved her and she left him he would die… he was convinced now that he couldn't live without her. If something happened and she left he didn't know what he was capable of doing. He was now sure. _He just loved her more than he loved his own life…_

_Boy was he poetic… _

He didn't know where those thoughts and words came from. He was never the romantic type of guy, the one who would open doors and act like a gentleman. _He was House… _He hadn't changed for her, and she didn't want him to change. He was the same old House, bitter, sarcastic and all.But when it came to her he could do anything to make her happy. Anything to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch the happiness in those amazing green-blue eyes of hers.

_Wilson will be proud _House thought with a smirk on his face and glanced at his watch.

She was late… Really late… She was never more than five minutes late and now twenty five minutes had passed.

He was starting to get really worried.

He got up from his chair and reached for his mobile phone to call her when his office phone rang.

_What does Cuddy want again? That can't be good…_

"House?" sounded the nervous voice of the Dean of Medicine…

House flinched at the sound of her voice. Something was wrong, and he was starting to get a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Allison…" she said again, this time her voice trembling. House went silent at the other end of the line. _Please God, not now…_

* * *

sorry for the confussion with this chapter.. The events of the chapter didn't happen in one day. I devided it so that it will be easier to understand :-) 


	21. All hell breaks loose

Ok, here is the last chapter for today. I'll be posting more chapters tomorrow..

I promise you that things are going to get better, much better actually. Sooo, you 'll have to trust me ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: **_**All hell breaks loose**_

He was practically running through the corridors of the hospital his mind racing a thousand miles per second. The moment he heard Cuddy's trembling voice he slammed the phone shut and went straight for the ICU without listening to another word. What had happened? When? Where? Was she going to be ok? Was she even alive?

_Of course she's alive! She can't have… _he couldn't even bring himself to think that option.

_Please don't take her away from me, not now, not ever… just, please let her be alive… I can't lose her…_

House reached the ICU faster than any other time only to find Wilson sitting in a chair outside of a room, that he assumed was Cameron's, with his head buried in his hands.

"Please tell me that she is alive…" he begged his friend who turned to look at him when he listened to his voice.

Wilson just gave him a curt nod and pointed to the room but House didn't move. He was afraid. Afraid of what he would see, afraid of what would happen if he moved, as if her life depended on if he would move or not...

"She was driving to the hospital when a car from the other line lost control of the vehicle and entered the opposite line, crashing into the driver's side of Allison's car… The paramedics that brought her in said that they couldn't do anything. When they brought her to the ER she went into cardiac arrest. She was out for almost three minutes but they managed to restart her heart… She has four broken ribs, one broken arm, cuts and bruises all over her body, and head trauma. They relieved the pressure from her brain and managed to stop the internal bleeding she had just in time. But… she is in a coma… and they have no idea when or if she will manage to…"

Wilson couldn't complete his sentence.

House was still standing there motionless. His eyes were burning from unshed tears.

_I can't be hearing all these things. Everything is a lie, a bad dream… soon I'll wake up and be in her arms…_

But, as hard as he tried he was standing still at the corridor of the hospital…

Wilson contemplated his friend before he spoke again.

"The police think that it wasn't an accident…" Wilson said his voice barely above a whisper.

House couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who could possibly want to hurt her? She was kind and sweet to everyone she met, everyone liked her. She wasn't him. If someone wanted to run over him with a car he would consider this normal… but no one wanted to harm her that was just insane!

He needed to find out who it was… he needed to find out who was the cause of this disaster…

"Who was it?" House asked his voice full with fury and anger.

Wilson didn't respond. He averted his gaze from House's eyes and stared at the floor.

"I asked you to tell me who it was!" he was yelling now, not able to control his flooding emotions.

"It was one of your employees…" Wilson stated.

"Which one?" House asked again, but this time his voice was gravely low and cold.

"Do you really want to…?"

"Name… now…" House said, interrupting Wilson.

"Scott…" he answered and saw his friend's eyes go blank, emotionless… his cane fell to the ground the noise echoing through the corridor.

House stayed there looking to the wall in front of him for at least five minutes. Wilson was starting to get scared. He had never seen his best friend in this state before. His eyes were blank at first, they held no emotion. But then his gaze turned to one of pure anger and fury. He stared in front of him; his eyes were glued to the doors of the elevator and he stayed there motionless.

Suddenly House picked up his cane again and started walking fast towards the elevators.

"House, were are you going?" shouted Wilson, worry etched in his voice.

"To make things right!" House shouted back at him but didn't manage to enter the elevator as Wilson had reached him, dragged him out of the elevator and now he had him pinned to the wall next to the door of the elevator.

"Either you let me go, or you face the consequences and trust me, they will be really ugly…"

House said turning his icy blue eyes to his friend this time.

"I'm not letting you destroy your life House because of some crazy person that decided to run into Allison's car! The police can take care of her, but they can't take care of Allison… So, please, stop being your usual self and don't screw your life this time!"

Wilson was shouting now in House's face trying to make him deal with things the right way… but he wasn't sure if he could do that or if he could handle the whole truth once he found everything out…

"**My** **life** is in that room James, fighting for **her** life! I am a doctor too you know, and I know perfectly well that if she doesn't come out of the coma **I'm **dead! Because if she dies there is no point in being alive… I'm not screwing my life, someone else did it for me this time, and this someone has to pay!"

House was shouting now too and was straggling to release himself from Wilson's grip but to no avail…

"Let go of me!" he yelled

"Not until you promise me that you won't do anything stupid!" Wilson yelled back.

"Just let me go, damn it, let go!"

Wilson abruptly removed his grip on House making him to lose his balance and grab the wall for support.

House took his cane and started walking again but stopped when he heard Wilson's voice again.

"There is more…" he stated simply and waited for House to turn and look at him.

House was confused now… what more could it be? Didn't he tell him everything about Cameron's condition, what else was there?

The moment he opened his mouth to ask him Cameron's doctor came out of her room holding some scans.

"How is she?" House asked the doctor who only eyed him suspiciously.

"Look… you can talk or I can make you talk… Your decision."

At this the younger doctor decided that it was best to talk.

"Well, she is currently stable, we put her on some meds for the pain but we can't know to what extend the head trauma has affected her. If she doesn't come out of the coma in forty eight hours I'm afraid that there will be nothing we can do. The only good thing is that the internal bleeding wasn't near the reproductive system and we managed to save the baby but I don't know for how long we'll be able to keep them both alive…"

House froze… it was like he lost the earth from under his feet. This really couldn't be happening… How?

_Baby? When? Where? How on earth can she be…?_

"What baby?" asked House, who was still shocked from the doctor's revelation.

"You didn't know?" asked the doctor, the confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry you found out that way Dr. House, but Dr. Cameron is in the last month of her first trimester. We'll be monitoring both her and the baby closely to see if her condition will change… We'll do everything we can." The doctor said and turned to walk away.

After the doctor's words everything fell to pieces in House's mind...

_Great! Just great! _he thought

_That night will never stop torturing me… Even three months later…!__ When I thought that everything was going great he comes and tells me, what? That I am going to be a father! Just like that… this is insane, it is… _

And that's were his overactive mind stopped thinking altogether and he came to his senses. What was he thinking? He closed his eyes and leaned in, in order to rest his forehead on the wall to support himself.

He had to admit that he never wanted children. In all his previous relationships he hadn't even thought of having a child. But he also had to admit that with Allison things were different. There were times when she would be asleep in his arms and he would think that the only way she would be more beautiful was when she would be pregnant with his child… and then he would mentally kick himself for thinking like that…

But thinking about it now he had to admit that it only felt natural…

_I can't loose her… I can't loose __**them**__… _he thought

That sounded weird in his mind. He only knew about the baby for some minutes and he already loved it more than anything.

_How did that happen? Love something that I never even believed I wanted__, that I haven't even seen yet..._

But, God, he wanted it… It was his baby… _their baby… _

He wasn't going to lose them. He had to be there, with her. He had to make her understand how much he loved her and that if something happened she would take their baby away too… losing them was not an option…

So he slowly pulled back from the wall and went to stand in front of the door of Cameron's room. He placed his hand on the door handle and inhaled deeply. He was going to talk to her, tell her everything he needed her to know.

And he hoped that she would listen to him, because this was his last and only chance…

* * *


	22. Confessions

Hello everyone! My lessons are over for the day and I'm back at my place, so I found time to post a new chapter :-)

More chapters to come today ;-)

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: **_**Confessions**_

The room was lit dimly. The only sound that could be heard was from the machines that monitored Cameron's vitals.

House slid the door to the room open and entered, locking it behind him so that no one would interrupt him.

He turned slowly around to watch her but when his eyes met her still form he felt his knees give away and he had to grab the door handle to steady himself.

He steadily made his way towards her bed and sat on a chair next to it.

The cuts and bruises were visible on her beautiful face. He reached out and traced the outline of her face gently with his fingers.

_Even now she is beautiful… my angel… _

His hand continued its way downwards and came to rest on her stomach, drawing lazy circles with his thumb on the skin there.

_How hadn't I noticed that before? My hand rests on this particular place for a month now and I didn't notice the little change here…_

_Why did this have to happen now? Everything was going great, he had at last found her, they were together and they loved each other… And now… now he may not only lose her but their unborn baby too…_

Looking at her he couldn't hold the tears that threatened to fall anymore… he felt them rolling down his face leaving wet traces on his cheeks…

But the steady sound that came from the monitors gave him hope. The sound of her heartbeat always seemed to sooth him and this was no exception.

He slowly stood up to position himself closer to her bed so that he could lay his head on her stomach and place his left arm around her body, hugging her to him.

He could clearly hear her heartbeat now. But what surprised him was another faint and faster heartbeat. He tilted his head a little to place a kiss on her lower abdomen and then returned to his previous position with his head lying on her stomach.

If something happened to her, _to them, _he didn't know if he would be able to continue his life.

He was pretty much sure that he wouldn't be able to put the pieces of his heart back together. He managed it once because she was there with him, but if he lost her he wouldn't be able to live again.

He wished that he was in that car instead of her. He could handle that. He could lose everything else and he would still be able to live if she was there with him. But without her his life seemed empty, bare, meaningless… he felt cold without her, he couldn't breathe; the blood didn't seem to flow in his veins properly. Like a piece of his heart was missing. _Wait… _like his whole heart was missing… if she wasn't there with him his heart didn't have a reason to beat…

Sometimes he thought that there was someone who wanted to see him in constant pain. He was doing well with Stacey but after that stupid infarction everything shuttered to a million small pieces. His life was destroyed, he kept everyone out of his life, pushed everyone that tried to help him away, tried to dull every emotion…

He was sure that his life would always be constant pain but then Allison came in his life. And for the first time in his life he was happy again. He wanted to live, and he wanted to spend his life with her. He even dreamed about the future with her.

And then someone takes everything he loves and cares for away from him. And he is left just like the previous time, suffering and remembering the life that he used to have… How it was to fall asleep with her in his arms, and wake up to see her beautiful eyes and smile greeting him, telling him how much she loves him.

And now, everything he needed in order to survive was hanging from a thin line that could break any moment now.

But somehow, that faint heartbeat, _their baby's heartbeat, _gave him more hope than anything else at that moment.

"Why…" he whispered his voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Why are you doing this to me?... And why now? Why are you taking her away from me? Why every time I am happy you do something to take everything that I love away? And people still wonder why I don't believe in God…"

House said his voice full of sorrow and pain…

He gently moved his head to look up at her but it was still resting on her stomach. He reached out and caressed her cheek tenderly with his thumb and then rested his hand on hers.

"Wilson was right you know…" he said in barely above a whisper "I was in trouble from the first time I saw you... The day you first entered my office I was mesmerized by you. You were beautiful and sexy, professional but absolutely stunning… And those eyes… God, those eyes… I have to admit that I hadn't seen anything more beautiful, but don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain…" he told her smiling weakly.

"And then we started working together and that is when you became my moral compass. Every time I would do something stupid you would keep me in my place. I still can't believe how you stand me for that long… When you came in to work for me you were a good doctor. But as time passed you learned to choose what's right between what's easy. You did the right thing… And then you became a great doctor."

House inhaled deeply and caressed her hand with his gently…

"I still can't believe how you fell in love with me… I never intended to hurt you, I just wanted to keep you away… I didn't want to get hurt again that's why I acted like a jerk to everyone and well, to you… I didn't want to destroy that date, but you caught me off guard when you started talking about feelings and I had to react... Actually, I was nervous before our date. I had never bought a corsage before. Lame huh?

I think I preferred our date to the monster trucks. Yap that was a date… Got you there…"

His voice was soft, gentle and tender… He never stopped caressing her hand and when he stopped talking to take a breath every now and then he would place small kisses on her stomach.

"But the thing I never believed would happen was to fall in love with you… Every minute, every hour, every day we spent together all these years I kept falling deeper and deeper in love with you… And here I am now… to the point of no return. Because, I swear, if something happens to you I don't want to live without you… Do you remember the night in your office? You said that you loved me more than your own life… I guess we are even now. Because I love you more than my own life too, you are my life now. And the only thing I regret about is that I didn't tell you how much I love you… If something happens I will not forgive myself for not telling you how much I love you…"

House couldn't stay strong anymore. He started crying, his hot tears rolling from his eyes and falling on her bare stomach. He didn't dare loosen his grip on her. He was afraid that if he let go he would lose her. He clung on her as his life depended on it; his tears never stopped falling…

"You promised you wouldn't leave me… you promised…" he whispered in her stomach.

"Please don't leave me… you can't leave me now, you can't go away now… I love you to much to lose you…"

"You can't leave because I love you more than anything else in the world; because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because if you leave I don't want to live, because you can't… you just can't do that to me!"

"And most importantly you can't leave because if you do you will take our baby with you and I can't handle that either… I don't know if you knew it but we are going to have a baby… me, a dad… can you imagine? I mean, you are a natural, the kid will be lucky to have you. Let's just hope it gets from you because I don't think that the world needs a mini me…

I never thought that I would have children… To be perfectly honest I didn't want children. During every previous relationship it never even crossed my mind to have children, I didn't want them. I actually ran away when the word 'baby' was mentioned… But from the moment I was with you it just felt natural. I could even picture you in my mind, pregnant with my children, lying in my arms, more beautiful than ever… Wait… Did I just say children? See what you are doing to me?"

"Maybe I will be a good dad… but only if you are there with me…"

"Hey, you in there… please don't hate me when you grow up. I can't promise I won't screw up because I am sure that unintentionally I will… but I will do everything because I love you… Great! I haven't even seen you yet and I already love you. See what your mommy has done to me?"

He said stroking Cameron's stomach tenderly and placing a kiss there.

"Please Allison, don't leave me… please wake up, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you because if I do I don't want to live anymore…"

He said and he couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes once again. He was sobbing now and he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was clinging on Cameron for dear life. He wouldn't let go… he would stay there for as soon as needed. He hoped that she had heard him, that she knew how he felt. But most of all he hoped that she would wake up because he didn't know how much more he could last…

* * *


	23. Being in agony

Back again to post another chapter for today! I'll be posting one more chapter later, one that I think you are going to like very much ;-)

Sooo, I hope that you will enjoy reading this!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: **_**Being in agony**_

Wilson was outside of Cameron's room, sitting on a chair there, his head resting on his hands, his eyes red from crying. It was way over midnight. He didn't know how long he was standing there, waiting for something to happen, waiting for House to come out of that room and tell him that she was ok.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to relief some of the tension but it was useless…

Everything seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare that would soon be over and everything would return to normal. But no… this was no nightmare. It was too real and it hurt like hell. And unfortunately there was nothing he could do to help his friend…

He was in pain too but he had absolutely no idea what was going on through House's mind and heart… He had never been in a situation like that in his life and he couldn't even bring himself to imagine how he would feel.

Why did that had to happen now? It was like a curse… every time that House was happy the last eight years something would happen to knock him down again.

But this… this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Worst than the infarction, the break up with Stacey, the shooting… Wilson was convinced by his words. He could still remember the look in his eyes, the pain, the sorrow, the frustration… In that room was not only Allison Cameron but House's life. If she didn't come through this he wouldn't either…

Wilson buried his face in his hands and stayed there, contemplating everything that had happened the last months. He remembered how House acted after the night House spent with Cameron and she left. He was in pain, but managed to hide it well. He just appeared to be more bitter and sarcastic than usual but no one questioned him. And then, she came back… And after they got together House was alive again. He saw him smiling again, opening up, being happy again.

Wilson had seen all the changes that House had been through. He hadn't changed his personality, he was the same old House, but when he turned to look in her eyes his gaze softened and you could see all the emotions that he felt by just looking in his eyes. She had made him forget about that stupid infarction, she just loved him for what he was, unconditionally…

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a warm touch on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw Cuddy sitting beside him with her hand rubbing his shoulder gently.

"How is she?" Cuddy asked with a worried expression on her face.

"She has five broken ribs, a broken arm, they have no idea if the head trauma and the fact that her heart stopped for three minutes has caused any brain damage and she is still in a coma… There is noting we can do from now on… She has to come out of this on her own." He said but avoided her gaze.

"James…" she said quietly.

The sound of her voice soothed him a little and without thinking he turned to hug his friend.

"I'm scared Lisa… if Allison doesn't make it he isn't going to make it through either. This time he won't come back, he won't manage to put the pieces of his heart back together. His own life is lying on that bed…"

"I know… and I'm scared too, but, as you said, we can't do anything for any one of them." She stated, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"That stupid doctor shouldn't have told him about…" but he didn't continue his sentence as he realized what he was about to say. The doctors had only talked to Cuddy before the surgery so she didn't know all the details yet.

Cuddy untangled herself from his grip and looked him in the eyes.

"Shouldn't have told him about what?" she asked suspiciously looking at Wilson.

He exhaled loudly and averted his gaze from hers… she was going to talk to Cameron's doctors any minute now and she was going to find out about everything, but right now he couldn't bring himself to talk to her…

"What happened? Is something wrong that I don't know about? Please, James, talk to me…" she said this time more persistently.

Wilson couldn't deny her the truth. He simply couldn't lie to women. Wasn't that the reason he had three divorces?

"Allison… she is… uhm… Allison is… pregnant…" he said slowly.

Cuddy was shocked. She was really shocked. She didn't know how to react to the news that had just escaped Wilson's lips, so she just stayed there motionless and stared at him.

"When? How? Did House know? Is it…" Cuddy asked question after question, and still couldn't absorb the news…

"Wow, calm down. Do you really want to know the how part? I thought you were a doctor too…" he said trying to lighten the mood but he only got an impatient look in return

"Ok… no jokes time… Well, apparently it happened three months ago, more or less… House learnt about it today, that stupid doctor told him. And by the way, you should fire him. What surprised me is that he didn't freak out a lot when he heard about the baby… And I am sure that he didn't know about it. As far as I know the baby is fine…

And now House has got another reason to not come out of this if something happens…"

"Where is he?"

"In Allison's room… He is in there for hours. He has locked the door; no one has entered the room from the moment he entered."

"What do we do now?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"We just wait…" Wilson answered and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go and have some coffee, there is nothing we can do here." He said and led her to the cafeteria.

* * *


	24. Alive again

I didn't want you to keep waiting for long so here I am again! Last chapter for today so that you can relax a little ;-)

I hope that you'll enjoy reading this and that you'll like it. More to come tomorrow :-) Oh, and thanks for your comments and reviews everybody!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: **_**Alive again**_

The room was silent again. Nothing could be heard except from the beeping sound from the monitors.

House was asleep, never changing the position he was in. Even in his sleep his head remained on her stomach, his left arm hugged her protectively to him and his right hand was holding hers tenderly.

There were still traces from tears on his cheeks. He was crying for more than half an hour when sleep overtook him.

And now he was dreaming… but it wasn't just any dream… he was dreaming of their life together…

In his dream he was at his apartment, stretched out on his couch. But there was something different this time. In the leaving room near his piano he could see a big Christmas tree, decorated with every ornament someone could imagine and many lights flickering rhythmically. Under the tree were many presents, of every size covered in colorful paper.

He couldn't remember the last time he had decorated a tree. It must have been when he was still a kid. He would always decorate the Christmas tree with his mother. But he couldn't remember if he had ever decorated a tree at his own apartment.

Looking at the tree he decided that he liked it there.

The atmosphere was cozier than usual… he felt peaceful just by watching the tree that was there…

He was sitting on his couch, his legs stretched out on the coffee table, the television showing one of the classical Christmas movies. The only light in the room came from the lights of the tree and the fireplace.

He felt content there, peaceful, but he couldn't find the reason of all these feelings. And then he felt something moving next to him. He turned his gaze down to see a sleeping and a very pregnant Allison Cameron, her head lying on his lap, his hand splayed protectively on her lower abdomen. He had to smile at the sight in front of him. He leaned in to place a tender kiss on her forehead and then laid his head on the couch and closed his eyes.

_This is heaven… _he thought

He staid there for many minutes, just enjoying the cozy atmosphere, the heat that the fireplace emitted and the feel of Cameron so close to him. But the peace and quite didn't last long as he suddenly heard voices and muffled giggles coming from down the hall…

_That is strange…_

Before he could turn around to see what was causing the noise he was surprised by two sets of arms that wrapped around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" said two sweet voices in unison and gave him a kiss on each cheek and then ran towards the tree and straight to the presents.

He had to laugh at the sight in front of him as the two small children, a little girl around five and a little boy around three, were trying to open every present that was under the tree at the same time.

"Aren't you going to open your presents daddy?" asked the little girl with a bright smile on her face and turned to look straight in his eyes.

House was met by the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. Well… except from the times when he looked in the mirror. She was like Allison but she had his eyes.

"I will sweety, when mommy wakes up…" he said softly

"And then we are going to go for a walk, and then the grandparents are going to come for dinner and they will bring more presents!" stated the little boy enthusiastically, jumping up and down something that made House laugh.

The little boy looked a lot like him but when he turned to look in his eyes it was like he was looking in her eyes.

He staid there for several minutes, just staring at the two little kids opening their presents excitedly and singing every Christmas song they knew.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn by a gentle hand on his cheek and he turned to see the beautiful eyes of Allison Cameron looking back at him, smiling gently.

"Merry Christmas…" she said and placed a sweet yet passionate kiss on his lips

"Merry Christmas to you too…" he mumbled on her lips and continued kissing her gently.

"Eewww!" the two little ones said together making a face to their parents who broke the kiss and started laughing.

And then they left the presents and went running towards them, and climbed on the couch to sit between them to watch their favorite movie.

House turned his head and caught Cameron's eyes, she was still smiling at him and she had a tender look in her eyes…

_Yap, definitely heaven… _thought House again.

House was smiling in his sleep, when suddenly something stirred him out of slumber.

He had definitely felt it, she had moved he was sure, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. He couldn't look up…

Her breathing was still steady but he was sure he had felt her move…

He felt tears burn his eyes again and after a moment falling down his eyes.

"Please Allison, wake up, talk to me, do something…" he said in a low voice, hugging her tighter.

And then he felt it… her gentle touch on his face, brushing away his tears and on the shame time pouring life back to his body.

There was no mistaking now. The feel of her touch made him live again, made his heart beat properly, he could breath again…

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the amazing eyes of Allison Cameron looking back at him.

Only her look could bring him back from the dead. Looking into her eyes he felt the warmth return to his body, he felt he was strong again, that he could face everything, that things were going to be okay now…

Without a word and ever so gently he climbed on the bed and lyed next to her. She turned to her side, being careful not to pin out her IV line, and she placed her right arm around his waist using his right arm as a pillow. House hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead gently.

She tried to talk but couldn't just yet.

"Shhh, don't try to talk yet…" he said and held her closer to him.

She rested her forehead on his chest and tightened her grip on him.

She then tilted her head to look straight into his deep blue eyes.

_If heaven exists it's definitely in her eyes__… _House thought before he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss he looked back into her eyes and there were only three words he wanted to say to her…

"I love you…" he repeated over and over again and with every word he felt her body relax against his.

"I love you too…" she whispered in a low voice before she fell asleep in his arms.

Smiling sweetly, he hugged her tighter and closed his eyes.

Now, holding her in his arms and knowing that she was safe, he could sleep peacefully…

They would talk later; as a matter of fact they had all the time in the world…

* * *


	25. Sweet words

Hello everyone! First of all, thank you all for your reviews, I really enjoy reading your opinions on my story..

So, this is chapter 24, ready for you to read. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you did the previous chapters :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: **_**Sweet words**_

House woke up by her sweet lips on his. He broke the kiss just to look into her green-blue eyes that stared back at him.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" he said with a smile on his lips.

"I think you did… but it's not a bad thing hearing it again…" she whispered her voice still a little raspy.

"Then… I love you… more than anything in the world…" he said and he tightened his grip on her.

They both noticed the sun light that crept through the windows.

"How long was I out?" asked Cameron and pulled back to look into his eyes again.

He moved slightly to check on the clock on the wall.

"You were out for twelve hours, twenty six minutes and some seconds… And it's way too early to be up since we fell asleep at around four in the morning and it's only…"

"…seven." he said after looking at the clock on the wall and then he turned his gaze back to her eyes.

She smiled at him softly and placed a kiss on his lips be fore hugging him tighter.

As much as he liked his current position he had to check if everything was okay. He needed to be sure that she was fine…

"You know… I really have to get up and check you just to be sure that everything is okay." He said and she could sense the concern and worry in his voice.

She inhaled deeply and loosened her grip on him but before he could get up she hugged him tight again. He gave her a suspicious look and she smiled apologetically at him.

"Only if you promise that you'll come back again after we finish."

"Deal…" he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

House walked around the room gathering everything he needed in order to check her. After seeing that her vitals were steady and normal he ran some routine tests. He was really glad and relieved to see that everything was normal. After making sure that she was okay he had to make sure that someone else was okay too.

He dragged the ultra sound machine and he sat on the bed next to her.

_Let's see how much of what I said she heard… _

"What is that for?" she said eyeing him suspiciously

At her words House looked away and lowered his head fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hey…" she said trying to make him lift his head.

"Please look at me…" she said again and this time he lifted his head only to meet her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked and scooted closer to her so that he could hug her.

"I'm perfect… and happy…" she said reassuringly and hugged him even tighter.

"And I heard every word you said…" she stated and she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Hey! That was mean!" he exclaimed. "First you scared me when I saw you crying and then I was afraid that I would have to say everything again! Well, missy, since you heard everything and you decided to play a little, no more talking from me… You'll have to guess what I think from now on…"

He said feigning shock which only made her laugh and swat him playfully on the arm.

How could a simple laugh do those things to him? Listening to her laughing made him feel more alive than ever.

The feel of her hand on his cheek startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look in her eyes and that look told him all the things he needed to know.

_How can a simple look contain so much love and tenderness in it? _He asked himself as he leaned in and captured her lips with his for a gentle kiss which slowly turned into a passionate one leaving them both gasping for air.

She rested her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes…

"I… I fell in love with you from the first I saw you… Lame huh?" she said smiling softly.

He had to smile at the use of his own words

"Every day I fell deeper and deeper in love with you… Till I reached the point of loving you more than my own life. And I don't regret that. My life is empty without you because you are my life now and I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you because my life would be cold, empty and meaningless."

With every word that escaped her lips he could feel the tears threatening to fall again from his eyes.

"I love you Greg, more than anything in this world… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because if you are not in my life I am not alive…" she said and she leaned in to brush a lonely tear from his cheek with her lips.

"Then you will marry me… won't you?" he asked her never breaking eye contact.

She was surprised by his sudden proposal but she recovered soon, and he relaxed when he saw the loving look in her eyes.

She gently placed her lips on his and he could swear that he hadn't been more loved than that moment from anyone else.

"I hope that's a yes…" he said when she broke the kiss.

"Yes…" she said smiling widely. He guessed that her smile was contagious because he could feel his own smile after a few seconds.

She rested her head on his chest and he hugged her tight. After a few moments he spoke again…

"Sooo… did you know?" he asked slowly, not knowing what her answer would be.

"Honestly? No… but let's say that I had a hunch…" she said looking into his eyes.

He accepted her answer, nodded and then placed his hand protectively and possessively on her abdomen. She placed her hand on his and kissed his neck tenderly.

"Sooo… do you want to see what our little one is doing?" he said and he felt her nod against his neck.

He slowly loosened his grip, she lied on the bed again and he exposed her stomach. He splayed some jell on her bare skin and took the stick from the ultra sound machine and placed it gently on her abdomen. He switched the sound on and started guiding the stick up and down her lower abdomen.

The sight on the monitor left them both mesmerized. The sound of the small and fast heartbeat made their own hearts beat faster.

House was bewildered… he thought he could never love anybody else when Stacey left him… But there he was, with the love of his life looking at their baby. He loved Allison more than anything; he had come to terms with that by now.

But he couldn't understand how he could love something that he hadn't even hold in his arms. But he did, it was their baby and he loved it…

"Our baby…" he whispered and turned to look at her and place a kiss on her lips and brush the happy tears from her eyes.

"Baby, huh? I thought you called them fetuses…" she said with a playful smirk on her face.

"I call the fetuses fetuses. This is not a fetus, this is **our** baby…" he stated with an identical smirk on his face.

"And if anyone dares to call our daughter a fetus, he is in trouble…" he said and turned to look at the monitor again.

"Boy, you are sure we are having a girl." she said with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah… intuition you know…" he said and pushed the button on the machine to print some images of their unborn baby.

"Ok…" she dragged out and took the towel he handed her to clean the jell from her stomach.

She lied on her back and left some space next to her for House. When he placed the ultra sound machine back in its place he climbed on the bed next to her. He lied on his side, placing his right arm under her head and his left one protectively over her stomach. She placed her right hand above his and turned her head to the left so she could look into his eyes.

He was looking back at her, smiling lightly. He leaned in to capture her lips in a loving kiss which she returned. They stayed in this same position without talking for several minutes.

And just before he fell to sleep he heard her gentle voice again.

"I love you Greg…" she whispered and closed her eyes, her lips barely touching his.

"I love you too, Allison…" he said in a whisper, closed his eyes and hugged her closer.

After a while they were both asleep in a peaceful and restful slumber, safe in each others arms…

* * *


	26. Everything is fine

Hi everyone! I'm back to post another chapter today. I uploaded just one chapter yesterday 'cause I'm working on them these days. I had writtne many chapters before posting this story that's why I put more than one chapters. I may post another chapter later tonight ;-)

So, here is chapter 25. I hope you'll enjoy reading this :-) thank you all for your comments and reviews on the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: _Everything is fine_**

Wilson and Cuddy were pacing outside of Cameron's room. They didn't know what was going on in the room since the blinds were closed and they didn't even know what to assume.

What if something went wrong and House… No, they wouldn't think like that, things **had **to fix.

"I'm getting a janitor to open that door…" said Cuddy, the worry evident in her voice

"We can't just break into the room… House is a doctor; he knows what to do if something comes up. And I think that this is the perfect time to show him that we trust him…"

"House is a doctor with an impaired judgment right now; we can't stay here doing absolutely nothing! What if she has woken up? What if she… and House…" she couldn't stop the tears from falling again that day and Wilson hugged her and held her to him trying to sooth her.

Wilson sighed… although he didn't want to admit it she was right. He was trying to stay positive and strong for all of them but right now he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe he was the one with the impaired judgment…

"Ok… we'll get a janitor to open that door…" he said as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Ten minutes later and a lot of yelling from Cuddy the janitor had reached Cameron's room and was now trying to open the door.

"It would be a lot easier if you actually knew which key opens that stupid door! And why do these doors lock from the inside?" Cuddy said incredulously.

"I'll answer that if you tell me why this guy is still working here…" said Wilson, the impatience clear in his voice.

Cuddy didn't have the time to answer as the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the hall…

Wilson and Cuddy both inhaled deeply and started making their way to the room. They were half way to the door when Cuddy halted her movements.

"I can't go in there…" she said, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

Wilson tried to talk but he was interrupted

"This is not fair… for the first time in years he was actually happy, he was loved unconditionally and he could love back. And now everything is falling apart again. It's just not fair…"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and broke down. She was sobbing now and Wilson was hugging her to him, trying to sooth her, calm her down…

After a few minutes and when her sobs subsided he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"We can do this and we will do this together…" he said in a soft and reassuring tone.

"We will go into that room and everything is going to be ok because it **has** to be ok!"

Cuddy nodded, laced her hand with his and together they entered the room.

The sight that greeted them left them both shocked and surprised.

On the bed in front of them they saw House lying on his side, his right hand under Cameron's head instead of a pillow and his left draped tenderly around her abdomen. Cameron had her head tilted to the left so that her lips were barely away from House's and her right hand was on his left.

At first they didn't know what to think of their friends' current position. Had Cameron woken up? Was all that just House's doing?

After they put themselves together and remembered the basics of their profession they started checking Cameron's vitals.

"Thank God they are stable…" muttered Cuddy mostly to herself.

"They are also… normal…" said Wilson who was now standing inches away from Cuddy. Relief washed over them as they absorbed the meaning of Wilson's words.

"Which means that she is…"

"…out of the coma…" they both said together with wide smiles on their faces.

They didn't know who initiated it or how they got into each other's arms but after a moment they were kissing passionately, never breaking their embrace.

What they didn't notice was that the other couple in the room was now wide awake with identical smirks on their faces, witnessing the passionate kiss.

They turned to look at each other which only made them smile widely and after the wink that House received from Cameron he decided that it was time to break the silence.

"Eewww! You really should get a room; I don't want my kid to watch your little antics over there!" House exclaimed and put his hand over Cameron's eyes.

House's voice jerked them away from each other and they were both now standing frozen on the same spot looking at Cameron who was trying to remove House's hand from her eyes but failed miserably since he had used his other hand to pin her to the bed, being extra careful though not to hurt her.

"Greg!' she said trying to sound irritated but her laugh told him otherwise.

Cuddy and Wilson were both looking at the couple before them, now smiling at the sight, feeling relieved and calm for the first time in hours.

"Is everything ok, did you examine her, did you run the tests, did you…?"

"Relax Dr. Cuddy, I am a doctor too." Said House with his usual smirk, releasing his grip on Cameron and letting her stand straight again.

"He actually did every examination known to mankind…" said Cameron laughing slightly.

"Hey, I might be a jerk to people I don't know…" at this Wilson coughed loudly and interrupted him

"Fine, and to people that I know, but this time is different so I decided to be civil for once…" he finished his sentence and looked at his friend.

"Everything is good; I just want to do an MRI later just to make sure that the swelling has subsided…" said House and turned to look at Cameron who looked into his eyes and nodded.

"What about…?" started Cuddy but was interrupted by House

"Our baby is fine thank you very much" stated House

"Wow, he is calling it a baby!" said Wilson with an incredulous look on his face

"Wait, there is more…" replied Cameron with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think my daughter will appreciate being called it…" said House looking at Wilson with raised eyebrows

At this Wilson and Cuddy had to laugh.

"I see you've got everything planned out…" said Cuddy through laughter.

"Of course I do! She is going to be a great Diagnostician, take over when I retire and rule this hospital like her daddy!" he stated proudly making them burst in laughter again and this time Cameron joined them too which she regretted immediately because of the sharp pain that shot through her ribs.

"Oh, great, you are laughing too now!" he said, nudging Cameron in the arm.

"But I figured out your master plan… You are trying to change the subject so that we don't talk about your earlier tryst. But… it's no going to happen. You two are not getting away with this." He concluded with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well…" said Cameron "I'll have to agree to that."

"Come on now! Pick your side woman; a minute ago you were laughing at me!" said House feigning hurt.

She smiled softly at him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I think that the one I love is you, so I have already picked my side…" she said and brought his lips to hers to place a tender kiss on them.

"Good answer…" mumbled House with a genuine smile on his face and captured her lips once more.

"I think this is our queue to leave… I'll get that MRI scheduled." Said Wilson

"We'll be back later." said Cuddy with a mile on her face and she followed Wilson out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Cameron asked House and she slid her hands around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

"Well, after I make sure that you have everything you need in arms reach I will go and take care of something important... But I'll be back really soon" he answered looking deeply into her eyes

"Please don't do anything stupid…" she said having seen his eyes turn darker for a moment as he spoke.

_How can she do that? With one look she can read me like an open book and at the same time calm me and sooth me…_

"I won't… I promise. I can't loose you again…" he said and leaned down to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss.

Twenty minutes later and after making sure that she had everything she needed, and of course after threatening the nurses that if anything went wrong he wouldn't hesitate to use his cane, he was making his way out of the hospital.

He had to take care of something very important…

He needed to find out the reason he came so close to losing the most important person in his life…

* * *


	27. Obsessions, obsessions

OK! One more chapter for today for you to read :-) Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading my story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: **_**Obsessions, obsessions**_

House was driving for almost an hour now. He avoided going straight to his destination. He wanted to think first and clear his mind. He had promised her that he wouldn't do anything stupid… And his was going to keep that promise.

So he was driving aimlessly around town, trying to clear his overactive mind…

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the bike out of the road and killed the engine in order to answer his mobile phone.

"House" he said answering the incoming call.

"Hey, it's Wilson here… I'm just calling to tell you that we did an MRI and CT scan and everything is great! You can stop worrying now."

House could actually hear the smile in his friend's voice.

He felt his body relax when he heard his friend's words, his worry vanished… he felt like a big burden was lifted from his chest. She was ok, their baby was ok and he was happy again…

"Thanks James…" he said and hang up the phone.

He just stayed there for a while, contemplating what had happened these days. It was like an emotional roller coaster. The one minute he is absolutely fine waiting for Cameron in his office and then he learns about the accident and he feels his heart break into a thousand small pieces.

These hours were the worst ones in his life. Even worse than the ones during his infarction. Then, he knew what to expect… But now he just stayed there, being absolutely powerless. He could do nothing to help. He could only just stand there and watch his life slipping away.

When it came to her he was vulnerable, weak… if anything had happened he was sure that he wouldn't make it through. He didn't want to live, so simple…

But, fortunately, everything was going to be ok. She would be in perfect health again. And they were going to be parents! He had to admit that _this scared him… _But in a good way. And he was sure that together they would manage anything. He loved her and she loved him… And they were going to love their baby more than anything in this world…

With that thought he started the engine again and drove off…

A little while later he was standing outside of the police station. He slowly made his way to the doors and entered.

A police officer came and frond of him and extended his hand to House. He looked at him with raised brows and waited without moving.

"You must be doctor House. I am Dave Mathews." said the police officer.

House shook his hand but was still looking at him apprehensively.

"Doctor Wilson called and said that you would come by the station. He also informed me that Dr. Cameron is out of the coma and is doing really well" he said with a smile.

At his words House relaxed a little.

"Ah, yes… Dr. Wilson can't keep his mouth shut. Hence the three failed marriages." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok. Will you follow me in my office so we can talk?" he asked and when House nodded he started making his way towards the office.

"Well, Dr. House, I believe that you are aware of our suspicions…"

House nodded again and waited for him to continue.

"The driver of the car didn't lost control of the vehicle. She purposefully changed lanes when Dr. Cameron was taking a left turn and crashed into her driver's door. We went to her house to investigate and what we found there made our suspicions a certainty."

"What do you mean?" asked House who was starting to get really impatient.

"Apparently, Dr. Scott had an obsession with you. She is mentally ill…" stated Mathews and that made House freeze.

"Excuse me?" he asked trying to process the new information.

"At your employee's place we found photos of you everywhere. The place was full of articles that you had written, articles that were about you, books, medical journals… She even had your daily schedule; she knew every move you made on a daily basis. We found a notebook which contained everything that happened at your work place every day for the past three months with dates on it and everything. And after you and Dr. Cameron got together she started writing down her moves too."

House was silent all the time. He couldn't believe all these things he was listening, it was impossible for him…

"So, you are telling me what exactly?" he asked.

"The doctors of your hospital confirmed the diagnosis of our doctors… Dr. Scott suffers from severe OCD, Obsessive-compulsive disorder. She had developed such an obsession with you that she wanted to get Dr. Cameron out of your life. The doctors that examined her said that she has developed the mentality of a stalker. She is obsessed with you. She reached the point of committing this thing in order to get to you. She was planning it for almost a month. If you read that notebook you will see every move that you and Dr. Cameron did. And because of the relationship you two had she wanted her out of the picture…" concluded Mathews.

House was stunned. He couldn't talk, couldn't think. His breathing had become shallower and his heart was racing. He couldn't bring himself to believe all those things he had just heard so he had to find out on his own if all of these things were true.

"Can I go in and see her?" he asked reluctantly.

The officer eyed him cautiously for a while and then talked.

"Only if a policeman is out of the door…" he replied. House gave him a curt nod and together they started walking.

When he entered he saw Scott sitting on a chair next to the big table in the room. She had her head ducked down and she refused to look up.

"Why?" said House breaking the silence that had settled in the room. His voice was cold and emotionless but his blue eyes contained so much fury and anger in them that would make any man shiver in fear and turn his gaze immediately.

Scott turned to look up at him but didn't answer his question. She just stayed there unmoving.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer!" House yelled and she flinched.

"She is not right for you…" she said in low voice and avoided his gaze.

"And who gave **you **the right to judge who is right or not for me?" he asked again, his voice growing louder and louder by the minute.

She didn't talk… she just stayed there, her gaze had returned to his and he could feel his blood boil inside his veins.

"I wanted you for me… we would be could together. We could outwit every doctor in the field, we could have everything…" she stated after a while but the tone of her voice made House more furious than he already was.

And then he started talking, his voice was gravely low and his eyes were blazing.

"Because of you I almost lost the most important person in my life, the person that I love more than anything in this world, the person that **is **my life… Because of you I almost lost my own life because if Allison didn't make it through I wouldn't live either… Because of your stupid reasons and obsessions I came close to loosing the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I will never forgive you for that…"

He was yelling now again and Scott did everything she could to avoid his gaze.

"If you ever come near her or me again I will make sure that you won't live to regret it…" he stated, his voice returning to that gravely low tone again.

Without casting another look he turned to leave but her voice made him stop.

"You will regret staying with her and not with me…" she said with a tone that made him want to do many things that would only lead him to jail too but he stopped when he heard Allison's words in his head.

"You're pathetic…" he whispered and without another word he made his way to Mathews' office.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Mathews asked him when he saw him.

"Nah… I have better things to do than staying locked up in a cage for years." He stated with a suggestive smirk on his face which caused Mathews to laugh slightly.

"I will inform you and Dr. Cameron later this week about the procedures we have to follow. I'm sure that both of you need some moments of peace after the events that took place yesterday." Mathews said.

"Ok…" said House and after he shook Mathews hand he made his way to retrieve his bike and head back to the hospital, back to her...

House reached the hospital forty minutes later. He took his time to get there. As he was driving many thoughts entered his mind, tortured him…

Were all these things his fault? Was he responsible for everything that had happened? He wasn't driving that car, sure, but if they weren't together she would be perfectly healthy right now. She wouldn't have gone that close to losing her life. She would be safe…

House entered the hospital and went straight to her room. She was the only one who could sooth his overactive mind. He thought that she would be alone in the room but when he entered the room he saw that she wasn't.

"Hey…" she said smiling softly at him and he started relaxing a little but he was still tense… something that didn't go unnoticed by Cameron.

"Hey…" he replied and went to sit on the bed next to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

When he averted his gaze he was met by two sets of curious eyes that were looking at him intently.

He suddenly felt very uneasy and turned his gaze back to her, pleading her with his eyes for some help.

"Greg, these are my parents, Jonathan and Mary." she said and continued

"This is Gregory House, my…" but she stopped before she could finish her sentence and looked straight into his eyes with a questioning look in her eyes.

House smirked at her and stood up and extended his hand to her parents.

"…fiancé…" stated House and shook their hands. Cameron's parents where shocked at first but quickly they regained their composure.

House had returned to his previous position next to Cameron and was now holding her hand in his tenderly.

"So, you are the infamous Dr. House." Said Jonathan after a while and received a nod from House who still felt very uneasy.

"Allison, honey, why hadn't you told us about you two?" asked Mary who was looking at the couple in front of her.

"I…" she started but House cut her off

"I just proposed this morning…" he said and tuned to look at Cameron's mother.

"And why hadn't you tell us that you were together?" asked Jonathan never averting his gaze from House.

"We just wanted to spend some time together first… I didn't want to rush into anything." Cameron replied.

"So, how long are you together officially?" Mary asked looking at them both.

"A month… But we know each other for nearly four years now." She said and averted her gaze from her parents just to look into House's eyes.

"We trust you… We know you wouldn't do anything stupid and that you wouldn't rush into anything." stated Jonathan with a smile on his face which made Cameron relax.

They kept talking for quite some time. House decided that he liked her parents. They seemed to be nice people. Cameron looked a lot like her mother but her eyes and expressions were all her father's. He found out that she had talked to her parents many times about him. Actually, they seemed to like him… there weren't many people who liked him from the first time they met and that surprised him. They also seemed to have no problem with his and Cameron's relationship. That made sense after he learned that they too had a thirteen years age difference.

"You will excuse us now…" said Jonathan during noon "We are going to the cafeteria to have lunch since Greg is here and you have company" he said smiling softly at his daughter.

"It was nice meeting you Greg." said Mary smiling at him

"It was nice meeting you, too…" he said

"Take care of her while we're out. We'll be back in a while sweety…" Jonathan said and placed a soft kiss on Cameron's forehead. Mary hugged her daughter, casted a small smile to House and they made their way to the cafeteria leaving House and Cameron alone.

"Sooo…" said Cameron

"They're nice…" said House, scooting closer to her on the bed.

"I think they liked you…" she said and smiled.

House didn't move… he just stayed there, fidgeting with the handle of his cane. She knew that something was wrong from the moment he entered her room. And she knew exactly what it was. When he left she called Wilson in order to talk. She learnt everything she needed to know, where House was going, who caused the accident and why…

When Wilson told her the reason she knew that House would blame himself, she was certain about it…

She gently placed her hand on his chin and tilted it up in order to look in his eyes.

"It's not your fault…" she said softly and she was met by his questioning gaze.

"Wilson…" she stated simply.

"How can you say that it's not my fault?"

"You weren't the one driving that car!"

"It doesn't matter who was driving! If nothing had happened between us you wouldn't be in pain right now… you would be somewhere else, with someone that deserves you, happy and safe…" he said and averted her gaze but her hand remained on his face.

"Look at me…" she ordered but her voice was gentle, soft and the feel of her hand on his cheek made him turn to look in her beautiful eyes who were now filled with tears.

"If nothing had happened between us we wouldn't be together right now, our lives would be empty, meaningless. I wouldn't be happy nor safe because the only place where I feel happy and safe is in your arms. I love **you **and I want no one else in my life… and what about our baby? Could you live like that?" she asked him, her eyes remaining glued to his.

"No…" he said in barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault… It never was…" she said and leaned in to capture his lips with hers in a tender and loving kiss.

"I love you, Allison… more than anything in this world…" he mumbled on her lips when they broke their kiss.

"I love you too, Greg…" she said and after placing one last kiss on his lips she rested her head on his chest. He hugged her to him closely and closed his eyes. They remained in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being this close to each other.

"So, I take it that your parents don't know about our baby." He said after a while.

She pulled back to look in his eyes and smiled.

"No… can we please keep it to ourselves for some time?" she asked him.

"We don't have that much time, you know…" he said with a teasing smile on his lips.

"I know…" she said and yawned loudly which made House smile.

"You're cute when you are sleepy." he said, the smile remaining on his lips

She just smiled at him and then slid down the bed and lied on her left side, leaving a large expanse of mattress for House to lye down next to her.

"I'm not contagious you know…" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to sleep if you don't lie down with me…" she said, still smiling at him.

_How could he say no to that smile?_

He carefully climbed fully on the bed and lied on his back. He placed his right hand around her body and rested it on her lower back. She rested her head on his shoulder and laced her right hand with his left, their joined hands now resting on his stomach, her right leg was splayed across his hips.

He draped the blanket over their bodies and they just stayed there, in each others arms.

"You know…" said House after some silent minutes "If your parents enter and see as like that I am in big trouble…" he said but didn't make a move to leave.

"I'll protect you..." she stated sleepily

"Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to do that?" he said and his low, deep voice made shivers run down her spine.

"I'll tell them that I was taking advantage of you and not the other way around…" she said and brought her leg to rest higher on his hips, making him moan lightly.

"You are going to be the death of me…" he said and turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead.

"And you are going to love every minute of it…" she said and he could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"Definitely…" he stated and tightened his grip around her.

Cameron's parents returned to her room only to find her sleeping in the arms of Gregory House.

"They are asleep…" stated her mother

"What do you think of him?" asked Jonathan without averting his gaze from the sleeping couple.

"I think they are good for each other… I haven't seen her that peaceful and happy in years." said Mary, smiling softly

"I know… she deserves to be happy again after everything she's been through the last time she was in a serious relationship." said Jonathan, a warm smile on his lips too.

They remained silent for a while, just looking at the sleeping couple in front of them when Jonathan broke the silence.

"I think they love each other…" he said, his smile growing wider

"I am sure they love each other…" commented Mary and turned to look at her husband.

They exchanged knowing smiles and decided to leave them alone to rest. With that thought they made their way back to the cafeteria knowing that their daughter was safe and sound…

* * *


	28. Movie time

Hi everyone! Chapter 27 is ready for you to read :-) I hope you enjoy reading this story. I don't know if I'll be able to post any more chapters till Monday... I will go with my friends at a party tonight, which means that I will be out all night probably, and I will go at my parents' house for the weekend first thing in the morning. So, I don't know if I will have time to write new chapters. But, I'll try if I find the time... ;-)

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD... _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: _Movie time_**

It had been a week since that terrible accident. An accident that almost cost Cameron's life and House's sanity and heart… An accident that everyone was trying to erase from their memories.

But, fortunately, things were returning back to normal at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Well, quite normal…

It was the first time ever that anyone who wanted to find House in the hospital could actually succeed. Not that he did his job; he just hadn't leaved the hospital for a week. He would either be in his office or in Cameron's room.

Wilson was surprised at first, to say the least, when he found out that he hadn't left the hospital. He had tried to convince him to go to his apartment, take a shower and a good night's sleep but to no avail. He could still remember every bit of that conversation. How couldn't he when he had actually listened to House admitting his feelings to another person except from Allison?

----------------------------------

_Wilson was walking through the corridors of the hospital with a smile on his face. It had been two days since Cameron had come out of the coma and everything seemed to return slowly back to normal. _

_But as he was walking he suddenly saw a tall figure appearing in front of him._

"_For God shake's House! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what? Can't you just appear like a normal human being and not as a ghost out of nowhere?" said Wilson._

_House smirked at Wilson's words._

"_I need you to do me a favor…" he said looking at his friend_

"_I'm not prescribing any more Vicodin… actually…" he paused as a thought entered his mind_

"_I haven't prescribed you any Vicodin for a long time…" he said, looking suspiciously at House_

"_That's why because I'm not out of pills yet." Said House_

"_Yes, but…" _

"_Come on Jimmy boy! Can we talk about my pill consummation another time? I need you to go to my apartment." _

"_Why?" asked Wilson, who decided to dismiss the subject for now_

"_I need some clean clothes and some other stuff from there." House said_

"_Wait… you haven't been to your place all these days?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face._

"_No…" he answered in a low voice and averted his gaze_

"_House… You really need to get to your apartment, take a shower, eat, and have a good night's sleep…"_

"_I took a shower at the locker rooms here in the hospital, last time I checked the cafeteria served food and my couch is very comfy!" he stated mater of factly._

"_Greg…" _

"_What again?! I'm not going to leave this hospital until Allison is discharged and we go home together. I can't even go to the next room without worrying that she'll need something and I won't be there and you are telling me to go home! I can't leave her alone, I just can't…" House said and looked away from his friend again._

"_You love her, don't you?" asked Wilson and put his hand on House's forearm to get him to look up again._

"_More than anything…" he said and looked in his friend's eyes._

_Wilson couldn't remember seeing so many emotions in House's eyes… He smiled gently and nodded._

"_I'll bring your stuff to your office…" he said and turned to leave but heard House's voice again_

"_Thank you James… for everything…" he said and turned to leave._

_Wilson smiled to himself and started walking towards his office…_

----------------------------------

The thing that irritated House the most that past week was that he couldn't spend a moment alone with Cameron in the day. When he would go to her room everyone would pass by to say hello, see how she was doing or just irritate him.

_Well, the last one is Wilson's reason for dropping b__y… _House thought.

He could chase the nurses and the other doctors away but he couldn't do the same thing with her family and friends. Although he wanted to kick a particular friend out of the room the look in her eyes told him not to do so…

So, now, he was making his way towards her room and he hoped that he would find her alone.

He slid the door open slowly, entered the room and locked the door behind him. He left his rucksack on a chair that was in the room and turned to look at Cameron.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked him with a mildly amused expression.

"Shhh…" said House and then started checking every inch of the room. Firstly, he opened the door to the bathroom checked inside and closed it again. Then, he went to check the balcony. After he got back into the room he turned to look at Cameron who was looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"At last you are alone!" he exclaimed and went to sit on the bed next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She gladly responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. House slid his arms around her body and held her to him, deepening the kiss at the same time.

After they broke the kiss she sighed contently and rested her forehead on his.

"I may be alone but I am also extremely bored…" she stated looking deeply into his eyes.

"That's why I am here!" he said smiling widely at her

"Are you going to entertain me?" she asked with a glint in her eyes

"Well… I didn't have exactly that in mind but I can arrange it." he said waggling his eyebrows at her and then he leaned to kiss her neck earning a moan for his ministrations.

"Greg…" she sighed and pulled back from his embrace to look into his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stop…" he pouted and then turned serious again.

"Just so you know… when we go home you're mine" he stated with a look in his eyes that made shivers run up and down her spine.

"I'm always yours…" she whispered on his lips and claimed his lips with hers again.

"So, what do you got in that bag?" she asked after they broke the kiss

"I'm glad you asked" he answered and went to grab his bag and placed it on the bed.

He opened it and pulled out a DVD player. He got up to connect it with the television that was in the room and then returned to his previous position next to her.

When he sat back down he pulled out of the bag three DVDs and held them up for her to see.

"Okaaayyy… We've got 'The L-Word' season one, 'The O.C.' season one also, some Monster Trucks races and of course 'Sponge Bob Square pants'! And the best thing is that I get to pick!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh, come on!" she whined and slapped him playfully on the chest

"Okay, okay! Leave the cripple alone! I think that I might have something else in here too." He said and reached in the bag to retrieve another DVD but he didn't notice that something else dropped from his bag too.

"What's this?" she asked him curiously.

"This is 'The lake house', staring Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock. I know you love that movie." He said with a smile on his face.

"Now you are talking!" she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek "…but I wasn't asking about the DVD but about this…" she concluded and she picked up the item that had fallen out of his bag.

She unwrapped the colorful paper to reveal a tiny t-shirt with a cartoon monster truck on it. She tenderly rubbed the fabric of the small t-shirt with her thumb and then she turned to look at House with a gentle look in her eyes.

"When did you buy this?" she asked him

"Well… do you remember the day I went to the police station? When I was driving back I stopped at a park to think. When I was walking back to my bike I passed by a store with baby clothes and I saw that…"

He said and dropped his gaze to his hands.

"I kind of had to buy it…" he confessed and turned to look in her eyes again. He was met by one of the tenderest looks he had ever seen in his life. He slowly leaned in and brushed a lonely tear from her cheek with his lips and then he claimed her lips with his in a tender, yet passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss his forehead rested on hers and they stayed there for quite some time just looking into each others eyes.

"Want me to put this in?" he asked after a while holding the DVD in his hand.

He started walking towards the TV but he stopped abruptly and turned around to meet her eyes again.

"Can we watch Sponge Bob after this movie is finished?" he asked with a puppy look in his eyes that caused her to smile.

"If you are a good boy…" she stated with a smirk.

"Thank you mommy!" he said with a playful smile and turned the DVD player on.

"Oh, by the way… my parents are going to come by in the afternoon…"

"Really? Mine are going to be here too…"

"Maybe we shouldn't be here in the afternoon then!" he said and walked to the bed again and lied down next to her, hugging her close.

"We can take a walk outside…" she said, drifting off and turning her attention to the TV.

"I was kidding…"

"Apparently I wasn't…" she said and turned to look in his eyes. He just couldn't say no to those eyes…

"I can arrange something… We'll just leave them alone to talk for a while and you can get some fresh air." he said, never dropping his gaze.

"Thank you… Now shut up, the movie is starting!" she said, and before she turned her attention back to the movie she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

House smiled gently and turned to watch the movie too. This afternoon was going to be interesting…

After the movie finished, and of course after they watched at least ten episodes of Sponge Bob, House left Cameron to rest after he promised that he would be back early in the afternoon for their walk.

So, now, she was sitting in her bed thinking…

She reached for the clothing that House had bought for their baby and just held it in her hands, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

She had told him the truth when she told him that she didn't know about the pregnancy. The first month she had just dismissed the symptoms. She was dealing with a lot of stuff that time. She was trying to adjust to her new environment, her new working place, being away from him… She just thought that everything was caused by all the stress and every other emotion she was going through. She didn't even dare to think that she might be pregnant. But the week before the accident she couldn't continue to dismiss the symptoms anymore. She hadn't done a test but she was pretty sure that it would be positive.

At the beginning she was worried of how House would react to the news. She was sure that he would make a great dad. He knew everything that he shouldn't do because of his dad. Every kid that walked in the clinic loved him. Well, at times he did have the mentality of a five year old…

And after she heard him talk about them and about the baby she was sure that they would make it. When she was in the coma she could hear his voice from the distance, bringing her closer by the minute. He brought her back… Hearing him admitting his feelings… seeing that he wouldn't be able to live if she didn't come out of this. And that's why she came back. _For him…_

She placed her hand tenderly on her lower abdomen and lied on her back. She closed her eyes and after a while sleep overtook her. But the smile never faded away from her lips even in her sleep…

* * *


	29. A walk at the park

Hello! I'm back with another chapter for you to read :-) Hope you enjoy reading this story and thank you all for your comments and reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 28: **_**A walk at the park**_

House returned to Cameron's room early in the afternoon only to find it empty. At first he panicked when he saw that she wasn't where she was supposed to be but then he noticed that the door to the balcony was open.

He slowly made his way out and found her on the balcony, looking ahead of her at the scenery. He just stayed there for a while just watching at her, with a mile of relief on his lips. She had changed from the night gown she was wearing to a simple pair of jeans and a pale pink sweater. And then suddenly, she turned around and her eyes locked immediately with his.

"Hey…" she said in a soft voice.

"Don't 'hey' me! What are you doing out here without a jacket on? Do you want to get a cold or something?" he said and walked to her in order to place his arms around her upper body. She buried her face in his chest and slid her hands around his waste.

"What do I need a jacket for when I have you?" she mumbled in his chest and tightened her grip on him.

"I feel so used…" he said, feigning hurt and he could feel her smile against his chest.

"Come on, let's go inside… You need to take your jacket, because without one, we're not going anywhere." He said and after he laced his hand with hers they returned back to her room.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" she said after she wore her jacket

"You are eager" he said with a playful smirk.

"Trust me, you would be too if you had been in a hospital bed for a week…" she said and she went to stand in front him. She placed a quick kiss on his lips, grabbed his hand and together they made their way out of the hospital.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting on a bench at the park near the hospital. Actually, House was stretched on the bench while Cameron was sitting between his legs and her back rested on his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and her hands were resting on his thighs.

They stood there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being that close. The park was quite that time of the day, only a few people passed by who were walking or jogging around the park.

"This feels good…" said Cameron, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hmmm…" mumbled House making her smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her after a while.

"I'm good. The painkillers have kicked in so I'm okay."

She felt him nod and then he turned to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned him.

"Content… peaceful…" he stated after a while and started drawing lazy circles with his right hand on her stomach.

She just smiled softly at his words and leaned deeper in his embrace. She just loved the feeling of being so close to him. How could she not? She was at the one place she felt safe. _In his arms… _

"Do you think our parents are at the hospital?" she asked after some minutes

"I don't know… But I really hope that Wilson will install a camera to your room just to see what happens when they meet for the first time!" he said with a smirk.

"That's not funny!" she accused him and turned in his embrace only to smack him playfully on the arm.

"Yes it is!" he said still smirking at her.

"Fine… maybe a little…" she said and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He reacted at once to her touch. He felt her tongue trace a wet trail on his bottom lip, demanding for entrance which he gladly gave.

He could get lost to her touch. The feel of her so close to him, the feel of her sweet lips on his, everything about her could drive him crazy.

His hands came to rest at the small of her back while hers laced around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer to her and giving her better access to his eager mouth. Their chests were heaving up and down, their heart beats were racing.

When the need of air became a necessity they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on each other's.

"I love you…" she whispered in low voice, full of love and tenderness

"I love you too…" he said with equal amount of emotions in his voice.

Green melted in blue as their eyes locked together. The air between them was cracking with electricity. She sighed lightly and after she placed one last kiss on his lips she returned to her previous position between his legs with her back resting on his chest. His arms found their way around her waist once more and rested on her stomach and her hands came to rest on top of his.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile at the hospital…_

Mary and Jonathan Cameron were making their way inside Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They had left late last night in order to give their daughter time to rest and decided to show up at the hospital early in the afternoon to see how she was doing.

Her attending had informed them the previous day that she would be discharged in the next couple of days.

They had spent the past week mostly inside the hospital, taking care of their daughter and bringing her everything she needed. But, during that week they had found out that House took good care of their little girl and since he was a doctor too they were more comfortable with leaving her at night and going home to rest.

They had to admit that at first they were a little guarded when they met him. But after they talked to him and watched how he acted around Allison they understood how much he loved her and of course how much she loved him. They hadn't seen her that happy in many years. And they were willing to do anything they could to keep her that way.

Now, they were at the hospital's cafeteria. They had decided to have some coffee first and then go to see their daughter. They had been there for ten minutes when they saw Cuddy making her way towards their table.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy!" said Jonathan when she reached their table.

"Hello to you too. Are you going to Allison's room?" she asked them with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, after we finish our coffees. Would you like to join us?" asked Mary, returning her smile.

"I'd love to. Maybe I'll come up with you, I have to ask House something and I am pretty sure he will be there."

"Yeah… we believe so too…" said Jonathan

They stayed there for quite some time, talking when Cuddy felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look who it was and was met by the gentle eyes of Blythe House.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. House! Are you here to see Allison too?" she said with a smile

"Oh, yes. We had some free time and decided to come by." Replied Blythe with a smile.

"Do you have any idea though of where our son could be? We went by Allison's room and there was no one in there."

"What do you mean with 'no one'?"

"We went by his office first and he wasn't there. And when we went to Alison's room we found neither Greg nor her there." Stated Blythe again

"You are Greg's parents?" asked Mary before Cuddy could say anything

Both Blythe and John nodded.

"We are Allison's parents, Jonathan and Mary Cameron." She said and extended her hand.

"It's nice meeting you!" responded Blythe, smiling widely at the couple in front of her.

"Greg didn't say anything about you dropping by…" said Mary.

"Well… our son was never good with the talking part…" replied John.

They didn't have the time to say anything else though because their attention was caught by a fuming doctor who was making his way towards them.

"Dr. Cuddy. May I have a word with you?" he asked

"What now, Dr. Owen?" she asked the younger doctor.

"I went to Dr. Cameron's room to check her vitals and examine her and she was nowhere to be found! And I am absolutely sure that Dr. House is responsible for this! This is not the first time he is interfering in my job!" stated Cameron's attending with an angry look on his face.

He had gone through a lot during the past week. House would always do something to irritate him. He would also threaten him that if something went wrong he would be the one that would be blamed. The young doctor was also afraid that he would not hesitate to use his cane…

"Just, calm down. I'll send Dr. Wilson to find them and bring them back to the hospital. They can't be far away, House isn't stupid, he cares too much to do stupid things now…" Cuddy said and Cameron's attending returned to his job.

She then turned to House's and Cameron's parents.

"I think you can wait for them in Allison's room. They won't be long."

The two couples nodded in agreement and they started making their way to Cameron's room, chatting all the way through.

When they entered her room they sat down and started talking about, what else, their children of course.

"So, how long have you known about their relationship?" asked Mary.

"We know for about three weeks, more or less." Said Blythe with a gentle smile on her face.

"And I thought that your son was the one who didn't talk." Said Jonathan laughing slightly.

"I don't think he wanted us to know… I had gone to his place one Sunday morning and Allison opened the door to his apartment. I was kind of shocked at the beginning but I recovered fast. Actually, that was the first day I saw my son with a genuine smile on his face… Even as a kid the genuine smiles he shared with people were rare." Blythe reminisced.

Both Mary and Jonathan nodded slightly at Blythe's words.

Blythe, Mary and Jonathan continued discussing while John was looking around the room. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the night stand next to the bed where the small t-shirt that House had bought laid. He got up and slowly picked the small article of clothing in his hand.

"John, what do you got there?" asked Blythe when she noticed her husband.

All eyes in the room where turned on him now.

"Apparently, our children are not telling us everything…" he stated and he handed the t-shirt to his wife.

When the other three adults in the room saw what John was holding they all gasped.

"Does that mean that…?" trailed Jonathan off

"If it doesn't then what is this doing in here?" asked Blythe

"They'd better get here fast!" exclaimed Mary, never averting her gaze from the small t-shirt.

_

* * *

_

_Back to the park…_

House and Cameron hadn't moved at all during the time that had passed. They just stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms. They felt content and peaceful there, just the two of them away from the world…

But their silence didn't last long. They could here someone getting nearer by the minute and then a familiar voice brought them back to reality.

"You know… there is a furious attending, four parents waiting for you and an aggravated Dean of Medicine who threatens that you will spend the rest of your life in the clinic…"

They both turned their heads to see Wilson looking at them. He was trying to be serious but he failed miserably and was now smiling widely at them.

"You two are crazy!" he exclaimed after a while something that made them laugh.

"Seriously now, you need to get back to the hospital… How would you react if a crazy guy entered the room and kidnapped your patient?" Wilson asked

"I would use my cane of course… And I didn't kidnap her, I am taking my fiancé for a walk at the park, which by the way, is next to the hospital. And we are both… wait, what do we do? Oh, yeah, we are doctors!" House said, mocking his friend.

"Okay, doctors, you need to come back to the hospital now, your parents are waiting for you." Stated Wilson and waited for them to get up from the bench they were occupying.

"Please tell me you video taped his reaction!" said House hopefully as he got up from the bench and laced his left hand with Cameron's.

"Sorry… My cameraman had the day off…" said Wilson mimicking House previous tone.

"Why do I pay you?" asked House with an incredulous look on his face which made Cameron laugh.

"Come on, let's go." She said and dragged him towards her.

"Hey! Cripple, remember?" he said.

"Stop complaining already!" she said and leaned to place a kiss on his lips.

"Now we can go…" he said and they started making their way back to the hospital. Wilson was following them and was smiling at himself.

Things were actually good again…

* * *


	30. Back to the hospital

Hello everyone! Back with a new chapter ready for you to read :-) The meeting with the parents and some good news! I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: **_**Back to the hospital**_

Wilson, House and Cameron made their way back to the hospital talking all the time about Cameron's attending and his reaction when he found out that she wasn't in her room. Wilson happened to be there when it happened so he was now narrating the story to his friends with every detail.

House was laughing all the time during Wilson's story. He was finding it really funny to mess with the guy. This time he didn't intend to mess with him, he just wanted to spend some time with Cameron and change her surroundings. And that's why it was even funnier when he thought about it. He hadn't even tried to cause trouble and he had done so anyway.

Cameron was laughing too. Wilson was mimicking her doctor's reaction and expressions very well. She could picture him in her mind running away from her room to find Cuddy. He was a good doctor, she had to admit. If he wasn't House would never agree for him to be her attending. But he took everything that happened very seriously which made him a little annoying at times.

The three of them entered the hospital still laughing. When they passed by the nurses station all the nurses and doctors who where there stared at them disbelievingly. They couldn't remember a time when House would laugh like that and that surprised them a lot.

"I still have a cane and I know how to use it!" said House after noticing that every person was looking at them curiously.

Every one turned their attention back to what they were doing and they continued their way towards Cameron's room.

"You can still terrify everyone despite the fact that you are with Allison. I hoped that her gentle nature would rub of on you…" said Wilson with a smirk on his face.

"That's part of his charm…" stated Cameron tightening her grip on his hand.

"See, someone actually likes my attitude!" House stated proudly

"Yeah… about that, maybe we should redo that MRI because I'm starting to get really worried about you…" Wilson replied to her, never losing the smirk from his face.

"Huh, really funny James." She said and pushed him playfully.

"Stop acting like five year olds you two! You are giving daddy a headache!" said House making them both to stop and look at him with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Since when did you become the adult?" asked Wilson.

"Since you two decided to relive your childhood… Come on let's go! Are you coming?"

"Nah, I have some appointments. I will pass by later though." Wilson said and turned to head to his office.

House and Cameron continued making their way back to her room. When they reached their destination, House stopped dead in his trucks. He slowly made his way to the room, being careful not to be seen by the occupants of the room and peered inside.

"They are in there…" he whispered to Cameron who was now standing just inches behind him with a smirk on her face.

"All four of them…" he said again in a low tone and turned to look at her.

"And why are you smiling like that?" he asked accusingly returning to his usual tone.

"You remind me of a five year old that is hiding from his parents because he has done something bad…" she stated, still smirking at him.

"Shhh… they'll listen to you!" he said and placed his hand over her mouth, preventing her from talking.

"And by the way, I have some excellent hiding places. If you must know… Hiding places that you'll beg me to revile! Huh!" House said with a triumphant expression on his face.

"Yeah, right…" she replied with raised eyebrows once she managed to put his hand away from her mouth.

"Just wait…" he whispered to her and leaned in, his lips being inches away from hers.

"Wait for what?" she said in the same low tone leaning even closer to him.

They were so close that they breathed the same air now, their hot breaths caressing the other's lips. His arms had found their way around her waist and her hands were now locked behind his neck. They were so lost in each other that they hadn't noticed that everyone who passed by stopped only to look at them.

They also hadn't noticed that their parents had seen them through the glass walls of the room and were now standing watching at them.

"Allison Rose Cameron!"

"Gregory Christopher House!"

Both House and Cameron flinched at their mother's voices.

"That can't be good…" muttered House.

"You know, I think this would be a perfect time for you to revile that hiding places of yours…" whispered Cameron never breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh, so now you need me to share my knowledge with you…" he stated smirking slightly.

"That would be the perfect time…" she replied to him

"You think we are in a lot of trouble?"

"Does your mother usually call you by your full name? Because mine doesn't… so I would say that, yes, we are in a lot of trouble…" said Cameron matter of factly.

"Oh, joy! I feel like I'm seven again! Do you want to go to the playground after we finish from here? But don't you dare tell the other boys that I play with you, they don't want your girl cooties!" said House in a voice that resembled a whiny little kid, something that made Cameron laugh.

Their little banter was interrupted by Jonathan's voice, which made them break eye contact and look towards their parents, trying to put on the most innocent faces they could.

"Come on, let's go inside. I think we have some things to discuss…" he said and looked from House to Cameron.

"Okay, now I feel like I'm seven again too…" whispered Cameron in House's ear as they made their way towards her room.

"Do you think we can run away?" House whispered back but he raised his eyebrow as he rethought that plan.

"Wait, scratch that… Do you think we can limp away? Maybe go to my office, which is empty by the way, close the blinds…" he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You are unbelievable!" she stated and placed a kiss on his cheek

"I know that!" he said in his best _duh _look.

"What has gotten into you? Do you ever stop talking?" asked John looking at them.

They were now sitting on the bed, Cameron half lying half sitting and House sitting next to her and leaning slightly towards her.

"Ah, yeah… We'll stop talking in three, two, one…" House said and fell quiet.

"Gregory…" his mother warned but he didn't respond. He just looked around with an innocent look on his face, something that didn't help at all since Cameron was ready to burst into laughter. But their parents seemed to get a little frustrated.

"Sooo… What's with the full names?" asked Cameron after she managed to compose herself.

"Don't you think there is something you should tell us?" asked Mary, looking intently at her daughter.

Cameron averted her gaze and turned to look at House who had now a serious expression on his face.

"Were you scooping around in here?" asked House and turned to look at them. It was their turn to avert their gazes now.

"We weren't scooping. It was on the night stand next to the bed!" said John defensively after a while and the others just nodded.

"We just happened to see it sweety, that's all…" said Blythe looking at her son.

"And you just jumped to the conclusion that I'm pregnant." Stated Cameron, without faltering at all, something that surprised House at first and made him smirk.

_If she continues like that, she'll become better than me… _he thought to himself

"Well…" started Jonathan but didn't continue his sentence.

"So… we are not going to become grandparents?" asked Blythe, the disappointment evident in her voice. All of them seemed disappointed.

They were shocked at the beginning when they saw the little article of clothing but after a while they just loved the idea of having a grandchild. Sure thing they even fantasized playing with it, going at the playground, boasting around about their grandchild would do. And now, it was like someone was taking away all those things from them…

Cameron turned to look at House who was looking back at her with a smile on his face. She smiled gently at him and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Soon, his hand came to rest on hers at the same place.

"Ok, I think we can stop torturing them now…" she said after a while and all eyes in the room fell on the couple that was sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary hopefully.

"That in about six months you'll have a miniature of us around. How cool is that?" stated House with a smirk on his face.

"Stop scaring our parents!" said Cameron and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! I didn't say a miniature of me; I said a miniature of us. That's less scary… Unless, of course, you were a menace when you were growing up." he suggested something that earned him another playful slap on the arm.

He didn't have time to protest as both his and Cameron's mother were hugging him and giving him a kiss on each cheek. Cameron watched him intently, all the time laughing slightly. But that didn't prevent her from tracing the light blush on his cheeks.

"This is the greatest news I've heard in a long time! Congratulations sweetheart!" said Mary and hugged her daughter tightly. After Blythe did the same thing she moved to House again.

"I'm really proud of you two…" she said and House could see the lonely tear that rolled down her cheek. He was sure that his mother had given up on the dream of having grandchildren and now they had given her this dream back.

"Oh, come on mom!" he said, trying to sound a little annoyed, but he kind of understood her reasons.

Even he didn't believe that he would have children someday. He didn't believe that he would feel like this. And he knew he owed everything to the woman sitting next to him.

"Congratulations son…" said John and enveloped House in a semi-hug, something that made him feel a little awkward. He had to admit that he wasn't used to this kind of actions from his dad.

"I guess that after that we'll have to keep you…" stated Jonathan with a smirk on his face after he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"I guess so too… But you'd have to keep me anyway." he said to his future father in law.

"Good to know…" said Jonathan with a slight smirk on his face.

"And why did you two disappear earlier? Your attending was agitated to say the least…" asked Mary after a while.

"Oh, come on mom! I wanted to get out of here for a while, I am in this bed for a week now…" protested Cameron.

"Yes sweetheart, but you have to be careful. You know you haven't recovered completely yet." Replied Mary

"Don't worry, I'll tie her to the bed next time she wants to go out…" said House smirking slightly.

"Because that's really mature…" scoffed Cameron.

"Who said I was mature?" said House with an incredulous look on his face.

"Kids, be civil!" said Jonathan, trying to be serious but his smile told them otherwise and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"I think it's time for us to leave… It's getting late and we haven't eaten anything all day." Said Blythe after a while.

"Why don't we all go to a restaurant, have dinner, maybe go for a drink later?" proposed Jonathan.

"That's a good idea. What do you say John?" said Blythe smiling gently.

"Well… we have nothing better to do I guess." John replied.

"Okay then, let's go" said Mary and went to hug and kiss her daughter.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." She said

"Okay mom... Goodnight and have fun!" replied Cameron waving goodbye.

"Sooo… what do we do now?" asked House after their parents were out of the room and dropped his head in the crook of her neck. He nibbled the sensitive skin there and brought his hand around her waist.

"Hmm… with the things you are doing it's kind of hard to think…" she stated and laced her hand through his short hair, encouraging him to continue.

"I believe that this is my plan…" he mumbled, his hot breath caressing her skin.

She laid on her back, dragging him with her, his lips never leaving that sensitive spot he had found on her neck.

He pulled back only to place small kisses on her neck, along her jaw line and finally plant his lips on hers for a gentle and lazy kiss.

After some minutes he stopped the kiss and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. The slow movements of her hand that was laced through his hair soothed him, made him relax. He was lying half on the bed half on her uninjured right side, being extra careful not to cause her any pain and keeping most of his weight on the bed.

"You know, we never finished watching Sponge Bob!" he protested after a while, never changing his position. Cameron laughed lightly at that.

"Poor boy…" she stated and placed a kiss on his head "Put it on then. I don't think that Cuddy will say anything about you not being in the clinic if you are here keeping me company." She said and he immediately picked his head up in order to look at her.

"I knew that something good would come out of this relationship!" he said with a smug expression.

"So that's why you keep me around!" stated Cameron, feigning shock.

"Nah… I have other reasons too." He said and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"And I also can't live without you so I don't think I have another choice…" he confessed shyly but didn't avert his gaze from hers.

"Good to know…" she whispered and claimed his lips with hers once more.

When Wilson went to Cameron's room later he found the television still on, and a DVD of Sponge Bob playing. He turned his attention to the couple on the bed and found them fast asleep. Cameron was curled in House's side and he had his left hand wrapped protectively over her body.

Wilson smiled to himself. He went to the bed and draped the blanket over his friends. He then turned around, closed the blinds, switched off the light and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

He felt sorry though for Cameron's attending who would be waking them up tomorrow to check on her.

_Poor guy… _he thought, smirking slightly.

And with that thought he made his way to his office to retrieve his things and head home for the day.

* * *

The first rays of sun poured through the half open blinds of the room. The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the steady breathing of it's two occupants who were sleeping deeply.

House was on his left side, his left hand was under Cameron's head and his right one was wrapped around her waist tightly. She was lying on her right side, her head buried in his chest and her left hand rested on his hip.

The door of the room slid open quietly. Dr. Owen walked in the room, trying not to make a lot of noise only to find two people in the room instead of his patient only. He stayed there for some minutes just contemplating what he would do.

"Dr. House!" he yelled suddenly, something that made both House and Cameron to wake up immediately.

"Are you crazy?" House shouted at him "We're trying to sleep here, find someone else to bother!" he said and hugged Cameron closer to him.

"And I am here to do my job, so you have to get up and out of the room so I can examine Dr. Cameron." he stated, without backing away at all.

"Sorry… I didn't quite catch that." House said and returned to a sitting position on the bed.

"I want you out of the room so I can examine Dr. Cameron." Owen said calmly.

"You have no right…" began House but Cameron's fingers on his lips prevented him from continuing his sentence.

"Please Greg… don't make a big deal out of this." She said with a pleading look on her face.

House sighed dramatically and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be outside." he mumbled n her lips

"Okay…" she whispered and he stood up and made his way to the door.

"I'll be watching you..." he said to the Owen before he exited the room.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, challenging him

"You bet it is…" he said in a low tone. Owen gulped and that didn't go unnoticed by House who smirked at his reaction. After that he exited the room and sat at a chair waiting.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" asked Wilson with a smile plastered on his face.

"I see someone got lucky last night…" he said, smiling smugly at his friend

"None of your business" said Wilson defensively and House could see his cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Seriously now, what are you doing here?"

"That stupid attending threw me out of the room so he could examine her! Can you believe that?" he asked incredulously

"And you can't? You've been torturing the guy for a week now; did you think he would just stay back and take it? He would definitely do something to get on your nerves. And I see he succeeded…" said Wilson, smirking slightly

"He will come out of there eventually. And He is not going to like what I am going to do!" he said, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Don't push it House. He is a good doctor…"

"If he wasn't he wouldn't be around Allison, he would stay miles away… I just find it funny messing around with him!"

Wilson nodded curtly.

"I'm going to get a coffee, are you coming?" he asked after a while

"No, I'm going to wait till he comes out so I can torture him some more…" he said with a smirk. Wilson just shook his head and made his way to the cafeteria.

Some minutes later the doctor came out of the room. House watched him with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything. The younger doctor didn't talk either. He just nodded curtly and left.

House entered the room and found Cameron sitting on the bed, trying to find something interesting to watch on the television.

"Sooo…" he said and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"So, I hope that you can get the day off tomorrow because I'm being discharged and I want you home with me." She said and leaned in only to claim his lips with hers. He eagerly gave in to her touch and allowed her to deepen the kiss.

When she broke the kiss she just rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Give me that, it's time for the cartoons!" he said and took the remote control from her hand. She just leaned in deeper in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

They both felt completely relieved now. She would be discharged tomorrow and they would return home. _Home… _They loved the sound of it. And they would definitely love being alone at their home together…

* * *


	31. Home, sweet home

Hello! I got chapter 30 ready for you to read! Our favorite couple gets back home and some secrets are reviled... good ones, don't worry ;-) Thank you all for your comments and reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 30: **_**Home, sweet home**_

It was almost ten in the morning when House opened his eyes. He looked around the room only to see that they were still alone and then his gaze fell on the sleeping form of Allison Cameron.

She was curled up in his left side and was hugging him tightly. She had managed to settle impossibly closer to him after they fell asleep. He brought up his left hand to trace the outline of her face and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb.

He just loved watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful and vulnerable, her expression was relaxed, and soft… she was his angel… and he was determined to do everything he could to protect her.

He stayed there for a long time, just watching her sleeping and smiling to himself.

_What did I ever do to disserve you? _He thought and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he carefully disentangled himself from her embrace and got up from the bed slowly in order not to wake her up. He draped the blanket again over her body and after placing one last kiss on her cheek he made his way out of the room.

_Time to mess with Cuddy… _he thought with a smug grin on his face.

He entered Cuddy's office only to be stopped by her assistant.

"You can't go in right now Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy is in a meeting…" she said and stood up to block his way.

"Yes, but you see, I have something really important to say to her." He replied and tried to pass by her but didn't succeed as she was now standing in front of the door.

"You'll have to wait Dr. House."

He was starting to get irritated now. Cuddy's assistant was only working at the hospital for a week now so she didn't know what he could do. He smirked to himself and backed up a little in order to sit down in front of her desk. He hooked his cane at the chair and sat down comfortably.

"Don't mind me…" he said to the assistant who was now looking at him curiously. She had heard stories about him and everyone had told her that he doesn't give up easily. And that was the reason she was starting to fidget now.

House didn't fail to miss her reaction.

He turned his attention to the door of Cuddy's office and stared intently inside.

"Oooh, Dr. Cuddy!" he yelled after a while.

"Could you please be quiet, Dr. Cuddy is in an important meeting."

"And **I** have important things to ask." He stated, smirking slightly.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he shouted again, this time louder.

At that moment Cuddy stormed out of her office and came to stand right in front of House, who was looking at her with an innocent look on his face.

"Which part of 'I am in an important meeting' don't you get?" she asked the irritation evident in her voice.

"Me no speak English…" he said which made Cuddy to throw her hands in the air in agitation.

"House, will you ever grow up?" she asked him

"No… but despite that, I need the day off. Allison is being discharged and I need to be there in order to help her settle in…" he said and averted his gaze from hers.

"What do you mean settle in?" she asked him curiously.

"She's moving in with me…" he mumbled, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"House, this is great news! When did you decide that?" she asked his, smiling widely.

"Last night… We decided that it would be easier that way. It would happen sooner or later." He said and finally lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

"So... do I get the day off?" he asked and stood up in front of her.

"I think you deserve it. Not that you did any job this past week but you should get home at last…" she said

House nodded and turned around but her hand on his forearm stopped him. He turned around to meet her eyes and he was surprised when she hugged him.

"I'm really happy for you…" she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her awkwardly and she felt him nod curtly. He disentangled himself from her embrace and headed out of the office without another word.

House returned to Cameron's room only to find her still sleeping. He slowly sat on the bed next to her sleeping form and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her respond to his kiss and opened his eyes only to see her staring back at him.

"Good morning…" she mumbled on his lips.

"So I take it that you are not sleeping…" he said in a low tone.

"You're observation skills astound me…" she whispered back and closed the gap between them by capturing his lips with hers.

Their intense kiss stopped when they heard someone coughing loudly to get their attention. They turned their gazes to the door only to see Dr. Owen, Cameron's attending standing there with some papers in his hand.

"I brought your discharge papers. You can go after you sign them…" he said and entered the room to drop the papers on the table at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you… for everything…" said Cameron, smiling genuinely.

Her attending smiled gently and turned to leave the room but House's voice stopped him.

"You are a good doctor. Just stop obsessing about every little detail. You survived me I think there is nothing you should worry about…" he said with a smirk on his face.

The younger doctor was shocked. He didn't expect House to talk to him like that. He was used to his sarcastic and rude side but he managed to surprise him in a good way.

He smiled, nodded curtly and exited the room leaving House and Cameron alone.

"That was nice of you…" she said after a while and caressed his hand with hers lightly.

"I wouldn't say so…" he said "I just wasn't in the mood of torturing him a lot, that's it…" he concluded and picked up the discharge papers in his hands.

"Are you going to sign those so we can get out of here?"

"Gimme…" she said and he gave her the papers. She signed them and dropped them on that nightstand next to her bed.

"I believe that we can go now…" she said softly and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Home…" he mumbled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Yeah… home…" she whispered and leaned deeper in his embrace.

* * *

The door to House's apartment opened widely for the first time that week. Wilson entered in the living room trying desperately not to stumble and trip over. He was currying two big suitcases **and** House's guitar and he found it very difficult to keep his balance and watch where he was going simultaneously.

Plus, the fact that House was barking orders all the way from his car to the apartment doing absolutely nothing else wasn't helping at all.

"Come on now Wilson, how hard can it be to curry three items from the car into the house?" asked House when he entered the living room behind Wilson.

"Yeah… how hard can it be?" asked Wilson with an incredulous look on his face, trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Fortunately Allison was here to tell me where to go or you would have sent me straight to that lamp post!" he exclaimed.

"You have to admit that it was funny" he said with a smirk

"Absolutely hilarious!" said Cameron who was now standing behind him with a stern look on her face.

"And why didn't you curry anything?" asked Wilson, turning to look at him again.

"Hello! Why do you think I curry this?" he said and waved his cane in Wilson's face.

"You could at least take your PSP…" said Cameron and handed him his game.

"But it's too heavy mommy!" whined House and took his game from her.

"Good luck with that!" said Wilson to Cameron after he placed the suitcases on the couch.

"I must head back to the hospital, I have some appointments before I call it a day…" said Wilson.

He hugged Cameron and placed a kiss on her cheek and then headed for the door.

"Bye James!" they said in unison and Wilson shook his head at them and drove off.

Cameron closed the door behind her and went towards the big armchair in the room where House was sitting.

"What do we do now?" she asked him and came to stand in front of him, her knees grazing his.

He just waggled his eyebrows at her and stretched hi arms out for her.

"Greg… seriously…" she said and laced her hands with his.

He slowly dragged her down towards him in order to sit on his good leg. He placed his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, drinking her in…

He just needed to hold her in his arms, just hold her. That's all he needed for now. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and he unconsciously placed a hand on her lower abdomen, under her blouse and caressed the skin there gently.

They stayed there for several minutes, the silence of the room saying everything instead of words.

"I'm hungry…" stated Cameron after a while which made House lift his head from her neck and laugh lightly.

"What?" she said with a playful smile on her lips.

"Nothing. Okay, let's go to the kitchen and see if we can find anything." He said but her look made him stop. She was looking at him with raised eyebrows and a look that said '_really?'_

"Fine… let's just pick up the phone and order a pizza or something. Tomorrow we're going shopping, we have to fill those cupboards." He said and placed a kiss on her lips but after he broke the kiss she just stayed there, unmoving, looking at him.

"You know, in order for me to get up and make that call for the pizza you'll have to get up as well…" he said mater of factly.

"But, I don't wanna…" she said and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't get up you're going to get hungrier. And our little one is not going to let you relax at night…" he said

"Fine… I'll go get changed…" she said and she stood up reluctantly, kissed him on the lips and went to the bedroom.

House just smiled to himself and picked up the phone to order their dinner.

Two hours had passed and House was now lying in his bed, under the covers, waiting for Cameron to get to bed too.

She entered the room after a while wearing her pajama bottom and one of House's t-shirts.

"Why do you have to look better in my t-shirts than I do?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"It's part of my charm…" she stated and climbed on the bed and under the covers. She lied on her right side, and draped her leg over House's hips. Her left hand came to rest on top of his right on his stomach and her head rested on his shoulder. He used his left hand to draw her closer to him and placed it on her lower back, drawing lazy circles with his fingers there.

"Now that my girls are fed and ready for bed I believe we can all have a good night's sleep…" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She felt her smile against his shoulder but her sharp intake of breath made him tense at once.

"Are you alright? Did you take your pills?" he asked, concern and worry laced in his voice.

"I'm okay. I just put pressure on my ribs and it hurt a little…" she said and placed a kiss on his shoulder to reassure him.

He just nodded but was more careful than before now when he moved.

"So, you are sure that we are having a girl, aren't you?" she asked him curiously

House just stayed there, looking at the ceiling and not saying a word. His only movements were the ones of his hand on her lower back.

He didn't understood how he let that slip again. The thing was that he could not forget that dream. He could remember every detail vividly. The Christmas tree in the leaving room, the cozy atmosphere, the love he felt, those deep blue and green-blue eyes staring back at him…

Cameron could sense that his mind was racing but she didn't know the reason why. She slowly lifted herself in a sitting position and caressed his cheek with her thumb gently.

"What is it?" she asked him softly.

"It was so real…" he whispered and turned to look in her beautiful eyes.

"What was so real?" she asked him again in the same soft and low tone.

He didn't reply. He just stayed there, looking in her eyes.

"Greg…" she said again, pleading him with her look to talk.

"When you were in the coma, I saw a dream…" he said and paused to inhale deeply "It was Christmas and we were lying on the couch in the leaving room. We even had a tree and everything!" he exclaimed and smiled softly.

"You were sleeping, you had your head on my thigh and I had my hand on your swollen belly. It felt so good at the time… Actually… it still does when I think of that." He was smiling as he narrated his dream to her and he guessed I was contagious because soon she had a soft smile on her face too.

"And suddenly while I was sitting on the couch I just felt two sets of arms wrapping around my neck, wishing me a Merry Christmas and kissing me. And then I just stayed there mesmerized as two little ones tried to open every present that was under the tree!" he said and laughed lightly. Cameron was looking at him, the soft smile never leaving her lips. She noticed his gaze becoming softer as he told her what he had seen.

"And that's when she turned to look at me and I was met by the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. Or in my mirror, I don't know…" he joked lightly.

"He seemed a little bossier but I guess I would never be able to say no to him because it felt like looking straight in your eyes when I looked at him… And it was so real… so real…" he whispered the last part of his sentence and turned to look into her eyes only to find tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey… I didn't tell you all these things to make you cry…" he said and leaned in to brush her tears away with his lips and then placed the gentlest and softest kiss she had ever received in her life on her lips.

"I really do hope she has your eyes…" she mumbled on his lips when they broke their kiss.

"It kind of gave me hope that you would come out of it… And you did…"

"I only came back because of you…" she said in barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he asked in low tone.

"When I was in the coma and you started talking… I could hear every word you said to me. And with every word I heard I wanted to wake up, tell you that everything was going to be ok and that I would never leave you. You are the reason I came out of the coma… When I heard you talk about your feelings about me and about our baby I had to come back… Just to be with you, be loved by you and love you back…" she said in low tone that made House feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I love you Allison…" he said and cupped her cheek with his hand only to bring her face inches away from his.

"I love you Greg…" she said and closed the gap between them, her lips connecting with his.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in each others arms, allowing themselves to feel completely relaxed and content for the first time that week. And they now knew that everything was going to be just fine…

* * *


	32. Just a usual day

Hey guys! Sorry ti took me so long to update but I didn't have much time... I found some time today and finished chapter 31 so I came to update my story. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks for your comments and reviews :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3****1**: _**Just a usual day**_

December had finally arrived at Princeton. It had been two months since Cameron had been discharged… two months that House and Cameron were living together. And during those two months things had actually returned back to normal. Well… except from some minor details…

Cameron was in perfect health again and had returned to running the Immunology Department. House was back to avoiding doing his clinic duty and of course back to hiding from Cuddy. He had also hired a new fellow, Dr. Stephanie Gilmore, an intensivist. He had known her for years, since her parents were his neighbors when he was still living with his parents. So he was sure that she wouldn't turn out to be a lunatic. And last but not least Cuddy and Wilson were hiding from everybody else in the hospital. They had decided to give their relationship a try and see where it would take them. But, they had also decided to keep it a secret, something that proved to be really hard since House was giving them a hard time every time he saw them together. And he was finding it really entertaining.

He also found it entertaining to follow Cameron around whenever he had nothing else to do. He would hang out in her office or follow her to the clinic pretending he wanted a consult. Cameron would get a little frustrated at times but she knew what this was all about although he wouldn't admit it.

The truth was that he hadn't got over everything that had transpired two months ago. He was still scared that something would go wrong again. He couldn't control that feeling and he hated it… Every time she was away he was worried that something would happen.

He still woke up during the night after a nightmare, drenched in sweat. Sometimes she would sense his movements and she would wake up to sooth him, mumble gentle words to him until he fell asleep in her arms. Other times she would feel him return to bed after one of those nightmares and he would hug her to him tightly, like she was his lifeline.

She couldn't blame him for that after everything they had been through. But she was trying to do whatever she could to convince him that everything was going to be ok now…

So, now, House was looking everywhere in the hospital trying to find her. But to no avail… He had checked every place in the hospital that she could be but hadn't managed to find her. He was trying hard to fight the dreadful feeling that was starting to form in the pit of his stomach. _Fear…_ And now he was making his way fast towards Wilson's office in order to ask him if he had seen her.

He opened the door abruptly, expecting to find him with a patient, only to find Cameron and Wilson there laughing lightly.

"Where have you been?" he asked a little louder than he originally intended.

"Hey… I went to schedule an appointment with my gynecologist, for this month's ultrasound." She said and turned to look at him only to see the worry etched on his face. She looked deeply into his eyes. She had come to the point of looking in his eyes and seeing every emotion he felt. She was shocked to find fear in his eyes…

"Couldn't you just tell me that you would be there?" he asked her but before she could answer he stormed out of the office leaving a worried Cameron and a puzzled Wilson behind.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Wilson curiously.

"It's a long story… I'll come by later James, I have to go and calm him down…" she said and went to find House.

She entered his office to find him sitting in his armchair, his legs stretched out, fidgeting with his oversized tennis ball. She went close to him, took the ball from his hands and sat down next to him but he just refused to meet her gaze. She slowly reached her hand out to cap his cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb. He closed his eyes at her touch and exhaled heavily. He leaned into her touch and finally opened his eyes to look into hers with a pleading look in his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Don't do this to me again…" he said in a voice barely above a whisper and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her close to him.

"I'm sorry I scared you… It's okay now…" she whispered in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly.

"No it's not… I just can't keep these thoughts out of my mind… I can't stop worrying about you, about the baby… I hate being that vulnerable but when it comes to you I just can't stop it…" he confessed in a low voice and tightened his embrace.

"I know what you mean… but nothing is going to happen. I am fine, the baby is fine and you have to stop worrying…"

"What if I can't?" he asked and pulled back from their embrace.

"Look at me…" she said in a gentle voice "You can and you will… you just need time, you'll see…"

Her soft gaze made him smile lightly and he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

"Thank God I have you…" he mumbled on her lips "So, when is this appointment of yours?" he asked her

"Tomorrow morning, at eleven. You coming?" she asked hopefully

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed "I haven't missed any of the previous appointments, why miss that one?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Besides, I want a photo of that ultrasound so I can brag to everyone! I'm even going to use it as a background for my desktop!" he said cheerfully and caused Cameron to laugh.

"Okay sweety, now you know that daddy is crazy!" she said and rubbed her swollen belly with her hand.

"Don't listen to your mommy, daddy is just way to happy." He said and brought his hand to rest it on her belly too but all the time he kept looking intently in her eyes.

"Good to know…" she mumbled and claimed his lips with hers. He gladly responded to her kiss, allowing her to deepen it. He felt her hands lace through his short hair. His left hand came around her waist while his right one remained on her stomach. Soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance in a dance as old as time.

But their kiss was broken abruptly by both of them simultaneously as something managed to draw their attention.

"Did the baby just moved?" asked House breathlessly.

"Yeah…" replied Cameron in a low voice.

"Great! You are not even born yet and you already disturb mommy and daddy!" he said with a wide smile on his face and caressed her belly gently.

"Nice way to catch our attention though." Said Cameron with an identical smile on her face.

"Our kid is a genius! You have to admit it." He stated proudly and leaned in to place a kiss on her belly, something that caused the baby to move again and both of them laugh.

"Our kid is also hungry, what are you going to do about that?" asked Cameron with a smirk on her face.

"I have figured out your plan! You are trying to lure me into paying for lunch!" he exclaimed with an incredulous look on his face.

"What am I going to do now that you've figured it out?" asked Cameron looking deeply into his blue eyes, the look in her green-blue eyes making every resistance fade away.

"Don't look at me like that! I can't say no now!" he said but he was interrupted by her lips on his.

"Come on, let's go… I have to feed you two." House said and laced his hand with hers in order to drag her up with him.

"And that's why I love you…" she said and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I feel so used right now…" he whined.

"O, shut up!" she said and pushed him playfully.

"Okay, okay!" he said and together they made their way to the cafeteria.

They had been at the cafeteria for half an hour, eating lunch, when Wilson joined them.

"I see you are acting normal again…" he said eyeing House curiously.

"Ha ha… You are a funny guy, you know that?" he said and reached his hand out to grab some potatoes from Cameron's plate something that earned him a slap on his hand.

"Hey!" he protested, narrowing his eyes.

"Get your own!" she said with a smirk.

"We are engaged so technically they're half mine." He said, smirking back at her.

"I thought that this was after the marriage." She stated but before he could reply Wilson's shocked voice interrupted them.

"You're engaged?!" he asked bewildered, his eyes wide from shock.

"Well… kind of." Answered House and took another potato from her plate making her roll her eyes.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Two months now…" replied Cameron and took a piece from House's Reuben making him throw his hands in the air, feigning annoyance.

"What?" she asked him innocently and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Wilson was still standing still, looking at the couple in front of him. He was still trying to absorb the news. He knew that they loved each other and he also knew that they couldn't live without the other. But the idea of House getting married was a hard thing to imagine. He remembered that when he was with Stacy he had never even thought of asking her to marry him. He wasn't that type of guy. But looking again at the couple in front of him this seemed natural to him. Allison had made him change. And she hadn't even tried to do so. He guessed that this was the greatest difference between Allison and Stacy. Stacy had tried to change him and failed miserably. Allison loved him for what he was and without even trying he had changed for her and only for her.

Wilson was smiling to himself. Yeah, he actually found the news fantastic!

"Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?" asked House, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" asked Wilson, his friend's voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, someone got lucky last night…" said Cameron in a sing-song voice making House to laugh.

"Great! Now there are two of you! You are rubbing off on her… I was hoping it would be the other way around." Wilson accused him making both his friend laugh.

"Sorry Jimmy boy, you know she can't resist my charms…" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah right…" Cameron snorted and Wilson rolled his eyes at his comment.

"Oh, by the way, I saw your mothers passing by my office. I think they were looking for you two." He said with a smug expression.

Both House and Cameron widened their eyes.

"Do you remember about those hiding places I told you about? I think this is the perfect time to share my knowledge with you…" House said in low voice but didn't have time to continue his sentence since their mothers entered the cafeteria.

"Oh woh… too late, just duck so they won't see us." he said making Wilson and Cameron to laugh.

"Shhh… they are going to spot us!" he exclaimed, louder than he intended making their mothers to turn and look their way.

"There you are!" said Mary and they made their way to their table.

"Hey mom!" said Cameron and stood up to hug her mother and Blythe.

"How are you sweetheart? Is everything all right?" asked Blythe.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Replied Cameron, smiling widely.

Then they turned to see House only to find his chair empty. They both looked at Cameron's direction who was shaking her head and smiling. Wilson on the other hand was making a huge effort not to burst into laughter but didn't last long. Hearing Wilson laughing they turned their attention to him and saw House, hiding behind his chair.

"Nice try…" said Cameron smiling.

"You couldn't hold yourself, could you?" asked House and smacked Wilson in the sin with his cane.

"Ouch! It's not my fault!" he said rubbing his sin and laughing.

"Hiding from your mother Gregory?" asked Blythe and kissed her son's cheek.

"Well… a bit." He said and received a kiss on his other cheek by Mary.

"You'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a patient." Said Wilson and headed out of the cafeteria.

"So, did you go to your gynecologist?" asked Mary after Wilson was gone.

"No, I have an appointment tomorrow. We may find out the baby's gender." Replied Cameron, smiling softly.

"I guess you'll be torturing the doctor tomorrow?" asked Blythe looking at her son.

"Who me? Who has been saying these things?" asked House innocently.

"Yeah, because you were an innocent little angel at our last appointment…" said Cameron, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I was!" he exclaimed "And if anything happened it wasn't my fault, he kept looking at me suspiciously…" stated House.

"Maybe that was because you kept commenting and judging him." said Cameron.

"Or maybe because he is an idiot…" he suggested smirking

"Children, please calm down!" said Blythe making them both turn and look at her.

"And now that we've covered that subject, what are you two doing here?" asked House curiously.

"He had been shopping!" replied Mary enthusiastically.

"And we decided to come by and see our children!" concluded Blythe.

"Oh, really? And what did you buy?" asked Cameron, mimicking House's tone.

"Mostly clothes, some things for the house…" said Mary averting their gazes.

"And…" said House and Cameron together looking their mothers intently.

"We were passing by that store…" Blythe trail off.

"Which happened to sell toys and baby clothes…" said Mary.

"Mom! What did we say about that?" said Cameron looking at her mother.

"We couldn't resist honey…" said Blythe looking at her.

"And besides, tomorrow we'll know if it's a boy or a girl." Mary pointed out.

"Tomorrow… And you didn't know that when you went shopping." said House and turned to look at Cameron who was looking back at him.

"But it was so cute! Look at that…" said Blythe and pulled a small orange blouse with a white guitar on the front out of a bag.

"Now you are talking!" said House and took the article of clothing in his hands.

"I thought you were with me…" said Cameron looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"But it has a guitar on it!" he whined making her shook her head and smile.

"Fine…" she said resigned "Please tell me that you didn't buy the whole store?" she asked them.

"No, just a few stuff honey…" said Mary and held three big bags up.

"If these are a few then we are screwed if you go to buy a lot…" said House.

"You are exaggerating…" said Blythe but her eyes told him otherwise.

"Yeah, right… the baby isn't even born and you are already spoiling it." He said with a smirk on his face.

"That's our job! Spoil our grandchild." exclaimed Mary with a wide smile on her face.

"We should have expected that…" said Cameron looking at House.

"I think it's kind of late now so I suggest we enjoy it…" he said and dropped his head on her shoulder.

She just tilted her head to the left in order to rest it on his head and they just stayed there looking at their mothers who were laughing.

"I think it's time for us to go. We are meeting your fathers for lunch." Said Mary and picked up some bags.

"Where were they?" asked Cameron curiously.

"Billiards…" replied Blythe and House widened his eyes.

"Really?" he asked his mother.

"Yeah, Jonathan convinced him to go with him." She replied.

"Nice one…" he said, still trying to process the information. His father was never the type who would spend time with friends outside of the house. He would just stay indoors with his friends from the military and they would discuss for hours.

_Maybe people__ did change after all… _he thought to himself

At that moment their pagers went off simultaneously and both looked at each other.

"We should go…" said House.

"We'll see you on Saturday." Said Cameron kissing them goodbye.

"Okay, sweety. And don't forget to call us tomorrow!"

"We will…" said House and they started walking with Cameron towards the elevators.

When the doors opened they found Cuddy waiting for them in front of the elevator.

"What's up? Why did you page us?" asked Cameron.

"New case…" said Cuddy looking at both of them.

"For both of us?" asked House.

"The patient came in the clinic. He was diagnosed with lupus about a month ago but the symptoms don't fit the diagnosis. The ER thinks that he is suffering from another autoimmune disease but can't figure it out. He also presents symptoms that have nothing to do with autoimmune." Stated Cuddy and handed them the files.

"It's never Lupus…" they said in unison, something that made her roll her eyes.

"Then find out what it is…" she said and entered the elevator to return to her office.

House and Cameron smirked at each other and paged their teams. This was going to be interesting they both thought and together they made their way to House's office.

* * *


	33. Working together

Hi guys! I managed to stay awake and finished the next chapter. So, chapter 32 is ready for you to read! Excuse any typos, I checked it but I don't know if I corrected everything...

I hope you'll enjoy reading the chapter and thank you all for your reviews:-)

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: **_**Working together**_

House and Cameron were making their way to his office. House had laced his hand with hers and he was moving their joined hands back and forth making her laugh slightly.

"I'm a funny guy, I know." He stated, smiling smugly.

"And such a kid sometimes." She said, adopting his smile.

"And you love that!"

"Yes, I do…" she said and turned to look at him with a gentle look in her eyes "But I think I'll be in trouble when the baby is born since I'll have two babies in the house…" she said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, goody! Are we taking a puppy?" he asked innocently.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Nice try, but no." she stated after a while.

"But mommy! You promised that Santa would bring me a puppy if I was a good boy!" he whined at her.

"Who said that you have been a good boy?" she asked him, a light laugh escaping her lips as they entered his office.

But when they turned their gazes to the table in the middle of the room they both stopped dead in their trucks.

"What are you two doing here?" he exclaimed surprised.

The other two people that were in the room couldn't speak. They're jaws had hit the ground the moment House and Cameron entered the room laughing.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked them smirking, being really proud for the reaction he had managed to draw from them.

Cameron just shook her head at his comments and went to greet the two people in the room.

"Eric!" she said and went to hug her former colleague and now friend. After they had stopped working for House they had kept in touch, going out for drinks or dinner and after Foreman moved they communicated with e-mails.

Foreman hugged her and smiled warmly at her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Allison… long times no see." He said with a smile and rubbed her swollen belly gently.

"Long story…" she said smiling back at him.

"I'm back in Princeton, so I think we can catch up while eating dinner." He suggested.

"I'd love that! Will I get to meet that nurse that has stolen your heart?" she asked him with a smirk playing on her lips.

"If you are lucky…" he said returning her smirk.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked the other man that was standing in the room.

"Hey Robert…" she said smiling at him and hugged him.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" he asked in his accented voice, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well…" started Cameron but didn't get to finish her sentence since House interrupted her.

"What about me? No hugs for me? I feel so hurt right now… Didn't you miss daddy?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Same old House…" commented Foreman, shaking his head and smirking.

"No Greg? Just House? You keep hurting me…" he said again in the same tone.

Cameron cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"What did I do now?" whined House.

"Greg…" she warned him and he scoffed.

"Greg?!" asked both Foreman and Chase in unison, their eyes wide from the shock again.

House was now sitting on a chair close to the white board while Cameron had taken a sit next to him. Both of them were now looking with amusement at the other two doctors in the room who were trying really hard to process the new information.

"Let me get this straight…" said Foreman after a while "you and House are together?" he asked disbelievingly.

Cameron nodded, trying really hard at the same time to stifle her giggle.

"So that means that it's his baby?" asked Chase, his voice an octave higher than usual.

At this they couldn't hold their laughter any longer. Both House and Cameron were now laughing hysterically and couldn't stop.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Chase but soon enough Foreman joined in laughing too.

"You too now? Oh, come on!" he said and threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

After they managed to stop laughing House turned his attention back to Foreman and Chase.

"You didn't answer my question though… What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

"He was our patient." Stated Foreman.

"And what did he do, he ran away?" asked House in his usual sarcastic tone and they turned their gaze to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Cameron in surprise.

"No…" Chase said cautiously.

"This is getting better by the minute…" House said "And, by the way, Lupus?" he asked them again.

"The symptoms fit" said Foreman.

"They did at the beginning, not now…" said Cameron.

"But you are still not answering my question. Why are you here?" questioned House.

"Cuddy offered as jobs here…" Chase said.

"But you two ran the Diagnostics Department at Mersey…" said Cameron.

"Yeah… past tense." Said Foreman smiling weakly.

"You were fired, weren't you?" asked House with his usual smirk.

"Long story…" replied Foreman "Can we get back to the patient now?" he asked looking pleadingly at Cameron.

"Our teams should be here any… Ah, there they are." She said and four people entered the room.

"Where are the other two?" Cameron asked when they sat around the table.

"With the patient. They'll be here in a while." Harrison, her employee, replied.

"Finally!" exclaimed House "Okay, people, let's run a good Differential now that you managed to show up!" he said and took the black marker that Cameron handed him.

He scribbled the symptoms on the board and turned to look at the people who were seated around the table.

"Could be Huntington's disease…" suggested Johnson which earned him a glare from House.

"What have you been reading? Apparently, not our patient's history and symptoms!" he said and returned to the board to underline the symptoms.

"There… let's try again." He said.

"We can't rule infection out. The rush refuses to go away and the fever is stable to 101." Anderson said and House nodded.

"Okay… what else?"

"We need to x-ray his legs. He kept complaining about joint pains there." Chase said.

"Okay…" replied House.

"We also need to run a full Tox screen in order to see if he was on anything. Maybe we can rule out some of the symptoms, make it easier for us…" said Foreman and House wrote it down on the board.

"It could be Addison's disease." Duncan suggested

"And you are thinking like an immunologist." House said to him.

"Which in our case is helpful since he is suffering from an autoimmune disease. The only problem is that we can't figure out which one." Cameron said, defending her employee.

"So you agree with him?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No…" she stated calmly looking straight into House's eyes.

He started speaking again but he was interrupted by Gilmore and Paul who entered the room.

"His fever has dropped and the rush is going away. It had nothing to do with the other symptoms; it was just a reaction to something he ate. But, he complains that his legs feel weak and he has no sensation at his feet." Paul stated.

"We think it's Guillain-Barré… the symptoms fit perfectly now. Muscle weaknes, loss of sensation, it all fits." Gilmore said.

"It fits…" said Foreman and Chase nodded. All seemed to agree to that diagnosis. All except from House and Cameron who were still a little wary and were now looking at each other, communicating without words, just by looking in each other's eyes. Cameron nodded at him and he turned his attention back to the other people in the room.

"Start plasmapheresis and make sure that the patient is monitored trwenty four hours a day." Said House and made his way to his office.

"I think I'm going to get out of here before he comes back and loads me with his clinic duty too…" Anderson said.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!" said Johnson "Hey, Gilmore, are you coming?"

"I think I'll go to monitor our patient." She said

"I'm coming with you." Harisson said and the four doctors exited the room. Two heading for the clinic and two for the patient's room.

"Do you want us to check on our other patients?" Duncan asked Cameron.

"No Chris, I checked on them earlier. You and Elise can have your lunch break, although it is a little late for lunch…" Cameron said to her two imployees.

"Ok. We'll see you later." Replied Duncan and went towards the cafeteria with his coleague.

"Are you going to join us for lunch? We are heading to the cafeteria." Foreman said looking at Cameron.

"I'll catch up with you in a while. I need to go see if Greg's wants anything." She replied with a smile.

"It's really serious then, isn't it?" he asked with a smile of his own.

"What do you think?" she asked him, placing her hand on her swollen belly and smirking.

"I would never even thought of House as a dad. But, if he does it with you I guess I can manage it now." He said, smiling gently at her.

She just nodded at his comment.

"We'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria then." Said Chase.

"Okay…" she said and she made her way to his office while Foreman and Chase exited the conference room.

"Hey…" she said in a gentle tone when she entered his office and spotted him sitting in his big armchair.

"Hey…" he replied and scooted to the left allowing her to sit next to him.

She sat down next to him and leaned in his embrace, letting her head rest on his left shoulder. His left hand came to rest on the small of her back and drew her closer to him.

"Something is missing…" she said after a while, never moving from that position.

"I know…" he said and exhaled heavily "But what?" he asked and brought his right hand up in order to rest it on her thigh.

"I'm going to the cafeteria with Foreman and Chase. Are you coming with me?" she asked after a few quite minutes and turned to look in his eyes.

"Nah… I am not hungry right now… I'll see you later" he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She got up an exited the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It was after nine that Cameron returned to his office, with Foreman and Chase. They had discussed about everything that had transpired the last few months. Cameron was able to shock them quite some more times when she told them about the accident, moving in with House, his proposal. But she was also surprised when Foreman told her that he was thinking of asking his girlfriend to move in with him and when Chase admitted that he was thinking of opening his own private practice.

House was still in the same position that she left him in. When they entered his office he was twirling his cane around, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

Foreman started speaking but he was interrupted by Gilmore who practically ran into House's office.

"It's not Guillain-Barré." She said after her breathing evened.

"He regained the sensation of his feet but that's propably because of the steroids we gave him earlier. But now his nose is bleeding and his kidneys are failing. He also presented hearing loss and his lungs are starting to give out." Gilmore concluded and looked at the four doctors in the room.

"Great… we are back to step one…" House said and got up from his armchair and headed towards the patient's room. He entered the room, being followed by Cameron, Foreman and Chase and went to stand in front of the television, blocking his view.

"You are lying." House stated looking directly at the patient.

"No I'm not." He defended himself.

"Yes you are…" he said and switched the TV off.

"Have you been sick lately?" asked Cameron before House could continue.

"Last month…" said the patient "What does that have to do with my current condition?" he asked looking from House to Cameron who were now looking at each other intently.

"Seriously?" House asked and the patient flinched.

"My doctor said it was just a renal virus, nothing serious…" he said cautiously.

"You idiot!" exclaimed House.

"Page the others…" said Cameron to Harrison and Gilmore who had entered the room shortly after them.

They both left the room and headed to inform the others.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the conference room again trying desperately to find what was wrong with the patient.

"We still can't rule out infection…" Johnson said.

"Okay… we are back to the scratch." House commented and wrote it on the board.

Everyone was trying to throw a good idea on the table but they all seemed to find it really difficult. It was almost eleven now and they wanted to desperately find the answer because their patient was getting worse as time passed.

"Come on people think of something!" shouted House.

"What do you expect us to do? Just because he admitted that he was sick a month ago doesn't mean that it will magically help us figure out his current disease. It's not like that this was the cause!" shouted Johnson and all were on him now. All except from Cameron's and House's who were looking on the white board, the wheels in their heads spinning a thousand miles per second.

"He got sick…" said Cameron

"Then he got fine again…" said House, continuing her train of thought.

"And days after that he presented symptoms that he dismissed as fatigue…" Cameron said and turned to look at House.

"The fever and the rush had nothing to do with his current condition since they were a reaction to something he ate…" he said and at her and tossed his marker in the air.

"The loss of sensation was probably caused by the same reaction since when we gave him the steroids and started plasmapheresis he got better…" she continued never breaking their eye lock.

"And then he presented the real symptoms which were nose bleeding, kidney failure, hearing loss and lung failure…" concluded House with a smirk.

"So?" asked the other doctors in the room making House and Cameron to turn and look at them.

"It's Wegener's. The cause is probably genetic predisposition which was triggered by that virus." Cameron said and House nodded.

"Do a chest X-ray to confirm and start him on corticosteroids." House said and everyone exited the conference room except from Cameron, Foreman and Chase who stayed behind.

"Nice one you guys." Foreman commented with a smile.

"At last we can go home!" Chase said and wore his jacket.

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"Good night…" both Chase and Foreman said in unison.

"Good night…" replied House and Cameron.

"Long day…" she said and went to stand right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him hug her tight. She rested her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

"Let's go home…" he said and placed a kiss on her head before he dropped his arms from around her body and they headed out of the hospital.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep after they returned to his apartment. They both took a quick shower and changed into their pajamas before going to bed.

Now they were both lying in bed, fast asleep. Cameron was lying on her back, her head tilted to the right so that her lips were just inches away from his. House was lying on his side, his right hand was laced with hers and their joined hands were resting on her rounded belly. His right leg was trapped between the warmth of her legs, the pain of his thigh almost completely unnoticeable now. Both had a slight smile on their lips even in their sleep as they dreamt of what was to come in their future…

* * *


	34. Doing things the right way

Hey everyone! Chapter 33 is ready for you to read. It came out a little bigger than the previous ones... So, I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you all for your comments and reviews :-)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HouseMD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: **_**Doing things the right way**_

The next morning House woke up by the sound of his mobile phone. He reached out for it trying not to wake Cameron up and looked at the screen.

_Wilson_

_What does he want this early in the morning? _He thought and answered his phone.

"This better be good…" he mumbled in the phone, his voice croaky from sleep.

"_Sorry for the time… Are you free for lunch today?" he asked warily._

The sound of his friend's voice made him wake up completely. _This can't be good… _he thought.

"What happened?" he asked him. Silence…

"Come on James, I know that something happened, spill it…" he said a little louder making Cameron to stir in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

"You know that I am going to find out eventually… And since you called me it means it is something important, so you'd better talk."

"_Can we talk during lunch? I don't feel like talking right now…" _Wilson said in a low voice and made House worry even more.

"Ok…" House replied.

"_Thanks Greg…" _Wilson said and hang up the phone.

House dropped his phone on the nightstand and lied back to bed turning on his side in order to face the beauty that was sleeping next to him. When his gaze dropped on her peaceful face he just smiled to himself. She was lying on her right side and was now resting her head on his arm, which was stretched out on her pillow.

He brought his hand up and placed it in the crook of her neck. He slid it further down, caressing her arm gently and finally reaching his destination and rested it on her stomach.

He started placing small kisses all over her face and then brought his lips on her neck nibbling and sucking gently at the sensitive skin there. He felt her breathing quickening as her hot breath crashed on his face and smiled against her skin.

He continued his ministrations, moving his lips in order to place soft kisses on her shoulder and then returned them to their previous spot on her neck earning a moan from her lips.

"Good morning…" he mumbled on her skin, never removing his lips from the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I think that's an understatement…" she said in low voice and laced her left hand in his hair encouraging him to continue his sweet torture.

His lips had now left the skin of her neck only to continue kissing her lips, capturing them in a lazy and gentle kiss leaving them both gasping for air.

"What time is it?" she mumbled on his lips after a while but continued kissing him.

"I don't know and I don't care…" he replied and tightened his embrace.

"We're going to be late…" she said between kisses.

"I don't care about that either." He said and brought his lips to her neck once more.

"We have an appointment…" she said in a breathless tone making him stop his movements and exhale loudly.

"Fine…" he muttered and dropped his head in the crook of her neck. "But you are not getting out of this…" he said and after placing one last kiss on her lips he made his way to the bathroom.

Cameron just smiled at his last comment and got off the bed to make breakfast.

They managed to get to the hospital on time despite House's whining about it being too early to even be out of bed.

Cameron went to her office in order to complete some paper work and then went to check at her patients.

House, on he other hand, went to his office, plunged the earphones of his iPod into his ears and stretched his legs on his desk, after, of course, sending his team to complete his clinic duty since they didn't have a patient.

But, around ten thirty he got bored and he had to find something to do until the appointment. He placed his iPod on the desk, exited the room and started making his way to the Immunology Department.

"It's only ten thirty…" said Cameron after she heard him entering the room, without looking up from her papers.

"And I am extremely bored… Do you think you can find me someone to torture?" he asked her expectantly.

"No. And you are staying away from my team." She stated and turned to look at him only to find him smirking mischievously.

"You know, I can tell the doctor not to let you in." she said with a smirk of her own.

"You wouldn't." he said disbelievingly.

"Try me…" she said, never loosing her smirk.

At that he pulled his PSP out of his pocket and lied on the couch that was in her office never saying another word.

Although he was playing with his game he never stopped glancing at the clock that was on the wall. At five to eleven he was up and dragging Cameron from the sleeve of her lab coat in order for her to follow him.

"You know, his office is only one floor up."

"And I walk with a cane." He said in a sarcastic tone, never loosening his grip on her.

She just rolled her eyes at his comment and quickened her pace in order to stand next to him.

They rode the elevator and reached her doctor's office in no time. They sat at the waiting room of his office waiting for him to call them in.

"They shouldn't lie to people… He said eleven and it's ten past eleven now!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Will you please relax?" she asked pleadingly.

"You know I won't!" he said and at that time the door to his office opened and the doctor came out.

"You can come in now Dr. Cameron." He said with a smile "Dr. House, I see you are here too." He concluded not so enthusiastically.

"Get used to it…" said House with a smirk.

They entered the office and Cameron got prepared for the examination. The doctor ran the usual tests and then switched on the ultra sound machine.

"Ok, everything seems perfect here. Now let's see what this baby of yours is doing." He said and placed the ultra sound stick on Cameron's rounded belly, guiding it up and down. He turned the sound on and the sound of the baby's fast heartbeat filled the room.

House had come to sit next to Cameron on the examination table and was now looking at the screen mesmerized. Cameron had the same look on her face and reached out to caress his hand. He turned to look at her with a soft look in his beautiful blue eyes that made her smile. He then turned his attention back to the monitor studying it.

Somehow that sight in front of them made their hearts swell and beat faster. Although they had seen hundreds of ultra sounds in their lives this was different. Completely different… knowing that this little one was **their **baby and that in some months they would be holding it in their hands made the smiles on their faces grow even bigger, if that was even possible. His grip tightened around her hand and he leaned in to take a closer look at the monitor.

"I guess the baby is not going to give us a hard time today." The doctor said after a while.

"So, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" asked and both House and Cameron turned to look at each other. House smiled at her and nodded, answering to her unspoken question.

"Okay…" answered House and they both turned their attention back to the monitor.

"Then I have to inform you that in about four months you'll be the proud parents of a little girl." The doctor said, beaming at them.

Cameron's smile widened and squeezed his hand. She turned her gaze back to him only to find him staring at the ultra sound, his gaze transfixed on the image of their baby. His eyes were shining and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

_A girl… they were having a girl. _His mind had stopped every process at the doctor's words and his heart was racing faster than any other time. He could feel the moisture building in his eyes but he refused to blink. He wasn't able to stop looking at the ultra sound monitor. He was in huge trouble and he knew it the moment he heard the doctor's words.

_Gregory House had lost his heart again__; to someone else this time… he was in love, a different kind this time. And he didn't want to lose that feeling… _

After everything that had happened to him he never believed that he could love again. He believed that no woman would ever manage to get into his heart again. And now two of them had succeeded in doing so… They owned him now, owned his heart, owned his very being.

He turned his eyes back to Cameron and gave her the most genuine and wide smile she had ever seen on his face. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own, placing in that kiss every emotion he wanted to show her, every feeling he wanted her to feel.

"I love you…" he mumbled on her lips after breaking their kiss.

"I love you too…" she said in the same low tone he had used and made shivers run up and down his spine.

"And I totally want a copy of that." He said and turned to look at the doctor only to find out that he wasn't there. He turned to look at Cameron with a questioning look in his eyes.

"He just went to his office to bring his prescription pad to write me some vitamins."

He nodded and placed his hand on her belly caressing the skin there gently. He leaned in and placed the tenderest kiss he had ever given in his life on her stomach.

"I love you too little one…" he said in low tone and he could feel the baby react to his touch and words.

"I told you she's a genius!" he exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Of course she is." Cameron stated with a smile that matched his.

"You two are ready to leave." The doctor said, handing the vitamins to Cameron and some copies of the ultra sound to House.

"I'll see you next month." He said and after waving goodbye House and Cameron exited the room and made their way to his office but didn't have the time to talk since Wilson entered the room.

He seemed to be really exhausted, like he had been working all week without having an hour of sleep. Now Cameron was concerned too when she saw her friend in that state.

"James, are you ok?" she asked and went close to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just a little tired that's all." He said and gave her a small smile.

"How did the appointment go?" he asked them, trying to change the subject, something that of course didn't go unnoticed by House and Cameron.

"Everything is perfect." Cameron replied with a smile but the concern never left her features.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" he said with a smile.

"Come on Jimmy, I'm buying lunch!" said House and dragged his friend out of his office after casting one reassuring look to Cameron.

She just smiled at him and after they left she went straight to her office. On her way there though she happened to notice Cuddy who was in the lab, talking to some of the surgical stuff. She looked like a mess, just as Wilson looked the moment he entered the office.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together. She just hoped that House would manage to help his friend and not make things worse. And she was determined to help make things better too. She just had to talk House into it.

In the meantime House and Wilson were at the cafeteria eating lunch. Wilson was quiet and tried all the time to avoid House's gaze. House on the other hand was observing him all the time, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Did you terrify her doctor again?" asked Wilson after some time, meeting his gaze.

"I wasn't in the mood… Oh, by the way I want you to meet someone!" he said and reached in his pocket to pull out the ultra sound photo.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" Wilson asked and picked his head up.

"This is my daughter!" exclaimed House with a wide smile on his face.

"You are having a girl?" asked Wilson, smiling genuinely for the first time that day.

"Well, obviously…" said House and handed the photo to Wilson "This is yours…" he said.

"Really? Don't you want that?" asked Wilson looking at him curiously.

"I have other ten of those! And besides, you need to have a photo of your goddaughter…" he said and waited for his friend's reaction.

Wilson was stunned and couldn't talk at first but recovered quickly.

"Are you serious? You want me to be her godfather?" he asked him smiling widely at him.

"I wouldn't have told you so if I didn't mean it. We have talked about this with Allison and she is more than happy with that choice."

"Wow… I'm really honored…" said Wilson at his friend.

"Oh, don't you cry now! We were also thinking of Lisa too… since you two are together she could be her godmother if it is ok with you two." He said and waited for his friend's reaction which didn't take long.

He watched him as he averted his gaze and looked out of the window.

"You know how desperately you want to talk… so talk; it will save us both time and energy."

"Last night… we got into a fight… We almost got caught kissing in her office and she freaked. I told her I didn't want to hide our relationship any longer, that you and Allison had worked it out really well and that I wanted everyone to know. And that's when we got into a shouting contest. She said that it was too soon, and that everyone would talk about that and that she wasn't ready about that. I accused her that she didn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her and all this ended when I stormed out of her house and slammed the door behind me. I slept on the couch in my office…" he admitted. He took a deep breath and continued talking.

"The thing is that this is the first time that I feel this way after a fight. Like a piece of me is missing. You know what I mean?" he asked looking at House who just nodded.

"And this is the first time in years that I am jealous of you. Jealous of your personal life, of what you have with Allison, of the baby, of everything… This is the first time that I want all these things with one person and she won't even let anyone know about our relationship…" Wilson confessed in a low, sad voice and new tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Then tell her all those things. It's not me you should be talking to but her. Tell her how you feel and what you want. Just tell her the truth… I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, she is just too stubborn and afraid to admit it…" House said and took a bite from his Reuben.

Wilson just stared at him disbelievingly but then he smirked lightly.

"I guess that Allison has rubbed off on you after all…" he said, making House to smile.

"Well, it's hard to resist her charms. But I can still kick your ass if I want." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Really?" Wilson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Scouts' owner…" he said making Wilson to laugh lightly.

"Now you'll excuse me, I have to surf the net. I must find the coolest stuff for my offspring." He said with a smile and left Wilson alone at the table.

"We need to find a way to get James and Lisa back together." he heard Cameron saying when he entered his office.

"How did you…?" he started but stopped when she raised her eyebrows at his question.

"I guess you are a genius too… But don't worry, I kicked some sense in him." He said and went to sit in his armchair.

"You?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah… Don't worry, he's not going to screw up this time, I know him too well. This is nothing like his previous relationships." He said and stretched his legs out.

Cameron just studied him for a while and then went to stand in front of him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"I trust you…" she said "Now, I'm going to finish with my patients so we can head home…" she said and started heading out of the room.

"I haven't forgotten what we didn't manage to finish this morning!" he shouted to her with a smirk on his lips. She smiled and made her way to the Immunology Department.

House returned home earlier than Cameron that day. A new patient was admitted to the Immunology Department and needed the team's full attention. So, House had decided to return home and wait for her. It actually fitted his plans perfectly.

Cameron entered the apartment a little over ten in the night. The lights were switched off at the living room except from a lamp next to the couch. She assumed that he must have gone to bed already and went to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower and change into her pajamas.

She exited the shower twenty minutes later, wearing her pajama bottoms and one of House's favorite t-shirts.

She quietly opened the door to their bedroom and gasped with what she saw in the room. There were lit candles all over the room. On the bed there were sprawled red rose petals and at the center of the bed was a small velvet box.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and House's chest flat against her back.

"I thought of doing this the right way…" he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss below her earlobe, making her shiver. He pulled back from the embrace, laced his hand with hers and led her to the bed where they sat down. He took the small box in his hands and kneeled down carefully in front of her.

"So I am asking again…"

He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring in it on a white gold band. She gasped when she saw the beautiful ring that was in the box. He took it in his hand and twirled it around his fingers and then turned to look in her beautiful green-blue eyes that stared back at him with happy tears in them.

"Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" he asked her, his crystal blue eyes always locked with hers, containing in them so much love and affection that she felt that she was going to burst.

"Yes…" she breathed out and he slipped the ring on her finger.

He bought his lips up and claimed her lips with his. She reacted to his kiss immediately. She locked her hands behind his neck and drew him even closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue in her welcoming mouth, tasting every bit of her warm mouth. Soon their tongues were dancing together in a dance as old as time.

He gripped the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it off, breaking their kiss only to slide it over her head, and tossed it aside. He was really glad that she wasn't wearing anything else under that t-shirt.

He slowly guided her to lie on the bed while continuing kissing her passionately on the lips. His right leg was now between her legs while he rested his weight on his left one and on his hands which were on either side of her head on the mattress.

She unlocked her hands from behind his neck and slid them down to his toned back, feeling the muscles there and rested them on his backside, squeezing lightly, something that made him grind his hips to hers.

Soon her hands found their way down his t-shirt, caressing the skin there and feeling the sweat that was stating to form. His t-shirt joined hers on the floor and her hands roamed now on his naked back, feeling every muscle flex at her slightest touch.

He broke their kiss only to continue kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin of her neck below her earlobe. She moaned lightly at his ministrations and he continued his way down turning his attention to her breasts, nibbling and sucking her nipples.

Her moans grew louder as he continued his sweet torture on her. Her hands came to his belt and undid his pants. She slid her hands in his boxers and grabbed his ass making him thrust his hips again towards hers. She could already feel his hard erection waiting to be freed. She slid her right hand to the front of his boxers and closed it around his length making him moan against her neck.

"God Allison…" he whispered when she continued moving her hand up and down.

She smiled wickedly and stopped her movements only to slide his pants and boxers down. He stood up only to throw away his pants and boxers and then dragged her pajama bottom and panties in one swift movement.

He got back on the bed and parted her legs with his knee. He came to rest between her thighs, already feeling her warmth inviting him. He brought his lips to her again and she locked her ankles behind his back, her hands now resting on his lower back.

She brought her hand between their bodies and gripped his length and guided him to her entrance. He broke their kiss to look into her lustful eyes and brought his body closer to her inch by inch, disappearing into her wet and ready warmth.

His face was now buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply and catching his breath.

Her hands moved soothingly up and down his back and laced through his hair.

His hips began rocking slowly and deliberately between her thighs. He lifted his head from her neck and looked deeply into her eyes with a look that made her heart swell and beat even faster.

He changed the angle of his hips with every thrust and moved with more power and force as he pressed into her over and over again making her arch beneath him and moan his name. Their bodies rocked gently together, the sensations too powerful making them loose control.

He thrust harder and faster in her warmth, her legs wrapped higher around his back allowing him to thrust even deeper and burry completely inside of her.

"Ah… Greg…" she moaned loudly arching her head back. Their pace was increasing, both of them moving together to achieve their mutual goal.

He could feel she was close, so close… Her eyes opened and locked with his as he increased his pace, moving between the demanding grip of her thighs.

Her breaths became more ragged; her hips tilted further taking him even deeper. His thrusts became harder by the minute. Their eyes were locked together, showing every emotion they felt.

His hand slid between their joined bodies and started rubbing her clit, making her moan louder by every passing second.

With every thrust he could feel she got closer and closer. He continued rubbing her clit with his fingers and heard the loud moans escaping her lips, like music to his ears.

"Greg!" she screamed and he felt her velvet walls constricting around his hard length, driving him to the edge with her.

He continued thrusting into her warmth for as long as he could manage, her screams became louder by the second and her walls tightened around him once more.

"Allie!" he screamed too, spilling his hot seed inside her, their moans mingling together. They continued moving together, drawing the feeling of their climaxes for as long as they could, their eyes locked again in that powerful stare, talking without words, looking straight into the other's soul.

He lied on his left side and dragged her with him, never leaving her sweet warmth, her right leg draped over his hip keeping him buried deep inside her.

He draped the covers around their sweaty bodies and hugged her close to him. She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her left arm around his waist.

"I love you Greg… forever…" she said and placed a kiss above his heart.

"I love you too Allison…" he said and tightened his embrace.

And they just fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, feeling content, complete and happier than ever…

* * *


	35. Christmas decorations

Hello! I managed to finish chapter 34 today and I'm back to update the story! Thank you all for your reviews :-) I Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter too.

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34: **_**Christmas decorations**_

House and Cameron decided to sleep in the next morning. Cuddy had given them both the day off so they were taking advantage of that fact. It had been a hectic week with a lot of work for both of them and the fact that they didn't sleep until really late the previous night wasn't helping at all.

So, now they were in bed, sleeping peacefully. House was lying on his back, his right hand wrapped around Cameron's body protectively. She was lying on her side, her left leg draped over his legs and her left hand rested on his chest, above his heart.

But their precious sleep didn't last as long as they would like it to since a loud knock on the door startled them out of slumber.

House stirred a little, tightened his embrace around Cameron's body but he didn't make any movement to get out of bed.

"The door…" mumbled Cameron in his shoulder, where her head rested, but instead of getting up to answer the door she leaned deeper in his embrace and brought her leg higher over his.

"I'm sleeping…" replied House in a raspy voice.

"Well, I'm sleeping too…" came Cameron's reply.

"Apparently you are not since you are talking to me…"

"Come on, get the door, they'll break it down…"

"I don't care; I'll buy a new one. And besides, I haven't had my Vicodin yet." He replied with a smirk, believing he had won their argument.

"And I'm pregnant. Would you make your pregnant fiancé get out of bed and open the door? What if it is a stranger standing out there?" she said innocently and turned to look into his eyes.

He stared back at her for a while; her expressive green-blue eyes never left his. He exhaled loudly in defeat.

"Fine. I'll go. But you owe me one." He said and got out of bed after placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

She smiled to herself and hugged his pillow close to her body and inhaled deeply.

House took his cane from the door handle made his way to the living room. Who ever was at the other side of the door was really persistent to see them since he could hear the knocking on the door.

He opened the door forcefully only to reveal the worried faces of his and Cameron's parents.

"Oh, sweety, is everything all right?" asked Blythe and hugged her son.

"Mom, what are you…" started House but never got to finish his sentence.

"Greg, is Allison all right? Did something go wrong? Is the baby ok??" asked Mary as she made her way in the apartment followed by John and Jonathan.

"Excuse me?" asked a confused House who hadn't really woken up.

"Son, we went to the hospital and you weren't there, you weren't picking up your mobile phones…" said John.

"We were asleep!" said House in a defensive tone, still trying to understand what was going on.

"You never called yesterday after the appointment, did everything go well?" asked Jonathan and House finally understood what this was all about.

"Are you four crazy?" he exclaimed after a while making them turn their gazes to him.

At that point Cameron decided to go and see what was going on in the living room. When she got there she found hers and his parents looking at House intently.

"It's nine in the morning, we have slept only four hours, yesterday was a really long day and you are here because?" asked Cameron and made them turn to look at her direction this time.

"Allison, honey, are you ok? Is the baby ok?" asked her mother and went with Blythe where she was standing.

"Excuse me?" asked Cameron in confusion.

"Don't mind them, they have lost their minds. I think they are on something…" said House and received a glare from both his and Cameron's dad.

"It's just… you didn't call yesterday after the appointment as you said you would do and we got worried that something went wrong…" confessed Blythe apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. We just had a long day at work and totally forgot to call you guys…" said Cameron, smiling apologetically and saw them relaxing to her words.

"Actually, everything is perfect! The baby is healthy and everything is going really well." Said Cameron with a wide smile and received a hug from Mary and Blythe who were now smiling widely too.

"House went to his desk and retrieved four ultra sound copies and handed them to their parents.

"I guess that you would like to see your granddaughter." He said when he met their questioning gazes.

Their smiles grew even wider at the news he told them.

"We are having a granddaughter!" said John and Jonathan in unison making the other people in the room laugh.

"Well, obviously that's what I said…" said House sarcastically, but he couldn't keep the smile that broke on his lips away.

"So, coffee anyone?" asked Cameron and everyone nodded.

"But we're making it." Said Blythe and started making her way towards the kitchen, followed by Mary.

House, Cameron and their dad's sat in the living room. House switched the TV on and turned the channel to the cartoons.

"Both his and Cameron's dad eyed him suspiciously, earning a laugh from Cameron and an annoyed glance from House.

"What? Sponge Bob is on in a while…" he said defensively and turned his attention back to the TV.

Cameron just shrugged when they turned to look at her and they just shook their heads. House would always be House, no matter what…

"Good luck with him…" said John with a smirk and she smiled.

"At least I know that he won't get into a fight with the baby about the TV. They'll want to watch the same programs." She said and made them laugh.

"Please keep it down… Patrick is going to say something important and I'm going to miss it because of you!" House whined but only made them laugh louder.

At that point Mary and Blythe returned in the living room with five cups of steaming coffee and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mom, tell them something! They are not letting me watch my cartoons!" pouted House and turned to his mother who had just entered the room.

"Oh, poor boy… here, take this." She said with a smile and handed him a cup of coffee.

He sipped from his coffee and fell quiet for a while before talking again.

"It's good… I think." He muttered and turned to look at Cameron who was looking back at him with a playful smile on her lips.

She leaned closer to him, her lips inches away from his ear.

"I'll make you a new one later…" she whispered that only he could listen and placed a kiss below his earlobe making him shiver.

"Yeah, it's good." he said again and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So, we had this wonderful idea while we were making the coffee." Blythe said.

"What you think of going to do our Christmas shopping?" continued Mary, smiling.

"It's not Christmas yet…" said House

"It's the third of December" said Cameron "and I think it's a great idea!" she concluded enthusiastically.

"We can go now! It's still early and we'll have plenty of time to shop everything we need for the decorations and of course gifts for everyone." Said Blythe with a smile.

"Well, I'm definitely coming with!" said Cameron and got up from the couch in order to get dressed.

"What about you three? Are you coming?" asked Mary and turned her attention to the men in the room.

"Well… it sounds like a lot of carrying." Jonathan said.

"And we are not going to let Allison carry anything, even if it is the lightest thing, in her condition." John continued.

"So, we are coming with." Jonathan concluded and looked at House.

"Are you coming?" he asked him.

"Let me think. Christmas shopping can only mean three things. Walking, walking and more walking… Oh, did I mention walking? And besides, Bob here is a lot funnier than the fat guy at the stores who pretends to be Santa."

"You could just say no you know." Shouted Cameron from down the hall and emerged a few moments later wearing a pair of jeans, a black turtle neck blouse and her jacket.

"I'm ready to go!" she exclaimed and headed to the couch and kissed House on the lips gently.

"Coffee is in the kitchen…" she whispered in his ear before pulling back and he smiled appreciatively to her.

"Oh, and do something else except from watching TV all day long…" she said and started walking to the door but his voice stopped her.

"Be careful, okay?" he said in a low tone and looked straight into her eyes.

"Okay…" she said in soft tone and smiled gently. "I'll see you later, love you!" she said and went for the door.

He heard everyone saying goodbye and then silence, except from the sounds from the TV.

_Home alone… _he thought to himself and smirked

He went to the kitchen in order to pour a new cup of coffee and then headed back to the living room. He stretched his feet on the coffee table, grabbed his cup of coffee and turned his attention back to his favorite cartoons.

He soon lost interest in the television though when the cartoons were over. Glancing around the house his gaze fell on his piano.

_How long had it been since he last played the piano? _He couldn't remember… He got off the couch and went to sit on the piano bench. He glided his fingers over the ivory kiss, just reveling the feel of the cold material against his fingertips.

And then he remembered when the last time he had played his piano was… The night he made a scene and showed her how jealous he was of her. He had returned to his apartment that night and played for a long time, hoping that she would come to him, while drinking scotch, till he heard her knocking on his door. He could still remember everything she had told him. She had managed to kick some sense in him and make him understand that he was the one she loved. He smirked to himself…

And that was the last time he had played his piano. Every time he had a troubled mind he would turn to it… his piano always helped him forget the rest of the world, lock every one and everything out of his overactive mind and just forget everything. It was just he and his music, no one else. Maybe that's why he hadn't played for that long. _He had her now… _so simple.

He wasn't alone anymore, she was in his life and he was grateful for that for the first time in years. He didn't feel the need to shut everyone out, he wanted to live and he wanted to share everything with her. Not that he didn't need his time alone but he didn't have the need anymore to hide from everything and everyone. Knowing that she was there with him made him feel content and complete.

He smiled to himself and let his fingers press gently on the keys. He started with a slow tune, but not a melancholic one… a happy one this time… because this time he was happy, really happy. He continued playing for hours, playing some Christmas songs too, lost in his music. He even tried to play some lullabies.

His mind drifted back to their baby again. He was excited, anxious and a little afraid about that. Excited about the fact that in a few months they would have their little baby with them, anxious to hold her in his arms and afraid… well, afraid that he would be a lousy dad, that he would screw everything up, that he would be a failure. But then he thought of Allison and that if she was around none of those things would happen, because together they would be able to do everything.

Lost in his thoughts and his music he continued to play his piano…

Meanwhile, Cameron and their parents had picked up everything one can imagine. They had all found the opportunity to buy the Christmas gifts they wanted and of course everything they needed to decorate their houses. Cameron had bought a big Christmas tree for their living room and of course many ornaments and Christmas lights to decorate the entire house. She was certain that House would protest at first but he would give in eventually.

So, now that they had loaded both cars with everything they bought, they were at a nice little restaurant eating lunch.

House was also eating lunch that time, in front of the TV, when suddenly the phone rang.

He reached for the device and answered the incoming call.

"This is Greg House, I hope you have given it a great deal of thought before calling this number." He said in the phone

"Hello, Dr. House. This is detective Mathews." Came the voice from the other line.

"Oh, Mr. Mathews… Is everything all right?" he asked and tried really hard at the same time to ignore the twist in his stomach.

"I'm afraid that no… There is something important I need to tell you."

House froze at his last words. This couldn't be good…

Cameron's mobile phone ringing interrupted her animated conversation with the parents. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey, sweety, what's up?" she said

"Where are you?" House's voice sounded through the receiver. Something was wrong and she knew it the moment she heard his first word.

"We are at a restaurant close to our place, eating lunch. Why, what happened?" she asked, trying to hide the worry from her voice.

"Get back home now!" he said a little louder than he intended, not being able to control himself.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Will you just come home damn it?" he yelled.

"Okay, just relax. I'm coming…" she said and heard him exhale heavily in relief and hang up the phone. She was sure that something was up and she was going to find out what.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mary worriedly.

"Yeah mom… he is just too many hours alone and he got bored, plus his leg is hurting. Can we head back home?" she said to her mother reassuringly, managing to mask her worry.

"I'm going to take care of the bill and we are off." John said.

Forty minutes later they had returned home, placed everything they bought in the living room and now Cameron was alone with House, since their parents said their goodbyes and left.

All the time they carried the things in the house he barely said a word, too engrossed in his thoughts. And now, he was sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV.

Cameron got in front of him and sat on the coffee table in order to face him.

"What was this all about?" she asked and placed her hand on his trying to get him to look in her eyes.

"You know what… I think you should stay at home from now on. It's not safe enough to be outside, at work or out of the house…" he said in a serious tone and looked in her eyes, trying desperately to hide the fear form his own eyes.

"What?" asked Cameron, confusion evident in her voice.

"You heard me… I think you should stay at home, stop working for now, stay in from now on." He said and averted her gaze.

"Why?" she asked, her voice rising a little bit.

"Because you are pregnant. It's not safe to be out…" he said but didn't get to finish his sentence since she interrupted him.

"I was pregnant yesterday too and you were okay with me working and going out. What changed in some hours?" she yelled at him and stood up and paced the living room.

"Nothing changed!" he yelled back "And stop yelling!"

"Apparently something changed! And don't tell me what to do!" she shouted at him.

"You want to know what changed?" he challenged "Fine then! If you want to know I'll tell you!" he said, still yelling.

"Tell me then, what are you waiting for?" she yelled back at him.

"Fine then! If you want to know here it is! Scott got out of jail and not even one person knows where she could be or what she could be thinking of doing!" he shouted irritation and anger starting to show in his voice.

At his words Cameron froze. Images of the accident flashed back in her mind but she wouldn't back down.

"And what are you going to do now? Lock me in the house and keep me in here till the police finds her and puts her back in?" she shouted again, never dropping his gaze.

"If I have to then that's what I'll do!" he yelled and inched closer to her.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" she said in a tone that showed how angry she was.

"No! That's why you are staying in the house, because she is not playing games, this is real Allison!" he said in the same tone.

She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes but she wasn't going to let him win this argument.

"You can't do whatever you want you know!" she shouted even louder this time.

"I can if it means that you'll be safe!" he said in a lower tone and reached out for her but she dragged her hand out of his reach.

"Think of that and when you come to your right mind come and talk to me!" she said and stormed out of the room and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

The moment her body hit the mattress she felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She reached out, took his pillow in her hands and hugged it close to her body. The truth was that she wanted him there, in order to tell her that everything would be fine and that he would be there for her. She needed to be in his arms but her pride didn't allow her to go back in the living room and fall into his arms.

She just stayed there and cried, hoping that things wouldn't have a negative turn again.

Meanwhile, in the living room House was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head buried in his hands.

His eyes were burning and he knew that he could not hold his tears back any longer. Things had been perfect the past few days, why did this thing had to happen now?

He wanted to keep her and their baby safe… that's all he wanted… and that's why he overreacted earlier. He wouldn't be able to leave if something happened to her or the baby.

He felt his tears roll down his cheek. He couldn't leave things like that. Things had to fix again, he needed her there, he needed to hold her in his arms, tell her that everything would be ok… he just needed to look into her eyes and feel all those feelings she could make him feel with only one look.

He brushed his tears away and stood up. He glanced around the living room and saw the many bags, full of presents and Christmas decoration. And between these bags he saw one that had nothing to do with all these things. He took the bag in his hands and reached inside and pulled out a baby rolling stone t-shirt, and a pair of tiny Nike shoes. Putting his hand again in the bag he took out the cutest pink little sweaterhe had ever seen in his life. Smiling gently to himself he placed the baby clothing on the coffee table and went to empty the other bags all over the living room.

He pulled the tree out of the box and started placing everything together. He had put the ornaments on one side of the couch, the lights on his armchair, the candles and other decorative stuff on his piano.

He had decided that he was going to make everything perfect for her. And he was going to do it on his own. He wanted to please her, make her happy. He wanted to see that beautiful smile on her face again.

He took the star and tried to reach the top of the tree. But he had forgotten his cane on the couch, next to the ornaments and when he tried to balance himself he grabbed from the tree but didn't manage to hold on and he landed on his back on the carpet of the living room, the Christmas tree falling on top of him.

He just lied on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"This is harder than I thought…" he said and tried to get up.

At that moment, Cameron emerged from the room, having heard the loud noise he had caused. She was afraid that he had hurt himself but when she got in the living room she was greeted by the sight of House straggling to get out from under the tree.

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, a laugh that draw his attention and their eyes locked together.

"I can't do this on my own…" he mumbled apologetically, never dropping her gaze. She immediately understood the double meaning of his words.

"I can't do this on my own either…" she said in low voice and went to sit down, next to him.

She helped him pull the tree away and she sat next to him again, looking straight in to his eyes, noticing that they were red from crying, like hers were.

She reached her hand out and traced his eyelids with her thumbs. She kissed his eyelids gently and pulled back to look into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry…" they both said in unison and smiled weakly.

"I know I am a jerk sometimes…"

"Not this time… We overreacted… both of us…"

He didn't reply, he just reached out for her and took her in his arms. He hugged her tightly and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing way. She buried her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her arms found their way around his waist and locked behind his back.

"I love you… more than anything in this world…" he said and hugged her even tighter.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbled in his chest and he could feel his heart respond to her voice.

"We'll do this together…" he said and pulled back to look in her yes. She smiled gently at him and caressed his cheek gently.

"Together…" she said with a smile and claimed his lips with hers in a loving and tender kiss.

They stayed there for several minutes. His back was resting at the couch and she was sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest and his hands were on her rounded belly.

The movement of their little one startled them out of their peaceful moment. She leaned back and tilted her head in order to look into his eyes and was met by one of the tenderest looks she had ever seen.

"I think she wants us to decorate that tree at last!" he said and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Okay! Stand up!" she admonished and after standing up she held her hands out to help him.

"I'm up! Let's get to work!" he said and started picking up various ornaments, something that only made Cameron laugh.

"What?!" he asked her with a goofy smile on his face.

"You know, we have to pick up the tree first…" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah…" he said and went to help her pick up the tree.

They spent almost four hours decorating the tree and every room of the house, all this time listening to Christmas songs that Cameron had picked out. And now they were sitting on the couch.

House had his feet stretched out on the coffee table and Cameron was lying on her back and rested her head on his lap. His left hand was laced with hers and their joined hands were resting on her stomach.

The Christmas lights on the tree, which were flickering in every combination, and the warmth that emitted from the fireplace created a cozy atmosphere.

"I had forgotten how fun it was to decorate the house for Christmas…" confessed House.

"Yeah, me too…" she said and squeezed his hand.

"Next year it's going to be even better!" he said with a wide smile.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked together. He knew that look, he had seen it before. It still amazed him how many emotions those eyes could contain.

"It's like dejavu…" he mumbled before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only much better this time…" he said and kissed her again.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbled on his lips after they broke their kiss.

"I love you Allison…" he said and kissed her again, pouring all the love he felt at that moment in that single kiss.

And they just stayed there, looking at the Christmas tree, both feeling content just being there together. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. And they knew that together they were going to face everything. _Together…_

* * *


	36. Dinner with friends

Hello everyone! Chapter 35 is ready for you to read :-) Thank you all for your reviews and comments, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too...

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: **_**Dinner with friends**_

It had been a week since they learnt that Scott was out of jail and that every member of the police force was looking for her. And fortunately it had been an uneventful week.

House was worried and kept an eye on Cameron everywhere she would go. Cameron was worried too but tried not to show it to much because then House would find an excuse to overreact again.

The rest of the hospital didn't know this bit of information, except from Cuddy and Wilson of course, who were trying to do anything to help their friends. They were also trying to help themselves since it had been a week since their fight and not one of them had made a move to fix things.

Wilson would spend most of his time at House and Cameron's place, unsuccessfully trying to forget about her. House would threaten him that if he didn't make a move to talk to her then he would take matters in his own hands. And that could never be good… Cameron would tell him to just talk to her and express his feelings, House would be his usual sarcastic self at her and she would threaten him that he would sleep on the couch with Wilson with a smirk on her face. And all this bunter between them would only make him more depressed, make him want to go find her. But he wouldn't… he needed time…

Cuddy, on the other hand, was obsessing with work. She wanted to keep her mind off of him, stop thinking all the time about his smile and expressive brown eyes. And work was the only way she could distract her mind, stop her thoughts from drifting back to him. At least for a while… when she returned home at night she couldn't stop the images that flooded her mind and she would hug his pillow tight against her body. Times like these she just wanted to go and find him, But she wouldn't… she needed time…

Cameron and House were watching everything close by. And they were determined to do something to help their friends. But they didn't know what exactly…

Cameron was sitting in her office, doing some charting when she saw Wilson passing by her office. He glanced in and when he saw her he turned and headed for her office.

He entered and went to sit down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. He was silent for some moments, fidgeting with his hands, his eyes glued to the floor. And then he raised his head to look at her only to find her looking back at him with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Hey… How are you doing?" she asked him in a soft tone.

"I don't know…" he confessed sadly and averted his gaze.

She got up and dragged a chair so that she was facing him and sat down in front of him. She reached out and took one of his hands in hers, making him look straight in her eyes again.

"I was always the one that gave advice you know…" he said in a low tone and gave her a weak smile.

"This is the first time I desperately need for some advice to make things right again. I don't like to feel like that. With all my previous relationships it was never like that. Hence the three failed marriages I guess…" he continued, never dropping her gaze.

"But this time is different… I don't want this to end. I feel like I need her in order to survive, to feel that I'm alive, to… I don't know…"

"I know what you mean…" she said, smiling gently. "And that's why you have to talk to her. Tell her all these things; tell her how you really feel about her. I know that it's not an easy thing; I've been through this… And you know how House is…" she added with a slight smirk which earned her a small laugh.

"But, if you want this to work out you'll have to talk. And I am sure that she feels the same way." She said something that made him raise his eyebrows at her.

"Come on Jimmy! Do you really think that she doesn't feel the same about you? Haven't you seen her the past week? She's miserable, working for hours, trying to keep her mind away from everything… She needs you as much as you need her. So, do something…" she said and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Her soft expression and gentle gaze made him relax a little and rethink everything. Maybe she was right. But in order to find out he would have to try…

"Thanks Allison…" he said and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Anytime Jimmy… anytime…" she whispered to him.

"Hey! That's my girl you are hugging there, get your own!" sounded House's voice from the door and made them break their embrace.

"You are unbelievable!" said Cameron with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's what you said last night too." House said and winked at her, making Wilson furrow his eyebrows and Cameron blush a little.

"Ok, time to go, I don't need any mental images to haunt me for the rest of my life…" said Wilson and stood up to leave.

"Thanks again Allison." He said again with a small smile and headed out of her office.

"We need to do something…" said Cameron as House sat on the chair where Wilson was sitting and planted his lips on hers for a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah? And what do you have in mind Miss Matchmaker?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Dinner… But not just a simple meal…" she said and he could see the glint in her eyes as the plan was forming.

"Wait… that sounds familiar…" he said and brought his hand up to his chin pretending to think.

"Get over your self." She said and slapped him playfully on his forearm.

"We are going to invite them both for dinner tonight. So simple." She stated and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah, great plan… And they either kill each other or shag each other on our couch." He replied sarcastically.

"Really mature." She scoffed

"Ok. So let's say that we proceed with your plan. What do we manage?"

"We manage to get them in the same room… and eventually talk. They keep avoiding each other for a week now, it's ridiculous!" she said to him.

He thought for a while, all the time never dropping her gaze.

"Fine… But I'm not cleaning the blood from the carpet after they kill each other in our living room." He said and headed off to inform Cuddy and Wilson about the dinner.

"I'll get a cleaner!" she shouted at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"And I'll get the day off!" he shouted back at her and disappeared down the corridor.

Time past by really fast that day. There was a lot of work to be done at the Immunology Department and the Diagnostics had a new patient who was in a critical condition.

Despite all that they managed to get home on their usual time. Cameron took a quick shower and went to prepare dinner while House was sitting on the couch and watching his favorite soap operas.

She had started making the salad when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and his hot breath caressing her neck.

"Greg…" she breathed his name, making shivers run down his spine. And he took that as a sign to continue his ministrations, placing small kisses all over her neck.

"You know… I should really finish with the salads so I can set the table. They are going to be here in about an hour."

"That's plenty of time…" he said and continued placing kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck.

She just closed her eyes and leaned deeper in his embrace, enjoying the feel of his lips against her skin.

"Stop distracting me…" she managed to mumble.

"But you like it." He said and she turned in his embrace in order to face him.

"Yes, but that's not the point…" she replied and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's exactly the point!" he exclaimed and dropped his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

She just smiled and laced her hands through his hair.

"Well, If you are a good boy I promise I'll make it up to you…" she said suggestively and felt him smile against her skin.

He placed one last kiss were neck meets shoulder and went to sit on the couch again, trying to find something good to watch.

"Will you get the door?" asked Cameron from inside the kitchen and House got up in order to answer the door.

He opened the door to reveal Cuddy and Wilson standing on the threshold looking a little edgy.

"Finally you are here! I'm hungry and Allison wouldn't feed me unless you two arrived." House exclaimed and hanged their coats.

At that moment Cameron emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and placed it next to the glasses on the table.

"Welcome!" she said and went to give a hug to Cuddy and Wilson. "Come in, let's go in the living room." She said and everyone followed her, while House was whining.

"I'm hungry mommy! You said we would eat when our guests arrived!" he said a sat heavily in his armchair.

"I also told you to behave, or else…" she trailed off and smirked at him.

"That's black mailing…" he stated and sipped his wine.

They talked for quite some time and then they went to the dining room to eat dinner.

All the time Wilson and Cuddy tried to avoid looking at each other but to no avail. Every now and then thy kept glancing at each other something that didn't go unnoticed by House and Cameron. Now, they would have to figure a way to make them actually talk.

"I'm taking these in the kitchen and I'll be right back…" said Cameron, motioning at the plates on the table.

"Wait, I need to find my Vicodin, I'm coming with…" said House and followed her.

When they were in the kitchen she turned her attention back to him, after placing the plates in the sink.

"Now they are going to kill us for leaving them alone like that…" she told him.

"I don't care, I really need my pills, I haven't taken any since noon…" he said and dry swallowed one pill.

"Noon?" she asked him, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah… Why?" he asked her.

"How many have you taken today?"

"I think this is the fourth… I got one when I woke up, two after lunch and one now, yes it's the fourth…" he said and was surprised when she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, drawing him closer till there was no space between their bodies.

"What was that for?" he asked her when they broke their kiss.

"I just needed a kiss…" she said but she couldn't hide from him.

He had managed to surprise her and actually, he had managed to make her feel proud of him. He could see it in her eyes, in those expressive green-blue eyes that could make him drown in them. He was actually proud of himself too. It was a huge step for him, a step that he never believed he would take. But now, he had managed to control his addiction and for the first time in years he felt good. He placed one last kiss on her lips and laced his hand with hers.

"Come on, let's go out there before they stab one another…" he said and they headed to the living room.

_Meanwhile, in the living room…_

Cuddy and Wilson remained silent when House and Cameron headed to the kitchen.

They just stared in front of them, denying looking at each other. But they couldn't help the small glances.

"James…"

"Lisa…"

They both said the other's name at the same time making it even more awkward than it was.

"You go first…" said Cuddy making Wilson exhale heavily.

"I… I don't know were to start…" he said and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You think that I can?" said Cuddy and stared intently at him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, hoping that she would say something to make things easier for both of them.

"I don't know James… I don't know…" she said "I think it's time I head home, it's late…"

"Lisa, please!" pleaded Wilson but at that point House and Cameron returned to the living room.

"I think I'm going to head off… It's getting late and I have to wake up early in the morning." Said Cuddy and stood up.

She hugged Cameron goodbye and after saying goodnight she exited the door and went to her car.

"If you not go after her, you are an idiot." Said House suddenly and made both Cameron and Wilson turn to look at him.

"Maybe he's right…" added Cameron and looked at Wilson "You can't avoid this forever…" she said and Wilson gave up in defeat.

Without a word he ran out of the house and towards his car. He drove to her place and arrived the time she was getting out of her car.

"Lisa!" he shouted and ran towards her.

"James, please… apparently there is nothing we have to say." She pleaded but he had managed to grip her forearm and wasn't willing to let go.

"No… I haven't talked yet…" he said and loosened his grip on her forearm and placed both his hands around her waist in order to keep her form walking away.

"The thing is that as much as I want to deny it I need you… I need you in my life in order to feel that I am alive, I need to be with you, I need to be next to you, I need to feel that you need me too, I need to love you…" he whispered the last part, his lips now barely away of hers.

"I love you Lisa and I don't want this relationship to end because, frankly, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me… I don't want to lose you… And I don't want to hide anymore… I'm yours… and I want everyone to know that…"

She didn't respond with words. She just leaned closer to him till her body was flat against his and claimed his lips with hers in a fierce and passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air. He hugged her tight and she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too James… and I missed you, God, I missed you…" she said and tightened her grip around his waist.

"I missed you too…" he said and kissed her forehead gently. They staid out there, just enjoying the feeling of being this close again when Cuddy spoke.

"Let's go inside… It's cold out here…" she mumbled in his chest and they laced their hands and got inside the house. They had to make up that last week…

At House and Cameron's place things were quiet. They were both sitting on the couch, Cameron snuggled in his right side with both her legs on top of his and they were watching an old Christmas movie.

At some point Cameron turned to look out of the window only to see small white flakes falling from the sky.

"Look… it's snowing…" she said at House and leaned deeper in his embrace.

House looked out of the window and tightened his embrace on her.

"What do you think of getting married on Christmas day?" he asked suddenly and made her turn her full attention to him, her green-blue eyes glued on his cerulean blue ones.

"Are you serious? It's only two weeks till Christmas…" she questioned him.

He smiled gently at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah… I mean, if you are ok with it… if you want something big and fancy…" he started but he was cut off by her lips on his.

"I just want you…" she mumbled on his lips "And I never was the type to dream of big and fancy weddings…" she said with a smirk and made him smile.

"Okay then, Christmas it is." He said and placed his lips on hers once again, the movie that played on the TV long forgotten as they got lost in each other…

* * *


	37. A typical morning

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had many things to do and not enough time... Anyway, here is the next chapter, ready for you to read! I hope that you are enjoying my story so far, and thank you all for your comments and reviews:-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36: **_**A typical morning**_

The next morning House woke up by Cameron's gentle touch. He could feel her delicate fingers drawing lazy circles on his bare chest.

He wasn't able to suppress the small smile that grazed his features, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him in a low tone and buried her head in the crook of his neck where she placed a soft kiss.

"Nothing…" he mumbled and hugged her closer to him.

"Yeah right… Come on, wake up! We have to get to the hospital." She replied and placed one last kiss on his lips.

"Oh, do we have to?" he whined and took her pillow and covered his head with it.

"We kind of have to… It's our job, remember?" she said and made her way to the bathroom.

When she emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later she found House still in bed, lying on his stomach and snoring lightly. She smiled to herself and got dressed. Then she headed to the kitchen where she made breakfast and coffee. After having breakfast she wrote a note for House. She went to their bedroom, placed the note next to his Vicodin and after kissing him softly on the forehead she drove off to the hospital.

House woke up an hour later to the sound of his mobile phone. He reached out to catch it and brought it up to look at the screen.

_1 New Message _it wrote

"Of course it's you…" he mumbled when he saw her name written on the screen.

_Wake up sleepy head! _

"Well at least you let me sleep for a while…" he said out loud after reading her message and reached for his pills but grabbed her note instead.

_You'd better get out of bed and come to work or I will send Cuddy to come for you…_

_P.S. there is coffee in the kitchen_

_Love, Allison_

He smirked and dropped the note on the nightstand. He downed one pill and got out of bed, the hot coffee in the kitchen being the only thought in his mind.

He managed to drag himself to the hospital sometime before ten. He entered his office and found Anderson, Johnson and Gilmore sitting around the glass table.

Johnson and Gilmore were reading the new medical journal and Anderson was going through the department's mail.

The next thing that caught his attention was the small Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the table, decorated with Christmas lights and candy canes. When he cast his look around the room he saw that it was, too, decorated with many ornaments.

He smirked. There was only one person that would do al these things. And that person was definitely not in the conference room. But he decided that it would be fun to play with the minds of the three people that occupied the room at the moment.

"Good morning my little minions!" he exclaimed and took one of the candy canes in his hand.

"What are those?" he asked before they could respond to his greeting.

"Candy canes, I assume…" said Johnson and House turned to look at him intently.

"Candy **canes**? Are you three mocking me?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face, startling all of them.

"We didn't do it!" exclaimed Gilmore.

"It was already there when we came in!" continued Anderson.

"We have nothing to do with that!" concluded Johnson.

House just stood there, looking at his employees and smirking. It was hard for him not to burst into laughter while watching his three fellows mumbling incoherently, trying desperately to convince him that they had nothing to do with the decorations.

"Are you torturing your employees again?" came Cameron's voice and made everyone in the room turn to look at her.

"What can I say? It's my favorite pastime!" exclaimed House and handed her the candy cane he was holding.

"Yeah, I haven't lost my memory yet." She said and gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

"Ok people! I think I tortured you enough for this hour. The tree and the decorations are Dr. Cameron's doing so you are free to do my clinic hours!" he said enthusiastically and tossed his name tag to Johnson.

"You first…" he said and headed to his office leaving behind an annoyed Johnson, Gilmore and Anderson bewildered and an amused Cameron.

"You'll get used to it. I think…" she told them with a sympathetic smile and headed to his office. When she entered she found him stretched out in his big armchair.

"Did you have to threaten me that you would send Cuddy? I got really scared mommy!" he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Right…" she dragged out.

"Hey! It was scary!" he said defensively and caught her small hand in his much bigger one in order to drag her down and make her sit on his good leg.

"By the way, how come she hasn't barged in yet to drag me to the clinic?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I got news for you…" she said, smiling mischievously.

"Do tell…" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"You are such a kid at times like these… Anyway… Well, our dear friend James and our administrator haven't come in yet." She concluded and she saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said incredulously.

"No, I'm not…" she said, laughing lightly.

"Boy, they're in trouble…" he said and dropped his head on her shoulder in order to kiss the skin of her neck.

"You aren't going to let them live a day without mentioning it, aren you?" she asked him, already starting to get distracted by his ministrations.

"No way…" he mumbled and continued placing small kisses on her neck.

"As much as I like that I really need to check on my patients…" she said and got up from his lap before he could tighten his embrace around her body.

"Fine… your loss…" he said.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding me again? I don't have a patient, my team is completing my clinic hours, Cuddy isn't here yet to torture me, this is heaven!" he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at her and making her laugh.

"Ok, but when you get bored don't barge into my office…" she said and made her way to the door.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" he shouted and saw her waving her hand at him without turning back to look.

He smiled to himself and turned his TV on. He knew that it wouldn't take long till he did exactly what she told him not to.

Indeed, it didn't take long time for House to get bored. He tossed his IPod on the desk, took his cane and started making his way to Cameron's office.

But he didn't get the chance to get there since, when he got out of his office, he saw Wilson outside his office door struggling to unlock it.

_Time to have some fun… _he thought and changed his direction to his best friend's office.

"Oi Wilson!" he shouted and made Wilson turn and look at him.

When he faced House he saw a wide smug grin on his face and he knew from that moment that he was going to have a long day…

"Good morning House…" he replied and turned his attention back to the keys he was holding in his hand.

"Had a good night last night?" he asked and took the key from his friend's hands and unlocked the door.

Wilson stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then entered his office, followed by House who went and lied on the sofa that was in the room. Wilson ignored him and went to sit on the chair next to his desk after depositing his bag and coat.

"Either you got really lucky last night and you are toying with me or something went really bad… Did she make you sleep outside on the rug?" House said and turned to observe Wilson who was now reading something and smiling gently.

He got up much more quietly than the average man who walks with a cane and snatched the small piece of paper out of Wilson's hands.

"Hey! That was mine!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly. Key word here being **was.**" House said took a minute to read the note.

_Thank you for last night_

_Love, Lisa…_

"Now, that's what I call juicy! I could make copies of this and hand it out." He exclaimed cheerfully but stopped abruptly at his friend's glare.

"But I think I won't because Allison is going to get mad and then I won't get any…" he added thoughtfully and made Wilson smile lightly and shake his head.

"You are never going to change, are you?" asked Wilson and received a look of utter bewilderment from House.

"But I am adorable the way I am, why change?" he asked and collapsed again on the couch.

"So I take it last night went well after all…" he said and Wilson gave him a wide smile.

"Please erase that goofy smile from your face; I can't tolerate all that sappiness!" said House with his usual sarcastic tone.

"It didn't go well… It went excellent!" Wilson replied and the smile on his face grew even wider. "And thank you for your help…" he said and his tone turned serious.

"Not my plan. Alison did the entire job, I thought you two were going to either kill each other and stain my carpet or shag on my couch… Thank God, nothing like that happened." He said and got up from the couch.

"Yeah, I know that, but you actually behaved yourself." Wilson said gratefully. "Does that mean that the great Gregory House is maturing?" asked Wilson playfully.

"In your dreams! Anyway, got to go! Cuddy is here so I need to hide… See you around Jimmy boy, you are buying lunch!" he said and exited the room, leaving behind a smirking Wilson.

"Cameron was in her office, doing some paperwork when she heard a soft knock on the door.

When she looked she saw Mary and Blythe looking back at her with wide smiles on their faces.

"Come in!" she said and both women entered the office and went to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" she asked them. "Don't tell me you went shopping again!"

"No sweety, we just thought that you would need some help and here we are!"

"Are you two going to check on my patients?" she said, adopting House's tone.

"You spend way too much time with my son! We are here to help you with the wedding preparations! You know, there isn't much time left till Christmas." Said Blythe.

"Oh, yeah, right. By the way, I hope you didn't wake up the whole neighborhood when we called yesterday and told you." Cameron said with a teasing smile.

"Well… It's not every day that our kids get married…" said Blythe shyly.

"And besides, it wasn't too late…" said Mary.

"Riiight…" Cameron dragged out, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Sooo, back to our point! We are going to plan everything and you are just going to pick up your wedding gown and Greg's tux." Said Mary in an authoritative tone.

"Yes mother…" replied Cameron playfully making the older women laugh.

The three women continued talking about the plans for the wedding when a loud knock this time interrupted them. When they turned to see who it was at the door they saw none other than Greg House.

"Since when do you knock?" asked Cameron when he entered the office.

"Since I want to get on your nerves for banging on the door?" he asked teasingly and leaned down in order to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Are you here to listen about the wedding honey?" asked Blythe, not that she didn't already know the answer.

"Who me? I'm just hiding here, don't mind me…" he said and went to lie on the couch.

"I thought it was your wedding too." Said Blythe to her son.

"Really? I didn't know that, thank you for the useful information!" he replied and lied back down on the couch.

"You know that you'll have to go and pick up your tux, don't you?" asked Cameron, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I knew that I had forgotten about something when I proposed. Damn…" he replied in his usual tone making Cameron roll her eyes.

"Well, don't worry about that either. I have a good friend where you'll go this week to buy the tux and the wedding gown. I've already called her and you are going on Wednesday." Stated Mary seriously.

"Wednesday? What about the soccer game I want to watch?" asked House with an incredulous look.

"Greg!" Both Mary and Blythe said, scolding him.

"Don't worry, I have that one covered. He is going to be there on time." Said Cameron reassuringly.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?" he asked and stood up in order to stand in front of her.

"Trust me, you are not going to like the consequences if you don't go…" she stated and he leaned closer, their faces now inches away, his hands resting on either side of her chair.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked in a low tone.

"Maybe…" she replied in the same low tone.

"Ahem, I think it's time for us to go." Stated Blythe and made them break their eye-lock.

"Yes, many things to plan. Oh, honey, you need to tell me how many people you are going to invite so we can pick up the invitations…" said Mary.

"Oh, not many… Some relatives and close friends. We are going to call you tonight and tell you exactly the number."

"Okay sweety…"

"We'll see you two tomorrow!" said Blythe and kissed House and Cameron goodbye and after Mary did the same the left the hospital.

"Am I supposed to get worried about all this?" asked House when their mothers were out of sight.

"I don't think so… They really want to make this perfect for us and plus we won't have extra job in our hands. They are helping a lot…" said Cameron and stood from her chair and went to sit on House's good leg.

"But I still have to go and pick up my tux…" he whined and rested his right hand on her swollen belly.

"It would be kind of weird if our mothers went to try on your tux, wouldn't it?" she said with a smirk and claimed his lips with hers, capturing them in a gentle and lazy kiss.

"I knew you would be here!" Cuddy's voice made them break apart and look at the door. There stood their boss, with her hands resting on her hips and an authoritative look grazing her features. But they both had to admit that there was something different about her that morning.

"Oh, Cuddles! I was wondering when you would barge in here. How are the girls this morning?" asked House and earned a slap in the arm from Cameron.

"Guess who is looking for you! CLINIC. NOW." She said seriously.

"I checked my e-mail… No one by the name Clinic Now was looking for me. Tell him that if he wants to desperately communicate with me to call my office. I'm sure that Anderson or Gilmore will pick it up." he said with a smirk.

"Very funny House…"

"And, anyway, I thought that you had a good night yesterday, why do you keep torturing me?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because you keep torturing me about the same thing! If you actually did your job things would be a lot easier for everyone!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be fun… If you didn't have me avoiding the clinic then you would get extremely bored and a bored administrator isn't a productive one. I'm doing you a favor!" he said seriously.

Cameron laughed and Cuddy shook her head, a small smile grazing her lips.

"Well, that's an inventive excuse, don't you think?" asked Cameron and stood up.

"I think I am going to check on my patients. See you later Lisa, maybe lunch if you are free?"

"I'd love to. See you later Allison."

"Good luck with him…" said Cameron and started for the door.

"What about me? No 'see you later Greg', no 'I love you', no nothing? I'm hurt right now; I can't go to the clinic…"

Cameron just shook her head and left the room leaving House and Cuddy behind.

"So how is Wilson?" asked House before she could talk.

"No matter what you ask you are still going to the clinic." She said defiantly.

"You are no fun…" he pouted and got up.

"Are you going to the clinic?" Cuddy asked hopefully.

"In your dreams!" he shouted back as he exited the office "It's lunch time, I'm going to harass your boyfriend!"

Cuddy shook her head and followed him out of the room.

"For the last time, stop stalking me, I will not have sex with you, I am with Allison now!" he shouted making every head turn to look at them.

"Will you just stop being a baby for one minute?" she asked him and came to stand in front of him, effectively blocking his way.

"Fine. Talk."

"I just wanted to say thank you… for last night…" she said in barely above a whisper.

"Allison. Not me… And I'm not that stupid to ruin my friends' relationship, I wouldn't do anything stupid." he replied.

"Yeah, I know… I'm going to talk with Allison later…"she said and started heading for her office.

"Does that mean that I don't have clinic duty today?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance House. Clinic is waiting for you." She said and left him standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Anderson! Clinic!" he yelled and started heading for his own office. It was definitely going to be a long week…

**_

* * *

_**


	38. Siblings

Hey guys! Merry Christmas to everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for this long but I' ve been really busy lately... And we are on our Christmas break, I don't want to imagine what will happen when our exams start...

So, this is the next chapter of my story, I hope you'll enjoy reading this! You'll find two new characters in this chapter, hope you like them:-) Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

****Chapter 37: **_**Siblings**_

Wednesday morning came by a lot faster than House would have liked. It was the first time that he actually preferred to be in the clinic than take the day off and go shopping.

Allison had woken him up a lot earlier than usual. He was going to make her pay for that… that was his first thought when he glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read seven thirty in the morning. But that was going to happen much later, when he would be fully awake because now he kept bumping in every piece of furniture that got in his way.

Now he was sitting on the couch in the living room, in front of the TV, trying to find something good to see but nothing intrigued him.

"Who is up this early in the morning? It's natural that nothing good is on…" he mumbled to himself and started checking his Ti-VO.

"Are you complaining again?" asked Cameron who had just entered the living room and handed him a cup of steaming coffee. She sat next to him and took the remote from his hands and started flipping through the channels.

House just stared intently at her with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't it enough that you woke me up this early in the morning? Do you have to take the re-"

"Will you stop talking for a while? I'm trying to remember where… Aha! Found it." She said and returned the remote to him.

House turned his attention back to the TV and saw a channel that he didn't know about that was currently playing a Rolling Stones concert.

"It's a rerun but I guess you'll like it… I'm off, I have to take care of some things first and then we are living. I'll be back in about an hour." She said and after placing a quick kiss on his lips she got up from the couch, grabbed her coat and left.

House just stood there, a small smile grazing his features.

"That's why I love her…" he said and then grabbed the guitar that was resting on the other couch since last night and started playing along with every song.

Fortunately when Cameron returned the concert had ended. She hang her coat by the door and made her way to the living room where House was sited. She could hear the soft notes of the guitar.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his right shoulder. House didn't move, just continued playing a song she didn't recognize.

He stopped suddenly and turned to look into her eyes.

"Hey…" she whispered and brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Hey to you too…" he replied and closed the gap between them by capturing her lips with his.

"So, you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, only if you promise not to torture me a lot…" he said in a teasing tone.

"Ok, I'll just leave that for tonight." She said with a mischievous smile and got up in order to leave.

"Me likey!" he replied and after wearing his jacket he followed her out of the door.

"Come on, we're late!" she shouted at him from the car.

"Late for what? It's not like we have a date or something…"

"You'll see…" she said cryptically making him raise an eyebrow in question but she didn't elaborate further.

Half an hour later they arrived at the store. Both got out of the car and started making their way to the door when they heard a voice that House didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, my beautiful lady, could you please tell me what time it is because I'm waiting for someone and I think that they are running a little late…"

House was the one to turn around first and was met by a young man, around 32, a little shorter than he was, with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes standing there.

He was ready to make a harsh comment to keep him in his place and away from Cameron of course but before he could say anything she had flung her arms around the younger mans neck and was hugging him tightly and he was hugging back!

"Brandon!" she exclaimed when he lifted her up and started spinning her around.

He stopped and let her down again and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Allie, long times no see… I missed you a lot you know…" he said

"I missed you too…" she said and gave him a brief hug again.

"Hey, you two over there! I'm still here…" said House, irritation evident in his voice. "And, first of all, who are you and why are you still hugging my fiancé?" he asked turning his gaze to the younger man.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself… I'm Brandon Cameron, Allison's brother." He said and extended his hand to House which he actually shook.

"Greg House…"

Cameron could see the relief in House's face when he heard the word brother. She smiled slightly and went next to House and took his hand in hers.

"Got you worried for a while?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I don't get worried, and I'm not jealous." He stated firmly but his eyes averted her face.

"Right…" she dragged out and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm not discussing this now…" he said and turned his attention back to her brother.

"Where is Stephanie?" she asked before House could start the interrogation that she knew was coming.

"She should be here in a while. Said she was skipping school today to come with us. She also threatened me not to tell mum 'cause then she would confess what really happened to dad's favorite jacket…" he said making Cameron to laugh.

"Yeah… that wouldn't be good." she said and turned to look at House who was looking at them curiously.

"Long story… Let's just say that it included the grill, some paint and our dog…" Cameron said making House to shake his head.

"So, you two weren't exactly little angels when you were growing up…" House stated matter of factly.

"Well, we had our moments…" said Brandon with a smirk "Come on, let's go sit to the bench till Stef arrives."

"How is my niece?" Brandon asked and placed a hand on Cameron's belly.

"She's great, healthy and everything is going perfect."

Brandon gave his sister a smile. House could definitely see the similarities now clearly. They had the same eyes and many expressions were exactly the same.

"How come I haven't met you before? I've heard stories about you from your sister but never got the chance to meet you." Said House after a while.

"I'm a professional photographer and I'm stationed in Canada. Got a pretty good job but no time for myself and my family unfortunately…" he said bitterly "But I'm planning to change that soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron and looked intently at her brother.

"I kind of like Princeton. Plus they made a great offer, really good money and my own space with everything I need! I haven't agreed yes but I'm planning on doing so… It's a great offer and I will be closer to home and to you." He said with a big grin and Allison hugged him again.

"This is great!" she exclaimed.

"Don't I get a hug too?" a voice sounded and made them turn to look.

"Stef!" both siblings got up and went to hug their little sister.

"You two are suffocating me!" at that both Brandon and Allison loosened their embrace and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"But it's totally ok, I missed you guys!" the two of them rolled their eyes and hugged her again.

_This eye roll thing must run in the family… _thought House and smirked to himself.

"Should I be worried that you keep forgetting about me today?" House asked and went to stand behind Cameron, placing his left hand around her waist and extended his right hand to the girl in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Greg House, and you are Stephanie I take it…"

The girl was a little shorter than Cameron, around 17, had medium length dark brown hair and green eyes.

Stephanie shook House's hand and turned to look at her sister.

"It's the eyes, isn't it?" she said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" asked Cameron a little confused.

"His eyes… You definitely fell for his eyes." She stated simply and started walking inside. "Come on you guys! We have to find that wedding gown!"

House had to laugh at that. She was good. He was now sure that he would never get bored at family gatherings and holidays.

Cameron and Brandon just shook their heads. They were used to their sister's comments by now. The three started walking inside the store, following Stephanie.

"So was it the eyes?" House whispered in Cameron's ear.

"Could be…" she said with a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" he whispered again and laced her hand with hers, making her smile softly.

"So I have an idea. Why don't I go with Allison to pick up her wedding gown and you go with Stef to pick up your tux." Said Brandon after a while.

"That would be fun." Said Cameron with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed both House and Stephanie.

"See, you will do great together!" said Cameron and broke into a fit of laughter with Brandon.

"Fine…" muttered House "Come on kid, let's go. I hope you have a good taste like your sister." He said and started walking to the part of the store with the tuxedos.

"I'm not a kid, and I have a really good taste, thank you very much." Stephanie replied back.

"Great! So you pick up my tux and I play with my PSP!" he exclaimed.

"No way! We're picking your tux together and then I'm kicking your ass at 'NBA live 2008' on my PSP!"

House stopped dead in his trucks and turned to look at her. Stephanie was looking back at him never averting his gaze. Then he extended his hand to her and waited for her to shake it.

"We have a deal." He said and after shaking hands they continued walking with identical smirks on their faces.

All the time Allison and Brandon were watching House's and Stephanie's exchange and were laughing.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, if they stick together we are in a lot of trouble… Do you know that she actually went to buy the new Play Station 3? Mum freaked out when she heard the price!" Brandon said and turned to look at his sister.

"Oh, trust me, I know the price… I bought it as a Christmas present for Greg." She admitted with a smile.

"You are crazy!" Brandon said in an exasperated tone and through his hands in the air.

"I know. Let's go now, we have a dress to pick…" she said and after lacing her hand with his they started walking to find their mum's friend in order to help them around.

House and Stephanie where giving the sales man a hard time. A really hard time… And he couldn't react as he wanted to because Kate Gartner, the owner of the store, had informed all of the staff that the daughter and son-in-law of a dear friend would be there.

So he had to put up with everything that House and Stephanie did. They had also come up with their own technique.

House would try on practically every tux they saw, Stephanie would comment and together they would torture the poor guy that was unfortunate enough to be working that time of the day.

Comments as "too short", "too long", "I don't like the pattern", "too black", "too blue" and many others were coming either from Stephanie or from House making the salesman wan tot run away, or flee the country.

House was currently in the dressing room trying on another tux and Stephanie was thinking the next line to piss off the salesman.

But when House got out of the dressing room the only things that came to her mind had nothing to do with what she was thinking previously.

"That's it! It's excellent!" she exclaimed and went to stand in front of him. The salesman exhaled loudly in relief.

"Really?" asked House and looked at the mirror that was in the room.

He was now wearing a black tux that fitted perfectly to his body, accentuating his broad shoulders and well built body. He had chosen a white shirt and a silver vest that indeed brought out the color of his eyes. The set was completed by a pair of black shoes and silver link cuffs.

"Are you kidding me? It's awesome! And totally brings out your eyes." She added with a wink, making House shake his head.

"Ok, we'll buy it then!" said House and went to the change.

"Thank God!" exclaimed the salesman.

"It's House, how many times do I have to say it?" he shouted from inside the dressing room making the salesman rub his face with his hands and Stephanie to laugh.

In the meantime, Cameron had tried almost every dress in the store but none of them seemed to excite Brandon. She just couldn't find the perfect dress that she had in her mind.

Cameron was looking at the dresses when suddenly something caught her eye. She went closer and stayed looking at the dress in front of her.

"Ah, I think that this will be perfect on you…" said Kate and handed her the dress in order to go and try it on.

When she emerged from the dressing room Brandon's jaw hot the ground when he saw her approaching him.

"So… what do you think?" she asked him.

"You look gorgeous sis… Absolutely beautiful. I think that this is it…" he said with a soft smile.

"I think so too…" she said and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"We'll take it!" said Brandon

After Cameron got out of the dressing room they discussed about some alterations they wanted and started heading for the door, because House had send them a message that they were out.

"Do you think they killed each other?" asked Brandon with an amused smile.

"Nah, I think they're doing pretty good." She said

"I told you I would kick your ass at this!" they heard Stephanie shout the moment they got out of the store.

"O, please! Wait till the second half is over and then talk… if you can by then!" House shouted back.

They were both sitting at the bench outside of the store, playing with their PSPs.

"I should have guessed that this would happen…" mumbled Cameron.

"So how do we get their attention?" asked Brandon.

"Just watch…" she said with a smirk.

Cameron approached the bench and cleared her throat but none of them made a movement.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked and both paused the game and looked at her.

"I was wondering when you would say that!" House said and got up after switching his PSP off.

"Come on kid, I'll kick your ass later at this." He said at Stephanie.

"In your dreams!" Stef shot back and got up as well.

"Pizza?" asked Brandon

"Sounds good…" said Cameron and laced her hand with House's. He placed a kiss on her lips and they all went to have lunch together and talk about the latest news they had.

* * *


	39. Another disaster?

**Happy New Year to all first of all**!

I hope you had a great time during the holidays! Sooo, this is the next chapter ready for you to read :-) It's going to get better, I promise, and I'm going to post soon. I don't want to leave you at that spot like that. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for your comments and reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: **_**Another disaster?**_

House had chosen a small restaurant just a few blocs away from the store. Now they were all sited around the table, Cameron next to House and Brandon with Stephanie at the opposite side, eating two big meat lover's pizzas that they had ordered.

"How is school going?" asked Brandon after swallowing a mouthful of his pizza.

"Oh, it's going good… Although I hate science! But everything else is bearable. I am also the captain of the cheerleaders this year and my program is full…" said Stephanie and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I knew you would be. You've been talking about that since your first day at Junior High. You've tried hard to succeed." Cameron said with a smile.

"Yeah…" replied Stephanie with a smile of her own "Mom said you didn't even try though and they still wanted you to be the captain…"

At that House almost choked.

"You were a cheerleader?!" he asked, the astonishment clear in his voice.

"Kind of… I did the choreography for a competition they entered during my last year at school."

"Why are you so impressed?" asked Brandon with an amused smile "I mean she was the school's champion in Gymnasts and a very good dancer also."

"Plus every guy in school wanted to date her! So I find it natural that the cheerleaders wanted her to join." Stephanie concluded.

"Come on now guys, you are exaggerating…" said Cameron, her cheeks starting to get a bright shade of pink.

"We are definitely not!" said Brandon

"I'm impressed!" exclaimed House and took another slice of pizza "Although, I shouldn't be…" he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"And that's exactly the reason why I didn't tell you!" said Cameron and swatted his arm playfully.

"Please don't continue saying what you have in mind, I don't need any mental images torturing me for the rest of my life!" said Stephanie making them all laugh.

The four of them continued talking for a long time before deciding that it was time for them to leave.

Cameron said goodbye to her siblings and started making her way to the car with House.

"Let's go home; Eric is going to be there soon! I promised him that we would go out today, we didn't have the time to talk in over a week…"

"Eric?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, Foreman, the neurologist that used to work for you and is currently the assistant head of the Neurology Department?"

"Ah, right… that Eric. I guess he really is like a big brother to you by now, isn't he?" he asked as he watched her.

"I guess he is…" she replied.

"So, you had a good time today." Said House after noticing the smile on Cameron's face.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Kind of." He replied with a smile of his own.

"I'm really tired though. I didn't sleep very well last night… Our little one had a different plan than sleeping last night." She said and tried to suppress a yawn.

House smiled gently and rested his hand on her left thigh. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

House turned his full attention back to the road again, the smile never leaving his lips.

The ride back home was quiet after that. House parked the car and turned to look at Allison who was now sleeping soundlessly. He reached out and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. Cameron opened her eyes and looked straight into his deep blue eyes. She smiled gently and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Do you think we can go inside?" he mumbled on her lips, hi left hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"Do we have to?" she whined

"Yes we have. Come on sleepy head, I can't carry you inside, you'll have to get out on your own."

Cameron gave him one last kiss and opened the door. They both got out of the car and walked to the house only to find that the front door was slightly open.

"Didn't you lock the door when we left?" asked Cameron

"I did lock it! I remember coming out, closing the door behind me and then locking it and placing the key in my right pocket." House replied and reached in his pocket in order to pull out the key.

"Then why is the door open?"

"I don't know… But I don't like it…" House said and went to open the door but Cameron's hand on his stopped him.

"Do you think that's wise?" she said, worry etched in her voice.

"What if I just forgot to lock it?"

"And what if someone is in there?"

"I guess we'll have to find out… Just stay here, ok?" he said and entered the house.

He went to the leaving room only to find it empty. But suddenly a voice made him flinch.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?" Cameron voice sounded and he relaxed again.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out? What if some lunatic was standing in the middle of our leaving room?" he asked and went to stand in front of her.

"Do you think that I would leave you alone in here?" she said and laced her hands around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer to her body.

He hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head.

"Of course you wouldn't… my angel…" he whispered, placed a kiss on her forehead and hugged her closer to him.

"Aw, how sweet…"

The cold voice that sounded from down the hall made them both turn their heads to that direction.

Both froze at the sight that greeted them.

There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Scott, a blank expression in her eyes, holding a gun in her right hand. She was walking towards them, closing the distance with every uneven step she took. She definitely didn't seem to be sober.

House instinctively got in front of Cameron, effectively shielding her from Scott's view and his left hand laced with hers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice gravely low and void of emotion, a tone that Cameron had never heard before.

"I came to take what's mine." Scott replied and looked intently into his eyes.

"And what would that be?" he asked and took a step back when she moved towards them.

"You…" she said simply, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

House laughed coldly, his eyes had turned a cold blue, and they contained no emotion at all.

His mind was racing with a thousand miles per second. The only thought in his mind was how to distract Scott and protect Cameron.

"And what makes you think that I was ever yours?" he spat back.

Everyone would avert their gaze from his eyes at that moment, everyone was going to run away like a scared little kid at the look that was in his eyes but Scott didn't even flinch. She just stared back at him, unmoving.

"Come on now Greg… You know what you really want and we both know that it isn't her." She shot back and moved closer to the couple, taking another step forward.

"You know what your problem is? You are mentally ill, that's it! You have no clue what is going on in the world and you can't see that I feel nothing about you, absolutely nothing! You almost took away the only thing that mattered in my life, the only one that kept me alive and now you are here with a gun trying to do what? Shoot me?"

He was shouting by now but he never left his position. He stood there, in front of Cameron, willing to do everything to protect her and their unborn child.

"You know I could never hurt you…"

"Then what's with the gun? Taking it for a walk? People prefer dogs for that." He said heatedly.

"Can't you see it?" she yelled "She's got you trapped! You can't see clearly, she doesn't love you not like I do! She wants you all for herself. She doesn't care about you, only I do! While she is here you are never going to understand it!" she shouted again and pointed the gun towards them.

"And what are you going to? Kill her? Do you really think that this is going to help anyone? It is just going to make me hate you even more than I do!" he shouted back and saw the confusion written on Scott's face.

"No…" she shook her head frantically "You don't hate me, you **can't** hate me!" she yelled.

House laughed ironically.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in the shame tone.

"You can't hate me, you love me!"

"Look around you! You got us trapped in here and you are pointing a gun at us! You are threatening to take away the one person in my life that manages to keep me sane and you expect me to feel what?" he shouted again and took a step back, trying to get close enough to the door, in order to get Cameron out.

But Scott saw him and lifted the gun up again.

"I can see what you are trying to do and it's not going to work!" she said "And I'm not pointing the gun to you Greg!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do I have the feeling that you are?"

"It would be a lot helpful if you moved away! I don't want to hurt you Greg…" she said in a low tone.

"No, I'm not moving till you drop that gun down." He said firmly.

"No! I am here for a reason and I'm not going to leave until I succeed!" she yelled, louder than before and pointed the gun to them again.

"You do realize that I'm not going to leave that spot, don't you?" he asked

"Greg, don't do anything stupid, please…" Cameron pleaded him.

"Don't call him Greg! Only I get to call him that!" yelled Scott and got just a feet away from them.

"Move…" she said in a low tone.

"Never." He said in the same low tone.

"Please Greg, I can't hurt you…"

"Then put the gun down because I'm not leaving." He replied.

"Damn it, Greg! Just get out of the way!" she shouted and got a few feet away from them.

House and Cameron noticed the movement in the kitchen and tried not to saw anything to Scott who, thankfully, hadn't seen the fourth person in the house. She had her back to the kitchen and she was now facing the couple again.

"Just put the gun down and everything is going fine again…" House said, trying to sound reassuringly and keep Scott's attention.

"No! Don't you see? I have to do this; I have to so we can be together!"

Cameron was watching from House, who had his back to her, to Scott and to Eric Foreman, who was now out of the kitchen and was quietly walking towards Scott.

"You don't have to do this… just give me the gun…" House said, more forcefully this time and he felt Cameron hands on his back. He knew she was trying to calm him down, trying to make him not loose control. He closed his eyes to the feel of her close behind him and when he reopened them he watched Scott falling to her knees on the floor, the gun between her legs.

"I can't give it to you… I have to do it… it's the only way…" she kept mumbling, mostly to herself than the other to people she knew that were in the room.

House lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Foreman who was now very close to Scott. He nodded his head and took a step forward as did Foreman.

But Scott saw the movement from the corner of her eyes and stood up immediately, turning the gun to Foreman.

"Eric!" shouted Cameron, drawing Scott's attention back to her now that House wasn't standing exactly in front of her.

House saw Scott pointing the gun to Cameron and without a second thought threw himself to her as did Foreman who tried to tackle her from behind.

"Greg!"

"No!"

Three shots pierced the air and then silence…

* * *

Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself :p 


	40. Never again

Hello everyone! I managed to finish the next chapter, I didn't want to leave you hanging like that.. It's a little shorter but I'll probably be posting another one later today. I hope you enjoy reading this:-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: **_**Never again**_

Everything happened in seconds.

He heard Allison call out his name.

He felt the bullet penetrating his body.

He heard the sharp cry from Scott as she shouted no.

He heard the other two gun shots but he had no idea where they were directed.

For a moment he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He tried to open his eyes and focus but the pain was to much for him form both his leg and the bullet wound.

He had to make sure though that Allison was ok, that the baby was ok. He could hear Foreman talking but he couldn't decipher what he was telling. The only thought in his mind was to make sure that Allison was ok.

He was struggling to sit up straight but he couldn't use his left arm to support himself because the pain seemed to shot through his whole body when he did so.

He saw Foreman coming his way and lifting him up in order to help him sit. He leaned back to the couch in order to support himself. He was ready to ask what had happened exactly but her delicate fingers on his lips prevented him from talking.

And at that moment he could feel his heart beating normally again. He tilted his head to the left and opened his eyes, looking straight in the beautiful eyes of the woman he loved more than his own life. He saw tears running freely down her cheeks and lifted his right hand to brush them away.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his, he wanted to feel her, touch her, he wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination; he had to make sure that she was there.

The feel of her soft lips on his and the taste of her tears made this more real than anything in the world at that moment.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his and for a moment she just stared into his eyes.

"How many times do you have to get shot in order to learn not to do that?" she whispered inches away from his lips.

"I have to admit that this time it was worth it…" he said in a soft tone that made new tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry my angel… Everything is going to be fine now." He said and hugged her tight, soothing her.

He could hear Foreman talking to the phone and then he saw him entering the living room again, a worried expression in his face but when he saw them his features relaxed.

"How are you?" he asked and kneeled down next to Cameron and handed her gauze. She immediately took it and started applying pressure to the wound on his bicep.

"Yeah, you know, got shot again, other than that I am perfect!" he exclaimed, making Cameron to look at him with raised eyebrows and Foreman to shake his head.

"You know, it's like a dejavu…" he mumbled and leaned his head on Cameron's right shoulder while she sat on his left side and applied pressure on the wound.

"What do you mean?" she asked while Foreman was nowhere to be seen again.

"You are here again, like the last time I got shot, taking care of me… Only I know that this time when I wake up you will be there for real…" he mumbled and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply.

She was a little confused with his words but decided to leave it… for now at least… She placed a tender kiss on his forehead and rested her head on his.

"What happened exactly?" he mumbled after a while. "I remember that I jumped in front of the gun, I heard you shouting my name, I heard another shout and then two other gunshots that I hope didn't go near my piano…" he said making her smile lightly.

"Scott couldn't handle the fact that she had shot you and turned then gun to herself but Eric managed to tackle her from behind. The first bullet went to the ceiling but he didn't manage to grab the gun form her and she fired it. The second bullet probably punctured her lung and we don't know the extent of the damage it caused. Eric is trying to keep her alive. We called an ambulance, it will be here soon…" she said and he felt his right hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"But you are both ok?" he said and lifted his head from her shoulder to look in her eyes. She nodded and caressed his cheek with her thumb, bringing his face just close to hers, her hot breath caressing his lips.

"Is it possible to love you more every day?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving his.

"What can I say? I am adorable… And I love you… Both of you…" he mumbled on her lips and kissed her again, pouring everything he felt in that simple kiss, a kiss that contained all the love he felt for her.

The siren of the ambulance made them break apart. Soon the paramedics entered the house, followed by Lisa Cuddy, who kneeled down next to Cameron while the paramedics went to pick up Scott.

"You got shot again?!" she exclaimed "What happened in here? Are you all ok?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

"I wouldn't say all…" said Cameron and looked in he eyes of their worried friend but complete her sentence because Wilson stormed in the house.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, Jimmy boy, take a number, we were narrating the story to your girlfriend but you are up next." House said making Wilson roll his eyes.

"At least I'm glad that you are ok… Who caused all this mess?" Wilson asked and at that moment the paramedics carried Scott to the ambulance.

"Was that Scott, your former employee?" Cuddy asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"Long story…" mumbled House and dropped his head on Cameron's shoulder again, trying to keep his eyes open.

"He has lost a lot of blood, we need to get to the hospital." Said Cameron in a worried voice.

Wilson nodded and with the help of Foreman who had returned to the room by now lifted House up and waited for the paramedics to carry him to the second ambulance.

Cameron and Foreman rode with him to the hospital. It didn't take long to reach their destination. Soon they were taking him to the OR for surgery.

Cameron hadn't left his side all the way to the OR and was pressing his would. She wanted to be in the surgery too but Cuddy managed to convince her to stay out. She wanted to make sure that she and the baby were ok too.

"Allison…" mumbled House before she left his side "Promise me that you will be there when I wake up…"

"Of course I will…" she replied and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips "Love you…" she mumbled so that only he could hear.

"Love you too…" he said in barely above a whisper and they wheeled him in for his surgery.

"Come on, let's go…" said Cuddy and lead her friend to an empty exam room. After making sure that nothing was wrong they both made their way to the cafeteria where they joined Wilson.

Cameron was distracted all the time, looking out of the windows and barely touching her food.

"He's going to be fine Allison. You know how strong he is… And now he's got you and the baby. You are the reason he's going to come out of this." She said reassuringly.

"Lisa's right. He's going to be fine and torturing everyone again in no time." Said Wilson and took her in his arms, making a small smile appear on her lips.

"I know…" she said and hugged Wilson. "Thank you for being here you two."

"Anytime Allison…" said Cuddy.

At that time their pagers went off informing them that House was out of surgery and everything had gone perfect.

All three of them started making their way to the room where they would take House, relieved that things were going to be ok again.

* * *


	41. Waking up

Hello guys!

Chapter 40 is ready for you to read! I didn't have much time to finish it yesterday but I managed to complete it today. I hope you'll enjoy reading this too and thank you all for your comments and reviews :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: **_**Waking up**_

Voices.

He could hear voices but he couldn't tell exactly where they were coming from.

He opened one eye slowly testing the light of the room. Thankfully the room was only lit by a small light and he felt that he could handle it without squinting his eyes.

He opened both eyes this time and tried to focus around.

He saw the TV first, which was still on.

_So this is where the voices were coming from _he thought to himself.

The next thing that hit him was that he didn't feel any pain. At first he panicked.

"What is it with me and the hallucinations?" he mumbled and brought his right hand up to cover his face only to see his IV. He could feel his overactive brain stop running a thousand miles per second.

"Of course… morphine." He mumbled again and then turned his attention back to the room, examining his surroundings.

The blinds were drawn and the room was quiet, except from the sounds from the television.

He looked at his right and couldn't help the smile that grazed his features. On the armchair next to his bed was non other than his fiancée, Allison Cameron. She had fallen asleep, her head resting at the back of the armchair but her hand was laced with his left one and their joined hands were resting on the bed.

Even in her sleep she didn't loosen her grip on his hand.

He gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, making her to jerk out of her sleep with his slightest movement.

"Hey…" she whispered and got up from the armchair in order to sit on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, turning into doctor mode, and started checking the monitors and his vitals.

"Like I've been shot." He said sarcastically, earning a glare from her.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes again for a few minutes, letting her examine him and change his bandage.

He felt her hand leave his bicep and head downwards in order to lace with his hand again.

He opened his eyes and stared right back at her green blue ones who were looking at him with tenderness and love.

She leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, lingering in his touch for a few minutes not wanting to lose the feel of his lips on hers.

She broke the kiss but remained at the same spot, her lips just a breath away from his.

"So much better than the last time…" he mumbled and closed the distance that was between them by capturing her lips with his one more time. He could feel her smiling against his lips and he draw back to look into her eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked defensively and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing… it's just… you mentioned the last time you got shot when we were at the apartment again. What did you mean?" she asked, wanting to know what this was all about.

"Right… you don't know about last time." He said and averted his gaze from her eyes, looking at every other part of the room.

She reached out and caressed his cheek with her thumb making him close his eyes momentarily and lean into her touch.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk…" she said in barely above a whisper.

He exhaled loudly and opened his eyes, watching her intently.

"You already know that the first time I got shot I had a hallucination… And that's why I told you to tell Cuddy to give me ketamin." he said and she nodded.

"What you don't know is what I really saw… You were there when I woke up; trying to kick some sense in me as always…" he smirked slightly and continued "you were there all the time till I came out of it, taking care of me, worrying about me, trying to make me stay in bed… I was kind of disappointed, knowing that nothing of it had really happened…" he confessed shyly "But don't tell anyone…" he added after a while making her smile.

"I also have to admit that this robot we have for the operations provided me with some really good and sexy images…" he said cryptically making her raise an eyebrow at him, looking at him curiously.

"But I'll explain another time since Boy-Wander is coming our way." House said when he saw Wilson sliding the door to his room open.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed happily and went to sit in the armchair that they had brought in for Cameron earlier that day.

"And you are already interrupting me!" he said in a high pitched tone that made his friend roll his eyes at him.

"Is he alright?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"Yes, everything is normal, nothing to worry about." She replied with a smile

"I'm in the room you know!" exclaimed House.

"Did he let you change the bandage?" Wilson asked again, ignoring his friend.

"He was cooperative; I had no trouble at all."

"Still in the room…" he said, raising his right hand and waving at them.

"Like you were going to answer if I asked you!" said Wilson with a smirk "Now I got all the information I needed by asking two questions and not after a talk that would last half an hour if I had asked you." He concluded, having a smug expression on his face.

"Jimmy… you hurt my feelings!" he whined and pressed the button in order to bring his bed into a sitting position.

"You'll get over it" Wilson replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Oh, by the way, I saw your parents ten minutes ago. They were having dinner in the cafeteria. They came by earlier but you two were sleeping so they said that they would come by later to see you."

"So we still got time to flee the country!" said House and started to get out of bed.

"Greg!" Cameron and Wilson said in unison making him stop.

"Don't you two 'Greg' me! I'm fine and I'm not a baby!" he said and tried to get up again but Cameron's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You'll rip your stitches off! And if you don't want us to treat you like a baby stop acting like one."

"Fine! But you'd better find something so I don't get bored…" he pouted and crossed his hands across his chest but regretted it immediately when pain shot through his left bicep.

"I told Foreman to bring your rucksack when he goes to the Diagnostics…" said Wilson "And it's not like you are going to stay long here. You'll be home in two days max. I don't think that Lisa needs you in here to harass the nurses"

"Ah, yes, the nurses…" replied House mischievously.

"Lisa is going to kill you." Cameron said to Wilson with a small laugh.

At that moment the door to the room slid open and Foreman entered with House's rucksack.

"Goody, Santa came earlier this year!" exclaimed House only to add later,

"Give that to me or I'll sent you flying back to the North Pole!" making Foreman roll his eyes and toss him the bag he was holding.

"Is everything ok with him?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"Why does everyone ask you about how **I **am doing?" he asked Cameron while he was ruffling through his bag, searching for his PSP.

"Because you are not going to answer without giving them a hard time. Now, play with your games and let as talk." She said and turned her attention back to Foreman.

"Yes mommy. I promise to be a good boy… Can we get a dog?" he asked innocently with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No." replied Cameron simply.

"As you can see he is fine, I checked everything, nothing is abnormal." She told Foreman who nodded.

"I have a feeling that Greg's bag is not the only reason you are here…" she said after a while making House pause his game and look at them.

"Boy, you are good at reading people… Well, Scott… she passed away two hours ago."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as no one knew what to say or do. What were they supposed to say anyway? And then House pushed the pause button again and continued playing his game making the three other people in the room turn and look at him.

"What? I have to complete this level." he said when he sensed their eyes on him.

"Need me to bring you anything from the cafeteria?" asked Foreman, wanting to change the subject.

"Reuben, cold, no pickles!" said House without looking away from his game.

"I'll come with you, Eric… I think I need some air." Cameron said and after placing a kiss on House's cheek exited the room with Foreman, leaving behind Wilson and House.

"So how do you feel about the news?" asked Wilson after a while, breaking the silence.

House exhaled loudly and switched of his PSP. He looked at his friend but didn't talk, didn't utter a word.

"I don't know how to feel… I'm just relieved that Allison and the baby are fine, other than that I feel absolutely nothing." He said and switched on his game again and started playing.

Wilson just looked at his friend for a moment and then got up from the armchair he was sitting in.

"I'm going to help Allison and Foreman bring up the trays." He said and made his way to the cafeteria.

And with that House was left alone in the room. He put his game on the nightstand next to the bed and turned to look out of the window.

What was he supposed to feel about all that? He really couldn't find an answer to that question. What he told to Wilson was the true. He felt _nothing. _It had been a long time since he felt like that. With Allison around he didn't feel that emptiness anymore, he had her and it was all that mattered.

The door opened and Cameron entered the room holding a tray with the Reuben he had asked, smiling softly at him.

He smiled back and accepted the tray she handed him.

"I do hope you ate something down there 'cause I'll feed you my Reuben whether you like it or not." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

Cameron laughed and went to sit in the armchair next to his bed.

"Don't worry. I had dinner with Eric and James." She replied and brought her hand up, resting it on his hand on the bed. He turned his hand up, lacing their fingers together and brought her hand up to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Lisa said they will probably discharge you tomorrow afternoon if everything's ok. And of course if you promise to take it easy."

"I knew there was a catch somewhere…" he mumbled and lied back down, closing his eyes momentarily.

"You need to sleep…" Cameron said in a low tone and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Sleep with me?" he asked and moved to the left side of the bed making room for her to lie next to him.

She went to the other side of the bed and lied down on her left side next to him, resting her head on his right shoulder and draping her right hand around his waist. He hugged her to him with his right hand, being mindful of his IV, and titled his head to the right to rest his forehead on hers.

"Love you…" he mumbled on her lips before closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss.

"Love you too…" she replied when he broke the kiss and closed his eyes again.

And like that they fell asleep, waiting anxiously for the next day to come and return to their home again so he could tell her about his Christmas present. And he was sure that she was going to love it like he did.

* * *


	42. Early Christmas present

Hello everyone!

Sorry it took me so long to update my story but my exams started in January and just finished the previous week, so I had no time to write and update. But, they are over at last and I found time to start writing again!

Thank you all for reading this and thanks for the comments and reviews you are sending! So, I wrote a long chapter (since it's been a long time I updated this :p) for all of you!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading, again!

* * *

**Chapter 41: _Early Christmas present_**

The next morning went by uneventfully. Well… as uneventfully it could go by having Gregory House in the hospital as a patient.

By noon Cuddy had decided that it would be better for everyone to discharge him that afternoon. The wound was healing well, there was no sign of infection and she was sure that Cameron and Wilson wouldn't let him do anything stupid.

So, she was now making her way to his room to give him the discharge papers and to threaten him with tones of clinic hours if he harassed another nurse or intern.

When she entered the room she found him playing with his PSP and the TV turned on playing a rerun of General Hospital.

"I can see you are having fun." She observed and he paused the game to look at her.

"Whatever I can do… What do you got for me boss?" he asked her, trying to hide the eagerness from his voice.

"I decided to send you home, before you make every nurse and intern on this floor quit." She said and handed him the papers.

"Ah… Freedom at last!" he exclaimed.

"You aren't imprisoned, you are in a hospital!" Cuddy replied in an exasperated tone.

"Like there is a difference…" he mumbled making her roll her eyes.

"Don't make me regret this House, just sign the papers! I have more important things to do than being here and babysitting you!"

"Now I'm hurt…" he said, handing her the signed papers.

"Right… you are never going to get over it." She replied and started making her way out of the room but his voice stopped her.

"Wait! Where is Allison?" he asked.

"I think she went to have lunch with James." She shouted back without turning to look at him and continued her way.

House pressed the start button to continue his game and hoped that Allison would be back soon because he really wanted her there.

He dropped his game down again and reached for his rucksack. He opened the front pocket and withdrew a small box from it. Without opening it he put it in his jacket's pocket, which was lying on the chair next to his bed and placed the bag in its previous position.

Meanwhile, Allison and James were at the hospital's cafeteria having lunch and talking about House's discharge.

"It's a good thing he is being discharged today. Did you see how fast that intern run out of the room?" asked Wilson, laughing at the poor boy's actions.

"The hard thing is to find a way and keep him home… I'm sure it's going to be anything but easy."

"Say that again… Now that I'm thinking about it, we could tie him on the bed and let him out of the room after his arm is fine again!" exclaimed Wilson and made Cameron laugh.

"Riiight. Like this is going to work. He is going to find a way to get out and then he is going to torture us for the rest of our lives!"

"True… Hey, Lisa!" Wilson called out when he spotted her at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Cuddy made her way to their table and sat down next to Wilson, dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Tough day?" he asked and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"No… House day." She said with a sigh.

"What did he do now?" asked Cameron, concern evident in her voice.

"You know, the usual. Threatening the nurses, scaring the interns to death…" she drifted off

"I think he wants you there. He asked me where you were." Cuddy concluded.

Cameron sighed and dropped her fork on her plate.

"I'm going to see how he is doing. At least he won't be harassing anyone while I'm there…" she said to her two friends.

"Thanks Allison. I'm going to my office to do some paperwork and arrange a meeting. Oh, and you can have the day of tomorrow" Cuddy said and after giving a kiss to Wilson left for her office.

"Want me to come with?" asked Wilson as they got up and started walking towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Nah, we'll be fine, go to your patients." She said with a smile.

Wilson nodded and made his way to the clinic to see if they needed any help there while Cameron made her way to House's room.

When she reached her destination she found him sitting on his bed, reading a magazine that Wilson had brought him the previous day.

"I heard you missed me." She said and he immediately turned his head to look at her, a soft smirk playing on his lips.

"Who is lying again?" he asked her

"You didn't miss me? I'd better be going then." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Wait, wait! I can't say anything and you start threatening me!" he said in an exasperated tone, throwing his hands in the air for effect.

She walked towards him and sat on the bed taking on of his hands in hers and entwining their fingers together.

"You ready to get out of here?" she asked him.

His eyes lit up at her words. He leaned to place a kiss on her lips and tightened his grip on her hand.

"I would say that I've been ready from the moment I walked in here." He replied and she nodded.

"Do you need any help with dressing or anything else?"

"Only if by dressing you mean undressing." He replied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You are unbelievable some times!" she laughed and swatted him playfully.

"So, when will we be leaving?" he asked eagerly.

"James is taking us home when he finishes with his patients. I believe around five."

"Wilson is driving us? I am capable of driving!" House said, trying not to give away anything.

"There is no way you are driving in such a sort time after you've been shot!" Cameron said and gave him a stern look.

"Come on, Allison, I am telling you, I can drive! There is no need for Wilson to drive us home!" he tried again.

Cameron eyed him suspiciously. She was sure that there was something else behind his wish to drive them home.

"Why do you want so badly to drive? James had driven us home many times…" she said and he immediately averted his gaze.

"You are hiding something." She said and kept her gaze on his face for any expression that would give him away but he kept looking out of the window.

"I am hiding nothing. Can we please change the subject?" he said and reached his hand out to catch the remote.

Cameron wasn't convinced but she decided to leave it for now.

"I am going to check on a new patient that came in today." She announced and leaned in to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ok…" he mumbled but before she could leave he circled his fingers around her wrist, stopping her.

"Will you come back after you finish?" he asked her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I will…" she reassured him with a small smile.

House nodded and let go of her wrist and watched her walking out of the room, marveling the sway of her hips as she walked.

He smiled to himself and when she got out of his sight he grabbed his mobile phone. He dialed Wilson's number and waited for him to answer.

"_What do you want House?"_

"Ah, I know you love me Jimmy boy, but don't sound so thrilled to hear my voice." House said.

Wilson was sure that he was smirking. He exhaled loudly.

"_Ok… are you going to tell me what you want?" _he asked again.

"I heard that you will be driving Allison and me home in the afternoon." He said

"_Yeah. Is there a problem to that?" _he asked, trying to understand where his friend was going with this.

"Not if you do as I say." House replied and caught Wilson's attention immediately.

"_What do you mean?" _

"Let's say that we won't be driving at my place." He replied cryptically.

"_And where will we be driving?" _

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"_If you don't tell me, I'm not doing anything!" _Wilson said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Come on now! You are going to ruin everything!" House exclaimed making Wilson laugh.

"_Just tell me already!"_

"It's a surprise..." he mumbled "something for Allison. But it's not at my apartment so I need you to drive us there. And don't tell anything to Allison!" he said and waited for his reply.

Wilson remained silent for a while.

"_I hope you know what you are doing, and I hope that you have an address." _He replied making House to smile.

"Just come by the room and I'll give it to you."

"_Ok, I'll be there in five…" _he replied and hang up.

Five minutes later he was sliding the door to House's room open.

"Aren't you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked when he was in the room.

"I told you, it's a surprise. You'll see once we get there." He replied and handed him a paper with an address scribble on it.

Wilson took the paper in his hands and red the address.

"Nice neighborhood." He commented

"I know. So, do you know where this is?" he asked him.

"Yes, It's not far away from here. I'll come back at around five to pick you up.

House nodded and Wilson starting making his way out when he heard him talk again.

"Thanks James. And not a word to Allison!"

Wilson nodded and left him alone again.

At around five both Cameron and Wilson entered the room. House had put his clothes on and was sitting on the edge of his bed swinging his legs back and forth like a five year old.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for you!" he said and got up from the bed, taking his cane which was hooked at the headboard.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier, the patient went into cardiac arrest and I had to run a differential with my team." Cameron said and went to stand in front of him in order to place her hands around his waste.

"You are forgiven. Can we go now?" he asked them

"Yes, we can." Replied Wilson and took his rucksack from him.

Soon they were in the car and driving to the mystery place that House had told him.

The only problem was that Cameron was starting to get suspicious again.

"You do know that we are going at the opposite direction of our place, don't you?" she asked Wilson, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I do, but I have to pick something up first and then we will go." He replied, trying to sound convincing but by the look that she gave him he wasn't so sure he had succeeded.

After a while they reached their destination and Wilson pulled the car over.

"Put it in the driveway." House said and made Wilson turn his head to him and give him a strange look.

"Don't look at me like that, just put it in the driveway." He said more forcefully this time.

"What if the owners come out?"

"I'm sure they won't mind" House replied and got out of the car motioning for Cameron to follow him.

He caught her right hand in his left one and together they started walking towards the front door.

They had stopped in front of a big one storey house, with a front and backyard with freshly cut grass and a fence around it.

"What are we doing here?" asked Cameron but he didn't reply, he continued walking towards the front door till they were standing in front of it.

He turned to look at Cameron and he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the small box he had out in there.

She watched him all the time, observing every move he did. He slowly opened the box to reveal a silver key in it. He lifted his head up and looked into her eyes and found her looking back at him with a soft look in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

She carefully reached out and took the key in her hand.

"Are you going to open the door or are we going to stay out here all evening?" he asked her with a small smile.

"When did you do this?" she asked him gently.

"It's been a month… I wanted it to be a Christmas present but at the same time I wanted to bring you here and show it to you." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

Cameron unlocked the door and they got in the house together. House took her hand again and showed her every place in the house. He took her firstly to the living room which was at least twice as big as the one at the apartment. The wooden floors were giving the house class.

Their next stop was the kitchen. It was already finished, every appliance was already in the room and everything was in place.

"I had to threaten them a little to finish it on time but I guess they did a good job." He said answering to her questioning gaze.

"I should have figured it out…" she replied with a smile.

Then he guided her to another big room which he said would become a playroom for his piano and video games.

"And of course when the baby grows up we'll have a blast in here!" he exclaimed, a wide smile grassing his lips which made her smile too.

They moved to the room opposite to the playroom.

"What's this going to be?" Cameron asked and turned to look at him.

"Well, we need an office. We can put our desks in here, a big library with all our books and medical stuff. It will be handy." He said and before she could reply he dragged her out of the room making her laugh.

They started walking sown the hallway where they were three doors on their right and two on their left. House decided to start from the ones at the end of the corridor.

He opened the last on their left to reveal a spacious bathroom, with blue and white tiles. Everything in that room was in tones of blue combined with white.

"I hope you like it… I was a hard job trying to make everything fit." He said

"You chose everything?" she asked, impressed by how well he had done.

"Well…" he started but didn't get to finish his sentence since her lips on his stopped him.

"Thank you…" she mumbled on his lips.

"Wait till you see the other rooms." He replied with a smirk and took her to the room opposite to that.

This one was painted in a light blue color and there were no furniture there yet. The room next to that was painted in a light red color and like the previous room had no furniture too.

"What are these rooms going to be?" she asked him.

"Guest rooms. For now…" he replied cryptically and averted her gaze making her smile softly at his comment.

"Okay, next room!" he said and dragged her to the first room on their left.

This one was the biggest one of the bedrooms. It was painted in a pale orange. A big modern bed was in the center of the room with two nightstands, one on each side of the bed. In the room there was also a big built in closet and a smaller bathroom. The curtains were a beautiful combination of orange, red and gold and fitted perfectly in the room.

"This is beautiful…" Cameron said, her gaze examining every corner of the room.

House looked at her with a soft smile as she went further into the room.

"When did you do all this?" she asked him

"I was sneaking out of work." He replied innocently "There is also the internet. You have no idea how many stores there are on-line!" he said and went to the door of the room.

"Come on, we have one more room." He said and together they went to the room opposite to what would be their bedroom.

House opened the door and ushered her in the room.

Cameron was mesmerized by what she saw. She was speechless to say the least. The room was painted in a pale green color. On the wall there were framed pictures with Disney heroes on them. The rugs on the floor were a pale pink color.

In one corner of the room was a crib with a pink blanket placed carefully on it and a musical mobile.

In the other corner there was a big closet and not far away from it against the wall was a changing table. Between the crib and the changing table was a rocker chair.

On the selves there were plenty of teddy bears and toys and a stroller was placed near the closet.

Cameron was standing next to the crib now and was tracing the soft blanket with her hand. House came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"Do you like it? You probably wanted to pick them out together but I couldn't help myself…" he confessed shyly.

"I haven't bought everything yet; we have a lot of things to buy, clothes, toys and a lot of other stuff…"

"And I was thinking that we should get a bassinet, you know, have her sleep in our room at first, I think I have bookmarked one site." He continued

"So, do you like it?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms and laced her hands behind his neck, drawing him down to her, her lips blending with his in a kiss that he thought was one of the most amazing kisses he had ever received.

His mouth opened up to her us she traced his bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance which he willingly gave. His arms tightened around her waist and her hands laced through his short hair.

The kiss continued for several minutes but they broke it suddenly when they both felt something.

They rested their foreheads against each others and his hands came to rest on her rounded belly.

"She really has to stop interrupting us like that…" he mumbled and rubbed her belly and received another kick.

"I don't think it's gonna happen…" Cameron replied with a soft smile and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I take it you like it…" House said after a moment.

"I don't like it, I love it!" she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His grin widened and he could feel his heart swell at the look that she was giving him. A look full of love and adoration. He was sure that he had never felt more loved from anyone else in his entire life.

"You didn't have to do all these things…" she whispered shyly.

He used his right hand to lift her chin up in order to meet her gaze again.

"I wanted to do all these things. All my life I've been earning a fortune from my job and I didn't have a purpose. I didn't know what to do with them and even when I spent some of them I still didn't feel anything. But now I have you and our little one and I want to do anything I can to please you." He said and kissed the tears from her eyes away.

"Watching you today looking at everything I had done, how happy I made you made me happy too. Watching that look in your eyes and knowing that **I **put it there made me the happiest man in the world Allison! And I wouldn't change that feeling for anything in this world…"

Her smile grew wider with every word he said. He was happy and he wasn't afraid of showing it to her anymore, he wanted her to know that he was happy and that she was the reason of that feeling.

"I love you Greg…" she whispered before capturing his lips with hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Allison…" he mumbled on her lips when they broke the kiss.

Just then Wilson's voice sounded from inside the house.

"Guys, where are you?" he shouted.

"In here!" they both said and smiled softly to each other.

Wilson entered the nursery and found himself speechless.

"Wow…" he mumbled after some minutes making both House and Cameron laugh.

"You did this?" he asked turning to look at House.

"I did it all by myself mommy." He replied in his usual tone.

"Wow…" Wilson said again.

"Don't you know any other words? Your vocabulary is shrinking dramatically." he said, being amused by his best friend's reaction.

"My vocabulary is fine but this is… wow!" he said again making them laugh again.

"Wait till you see the rest of the house" replied Cameron with a wide smile.

"Wait till you both see the swimming pool in the back yard!" House added.

"There is a swimming in the backyard? No way!" exclaimed Wilson.

"Yes way!" said House with a smirk.

"Ok, give me the tour!" he said and the three of them went out of the nursery and moved towards the other rooms of the house.

Once the tour was over Wilson drove them to their apartment and he decided that it was time to pay Cuddy a visit.

House and Cameron were exhausted but it was worth it. She took a shower first and now she was lying to bed waiting for him to join her.

She had to admit that she never expected him to do something like that. Not on his own anyway. And that was the reason why she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Everyday he found a way to impress her and show her how much he loved her. And she made her love him even more if that was even possible.

He entered the room wearing nothing more but a towel around his waist, his hair messy and still a little wet.

He climbed on the bed and placed his hands on either side of her head, being careful not to put too much of his weight on his left one, effectively trapping her between his body and the bed. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest making him close his eyes at the contact.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss. He left her lips after a while only to continue placing small kisses down her neck till he reached the hem of her t-shirt.

"You are not going to need this…" he mumbled against her neck as he took the t-shirt off. He loved it when she didn't wear any panties in bed.

He continued kissing his way downwards until he reached the valley of her breasts and started kissing each one of them, scraping his teeth against her sensitive nipples earning a moan from her each time he did it.

She laced her hands through his short hair, urging him to continue. After giving her breasts the appropriate attention he placed a kiss on her rounded belly and started kissing his way upwards again till he found her lips. His hands continued roaming all over her body and came to rest on her thighs, parting them slightly.

He used his right hand for support and used his left one to drive her crazy by touching her sensitive nub with his thumb and inserting one digit inside of her making her writhe in ecstasy.

He had to admit that he loved the hormones sometimes and especially times like these when he could make her scream his name. He continued torturing her without letting her come over the edge.

"Please Greg…" she mumbled on his lips when he broke their intense kiss.

He didn't need anything else. He dropped the towel that was still around his waist on the floor and entered her in one smooth movement. He felt her walls fluttering around him as she came and he started moving slowly in and out of her making her moan his name over and over again.

They continued moving in that slow rhythm, hands roaming all over the other's body, lips kissing and eyes locked together in that passionate and intense gaze that was all theirs.

It wasn't long till they were both moaning and panting, both so close to their mutual goal. He started thrusting a little harder and she raised her legs higher on his back giving him better access and allowing him to go all the way in.

He felt her walls starting fluttering again and he couldn't hold back for long. After a few final thrusts they both came hard, the name of the other one their lips.

He lied on his back and she turned on her left side using his right arm as a pillow. He pulled her closer and she snuggled against his right side, draping her right leg on his right thigh and resting her hand on his stomach.

He tilted his head in order to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you…" he mumbled before drifting of to sleep.

"Love you too…" she replied and closed her eyes, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

They both fell asleep immediately, but the soft smiles never left their lips even in their peaceful slumber.

* * *

This was Chapter 41! I hope you liked reading it :-) I'm working on the next chapter of this story and I also have an idea for another one, but I want to finish this one first. So, thanks for reading and I'll update sooner this time ;-) 


	43. The fundraiser

Hello, hello!

Another chapter is ready for you to read! I managed to update this again. I am also working on the plot for another story but I want to have some chapters ready before I post the first one that is finished. ;-)

So, next chapter is probably going to be about their wedding, I haven't started working on it since I just finished this one. But, it won't take very long I hope :-)

Thank you all for reading and commenting on this story!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House, MD... sadly_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: **_**The fundraiser**_

Christmas was getting nearer and nearer by the time and so was their wedding. Only a week was left for the big event of House and Cameron's wedding and the truth was that they didn't have a clue what their mothers were planning about it.

It was a good thing that they were helping out because if it wasn't for them they doubted they would have done anything.

The Immunology Department was full of new patients that required Cameron's immediate attention and new patients were transferred to the Diagnostics Department leaving House no time to think about anything else.

It had been a really hectic week so Cuddy had decided to give them the day off, since things were getting calmer at the hospital. The big fundraiser was the same day so she thought that if House had the day to himself he would listen to Cameron and he would attend.

House wasn't too pleased when he heard about the fundraiser of course, but the fact that he had the day free was a bit comforting. He decided not to think about it till it was time to get ready to go to the hospital.

It was almost eleven in the morning when House finally decided to wake up at last. He stretched his arm to Cameron's side to see if she was still there but his hand landed on the mattress instead.

He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. The bright morning light made him squint and he placed her pillow on his head in order to block the sunlight.

After some minutes he threw the pillow back to its place and sat on the edge of the bed. He took his pill bottle, swallowed one pill, grabbed his cane and started making his way to the living room to see if Cameron was still in or if she had gone shopping.

He found her sitting on the couch, the TV switched on but she was reading a book. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was always so beautiful…

The smell of freshly brewed coffee caught his attention and he quietly made his way to the kitchen to grab a cup.

He returned, coffee in his left hand cane in the right, sat down on the couch next to her and placed his cup on the table.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed the moment she sensed him sitting down next to her.

She placed the book on the table next to his coffee and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his lips, the taste of coffee still on his warm lips.

"I was going to come and wake you up if you hadn't come out in less than ten minutes." She mumbled on his lips.

"Damn… I should have stayed in." he replied with a mischievous smile and kissed her again.

"I'm going to the grocery store, are you coming with?" she asked him when they broke the kiss.

"Does that mean that you are going to be picking up heavy bags?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Probably…" she said, looking innocently at him.

"You know, I have figured out your master plan and I have to inform you that it's working…" he replied and took a sip from his coffee in order to hide the smirk that was playing on his lips.

"I'm going to get changed!" she said happily and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and took the remote in his hand and started surfing through the channels.

She emerged from the room fifteen minutes later ready to go but found him on the couch watching some monster trucks' rally.

"Come on, get up!" she said and got in front of him in order to block his view. She reached out, took his hands in hers and tried to lift him up, something impossible since he was not cooperating.

"Okay, okay! It's not like we have an appointment with the cashier or anything…" he scoffed and started getting up.

In five minutes he was ready and they got in the car and drove to the grocery store.

Once they got to the store House was trying to fill their cart with junk food while Cameron was placing almost everything he chose back to the selves.

"You know, it's worse than shopping with a five year old! At least a kid would listen to me and would stop filling the cart with candies, chips and ice cream!" Cameron exclaimed after a while when House was trying to put a bag with lollypops in the cart.

"Please mommy, I promise I will eat it after lunch!" he said in his best imitation of a small kid.

Cameron just shook her head at his antics, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine! You can have that." She said resignedly and House smirked.

"You are so easy!" he said in his usual tone.

"And you are so sleeping on the couch." She said with a smirk and turned to another aisle.

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean it!" House shouted and followed her to the aisle.

"Well… there is a way you can get out of that." She said skeptically

"I don't think I'm going to like that…" he replied with raised eyebrows.

"Let's say that it includes a tux and you escorting me to the fundraiser tonight." She said and stopped to put some tomatoes and lettuce in the cart.

"Ha… You know I hate these things, right?"

"Come on Greg! It's for a good cause, the money will go at the Pediatrics Department of the hospital…" she said with a look that was giving him no choice but to say yes.

Who was he kidding anyway? He was sure that he couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine…" he said and continued walking next to her taking the cart from her and hooked his cane on the cart.

She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Can I take some chocolate chip ice cream?" he pleaded her when they passed the fridge.

Cameron looked at him with an amused expression.

"Only if you take banana ice cream too…" she said and he immediately slid the door open to retrieve two big cartons of ice cream.

Once they got everything they needed they headed back to their car with their groceries and drove back home.

They put everything to its place and then they went to the living room and sat down on the couch when Cameron decided to get up and make lunch.

House remained in his position on the couch and continued to watch TV when the phone distracted him.

"Will you get that?" Cameron shouted from the kitchen.

"OK!" he shouted back and picked up the phone.

"House's house of whining, state your complaint." He said in the phone

"_Will you, for one time in your life, be serious?" _the person on the other end said.

"Sorry, Dr. Cuddles, I will try next time!" he said in a high pitched voice and then returned to his usual tone.

"Now, why did you call this beautiful and cold morning? I thought that we had the day off" he told her.

"_I know you have the day off, __**I **__gave you the day off. I just wanted to remind you to behave tonight because you will see your clinic hours increase so much that you'll think the number is the casino jackpot."_ She stated matter of factly.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddles, I'll keep that in mind… Will the girls be making their grand appearance tonight?" he asked mockingly.

"_Keep talking… And if any witty comments come out of your mouth in front of the benefactors of the hospital you won't see the end of it!"_she replied sternly.

"Scout's honor!" House said with a smirk.

"_Oh, by the way, Dr. Charles is going to be there tonight as a guest of the hospital. He is going to talk about the progress he has done after he was admitted to our hospital. Don't blow this House!" _she warned him.

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you crazy? Why the hell did you call him?" he asked with an incredulous tone.

"_Didn't you listen to me talking like… a minute ago?" _she asked him.

"You are crazy after all…" he stated.

"_I swear if you do anything stupid you are not going to like what's to come. __And tell Allison thank you from me, her team has helped a lot to prepare everything. I'll see you tonight House." _She said and with that she hang up without waiting for his reply.

House stared at the phone in his hand. _Great! _he thought. Now, not only had he to attend a fundraiser but he was also going to meet a guy he hated since the moment he met him.

This was getting more appalling by the minute. Charles hadn't made a good impression from the first moment. He was Mr. Good, everyone liked him and respected him because he had given up his civilized life and had moved to Africa for crying out loud!

Who on his right mind would do that? Well, House wouldn't apparently and his mantra _'Everybody lies' _would explain Charles' motives eventually. Or so he thought…

And to top it all he had tried to put the moves and charm his Cameron away. Thank God she hadn't fallen for that. He would have gone to Africa and kicked his ass if he had managed to convince her. But the guy was an idiot. Of course she wouldn't fall for that, she's too smart for that.

At that moment Cameron came back to the living room.

"Who was it on the phone?"

"Oh, just Cuddy, wanted to tell me to behave, threaten me with clinic hours and thank you for your team's help…" he replied.

"Is that all? 'Cause I heard you shouting at a moment…" she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that this idiot, Charles, is going to be there to give a speech about the progress he made after we treated him…" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Sebastian is going to be there?" she asked surprised.

"_Sebastian?" _he asked and got up from the couch in order to stand in front of her.

"Did Cuddy tell you if he's staying?" she continued asking, trying to hide the amused expression from her face.

"Sebastian?" he asked again, more forcefully this time.

"You are jealous!" she stated with a smirk.

"Me? Nooo!" he said averted her gaze.

"Riiight!" she said.

"Why would I be jealous? The guy is an IDIOT! He thinks he is someone because he moved to Africa! He... he…" he stopped when she burst out laughing and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She put her hands around his waist and looked up into his blue eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"You are so cute when you are jealous." She stated and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm not cute!" he protested.

"You are, no matter how hard you deny it…" she said and leaned in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist automatically and he hugged her closer to him.

After a while she broke the kiss and started making her way back to the kitchen to check the food when suddenly she turned back and looked directly into his eyes.

"By the way, he doesn't stand a chance in front of you. You are way smarter and sexier than he is…" she said and winked at him, a sultry smile playing on her lips.

He smiled and nodded. She had a way to make him feel like he was the only one that mattered in the whole wide world.

He sat back on the couch and put the cartoons channel on. He was sure that the night was going to be interesting after all. He was going to get on that idiot's nerves and of course he was going to show off his fiancé to everyone. Yeah, it was definitely going to be fun!

Cameron had to drag House from the couch in order to get dressed when the time came. He whined for at least ten minutes while dressing but he stopped abruptly when Cameron emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go.

His jaw hit the ground when he took in her appearance. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and of course showing her rounded belly, making known to everyone that didn't already know that their baby was in there. The dress ended just below her knees and let her shoulders uncovered.

He stood there watching her for a long period of time, drinking her in. He could notice the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

He smiled softly at her and moved forward. He placed his hands on her belly and dropped a kiss on her right shoulder, lingering there for a moment.

"You are breathtaking…" he mumbled before claiming her lips with his own.

"Well, you are not bad yourself…" she said with a grin "And very sexy may I add…" she whispered in his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt, no tie. It fitted him perfectly and accentuated his well built frame. He had left the first two buttons open and she had to admit that she really loved him that way.

"Ok, I say we stay here and forget about that stupid fundraiser." He said, tightened his grip around her waist and starting placing small kisses on her neck, something that earned him a moan.

"You know how much I love that… But we have to go…" she said and laced her hand through his, dragging him towards the front door.

"Kill joy…" he mumbled, grabbed his cane with the silver handle and followed her out of the door.

The ride to the hospital was short and soon they were at the hospital's lobby were the big event was taking place. It was decorated with many Christmas ornaments and a huge tree in the middle of the lobby.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time there, the lobby was full of people all dressed up in their formal attires, all of them were engaged in conversations. But when House and Cameron entered the lobby it seemed like every person in the room turned to look at them. Everyone stopped what they were doing only to look at the couple that had now joined Wilson and Cuddy.

"That's a lot of people…" said House once he spotted Cuddy.

"Where is your tie?" she asked when she took in what he was wearing.

"O, come on! I came, didn't I? You know, I could be at home right now doing a lot more interesting stuff!" he said.

"Ok, ok… I'll stop talking." She said.

"Allison, you look beautiful!" commented Wilson and hugged his friend.

"Thank you James…" she said with a smile

"Be careful Jimmy boy, my cane has a silver handle; it's going to hurt a lot more." House said and draped his hand recessively around Cameron's waist.

"Come on now House, you know I have no intentions of that nature." He said and mimicked House's action by draping his arm around Cuddy's waist.

"Good. Does anyone want a drink? I'm going to the bar."

"We are ok." Said Cuddy

"Some punch for me…" replied Cameron and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

The three adults were discussing about how Cameron managed to convince House to come to the fundraiser when another person joined them.

"Allison!" exclaimed the man that approached them and made them all turn and look at him.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Cameron replied and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, it's been a long time… You look stunning!" he said and stepped back to look at her "And, you are… are you pregnant?" he asked, the astonishment evident in his voice.

"Thank you for the compliment, and yes I am." She replied with a smile.

"He is a very lucky guy… Isn't he here?"

"Oh, he is here, he just went to the bar. He'll be back in a while."

"Good. I'm curious to see who stole your heart." He said with a smile.

"You'd be surprised…" mumbled Wilson.

But before Charles could question her any further House showed up with two glasses in one hand and went to stand behind Cameron.

"Look who's back! Did you miss us Dr. Charles and came back for a repeat of our last performance?" he asked and handed Cameron her punch which she accepted with a smile.

"Dr. House. I see you haven't changed a bit since last time." He said to him.

"Well, everyone loves me the way I am, why change?" he asked in an incredulous tone that made both Wilson and Cuddy to roll her eyes and Cameron shake her head.

"Right."

"You don't believe me? Let's do a gallop. What do you think Dr. Cameron? Aren't I adorable?" he asked and placed a hand protectively and possessively around her waist, drawing her nearer to him.

"I think you are trying to seduce the ones that participate in the gallop…" said Charles "And I don't think that her husband is going to like that." He concluded with a smug smile.

House smirked and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Fiancé…" he corrected and continued "And by the way, her fiancé thinks you are an idiot so I don't think I'll have a problem convincing him." He stated with a smug grin of his own.

"He doesn't even know me…" he said but House interrupted him before he could continue.

"Ah, but you see, he does. Actually… He is standing right in front of you and right next to her." He said, the smirk never leaving his features.

Charles' eyes widened when realization hit me hard in the face.

"You mean that… you two are engaged, about to get married **and **have a kid together?" he asked with bewilderment.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Replied Cameron with a smile.

House just stood there smirking while watching Charles changing a hundred colors as he was trying to digest the news. This was definitely not what he had been expecting when he returned back to Princeton for the Fundraiser.

"I really need a drink…" he mumbled after a while "You'll excuse me for a while." He said to the four people that stood and looked at him as he retrieved to the bar and they all started laughing.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Said Wilson between laughter.

"I wasn't, I was just setting things straight. I don't want him around Allison or my daughter." He said and brought both hands around Cameron's waist and rested his head on her shoulder for a while.

"Boy he is possessive." Commented Cuddy with a smirk.

"Tell me about it…" mumbled Cameron and tilted her head in order to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I believe you had your fun for tonight" said Cuddy

"O, yeah!" said House with a smile that made Cuddy roll her eyes.

"Keep an eye on him please…" she pleaded Cameron "I'm going to talk to some of the benefactors of the hospital."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." She replied with a smile.

Wilson followed Cuddy shortly after and left House and Cameron alone. House was still behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and he had started swaying to the music.

"Anyone who didn't know you would say that you were dancing…" she said with a soft smile.

"Who knows? Maybe I am…" he mumbled and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

She turned around in his embrace and locked eyes with him, both swaying gently to the music.

They didn't have to talk at that moment. Everything they needed to tell to the other was written in their eyes. Her green-blue eyes contained so many emotions as she looked deeply into his shiny blue eyes that held everything she needed to know in the depths of them.

But there wasn't much they needed to tell to the other.

Just three words were written in their eyes.

_I love you…_

All the eyes in the room were turned on them as they swayed to the music, all stunned by the affection and love that the sarcastic, grumpy Gregory House was showing to the sweet, caring Allison Cameron.

But they just seemed unaware of the fact that all the people in the room were staring at them. Their eyes remained locked together, saying everything that mattered.

And for them the only thing that mattered was the other.

House looked around and saw that everyone's attention was on them. He shook his head and smiled gently at her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Let's give them something to talk about…" he said, his hot breath caressing her ear.

"You are bold tonight…"

"Well, I love you, you love me and they can't have you. Apparently, I am the luckiest bastard in this room and for once I am aware of it and really happy!" he mumbled, with every word he was leaning down towards her, his lips just a breath away from hers.

"I don't how you do it but you make me love you more with every thing you do…" she mumbled and closed the gap between them by capturing his lips with her own in a lingering kiss.

When they broke the kiss she dropped her head on his chest, he tightened his grip around her waist and they continued swaying to the music.

"I am indeed a very lucky bastard…" he mumbled and he felt her smile against his chest.

And for the first time he could tell that he spend a great time at a Fundraiser and decided that if he had her with him he had nothing to be afraid of.


	44. Christmas morning

Hey everyone! I was planning to post one long chapter for the wedding but I decided to pot this one first and then proceed with the preperations and ceremony. I hope you'll enjoy reading his chapter!

Thanks you all for reading my story and reviewing :-)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D., sadly..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43: **_**Christmas…**_

Christmas day, 9 o' clock in the morning.

House and Cameron are lying in bed.

She is snuggled in his right side, sleeping peacefully. He is laying on his back, snoring lightly, his right hand splayed on her pillow.

They both know that they don't have many more seconds of peace and quiet left. Their parents will be there soon, instructing them in an authoritative tone to get out of bed and start getting ready.

They have no idea about the decorations, the flowers, the reception or anything else for that matter. They just know that the wedding is going to take place at a church not far away from their home.

Their new home…

The movers had managed to transfer everything to their new place and they had moved in the day before Christmas Eve.

The big tree they had decorated together was now in the living room near the big window that looked at the back yard and it fitted perfectly there.

Many presents stood down the tree, wrapped in colorful paper, that were yet to be opened. Presents for Cameron, for House and of course for the new addition to their family that was expected to join them in the middle of March.

As expected, the fuss at the front door didn't take long to start. They both heard the loud knocking on the door but instead of getting up to open it they just sank deeper into the covers.

And then their phones started ringing. Like the banging on the front door wasn't enough…

House groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, trying desperately to block the loud noise that was coming form down the hall but to no avail.

"I'll get it…" he mumbled and placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"Thank you…" she mumbled back without moving at all or opening her eyes.

He grabbed his cane and made his way to the living room. When he reached the door he unlocked it and flung it open in one swift motion.

He looked at the four people that stood in front of him with presents in their hands with an irritated look and without uttering a word he made his way back to the room.

He lied behind Cameron, his front side flat to her back, and draped his right hand around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and just stood there waiting for what was to come.

It didn't take too long. In less than five minutes their mothers were standing at the entrance of their bedroom, hands on their hips.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" said Mary loudly making House groan and Cameron pull the blanket higher above her head.

"It feels like high school again, when she barged in the room to wake me up…" Cameron mumbled but didn't make a move to get out of bed.

"Not exactly…" said House but another voice interrupted him before he could complete his sentence.

"You two are still sleeping? Get up already, it's getting late and we have a lot of things to do. Come on, move it!" came John's voice in an authoritative tone.

"Spoke too soon. It does feel like high school again…" he said and pulled the covers over his head too.

"Get up you two, we have a lot of things to do before the wedding!" said Blythe.

"The wedding is at five in the afternoon for crying out loud!" exclaimed House.

"And it's only nine in the morning." Added Cameron who was still under the covers.

"And since the only thing we have to do is get dressed and go to the church, please, let us be for a while… We had some really strenuous activities last night…"

"Greg!" Cameron exclaimed and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch! That hurt." He said, feigning annoyance.

"Ok. You two have an hour. We are going to the kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee." Mary said and they left for the kitchen, leaving the couple alone again.

Cameron turned in his embrace till she was face to face with him and placed a lazy kiss on his lips, soft yet full of all the things she felt for him.

He complied at once, tightening his embrace around her body and drawing her closer to him until there was no space left between them.

"Merry Christmas…" she whispered and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas indeed…" he replied with a soft smile.

She closed her eyes end rested her forehead on his, enjoying their proximity.

"I don't wanna get up!" House whined after a few silent minutes making her laugh lightly.

"We kind of have to…" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I just wanna be with you today. Only you…" he said in a low tone and she shifted her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"You will be…" she reassured him "After the reception which we will skip." She said mischievously.

"I like the way you think." He said with a smirk.

"Come on, now, let's go have breakfast." She said and started getting up but his hand around her wrist stopped her.

"They did say we have an hour…" House said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Don't even think about it with our parents down the hall!" she said and with one last kiss she left him alone in bed and headed for the loving room.

"I had to ask!" he yelled and heard her laughter from down the hall.

He exhaled loudly and after grabbing his cane he followed her to the living room to have breakfast.


	45. The wedding

Hello guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but my PC is at my parents house and I'm here only during the weekends. But this week I am getting my new laptop so I'll be updating more frequently!

So, the chapter of their wedding is finally ready! It's probably a little different than you would expect it to be and I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Thank you all for reading this and for your comments and reviews. On with the story...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D. or the song "We belong together" by Gavin DeGraw..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44: **_**The wedding**_

The rest of the morning went by without an incident. They all finished breakfast, having small talk about the event that was to follow, and after that House and Cameron went to the living room. Their parents made some last phone calls and arrangements while they savored the time they had to themselves.

House was splayed on the couch with his usual red mug filled with hot coffee and Cameron was sitting between his legs, a cup of hot chocolate in her right hand.

But the peace and quiet didn't last long because, as usual, their parents barged in the room.

"What now?" asked House, not bothering to hide the irritation from his voice.

"You two have to get up. We have a lot of things to do!" said Mary cheerfully.

"And we have like…" he paused and looked at the clock on the wall "five hours."

"What do you expect? Get ready in the last ten minutes and get to the church with Allison?" asked Blythe.

"Ah… yeah!" said House, pausing a little for effect.

"Well, wrong assumption! You are going to James' place with your father and Jonathan. We are staying here and Lisa and Stephanie are going to join us. Eric, Brandon and Robert are going to be waiting for you at James'." Said Blythe in an authoritative tone making House drop his head on Cameron's shoulder.

"You know, we can still skip all this and elope to Vegas…" he whispered in her ear making her laugh slightly.

"It's kind of late for that, don't you think?" she asked, whispering too, and he exhaled loudly.

"Fine…" he mumbled and after dropping a kiss on her right shoulder he let her get up.

After a lot of complaining and snarky comments House finally got dressed and was heading out of their new home when he suddenly stopped dead in his trucks and turned to look at their mothers.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked waving his hands in the air, showing his irritation.

"Because the groom can't see the bride before the wedding." Said Mary like it was the most natural thing in the world.

House scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"This is pointless!" he exclaimed "I have already seen the bride in more ways than one, if you know what I mean…" he trailed off a smack on the chest from Cameron who was standing next to him.

House just turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows but she didn't move, she just smirked at him and he shook his head resignedly.

"Come on, off you go!" said Mary ushering the men out of the door and before they could protest she had closed the door behind her.

"Ok! Now that the men are gone we can get started!" exclaimed Blythe and went with Mary to bring the dresses to the living room where they would get ready for the wedding.

Cameron just stood there, looking at their mothers forms disappearing down the hall.

"It's going to be four long hours…'" she mumbled to herself and made her way to the living room.

_**4 hours before the wedding…**_

She was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching their mothers splaying the dresses and the other things they needed on the other furniture of the room.

Their rumbling about every little detail had started making her fidget. She was starting to get agitated but she kept quiet. She could see that it was important for them although she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

He was at the back of her dad's car, driving to Wilson's place. The only thing though that came through his mind was that all this was ridiculous. Why on earth did he have to leave his place and go to Wilson's? He just wanted to be with her at these moments. Not that he would tell anyone.

Their dads seemed to be excited and kept talking and talking about the upcoming event. That seemed to give his a headache. Why did he agree to leave at the first place? His mind kept asking the same question so he plunged his ear phones and pushed play on his i-Pod, trying desperately to block everything out.

_**3 hours before the wedding…**_

Cuddy and Stephanie arrived at the house half an hour earlier and now they were discussing the details of the wedding with Mary and Blythe.

They both loved the dress she was going to wear and they were in deep conversation talking about everything they had planed.

She, on the other hand, was standing near the Christmas tree, looking out of the window, her hands resting on her swollen belly.

There was something surreal about this whole thing. Something didn't feet right. This was all ridiculous; she thought and smirked at the thought that he was probably thinking the same thing.

She kept staring out of the window for long minutes until she heard her mother calling her name.

James and Brandon were waiting for them when they arrived at Wilson's place. Soon they were joined by Foreman and Chase who shook his hand and greeted the other members of the room.

They were soon engaged in an animated situation, talking about how the grumpy diagnostician was finally getting married.

He, on the other hand, was standing by the sofa, looking out of the window, both his hands clutching his cane.

He clearly didn't want to be there. They had overreacted with this whole thing. All he wanted to do was marry the woman he loved, nothing big and fancy. And she was thinking about the same thing. She had told him so.

He kept staring out of the window for long minutes until he heard his father calling his name.

_**2 hours before the wedding**_

The women had started to get ready. Mary and Blythe were narrating storied form their wedding days while Stephanie and Cuddy kept making comments at everything they listened.

She wasn't in the living room, where the others were. She had managed to go to the nursery, unnoticed by the women in the other room of the house. She just had to make a phone call, hear his voice… That was all she wanted to do…

The men had started getting ready. Jonathan was narrating stories of his own wedding day and John had decided to add some of his own stories. Chase, Foreman and Brandon were listening to the stories the older men had to share and they were laughing and commenting at them.

He wasn't in the living room, where the others were. He had managed to go to Wilson's bedroom, unnoticed by the men in the other room of the house. He just had to make a phone call, hear her voice… That was all he wanted to do…

He took his mobile out of his pocket but before he could dial the familiar number his phone rang.

He looked at the screen and the name he saw made a soft smile graze his lips.

_Allison_

How could a simple have this effect on him? He pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hey…" she replied and he could actually hear the smile in her voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and sat on the bed.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to hear your voice…" she said with a shy.

He smirked at her admission and she went to sit on the rocking chair, her hand resting on her belly again.

"What are you doing?" she asked him after a few silent seconds.

"Oh, nothing. I was about to call you but you called first." He admitted.

"Do you think they overdid it?" she asked cautiously.

"Does eloping sound more appealing by the minute?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, if you could come here I could just get out of the window. I'm in the nursery." She said in a whisper.

He laughed at her tone and fell silent again.

"I just wanted to be with you…" she admitted after some moments.

"Of course… Everyone wants to be with me!" he exclaimed and made her laugh.

"I know what you mean…" he said after her laugh subsided.

"She's kicking again." She said with a smile.

"That's my girl!" he said happily, a smile grazing his features again.

"Well, your girl is really upset today, she won't stand still for more than twenty minutes! I'm afraid she got that from you…" she said in a playful tone.

"Oh, oh… That means you are in trouble."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey!" he said, feigning hurt and her laughter reached his ears once more.

"It's just an hour…" he said in a low tone.

"I know…" she replied with a soft sigh.

"I love you…" she mumbled.

"Love you too…" he replied.

"_Greg!" "Allison!"_

They heard from outside the door and their phones, both sighing simultaneously.

"I'll see you in an hour." He said

"Yeah… in an hour." She replied and they both switched their mobiles off.

_**30 minutes before the wedding**_

Everything was ready. The few guests, immediate family and close friends, were already at church, waiting for the groom and the bride to arrive.

Foreman, Chase, Brandon and his and hers dads were already at the church and after some sort minutes Mary and Blythe arrived too.

The church was decorated with white roses and blue tulips that were beautifully placed along the aisle.

He showed up with Wilson fifteen minutes before five, holding a bouquet of twelve white roses and one red in the middle.

At exactly five o' clock music started to play and Cuddy with Stephanie started making their way down the aisle, wearing light blue identical dresses and holding bouquets of blue tulips.

And then she showed up. His angel…

Their eyes locked together as she started making her way down the aisle and everyone else seemed to disappear.

His eyes left hers for a while to fully look at her. The white, strapless gown she was wearing wrapped her body perfectly. Her swollen belly wasn't accentuated a lot but everyone could see it. Her light brown hair cascaded over the alabaster skin of her shoulders making his fingers itch to brush her brown curls away and shower her shoulders with kisses.

His eyes locked with hers once more in that powerful stare that was all theirs. And as she approached him he wasn't sure how he had managed to make that angel his.

She was standing in front of him now, looking at him with these green blue eyes of hers that had the power to make him do whatever they told him.

He laced his hand with hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips before handing her the bouquet, looking deeply into her eyes all the time.

The priest started the mystery and all the guests fell silent, watching the two people at the altar.

When the time for their vows came they all stared at House, waiting expectantly for him to talk.

After rolling his eyes at the looks he was receiving he turned to look at the woman in front of him who had a small smirk on her lips. So, for once, he decided to give them what they wanted.

"Well, you all know me… And if you don't here is the deal about me. I am grumpy, bitter, sarcastic; I live with chronic pain… I never let people get too close. I just built a wall around my heart and kept everyone away. But, somehow, you Allison managed to break that wall and get so deep into my heart that it is impossible to get you out of there. You own it now and I wouldn't have it any other way. You can make my pain bearable. You made me happy again and you gave me the two most wonderful gifts: your love and our daughter. So, the only thing I want you to know is that I love you more than anything in this world and that my heart is yours…"

With every word she heard she felt her heart swell and she could swear that she hadn't been happier in her whole life. Happy tears rolled down her eyes and the soft look in his blue orbs made her smile softly.

Everyone was rendered speechless by his words. No one expected that the infamous Gregory House could be so open about his feelings for another human being.

Their mothers had tears in their eyes and their fathers had proud smiles on their faces.

She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly and smiling softly up at him.

"From the first moment I saw you I felt this almost magnetic attraction between us. And as time passed it just increased and became more and more powerful. I fell in love with you and I fell hard. I just wanted to be with you, get to know you, bring some happiness in your life. I just wanted to love you… And you let me do that, making me the happiest person in this world. Every day you make me love you even more and you give me back the same amount of love and happiness. You opened up to me, showed me how you felt, you showed me the real Greg House and I am lucky to know you. So, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world and that my heart is yours…"

He took the ring from Wilson and slid it to her finger while she slid the ring to his finger as well.

And when the priest said that he could kiss his bride he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and locked eyes with her. She smiled tenderly and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. She laced her hands in his short hair and got lost in him, both of them unaware of the fact that all of their guests were standing up and clapping, all of them smiling widely at the couple in front of them.

They broke their intimate embrace, their eyes locking together again till they noticed that everyone was looking at them with wide grins on their faces.

"Okay, people, the show's off!" he yelled and entwined his fingers with hers.

After everyone congratulated them they all made their way to the reception hall that Mary and Blythe had chosen. It was decorated with white roses and blue tulips like the church was, but there were also white and blue balloons and a big wedding cake in the middle.

House kept nagging Cameron to make faster in order to leave but their parents wanted to keep them there for a little longer.

"You promised we would skip the reception…" he whined when their parents were out of earshot.

"And we will, just be patient for a few more minutes." She said reassuringly.

"Ok, just a few more minutes. Let's say, oh… a song." He said and waved at the DJ who nodded his head and changed the song.

A slow melody of a song she had heard him play many times filled the room and he grabbed her hand in his and guided her to the dance floor.

He circled his arms around her waist and she did the same.

Intense blue met warm green blue and everyone disappeared once again from around them. He dropped a kiss on her right shoulder and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, both swaying to the music of "_We belong together"_, by Gavin DeGraw, that filled the room.

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground._

_A net to my hand, a cross on his crown._

_We're done if, who we're undone,_

_Finished if who we are incomplete._

_As one we are everything,_

_We are everything we need._

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_What good is a life, with no one to share,_

_The light of the moon, the honor of a swear._

_We can try to live the way, in which you speak,_

_Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,_

_Spread the word of consciencness you see,_

_We are everything we need_

_We belong together_

_Like the open seas and shores_

_Wedded by the planet force_

_We've all been spoken for_

_All this indecision_

_All this independent strength_

_Still_

_We've got our hearts on safe_

_We've got our hearts on safe_

_Someday when you're lonely,_

_Sometime after all this bliss,_

_Somewhere lost in emptiness,_

_I hope you find this gift..._

_I hope you find this gift…_

_I hope you find this gift..._

When the song ended she placed a soft kiss on his lips and after throwing the bouquet, that Cuddy caught, they started making their way to the exit.

Everyone in the room went to the front door, where the limo was parked to watch the couple leave. But the couple was at the back of the building where House's 'Vette was waiting for them.

Wilson, Cuddy, Brandon and Stephanie waved at them and they took of. They had two weeks off, not that they were going somewhere, just to spend alone time together.

House put the car in the garage of their home and went to open her door, taking her hand in his. He unlocked the door to their home and before she could enter he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, kissing her fiercely and giving her no time to react.

"Your leg…" she mumbled against his lips.

"Just forget the leg…" he replied as he tried to make his way to the bedroom without stabling in the furniture and using the walls to support their joint weight.

He carefully placed her on the bed and started raining kisses all over her bare shoulders and neck.

"God, I wanted to do this from the moment I saw you today…" he mumbled in between kisses, making her smile and lace her hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

His hand sneaked behind her back and slowly unzipped her dress. He continued kissing her neck and drawing her dress down her body, revealing a white, lacy, strapless bra and white lacy panties.

He dropped her dress to the floor next to the bed and returned his attention to her neck, nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin there making her breath out his name.

Her hands worked slowly on the buttons of his shirt, taking her time to slid it of his shoulders and reveal his toned chest and strong arms. She glided her hands down his back, marveling the way his muscles flexed under her touch.

He moved his kisses downwards, nibbling her collar bone and starting to remove her bra. He used his left hand to caress her breast and started placing kisses and suckling the sensitive skin of her left breast.

Her right hand snaked between their bodies to undo his pants and gripped his length making him groan against her chest, while her left hand laced through his hair urging him to continue his sweet torture. Soon, his pants followed her dress on the floor, both seeking for skin on skin contact. His lips left her breast and found her lips again in one passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

He got up, breaking their intimate embrace to remove his boxers and joined her again removing her panties with one swift motion.

Before he could do anything she turned them around and straddled his hips, his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

She captured his lips again in a tender kiss, pouring all the love and passion she felt for him and he returned the kiss with the same amount of emotion.

He broke the kiss and gripped her hips, guiding her down. She reached between them, grasping his erection and guided him to her entrance, taking him in inch by inch, making both of them moan.

They kept still for some moments, just enjoying their intimate embrace and the feeling of being complete again.

His eyes looked deeply into hers, deep blue melting into green-blue and they started moving in a gentle, purposeful rhythm that caused them to moan the others name.

His thrusts were slow, deep, deliberate, hitting all the right spots at once making her momentarily to close her eyes. He leaned forward and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling and nibbling the oversensitive skin there.

She glided her hands up and down his sweaty back and tilted her head to the left when he moved his attention to her neck, never seizing their gentle movements.

He lips traveled to hers once more, capturing them in a fevered kiss. His hands moved smoothly from her hips, up to her sides and down again making her shiver under his touch.

She broke the kiss and started nibbling his neck, that spot below his ear lobe that made him moan every time she did this, causing him to thrust harder in her going all the way in. She moaned against his skin and clutched his shoulders.

She stopped kissing his neck and drew back to look into his eyes again. Their pace peaked up, and every thrust made them both moan.

He dropped his head in the crook of her neck and placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"God, Allison…" he whispered and she dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Greg…" she breathed out his name and he drew back to look into her eyes.

Carefully he turned them over so he was on top and increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster with each passing minute. She kept running her hands up and down his back, and moved her hips in perfect coordination to his.

He could feel her walls start to spasm around him but he continued his pace, wanting to draw this feeling as much as possible.

"Ah! Greg, yes!" she screamed as she came hard and he slowed his pace a little drawing out her climax. He fought really hard not to let go when she did but he was determined to keep this up as long as he could.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sent deeply his breath burning the side of her neck.

He picked his head up again and kissed her deeply before starting to increase his pace again, making her to moan at his sudden movement.

She looked deeply in his eyes and run her hands up and down his back again, encouraging his movements.

"Let go Greg…" she mumbled against his lips when he broke the kiss.

He shook his head and changed the angle of his hips, making her to bring her legs higher and tighter around his hips, giving him better access and allowing him to thrust even deeper.

His hand moved between their bodies and found that little bundle of nerves he was looking for making her gasp and close her eyes in pure ecstasy.

"Ah… Oh, God… Ah… GREG!" she screamed as she came again, her climax so powerful, her walls gripping him so hard he couldn't hold back any longer, drawing him with her a few thrusts later.

"Allison…" he breathed out and he continued moving in a slow rhythm, drawing out their climaxes for as long as he could.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, both of them trying to regulate their breathing.

He rolled at his side taking her with him, his right leg between the two of hers, her body heat soothing the ache in his thigh.

She used his left bicep as a pillow and buried her head in his chest, placing a soft kiss above his heart.

His right hand came to rest on her belly, tracing random patterns on the skin there, making her smile softly.

"So, how are you my gorgeous wife?" he asked with a smirk.

"I couldn't be better, my handsome husband…" she replied with the same smirk and he chuckled.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the lips, a kiss she quickly returned with the same emotion.

"I'm tired…" she mumbled and dropped her forehead on his chest. "And happy, ecstatic actually… And I love you…" she concluded and he smiled softly.

"Good… 'cause I love you too. But don't think I'm going to let you sleep tonight…" he trailed off and she laughed.

"Oh, goody!" she exclaimed.

"Are you complaining?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not at all…" she said with a smirk and kissed him deeply.

"Good…" he said and continued kissing her and trailing his hands up and down her side.

"Now sleep because I will wake you up in an hour or so…" he said, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Hhmhh…" she mumbled and closed her eyes, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

He hugged her close to him and dropped a kiss on her head.

Both of them fell asleep with a warm smile on their faces, both of them knowing that it was hardly the end of the night for them…


	46. The days pass by

Hello everyone! I was a little stuck, didn't know where to go from the previous chapter but I think I know where I want to go now... So, chapter 45 is ready for you to read! Hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thank you all for your comments!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 45: _The days pass by_**

The days past by a lot faster than either of them would have liked. The day to return back to work had come really fast and it had already been three weeks since they were back to work. 

The two weeks they had spent together, away from everyone and everything, could be described as blissful. Neither of them could remember being happier in their lives.

And that's why returning back to work after these two weeks was a pretty hard task to complete. Especially for House…

**_flashback..._**

_The alarm went off way too early… He tilted his head to his right and glanced at the source of that shrieking sound. _

_6.30 AM _

_"You have got to be kidding me…" he mumbled and threw the pillow over his head. _

_But that move didn't seem to be enough to block the sound that interrupted his sleep. He reached his hand over Cameron's sleeping form and grabbed the alarm clock from her nightstand. Without pushing the snooze button he threw the alarm without looking where it landed. The alarm clock hit the wall with such force that it made a loud noise startling Cameron out of slumber. _

_"What are you doing?" she shouted, irritation evident in her voice. _

_"Killing the enemy…" mumbled House sleepily and turned on his right side, draping his arm at the same time around her body. _

_"Since when is the alarm clock the enemy?" she asked, lowering her voice and burring her face in his chest. _

_"Since it started making this awful sound again, like it is possessed or something…" he replied and hugged her tighter. _

_"You do know we have to go to work today." She said while tracing random patterns with her fingers on his bicep. _

_"I only hope my team hasn't killed anyone." _

_"I doubt it they've killed anyone. I bet Lisa had them down in the clinic the whole time we were gone." _

_He chuckled lightly and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. _

_"Well, at least she won't be coming after me…" he said and continued placing small kisses on her lips. _

_"Stop teasing me!" she accused between kisses. _

_"I'm not teasing you…" he replied turning serious and deepened the kiss leaving both of them breathless. _

_"We have to get up…" she said with a sigh, resting her forehead on his. _

_"We have time…" he said, claiming her lips again in a passionate kiss. _

_Cuddy was so glad to have back two of the best doctors of the hospital that she didn't say even a single word when they showed up late for their first day back to work…_

_**end flashback... **_

House had to admit that this was one of the greatest years of his life. Well, the best till the next one.

He couldn't remember a better New Year's Eve than the one he spent with the woman of his life. They had both agreed to have dinner on New Year's Eve with their parents and her siblings but they returned to their home to continue where they had left off.

The New Year found them making love in front of the fireplace, lost in each other, being complete and pouring their love for each other in this act.

**_flashback..._**

****

_He was sitting on a blanket in front of the fireplace, his back resting against the couch. She was snuggled in his embrace, sitting between his spread legs. His hands were tracing random patterns on her thighs and he was placing small kisses on her bare shoulder. _

_They didn't know for how long they had been sitting there, just looking at the fire. The only thing they knew was that they didn't want this moment to end. _

_She leaned her head back, resting it on his right shoulders and he just tilts his head in order to place a tender kiss on her lips. _

_"Happy new year Allison…" he mumbles against her lips. _

_"Happy new year Greg…" she replies with that soft smile that makes his heart skip a bit. _

_And they just sat there, for the longest of times, just looking at the fire, just the two of them… _

_ **end flashback...**_

Although they were back to work for three weeks things had been quiet. House didn't have a new patient and the Immunology Department didn't have many new admissions so Cameron had plenty of free time, which she filled with paperwork and other things that needed to be done.

House on the other hand was bored. He had nothing to do to keep his mind busy now that he didn't have a patient so he played with everyone else's mind instead.

His next target was no other than James Wilson, who was in his office talking with one of his patients.

The sound of something hitting the glass door of his balcony caught his attention. He turned his head and saw his best friend looking back at him with a mischievous smirk on his face.

_That can't be good… _he thought and rubbed a hand across his face.

After finishing his meeting with the patient he got up and headed for the balcony.

"What now?" he asked once he got out.

"I'm bored! Do something!" whined House like a five year old.

"Why don't you go to torture Allison?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend who was now twirling his cane around.

"She is boring, she has paperwork to do and she won't even look at me!" he complained.

"Too bad for you because I have a patient in five minutes. Find something else to do." He said and headed back to his office, leaving House standing there, looking at his retrieving form.

Cameron heard the door to her office open five minutes later and close with a loud thud.

He walked into the office and lied down on the couch, dropped his cane on the floor and brought his hands up and laced them behind his head.

"Wilson is busy?" she asked without averting her eyes from her papers.

"Yeah…" sighed House and turn to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I just finished my paperwork for today" she said and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Great! Now it's time for lunch!" he exclaimed and got up from the couch and took her hand in his, dragging her with him towards the door.

But they didn't get the chance to go far since something was blocking their way. There in the hallway in front of them was a ladder and three nurses were putting on decorations.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at them, drawing their attention and making the nurse that was on the top of the ladder to almost fall down. He tried really hard not to burst out laughing and to keep on his serious face.

"We are decorating for Valentine's day…" one of the nurses replied in a weak voice.

"Cuddy has lost her mind again…" he mumbled and started walking again dragging Cameron with him before she could say anything.

"Did you have to scare the nurses?" she asked him once they were sited at the cafeteria.

"Oh, come on now! Decorating for Valentine's Day? It's just another Hallmark holiday they invented in order to get more money from the ones that are stupid enough to believe them."

"I agree with you." She said, making him turn abruptly to look at her. She smirked at his reaction.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing…" he said and started chewing on his Reuben.

"You just thought that I would be all for this day, didn't you?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Well…" he said but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"As you said it's just a Hallmark Holiday. And, anyway, if you wait to express your love for the other only this day of the year I don't think you love him very much…" she concluded looking deeply into his eyes.

He nodded his head and smiled softly at her and they continued eating in silence, till Cuddy arrived at their table.

"I did my clinic hours!" said House before she could say anything.

"I know that, I am not here for you, it's Allison I want to talk to." She replied and sat down across from him.

"I don't know if she can talk to you right now, leave your phone number and she will call you back."

"Greg…" Cameron warned him and turned to Cuddy "What did you want me?" she asked her.

"We are preparing something for Valentine's Day and I was wondering if you could help us. The decorations you chose for the fundraiser were beautiful…"

"I'll see what I can do and I'll inform you." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you Allison! Now, you'll excuse me, I have some things I have to take care of." She said and with that she left the couple alone.

"You did the decorations for the fundraiser?" asked House in shock.

"Not exactly. I just chose the decorations and emailed them to Lisa." She answered.

He just continued to stare at her for some moments when he decided that it was time to head home for the day.

"Please tell me that you don't have work to do and that we are going home together." He pleaded her with his eyes.

"Just let me get my laptop and we can go." She said with a smile.

Ten minutes later they were both in his car, making their way to their place for the day.

During that week most of the employees at the hospital were waiting for Valentine's Day to arrive, getting on House's nerves of course and giving him a good reason to runt about everything.

The hospital was decorated with heart shaped posters and wherever you went you would see red roses and teddy bears of every size.

Even the patients' room where decorated by the nurses and the other stuff of the hospital.

When House arrived on Valentine's Day at the hospital he was met by cheerful nurses and doctors who were walking around the hospital with wide smiles on their faces.

He groaned and started making his way to his office when he saw Anderson exiting the elevator, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. He assumed that the situation in his office would be the same so he decided to change his destination.

"You are here finally!" exclaimed Cameron when he entered her office.

"Mhm…" he mumbled, grabbed a chair from in front of her desk and placed it next to her own. He sat down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes at the same time.

Cameron smiled at his actions and got up in order to prepare him some coffee. She returned minutes later with his red mug in hand and handed it to him.

He gratefully took it, brushing his fingers against hers and took a big gulp of the warm liquid.

"Now that's coffee…" he said in a low voice and leaned to his left in order to place his head on her shoulder "And, since when is my red mug here?"

"Since you keep coming to my office to get coffee." She replied.

"It's not my fault. My employees make lousy coffee." He said and took another sip of his hot coffee.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asked him when he didn't make a move to get up.

"Nah… and everyone have turned into love sick puppies. The hospital is full of hearts and angels with arrows. Oh, and don't forget to mention the red roses that fill every room in her. If someone is allergic he will die of an allergic reaction!" he said in an incredulous tone making her laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"But it is." She replied with a smirk.

"So, are you going to stay here at the party tonight and let me stay at home alone?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Nah, I don't feel like partying tonight. I just want to go home and lie in front of the TV."

"I hope that this plan includes your husband snuggled on the couch with you." He said, looking at her expectantly.

"It might…" she said with a sultry smile.

He smirked at her and got up in order to lie on the couch.

"Since you don't have a lot of work to do I am going to stay here and wait till this day comes to an end."

"Lisa will come looking for you…"

"And you will hide me!" he exclaimed happily.

"Right…" she said looking up from the screen of her PC.

"You know you will…" he said and took a chart from her desk.

"That's interesting… come on, let's go see your patient!" he said and got up, taking his cane and handing her the chart.

"Ok, I was going to check on them anyway." She said and followed him out of the door.

For the next two hours House and Cameron checked all the patients of the Immunology department and now they were making their way back to Cameron's office. Thankfully they hadn't run into Cuddy all day long and House was really pleased about that fact.

So, now, they had returned to gather their staff and head home before the party started.

Cameron went to her office to pack her staff and House went to his to retrieve his rucksack. When she reached her desk she found one red rose in the middle of the desk.

She reached out and took the flower in her hand inhaling its scent. She looked up and found House looking at her.

"You have a fan I see" he told her.

"Yeah… Do you have any idea of who it might be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

"I might…" he said and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Let's go home…" she said and grabbed his hand in hers and led him out of the hospital and to their home where they lied on the couch in front of the TV, just the two of them away from the world.

* * *


	47. Stop worrying

Hello! I actually managed to to upload an update in the middle of the week! I'm improving :p I hope you'll like this chapter.. Thank you all for reading this!

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

**

* * *

****Chapter 46: **_**Stop worrying**_

It was one o' clock in the morning and he had yet to go home. His patient went into cardiac arrest and then slipped into a comma so going home wasn't an option at that moment.

The calendar on his desk caught his eyes.

_1 March, 2008_

He reached his hand out and touched another date on the calendar, circled with black pen.

He still couldn't understand when March came… It seemed like yesterday to him when he got together with Allison and in less than a month they would become parents.

And as that day approached he felt more and more anxious… and scared. Anxious because he finally wanted to meet their daughter and scared… well scared because, no matter what Allison told him, he still couldn't believe that he wouldn't ruin their kid's life.

There were times when he would lie awake in bed, looking at her sleeping form, and thinking in how many ways he could do just that. And then she would wake up from slumber and chase his fears away.

But his fears returned to haunt him the moment he was alone again. And he had come to hate being alone because of that.

But that wasn't his only fear. He couldn't stop his overactive brain from thinking that something would go wrong. That something would happen and he would lose both of them. Or even worse, that he would have to choose one of them…

For the past month he would wake up at night because of nightmares he had. And then he would stay awake, just looking at her sleeping peacefully till sleep overtook him again.

His phone startled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen and smiled.

"What are you doing up at this time of the night?" he said once he picked up the phone.

_"Hello to you too." _She replied in a playful tone.

"Don't you hello me! What are you doing up?" he asked again.

_"__I woke up and you weren't here…" _she said with a pout.

"Sorry… tough case." He replied apologetically "The patient is currently in a coma and the idiots I call my team are in the lab running pointless tests!"

_"Maybe I could help…" _she said hopefully.

"No way! You are supposed to be on maternity leave, which means **no work!**" he said, emphasizing the last part of his sentence.

_"Please, please, please!" _she whined in the phone, making him laugh.

"Settle down, you'll wake up my daughter!" he accused her playfully.

_"Who told you she is sleeping? She's moving around for an hour now! And I blame you for that, I was very quiet as a baby." _she said and he couldn't help but laugh again.

"And who told you I wasn't quiet as a baby?"

_"The fact that I can't sleep because she won't stop moving!" _she replied with a smirk.

"Well, not my fault. Maybe she's bored in there." He said, smiling.

She sighed softly and he leaned back in his chair.

_"When are you coming home?" _she asked him.

"I don't know… I have some things to do here, and I hate playing hide and seek with my…" he stopped abruptly as suddenly everything fit perfectly in his mind.

_"I guess you found out what it is." _She said knowingly.

"Yes. I have to go and tell those idiots that they are idiots!" he said with irritation and then his voice softened again.

"It won't be long till I get back after all… And I want to find you in bed when I return!" he told her.

_"Fine…" _she sighed.

"Sleep, Ally… I'll be there soon, ok?"

_"Ok…"_

"Night."

_"Goodnight…" _

After that he placed his phone down and went to the lab to yell at his team and tell them to start treatment. When he was finished with that he went back to his office to take his rucksack and helmet and headed to the parking lot to take his bike and ride home.

The ride back home was quick and very soothing as the cold air hit his face and cleared his racing mind. But when he entered in the living room all those thoughts returned.

He passed by their bedroom and found Allison sleeping soundlessly. He sat on the bed next to her and caressed her cheek lightly. And he just stood there, watching her sleep, listening to her even breathing.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and got out of the bedroom and into the playroom. He didn't feel sleepy at all and crawling into bed wasn't a good idea at the time. So he went for the one thing that used to sooth him before she came into his life. His piano…

He sat on the piano bench, opened the lid and glided his hands over the keys pressing them down softly, playing a soft melody.

His mind went empty again. He closed his eyes and he got lost in the music. So lost that he didn't hear the door open.

She walked silently behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gliding them down over his chest. His eyes snapped open but he continued to play that soft melody. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and he leaned back in her embrace.

He stopped playing and lifted his head up in order to look into her eyes.

"I thought you'd never come." She said in a low tone.

"Well, I'm here now and you are going back to bed." He replied and got up from the bench. He took her hand in his and guided her back to the bedroom, making her smile at his antics.

After he tucked her back in bed he changed into his pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt and got in bed too.

She immediately turned to face him and snuggled in his chest. His arms tightened around her body and he rested his chin on her head.

"Ok, speak. I can practically hear the wheels in your head spinning." She said after a few silent minutes.

He drew back to look into her eyes, a serious expression gracing her features. He exhaled loudly and rested his forehead on his.

"I don't know what to tell you…"

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked him gently.

"I… I don't know." He replied honestly.

"You are going to make a great dad you know…" she said sincerely, looking deeply into his eyes.

He couldn't speak. He just stayed there, looking deeply into her eyes. Once again she had managed to read him like an open book.

"This baby will be lucky to have you. And I am sure that she will love you as much as I do." She said with a genuine smile that made him smile too.

"You have so many things to tell her, so many things to teach her. And I am sure that when she comes you will find the way to do it. You may not be good with people but you do just fine with me. And I know that you will do just fine with her. After all, she is a House, go figure…" she said and he laughed lightly.

"But that's not all, is it?" she asked him.

He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them to look at her concern filled eyes.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I have to choose between you and her? What if…" he couldn't complete his sentence. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Don't think like that." She said before he could say anything else.

"But... You know, if something happens..."

"Nothing will happen." She said firmly, cupping his cheek with her hand to get him to look at her.

"And even if something happens I know that you will make the right decision, whatever that is."

"How do you know that?" he asked her disbelievingly "You know I love you too much to even think of letting you go…" he admitted.

"And that's why I know you'll make the right decision." She said in a gentle tone "But nothing is going to happen, so stop worrying without a reason. Everything is going to be fine."

He sighed and brought his left hand to rest on her abdomen. At that moment their little one decided to make her presence known and moved around making both of them smile.

"See? She agrees with me." She told him with a smile and he smiled back "Will you stop worrying for now?"

"I'll try." He said and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips to which she willingly responded.

They just stayed there for several minutes, just kissing, tasting each other until they both felt too tired to continue.

"Goodnight Greg…" she mumbled against his lips when he rested his forehead on hers.

"Goodnight Allison…" he replied and they both fell into a much needed slumber, both more certain about what was to come than before.


	48. Hey, little angel

Hello, hello! I hope everyone is doing good.

Ok, next chapter is ready! I don't have much to say about it, just that the parts in italic are in the past. Other than that the title says pretty much everything ;-)�Sooo, I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thank you all for following this story and for your comments and reviews!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

�

**Chapter 46: **_**Hello little angel**_

It had been two weeks since their talk and House was a lot calmer after that. He had decided to listen to what she told him and enjoy this whole experience. He also understood that by worrying himself he got her to worry too and he didn't want that at all.

Cameron was more than ready for this pregnancy to finish. She was at home, without working for almost a month and she was bored out of her mind form the first day that she was away from her work.

Thankfully, her team was capable enough to run the department smoothly so she wasn't worried about that too. Her only problem was that she had nothing to do at home… So, she kept giving House a hard time from day one of her maternity leave…

_**1**__**st**__** week**_

"_Honey, I'm hooome!" House mocked when he entered their home. _

_The fact that he didn't hear a sound from anywhere in the house wasn't comforting at all though. _

_He moved in the house, trying to spot her but without luck. He went to the bedroom to check if she was sleeping only to find a piece of paper on his nightstand. _

I got bored so I went shopping. I'll be back till 7

Love, Allison

_He rubbed his hand over his face and went to the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed her number._

"_Hey Greg!" she exclaimed enthusiastically._

"_Where do you think you are?" he asked her, his voice louder than he originally intended. _

"_I am at the Mall. I left you a note. Is everything ok?" she asked him._

"_You are supposed to stay at home and not running outside, shopping and lifting heavy bags. Are you lifting heavy bags?" he asked in a way that made her laugh._

"_Sorry, couldn't help myself. And no, I am not lifting heavy bags."_

_He exhaled loudly and continued._

"_Where exactly are you?" he asked her, his voice returning to its usual tone._

"_Do you remember that cafeteria from the last time we had been here?" _

"_Yes…" he replied_

"_Ok, there I am." _

"_Ok, don't move, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said and closed the phone before she could protest. _

_Twenty minutes later he was entering the cafeteria. He found her immediately, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and a coffee ordered for him._

"_Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked her when he sat down next to her._

"_What a way to greet your pregnant wife." She said playfully. _

"_Exactly! Pregnant wife! You were supposed to be at home, doing absolutely nothing." He said in a serious tone._

"_I'm pregnant not incompetent…" she shot back in the same tone._

_He rested his hands on the table and buried his face in them. _

"_I know…" he mumbled, the words almost blocked from his hands._

"_Can I get a proper greeting now?" she asked him, reaching out to caress his cheek._

_He couldn't help the small smirk from gracing his features. He brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss and draped his hand around her chair. _

"_Hello…" he mumbled against her lips. _

"_Hello to you too…" she replied and gave him another kiss._

"_So, what did you buy?" he asked her._

"_Nothing yet. But you could come with me and help me pick out some clothes for the little one." She said, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes._

"_Ah, don't look at me like that…"_

"_You know you'll cave so why bother?" she asked with a smirk._

_He sighed and took a sip from his coffee._

"_Fine… but we are going to check for that Play Station game I'm looking for too." He said pointing his finger at her._

"_Fine…" she said, grabbing his finger in order to pull his hand and place it on her rounded abdomen. _

_He started tracing lazy circles with his fingers, something that earned him a kick. _

"_Now, either she likes it and she wants me to continue or she doesn't and she wants me to stop…" he said thoughtfully, making Cameron laugh._

_She took his hand in hers so it wasn't touching her belly._

"_Okay, I think it was the first one 'cause she kicked harder this time." She said and placed his hand on her belly again._

_He gave her a wide smile and continued moving his hand in lazy circles, caressing her. _

_After half hour they decided to get up and go to the stores._

_They had picked many clothes for the baby so far, but they continued walking through the corridors arguing over what else they should buy. _

"_I don't like that!" whined House, pointing at a pink blouse that Cameron was holding._

"_Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

"_It's way too pink… Plus, it has that stupid cartoon on it. __**I**__ don't even watch it!" he said in an exasperated tone._

"_Ok, you pick one then."_

"_Ok, I will!" he said and picked up a pair of blue jeans and held it up for her to see._

"_Are you trying to dress her identically to you?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Maybe… But you have to admit that it's good." He said and dropped it into the cart._

"_Fine…" she said, trying hard to fight back a smile._

"_I think we picked enough for today… I doubt it they will fit in the closet!" he exclaimed after long minutes of walking around the store and picking up clothes._

"_I think you are right…" she replied and started moving to the cashier with him when something got her eye._

"_Wait a minute." She said and she went to pick up the small t-shirt._

_He left the cart and went to stand behind her, lacing his hands around her waist._

"_What now?" he asked her and she held up the small pink t-shirt. _

_He was going to protest again that they had enough pink t-shirts, not that there were too many, he just wanted to say something, when the writing in the front got his attention. _

"_So, do you like it?" she asked him, turning her head in order to place a kiss below his ear. _

"_It's good…" he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. _

_She smiled and put the t-shirt in the cart with their other purchases and headed for the cashier. _

_They returned home two hours later since House insisted they should check some more video games, some of which she liked and they bought them as well and of course he had to go and buy some new CDs and check out the new pianos they had brought._

_So now, after putting everything in place, Cameron was in the kitchen making some tea and House was sitting on the couch, holding the t-shirt that Cameron had insisted on buying and smiling to himself. _

_He didn't understand when she came into the living room. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his thigh. His hand moved instinctively to caress her hair and she hummed appreciatively._

"_You know you love it…" she said after a few silent minutes._

"_I'm not talking to you, you made me go shopping!" he whined._

"_You know you liked that too." She said with a smug grin._

"_And I know that you should be in bed by now." He said and made a move to get her up._

"_You are no fun." She stated and started making her way to their bedroom._

_House laughed lightly and headed for the nursery. He placed the t-shirt on the changing table and read the writing on the front one last time._

Daddy's little angel

_She sure is going to be… he thought to himself and made his way to their bedroom too._

_**2**__**nd**__** week**_

_This time he returned home earlier than usual. He had managed to solve the case in a matter of hours so Cuddy let him leave earlier that day._

_When he got in he didn't spot her in the living room so he made his way down the hall when he heard noise coming from the playroom. _

_He opened the door as slowly as he could and entered the room. _

_He found her sitting in one of the two armchairs that were in the room, playing one of the games they had bought the previous week._

_And he had to admit that she was pretty good at it._

"_Hey! You are going to beat all my high scores!" he whined and made her turn to look at him._

_A loud crashing sound came from the TV, signaling the end of the game._

"_Now, look what you did! You made me lose the game." She pouted, making him laugh._

"_I believe that this is what I wanted to do…" he said and moved in the room in order to sit in the armchair, taking her in his arms._

"_You are mean…" she accused and swatted him playfully in the arm._

"_And what are you doing here three hours earlier?" she asked him when she glanced at the clock on the wall._

"_Cuddy sent me home. I solved the case faster than she thought I would and I told her I had to baby you." He said in a fake serious tone._

"_Right…" she said and tried to get up but he kept her down._

"_What? Aren't you done babying me for today?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows._

"_I'll never be done babying you…" he said and nuzzled his nose against hers._

_She dropped her head on his shoulders and hugged him tightly._

"_I was bored…" she admitted after a while._

"_You are always bored!" he exclaimed "But just wait till our little comes and you won't have time even for me." He said half joking, half seriously and made her turn and look at him. _

"_I will always have time for you. This will never change, ok?" she told him, locking her eyes with his. _

_He nodded solemnly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_You hungry?" _

"_You have no idea how much!" she replied._

"_Ok, we'll order something. Pizza, Chinese or Mexican?"_

"_I think Pizza will do for today." _

"_Ok, pizza it is then." He said and together they made their way to the living room to order their food and watch TV._

_**3**__**rd**__** week**_

"_No! It's something else!" shouted House at his three employees who were trying really hard to find out what was wrong with their new patient._

"_It __**can **__be TB." Anderson said reluctantly._

"_Are we looking at the same symptoms here?" asked House forcefully. _

"_It's almost definite that it is an autoimmune disease." Gilmore said._

"_If only we had an immunologist!" House shot back sarcastically. _

"_We could call Dr. Cameron for a consult…" suggested Johnson who was starting to get really frustrated and started moving for the phone. _

"_If you dare pick up that phone you'll have only one hand when I finish with you." House said and Johnson stepped away from the phone._

"_And what do you suggest we do? We don't have a choice here!" said Gilmore. _

_House rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled loudly._

"_You stay here. I'll go to the Immunology department to see if her team is there." He said, grabbed his cane and started making his way to Cameron's department. _

_Once there he found Chris Duncan exiting her office, all the blinds to it closed. He raised his eyebrows suspiciously and pocked Chris with his cane to get his attention._

"_Dr. House!" said Chris in a high pitched voice and stood in front of the door. _

"_What are you hiding?" he asked, straight to the point._

"_Nothing…" said Chris dismissively. _

"_Right. Move." He said but he didn't move._

"_It's nothing, really." Chris said again, trying to cover his previous mistake._

"_Nice try, but move." He said again, lifting his cane in the air for effect. _

_Chris gulped audibly and moved away from the door, allowing House to enter._

_He opened the door to the main office and found his very pregnant wife, sitting on the chair in front of her desk and doing charting. _

"_What do you think you are doing here?" he asked her in a loud voice and she flinched, her pen dropping on her desk. _

"_I told you to watch out for me!" she said to Chris who was looking at her with an apologetic look._

"_I asked you something!" he said again and went to stand in front of her desk._

"_And I'm not answering." She replied and continued writing._

_Chris had managed to sneak out of the room, without being seen by the other two occupants of the room. _

"_Allison!" _

"_Greg!" she mimicked at the same tone._

_He grabbed a chair and maneuvered it carefully in order not to hit anything in the room or his leg and placed it next to hers. He sat down and took her hands in his, tracing circles with his thumbs._

_She sighed and brought her head up to look into his eyes. _

"_Nothing left to do at home?" he asked softly, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek._

_She smiled lightly in confirmation and leaned in his touch._

"_You'll promise me that you'll stay at the conference room and you'll not run around, or go see the patient. You'll only take part at the differential. Agreed?" he asked her in a serious tone._

_Her smile widened immediately and she nodded against his touch._

"_Ok." She said truthfully and grabbed his hand to help her get up from the chair._

"_And, by the way, even if I wanted to run I can't right now." She said with a smirk, resting her hands on her belly._

_He smirked back and outstretched his left hand to her._

"_Come on, let's go. We have a patient to save!" he said and together they went to his office to continue with the differential. _

_**End of flashbacks…**_

The last week though he was a lot calmer than the past three weeks. She was getting tired more easily now than before and she preferred to stay at home, reading, watching TV and resting.

That day he returned home at his usual time. He entered from the back door and headed for the living room but she wasn't there as he had expected her to be.

He immediately got alarmed and went to their bedroom only to find her curled up in pain, the cordless phone in her hand. 

"Allison!" he said, his voice full of worry, and went to sit in bed next to her, cradling her in his arms.

"My water just broke, I was going to call you…" she said between quick breaths.

"It's ok sweety, I'm here now. Give me the phone; I need to call an ambulance." He said and moved onto the bed to sit behind her and made her sit between his parted legs, her back resting on his chest. 

"Give me Cuddy on the phone now!" he yelled in the receiver when her assistant replied.

"_House! Why are you scaring my employees again?" _sounded Cuddy's voice.

"I don't have time for this Lisa, Allison is in labor. I need you to send an ambulance at our place." He said pleadingly.

"Ok, it will be there in ten minutes tops." She said and she hang up the phone.

"They are coming. Just breathe ok?" he said reassuringly and held her hands in his.

The ambulance arrived at their home in record time. The paramedics carried her in the ambulance and House got in with her. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Cuddy was there waiting for them and ushered Cameron to an OR they had prepared.

Cuddy tried to stop him from going in with her but the pleading look in Cameron's eyes and the dangerous glare he was sending her way didn't leave her any choice but to let him go in with her. 

All the time he stood by her side, holding her hand in his. At some points he was sure that she would break his fingers with the force she was holding his hand, like her life depended on it. 

It was like the other occupants of the room didn't exist. Her doctor, the nurses… All that mattered to him was her and only her.

And he hated the fact that she was in pain and he couldn't help her. He felt helpless and he hated it. 

He managed to maneuver and sit on the bed behind her, griping both her hands in his and resting them against his thighs. Even now she was careful not to put pressure on his right thigh, while her left elbow rested painfully on his left one.

"Come on angel, you can do this…" he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her temple and he tightened his grip on her hands.

She nodded against his stubbled cheek and gave one final push. 

They both heard the cry and momentarily they both stopped breathing. 

"Congratulations you two!" said the doctor with a wide smile "They are taking her to clean her and check her and they'll bring her back in a while." He said and proceeded to remove his scrubs.

Allison breathed deeply, trying to regulate her labored breathing and leaned back in his embrace. 

He circled his arms instinctively around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck, placing a tender kiss where neck meets shoulder.

"You did good angel…" he mumbled and she tilted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok, let's weal you to your room." The nurse said and waved to House to get of the bed.

"Nah ah, I'm not moving. You'll have to take me with her too…" he said matter of factly. 

"Do as he says." Said Cuddy who was standing at the door of the OR. 

House nodded and the nurse moved them to her room and left them alone.

He nuzzled her neck and started placing small kisses on the skin there. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

She smiled lightly and leaned deeper in his embrace.

"Just tired…" she mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her temple and hugged her tightly to him. 

He tried to move from behind her in order to sit next to her on the bed but it was impossible from his current position. So, he got up for a minute and lied on the 

bed next to her on her left side, taking her in his arms again. She rested her head on his shoulder, accepting his silent invitation to be in his embrace again. 

They stayed there for long minutes, House next to her, holding her tenderly till a nurse entered the room holding a bundle of pink blankets. 

Their attention was drawn to her immediately as she approached them. House was casting to her direction a glare that told her to disappear from the room as fast as she could so she handed carefully the baby to Cameron and did just that.

She stayed there mesmerized by the little one she was holding in her arms, her eyes watering at the beautiful sight in front of her. 

She brought her hand up to caress the sleeping baby's cheek tenderly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Hello little one…" she said in a low voice, all the while her eyes glued to the beautiful little girl she was holding in her arms.

She caressed her light brown hair softly and turned to look at the man that was lying next to her, his hands still holding her tight.

She watched him carefully, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. His eyes were transfixed on the other love of his life, watching and studying carefully every inch of the baby's face. His eyes were a little glassy but he would never admit that later. 

His left hand left her waist and he reached out to trace the baby's sensitive cheek softly.

"She's perfect." He mumbled, never taking his eyes of the baby. 

"Can you believe that we did this?" she said, her eyes returning to the baby as well. 

He smiled but didn't reply. He just kissed her forehead and returned his left hand on her waist. 

"Here, take her…" she said and handed him their little one.

"I…" he tried to protest but she cut him off.

"Come on, you know you want to hold her desperately." She said with a smirk and gave her to him.

He took the baby carefully in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder watching closely at the scene in front of her. 

He smiled softly when the baby was carefully placed in his arms and he kissed the baby's forehead carefully, trying not to touch her with his stubble. 

"She's beautiful." she said and he turned to look at her, the smile never leaving his lips. 

"Of course she is, she's our daughter!" he exclaimed, making her laugh. 

"She looks like you…" he said in a low and turned to look at her again. 

"Right…" she replied and turned to look at their sleeping daughter again.

"Hey! I'm being serious here for once in my life. Do you remember those pictures you have with you as a baby? She's just like you." He said, turning his head and placing a kiss on her temple.

She leaned in his touch and dropped her head on his shoulder. 

He traced his hand across the baby's face softly and he kissed her tenderly again on the forehead.

The baby stirred lightly and opened her big eyes, looking straight into his. 

Blue met blue and he stayed there mesmerized, just looking into the eyes of the other woman that managed to steal his heart. 

"Hey, little angel…" he said in a low tone that Cameron was sure she had never heard before.

"I only hope her eyes stay like that…" mumbled Cameron.

The baby just looked at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled softly and turned to look at Cameron who was looking at the baby. 

"Come on angel, go to mommy now 'cause I think she is going to beat daddy if I hold you any longer." He said and handed her the baby. 

"That's not true!" she said as she accepted the baby. 

She looked at the baby who was looking up at her and smiled softly. 

"Hey baby…" she whispered and rocked her back and forth. 

He circled his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, watching at their baby that was starting to fuss around.

"I think she's hungry." Commented House who watched both of them carefully. 

"We can take care of that." She replied and eased down her nightgown in order to expose her left breast and moved the baby to the same height. She willingly responded and started breastfeeding, leaving House mesmerized again at the miracle in front of him. 

After she was fed it didn't take too long for her to fall asleep again in Cameron's arms.

He never took his eyes from them all the while, watching everything that transpired and storing it in his memory.

Cameron placed her on her thighs carefully and they both stayed watching at her sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you…" he said in low tone and she turned to look at him. 

"For what?" she asked him, looking deeply into his eyes. 

He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"For the most wonderful and precious gifts I have ever received in my life." He replied and captured her lips again in a tender, long kiss.

"Which are?" she asked when they broke their kiss.

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers.

"You really want to hear it, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?" 

"Well… thank you for our little angel and for being in my life…" he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Greg…"

"I love you too, Allison…" he replied before claiming her lips again.

The baby chose that moment to stir and caught their attention again, making them both smile.

"She still does that! You know, interrupting mommy and daddy isn't a good thing." He said to the baby who was still sleeping peacefully. 

"She needs a name you know…" Cameron said with a smirk.

"Yeah she does… I have to yell a name when I am mad at her." He said raising an eyebrow.

She didn't reply, just raised her eyebrows as well in reply. House sighed…

"The fact that I won't be able to stay mad at her doesn't mean that she doesn't need a name." he replied. 

"True…"

They just stayed silent for some minutes, looking at her when his voice caught her attention.

"Rose…" he said, his eyes traveling from the sleeping infant to her.

"Rose Elisabeth…" she replied, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Rose Elizabeth House…" he concluded, making her smile.

"It's beautiful." 

"Like she is." He said and placed a kiss on her lips. 

She picked the baby in her arms again and kissed her forehead tenderly. She leaned deeper in his embrace and he tightened his arms around her. 

And at that moment, nothing else mattered for them. Just the fact that they were with each other and that they had their beautiful daughter in their arms.

That was enough to make them the happiest people on earth. And they deserved every bit of it… 


	49. Meeting Rose

Hi everyone! I hope you are doing good!

Here is the next chapter, ready for you to read. And I also have to announce that this story is coming to an end. I'm probably going to post other two chapters and an epilogue at the end... Sorry if I dissapoint you a little. 

Sooo, on with the story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Thank you all for your support, comments and reviews :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD... (sadly...)_

* * *

**Chapter 48: **_**Meeting Rose**_

House was ecstatic. To say the least… For the first time in his life he felt that everything was going to be ok. He had Allison and their daughter in his life and it was everything he needed in order to be the happiest man in the word. 

Gregory House. The happiest man in the world. He snorted at the idea. He never believed that he was going to be happy let alone the happiest man on the face of earth.

After the nurse returned and took the baby back to the nursery he stayed at the room till Allison fell asleep and then carefully got out of bed.

And now he was making his way to Wilson's office to brag about his newly born daughter. 

He entered without knocking and sat on the couch across from his desk with a wide smile on his face.

Wilson looked up from his paperwork and looked at him with a confused look. 

"Where were you?" scoffed House.

"I had a surgery. I was in there for five hours! I finished some minutes ago and now I have tones of paperwork to complete."

"That explains it…" mumbled House under his breath. 

"That explains what? And why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I most certainly am not!" he said defensively and started getting up from the couch and out of the office.

"And, anyway, I thought you wanted to meet your perfect goddaughter." He said and turned his back to him, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Wilson and shot up from his chair to stand in front of House.

"Did Allison give birth? Are they both ok? When were you going to tell me!" he asked with an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't have time to think let alone start looking for you around the hospital. Plus I was with Allison all the time and then they brought the angel in so…" he trailed of, averting Wilson's gaze, a smirk on his lips.

"You are whipped!" he exclaimed, laughing lightly.

"Damn straight I am!" he replied and started walking towards the nursery. 

"Come on, James, move, I have someone I want you to meet!" he yelled to Wilson who had stayed at his place, a little shocked by how easily he admitted it.

They walked together till they reached their destination and entered the nursery of the hospital. The nurses didn't say a thing of course when House barged in 

there demanding to see his daughter immediately. They knew of course that nothing would stop him.

Wilson stood all the time watching at him with an amused expression on his face. He had to admit that he had seen House demand things many times before but somehow this was different. 

House moved between the babies and spotted the one he was looking for easily. He reached his angel and looked down only to find her looking back at him with her big blue eyes.

He smiled softly at her and picked her up gently, resting her in the crook of his elbow. 

"Hello angel…" he said softly at the infant who yawned at that time making him laugh lightly. 

He took her out of the nursery and walked to where Wilson was standing, waiting for them. 

"Sweety, this is Uncle Jimmy!" he said brightly and handed the baby carefully to him. 

Wilson took her in his arms, a wide smile on his lips from the moment he saw the little baby.

"And this is Rose Elizabeth House." He said proudly.

"She's beautiful Greg." He said, never taking his eyes of her. "And she looks just like Allison, with your eyes though." He commented with a smile.

"Yeah… Allison hopes her eyes stay that way."

Wilson couldn't reply to that because Cuddy's voice caught their attention. 

"What are you two doing in the hallway?" she asked them and moved to stand next to Wilson, noticing now the baby in his hands.

"Hey little one…" she said cooing at the baby "She's perfect…" she said in a low tone.

"You haven't seen her either?" asked Wilson.

"I came once at the nursery but she wasn't here. And I came now again. I heard she has everyone that works down here wrapped around her little finger." She said with a wide smile.

"Of course she does! I told you she was going to rule this hospital!" he exclaimed making both Cuddy and Wilson shake their heads.

"Did you pick a name?" she asked after Wilson handed her the baby that was now looking to House's direction. 

"Rose Elizabeth House!" he replied with a smile.

"It's perfect…" she replied and kissed her forehead tenderly. 

"Can I have my daughter now? I have to get back to Allison." He said impatiently.

Cuddy handed him the baby and he started making his way to Allison's room but stopped abruptly and turned around again.

"Can you move Rose to Allison's room?" he asked, looking at Cuddy's way with his best puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy sighed and looked at Wilson who was looking back at her with a smirk.

"Fine…" she said and his smile widened immediately.

"Thanks boss!" he shouted back at her as he started making his way to Allison's room.

"He is whipped…" Cuddy commented, watching at his retrieving form, making Wilson laugh.

"That's what I said too. And I think he likes it." He said and laced her hand with hers.

"Come on, I'm buying lunch!" he said, dragging her down the corridor and towards the cafeteria. 

Meanwhile, House had reached his destination and he was sliding the door to Allison's room open. 

He moved in and found her sitting on the bed and watching something on the TV. 

"I was wondering where you two were." She said as House moved in the room and sat on the bed next to her, handing her the baby.

"We found our way back." He said and placed a tender kiss on her lips. 

"By the way, I think she is hungry again. I found her awake when I went to the nursery to show her off to Wilson." He said with a smirk.

"Well, it's been four hours since she last ate." She replied and proceeded to breast feed the baby.

House moved on the bed and lied next to her, nuzzling her neck at the same time. He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly to him. 

"Did you call our parents?" she asked, picking up Rose and handing her to him. He settled the baby in his arms and turned to look at her.

"I knew I had forgotten to do something…" he mumbled and reached for the phone that was on the nightstand next to the bed. 

He dialed the number to his parents' home and waited. 

"_Hello." _Sounded Blythe's voice.

"Hey mum! There is something I need to tell you…" he said.

"Don't scare your mother." Said Cameron. 

"_Is everything ok honey? Is Allison ok, the baby?"_ she asked him.

House rolled his eyes, making Cameron smile smugly.

"No mum, Allison is fine, the baby is fine and everything else is fine as well." He replied.

"_Then what is it that you want to tell me?"_

"Well, if you had nothing else to do I was wondering if you could come to the hospital and meet someone." He said cryptically.

Allison rolled her eyes at his way of announcing their daughter's birth.

"_Who might that be?"_

"Your granddaughter." He said.

He heard a loud noise, like the phone dropped on the floor and then he heard his mother's voice shouting excitedly to someone before returning to the phone. 

"_Oh my God Greg, what were you waiting for in order to call us? We are coming all at the hospital now!"_

"Wait! Who is all?" he asked before she could hang up the phone.

"_Mary and Jonathan are here, we are coming all together!" _she replied and closed the phone before he could say anything else.

"I killed two birds with one shot!" he said triumphantly. 

"What?"

"Your parents were there too. They are coming all together to meet the angel." He told her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"You are actually going to let other people hold her?" she asked him with a smirk.

"I let Wilson and Cuddy to hold her…" he replied defensively. 

"For how many seconds?" she challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

"I give up!" he announced and got up from the bed to sit on the armchair next to her bed with Rose still resting in the crook of his elbow.

"Don't listen to mummy, daddy just doesn't like to share, that's all…" he said gently to Rose who was looking up at him.

"They will discharge us in two days by the way, my gynecologist past by earlier and told me." 

House looked at her and smiled.

"Please tell me that our parents won't move in with us…" he pleaded.

"Sorry, can't promise anything." She replied apologetically. 

"Guess we'll have to move won't we angel?" he asked the baby who had fallen back to sleep after being fed.

"You are a funny man." She commented and started getting up from the bed as well.

"Where are you going?" 

"I want to walk a little; I've been sitting down here all day long." She replied and walked towards the window to look outside.

After some silent moments she went to him, picked up Rose from his arms and sat down on his lap.

"Much better now." He said and engulfed her in his arms. 

It didn't take long for their parents to arrive at the hospital and as soon as they arrived they drew everyone's attention on them. They were holding two big stuffed bears, a bouquet of flowers and other presents they had bought for the new born.

Thankfully Wilson spotted them outside his office and guided them to Allison's room before they could cause too much trouble, trying to find where their children were. 

"We went to the nursery but the nurse there told us that she wasn't there…" said Blythe as they were walking to Allison's room.

"She seemed a little tense too…" commented Jonathan.

"Greg terrified her a little." Wilson said with a smirk "It was predictable though." 

"Here we are. I have to go, board meeting, but tell them that I will come by later." Wilson said and left them alone.

They slid the door to the room open and entered, all anxious to meet their brand new granddaughter. 

"You are here!" exclaimed Allison when she saw their parents and they all moved to kiss and hug her. 

Once the congratulations were over they all started looking around the room but House seemed to be nowhere.

"James told us you had her here." Mary said a little disappointed.

"Yes, we do but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because House barged in the room again, holding Rose with his left hand against his shoulder, her little head resting in the crook of his neck.

"…and you'll have to stay away from that blond doctor with the stupid accent that we run into at the hallway, got it?" he continued to talk to the baby and hadn't noticed their parents standing in the room. 

"Will we finally meet our granddaughter?" asked Blythe impatiently, making House to turn and look at them.

"You are here…" he stated and moved between them, sat down on the bed next to Allison and handed her the baby.

"Ok people, listen up, I'm only going to say that once! So, the moment you've all been waiting for is here. Meet Rose Elizabeth House" he stated proudly. 

By that moment Mary and Blythe had already tears of happiness rolling down their eyes. Jonathan and John were standing there, awed by the little baby in front of them.

"Can we hold her?" asked Mary and Allison handed her the baby carefully.

"She's so beautiful and tiny. She looks just like you sweety…" commented Mary with a wide smile.

"What were you doing son when she was conceived? Sleeping?" asked John teasingly.

"Oh, just wait…" House replied and Rose decided that moment to open her eyes and reveal her big blue eyes. 

"I guess he was right about the waiting past…" said Jonathan, making the other occupants of the room. 

One by one, the proud grandparents got to hold and coo their granddaughter, wide smiles on their faces all the time. 

House, on the other hand, had started to get really impatient. Allison watched him all the time, a secretive smile playing on her lips. 

She leaned to his side and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"They are not going to take her away you know… They are just ecstatic about their first grandchild." 

He turned to look at her and dropped his head on her shoulder. It still amazed him the fact that she could read him like an open book at times.

"Remind me to kill your brother for not having kids… at least if he had we would only have the two of them above our heads now."

"Doubt it…" she replied and caressed his thigh gently.

Rose got their attention as she started fussing around again.

"People, you are suffocating her!" accused House and got up in order to take his daughter in his arms and then returned to his previous position, next to Allison on the bed.

"Hey angel…" he whispered to the baby and upon hearing his voice she stopped whimpering. 

When he returned her to Allison's arms she stopped completely and looked up at her parents.

"Much better." Said House and traced his thumb over her hair gently.

Of course, their parents were shocked at how gentle and affectionate Gregory House could be. Especially his mother and father who had never, in his whole life, seen him show so much emotion to another human being. 

And that's when they understood that although Rose was only some hours old she already had him wrapped around her little finger. And he didn't mind a little bit.

Their parents left half an hour later leaving them again alone with their daughter. 

"Long day…" mumbled Allison, who was resting her head on his shoulder and was cradling the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Mhm…" he said, pulling her closer to him on the bed. 

"You know, by tomorrow this room will be full with teddy bears, balloons and flowers. I don't think we are going to fit in…" he said, pointing at the presents their parents had bought. 

She laughed lightly and locked eyes with him.

"Maybe they'll discharge us sooner." She said hopefully.

"So now you want to go home?" he asked teasingly.

"Can you blame me?" she asked.

"Nope… Do you think Cuddy will consider paternity leave as well?" he asked skeptically.

"Are you going to drive her crazy so she will give in?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I might…" 

"I already feel sorry for her." She told him with a small smile.

"Nah, she's used to it by now!" he exclaimed.

They fell in silence, both of them looking at Rose sleeping peacefully in Allison's arms with content smiles on their lips. 

"I love you…" she said making him turn to look at her.

"I love you too…" he replied and claimed her lips with his in a tender kiss. 

They broke the kiss and turned to look at their little angel again, both of them waiting for the moment when they would be able to take her home with them.


	50. Home with Rose

Hello, hello! One more chapter to go people.. and the epilogue of course :-) 

Thank you all for your comments and reviews and for reading this story... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well

* * *

**Chapter 49: **_**Home with Rose**_

The loud crying startled House out of his sleep. 

He glanced at the clock on his right. 

_3 o' clock_

He groaned and poked Allison in order to wake her but she didn't move. He turned on his right side and draped a hand over her sleeping form, shaking her lightly but she still didn't move.

He sighed audibly and rolled over to his side of the bed. He reached for his cane, and slowly got up from the bed.

He went to the kitchen to heat a bottle with milk and then he made his way to the nursery and went to stand next to Rose's crib.

When she spotted him she stopped crying immediately and just stared up at him with her bright blue eyes. She watched as he stared back and smiled at him, waving her arms simultaneously in order to be picked up. 

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that and you continue doing it!" he exclaimed and settled his cane against the dresser and her bottle on top of it in order to pick her up.

He cradled his four month old daughter in his arms and sat down on the rocking chair next to her crib.

"And, anyway, I thought you were past the point of waking up at night, you are exhausting your mother." He said in a soft tone making her look at him.

He gave her the bottle and she eagerly responded drinking the milk he fed her and looking up at him, her eyes locked together with his.

He smiled softly down at her and rocked her back and forth.

She finished drinking her milk in silence and he then placed the bottle on the top of the dresser.

He settled back on the rocking chair and started moving back and forth again. She yawned but refused to close her eyes and fall asleep. Instead she kept her eyes locked to his.

"Sleep angel… daddy is really tired and mommy will wonder where I am if she wakes up." He told to her but still she wouldn't fall asleep.

"Ok, ok. We are going to do this my way." He said and after placing a soft kiss on her forehead he moved her in the crook of his left elbow, grabbed his cane and moved to the playroom. 

When he entered he placed Rose in the baby sit they kept permanently in the play room so that she could see him and he sat on the piano bench.

"And now you are going to see daddy doing his magic…" he said and she looked at him.

He glided his hands over the keys effortlessly, playing the first lullaby that crossed his mind. 

The baby's eyes widened in surprise at the sound that came from the piano and left his face, trying to spot where the sound was coming from.

"Do you like that?" he said in a soft tone, smiling at her.

She looked at him with her blue eyes and his smile widened at the look she was giving him.

He continued to play, his eyes never leaving the baby's face as she listened to him intently. 

She yawned and closed her eyes momentarily but they sot open again. 

He laughed slightly at her actions but never seized to play.

A few minutes later she fell asleep. House noticed that she closed her eyes but kept on playing. When he finished the song he was playing he got up from the piano bench and picked her up. 

He grabbed his cane and moved to the nursery. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and placed her carefully back in her crib.

He stayed there looking at her sleeping form when he felt Allison's delicate arms wrap around his waist.

He leaned back in her embrace and she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

"Did we wake you up?" he asked as he turned in her embrace and circled his hands around her body.

"I heard the piano." She replied softly "What were you doing here?"

"Rose woke up and I couldn't get her back to sleep. I fed her a bottle and then went to the play room for a piano lesson." He said and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Sorry I didn't hear her…" she mumbled apologetically against his lips.

"It's ok. You were too tired. Now, let's get you back to bed." He said, laced his hand with hers and guided her back to their bedroom.

He lied down and she snuggled in his right side, resting her head on his chest. 

"Goodnight angel…" he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Greg…" she replied and hugged him tightly, both falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning House woke up to the sound of giggling really close to his pillow.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Allison sitting on the bed, with her back resting on the headboard, holding a giggling Rose in her arms. 

"Good morning!" she said and laced her hand through his hair, caressing him softly.

"Already?" he asked disbelievingly and turned to look at the clock which wrote 8 o' clock. 

He groaned and moved to her side of the bed and placed his head on her left thigh.

Allison placed Rose to sit in between her legs, her back resting on her abdomen. She watched House intently as he laid his head next to her and she reached out her little hand and patted his head with it. 

He opened his eyes to look at his daughter who smiled when her eyes connected with his and squealed happily.

He smiled and rested his back against the headboard as well, sitting next to Allison. 

He picked Rose up and held her against his chest. She dropped her little head on his shoulder for a while and then picked it up to look in at him, her eyes darting from her father to her mother. 

She reached out and patted his cheek with her hand making both of them laugh at her antics.

"You do know that you have to go to work right? Lisa will be making a phone call soon if you don't get to the hospital before 9." 

"But I don't wanna go!" he whined and hugged Rose tighter. 

"I don't want you to go either but you have to…" she said, caressing his cheek gently.

"Fine…" he breathed out "But you are going to make it up to me."

"I have something in mind…" she whispered against his lips before capturing them with her own.

Rose's hand patting his cheek again made them break the kiss and turn to look at her.

"I swear she is doing it on purpose…" said House before picking her up in the air and making her giggle.

"Of course she is. She just wants us all for herself."

House laughed and handed Rose to Allison.

"You are going to get dressed and we are going to make breakfast." She announced as she started making her way out of their bedroom.

He sighed and got out of bed too. 

He actually managed to get to the hospital five minutes to nine and went straight to his office. He found his team sitting around the conference table.

Gilmore was checking her e-mails, Anderson was doing some paperwork and Johnson was reading a medical journal so he assumed that they didn't have a new case. 

And since they didn't have a new case he thought it was a good idea to go and torture his best friend. 

He barged into Wilson's office and found him staring blankly at the pages of a medical journal.

_Strange…_ he thought to himself. His friend didn't use to read at work, he left that for when he was at home.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly, startling his friend.

"Are you crazy? You scared me!" said Wilson and placed the journal on his desk.

"To answer your question, yes I am crazy." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want House? I don't have time for your games…" he said and rubbed his hand over his face.

House eyed him suspiciously. 

"Firstly, I just want to hide from your girlfriend. Secondly, you do have time because you are reading a medical journal at work. You never do that because you don't have time and because you prefer reading them at home. And to conclude my speech, something is bothering you and you can't get it out of my mind." He said matter of factly and earned a glare from Wilson.

"And you assumed all these things because I am reading a medical journal at work?" he asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty much, yeah… And by that blank expression you still have." He replied.

"Nothing is wrong…" 

"Right. And I don't believe you." 

At that point Wilson phone rang, startling him slightly. House gave him a look he didn't notice and he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Wilson" he replied.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him to come by…" he said and hang up.

"Gilmore, she said that someone is looking for you." He said.

"Come on, you are coming with. If I don't want to talk to them then I'm using you as my way out." He replied, grabbed his cane and moved out of the office, followed by Wilson.

When they reached his office he saw someone sitting on a chair at the conference table and all his employees standing around that person.

"Are we throwing a party?" he asked, making all his employees turn to look at him, revealing who was sitting on the chair.

"Hey, my angels!" he said enthusiastically and went to where Allison was sitting to pick up Rose. 

"Did you miss me angel?" he asked Rose, kissing her cheek softly. 

"You make a great team today I see…" commented Wilson and House studied what his daughter was wearing.

Allison had chosen a pair of faded jeans, the pink t-shirt they had bought that wrote 'Daddy's little angel' on it and a pair of Nikes that House had bought, identical to his own. She kept sucking on a blue pacifier that matched her eyes.

"I guess you are right. We rock, don't you think?" he said with a wide smile, looking at the Rose who rested her hand on his left cheek. 

His employees couldn't get used to the idea of House as a caring daddy. He still managed to shock them every time they saw him with his daughter.

Sure, they had seen him with Allison in the past, they had seen how soft and caring he became when he was around her but when it came to his daughter he was another man. 

He didn't care if the whole wide world was watching him. He could do anything for her. And he didn't care if everyone knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger. 

Allison was watching at them with a smile on her face. She also didn't fail to notice the way Wilson was looking at them. 

"You'll excuse me, I have some work to do…" he said and headed out of the office. 

They looked at him and then they turned to each other. He got closer to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Something is wrong with him…" he said.

"Yeah… and I think I know what. Can you hold Rose for a while? I am going to talk to James." 

"Sure… we are going to have no problem at all, aren't we Rose?" he asked the baby who was now waving her hands in the air making them laugh slightly. 

"Ok…" she said and kissed him lightly before exiting his office.

It didn't take long for her to find Wilson. He was sitting on the couch in his office, hands resting on his knees and his face buried in them.

"Hey…" she said to draw his attention and he turned his head to look at her.

"I figured you would be coming to find me…" he said with a weak smile "Did House give me away?" he asked her and she moved to sit down next to him.

"He didn't have to… I saw they way you were looking at the two of them." She explained.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, burying his face in his hands again.

"No. But, come on now Jimmy, I know you for almost five years. And I am pretty good at reading people by the way." She said making him look at her.

"Yeah… I have figured that one out." He replied, exhaling loudly.

She reached out and touched his arm in order to get his attention again.

"You know, it took me three failed marriages to find the real thing. And for the first time in my life I want everything. Everything…" he whispered.

"I look at Greg, how he is acting when he is around you and I can't believe how much he has changed. And then I see him with Rose… I would never even think that he would be with someone again, let alone be married to someone like you and be a dad."

She smiled at him gently and squeezed his arm.

"And for the first time in my life I am actually jealous of how much he's accomplished in his personal life. I want all these things for myself… But I'm scared. Scared that she doesn't want all the things that I want." He admitted

"Every time I hold Rose in my arms I only think how it would be to have a baby of my own. But what if she doesn't want a baby after all the things she's been through considering that subject?"

"I guess you'll have to ask her and find out. You are not going to gain anything if you continue torturing yourself. Maybe she wants the same things but as scared as you are to admit it. You'll never find out if you don't talk to her… And I bet you that she wants all these things too. And even if she doesn't at this point of her life maybe she will later… But you have to try Jimmy…" she said reassuringly with a small smile.

He sighed and caught her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"He is a lucky man you know… Thank you Allison." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"He says he knows it." She replied teasingly "And, anytime you want I am here for you." She said in a serious tone.

He gave her a smile and she got up from the couch.

"I'm going to find Greg. I just hope heisn't in the clinic with the baby…" she said and he got up to follow her out.

"Greg? In the clinic?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Last time I had brought Rose here he went with her at the clinic and stood at the nurses' station saying to the patients that where there that even a baby could diagnose them correctly. Of course Lisa found out and told him that she would triple his clinic hours if he took Rose to the clinic again." 

Wilson was laughing at his friend's antics.

"Wait till she starts talking. Then he is going to take her to differentials too." He said and she joined him, both of them laughing hysterically now. 

They reached the Diagnostics Department and found the conference room empty so they moved to House's office. 

They found him sprawled out in his big armchair, Rose splayed on his chest, both of them sleeping soundlessly. 

They smiled at the sight in front of them and Allison moved to sit in the armchair next to him. She caressed his cheek softly and he opened his eyes, looking straight in the beautiful eyes of his wife.

"Hey…" she told him in a sweet voice.

"Hey…" he replied and looked down to Rose's sleeping form and placed a kiss on her head.

"Jimmy, you are here too!" he exclaimed when he spotted his friend.

"Yeah, I had a talk with Allison and we came together. But now you'll excuse me, I have to talk to someone." He said and exited the office leaving them alone.

House looked at her suspiciously but she didn't tell him anything. She just dropped a kiss on his lips before picking Rose gently from his arms. 

"He'll talk to you eventually, you know that." She said and he got up from his armchair, grabbed his rucksack and stood next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Home with you of course! I've been here for four hours; it's time for me to leave. And by the look on Wilson's face I bet that Cuddy is going to be busy so she won't see me leaving." He replied with a serious expression.

"Always the smart one…" she commented and took her bag from his desk.

"Come on, let's go then. If we leave now I will have time to make something for lunch." She said and started making her way out of the office followed by House. 

When they got home Allison settled Rose in her crib and went to make lunch while House went to the living room to watch some TV until lunch was ready. 

She joined him in the leaving room some minutes later, announcing that lunch would be ready in an hour and a half.

He protested a little but before she could answer he managed to grab her wrists and drag her down against his chest. 

She straddled his hips and claimed his lips with hers in a lazy kiss, lacing her hands behind his neck.

His hands came to rest on the small of her back, drawing her impossibly closer to him.

He grinded his hips against hers making her moan in his mouth at the intimate contact. 

His left hand left her back to sneak under her t-shirt, seeking for skin on skin contact.

He grabbed the hem of hert-shirt and started pulling it off but her hands on his chest stopped him. She started kissing down his neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot below his earlobe distracting him from his goal.

Both his hands sneaked inside her t-shirt, making her break the kiss at the contact and he claimed her lips again in a feverish kiss. 

"The food…" she mumbled against his lips.

"You said it would take an hour…" he replied and continued kissing her.

"Rose…"

"Rose is sleeping and she won't be up for at least three hours." He said, breaking the kiss and looking at her suspiciously. 

She averted his gaze and looked at his chest instead.

He arched his eyebrow at her and brought his hand under her chin in order to look in her eyes.

"Are you avoiding me?" 

"No…" she mumbled, still averting his gaze.

"Yeah right." He replied and caught her arms in his "Every time we end up in a position similar to this you keep making excuses to stop. Every time!" he said, looking intently at her.

"It's not like that…" she said, still refusing to look him in the eyes and placing her hands on his chest in order to stand up but he kept her in place. 

"Seriously? Then explain to me why we have to make love for over four months?" he asked and he caught her chin in his hand, making her look at him again. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Greg… this isn't the time to…" she started but he cut her off.

"No, this is the perfect time to talk about it!" he replied, raising his voice a little.

She sighed and opened her green blue eyes to look straight back to his blue ones.

"Have you seen me after she was born? And I mean really seen me." 

He looked at her with a confused expression. His eyes roamed over her body and then it all clicked in his mind.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed, making her turn and look at him. 

"No…" she mumbled and he huffed.

"What? It's the truth! I have gained weight and you know it!" she said defensively, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

He laughed so hard that it took her by surprise at first.

"Sorry… But you **are **kidding me." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Yeah, right…"

"Come on Allison! It's been four months. You have lost most of the weight you had gained and to be perfectly honest I wouldn't mind even if you hadn't lost a pound!" 

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And you still don't believe me!" he exclaimed and shook his head.

"Please! What is not to like? Are you beautiful? Of course! Are you sexy? Hell yeah!" he said in a tone that made her smile.

"You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, attractive, sexy woman I have ever met in my life. And I want you, God I want you…" he said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss leaving no doubt about how much he wanted her.

She moaned into his mouth, making him grind his hips against hers, the signs of his arousal evident, making her moans even louder.

"Bedroom…" she mumbled against his lips and he placed his left hand tightly around her waist. 

He grabbed his cane from the coffee table and managed to get up from the couch.

He succeeded to make his way to the bedroom, always holding her in place and kissing her fiercely. 

When they reached the bedroom he dropped his cane on the floor and they tumbled in bed together.

He slowly removed her t-shirt and pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties, and started caressing her whole body, taking his time to kiss and nibble every part of her skin. 

She writhed above him, feeling that she would explode by that wonderful torture. 

He moved to her neck, to that sweet spot he knew that would make her writhe in ecstasy. 

"Greg…" she whispered, his name on her sweet lips almost his undoing. 

He stripped of all his clothes and returned to the beautiful woman on the bed. He removed her panties and bra nuzzled her nose with his before settling between her parted thighs. 

He kissed her lovingly and with one swift movement he entered her, making them both gasp at the intimacy they felt.

He stayed unmoving for a few moments, letting her adjust to his size after all this timeand continued kissing her lips softly, his arms roaming over her body, marveling the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips. 

"God you are beautiful…" he mumbled in between kisses and her hands glided over his back in appreciation to his words and actions.

She moved her hips making him growl and he started moving in and out of her, setting a purposeful rhythm. 

"Mmm, Greg…" she breathed out as he started increasing his pace, hitting all the right spots as he buried himself all the way in.

Her sweet moans encouraged him to move harder and deeper inside of her, making her moans even louder than before. 

She brought her legs higher around his hips, allowing him to move in a different angle.

The sound of his name on her lips was almost his undoing. 

He could already feel her clenching around his erection and he started pumping harder, making her scream out his name as her orgasm hit her. 

Her velvety walls constricting around him felt like a vice grip, tempting him to let go but he continued thrusting hard and fast, her moans and screams of pleasure increasing with every moment that passed. 

"Oh… Greg… Ah… Ah…" 

He kissed her lips, drowning her moans of pleasure and his hand traveled to clit putting just the right amount of pressure, and making her scream his name out of pure ecstasy. 

Her walls tightening around him once more drew him over the edge, her name on his lips, mingling with her own cry.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and she glided her hands over his sweaty back, both trying to regulate their breathing. 

"I think the food has probably been burnt by now…" he mumbled, the sound almost muffled because of his current position.

"Nah… I lowered the temperature, it's going to be ok." She replied, giving his back a squeeze. 

He growled and placed a kiss where neck meets shoulder before picking his head up to look into her eyes. 

"So, are you over those stupid insecurities of yours?" he asked, kissing her nose lovingly.

"Maybe…" she mumbled, blushing a little at his roaming gaze.

He claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, all the doubts that she might have disappearing with that simple action.

"I love you angel…" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too…" she replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

At that moment the cry of Rose caught their attention and they sighed in unison.

"At least she waited this time…" he said mischievously, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, already starting to get distracted. 

"Ok, you go and pick her up and I will go and check our lunch." She said, placing a kiss on his lips, but he didn't move. He just stayed there, looking in her eyes.

"You'll have to get up if you are going to pick Rose up." She said in a serious tone but the glint in her eyes told him another story.

He exhaled loudly and got up, both of them growling at the sudden loss of contact. He reached down for his boxers and t-shirt andstarted moving to their daughter's room when he stopped abruptly and turned to face her again.

"Just so you know, I'm not finished with you so get you stunning little ass out of bed to eat because you'll need all the energy you can get." He said in a low tone that made shivers run down her spine.

She picked up her t-shirt, borrowed one of his boxers and headed to the kitchen to check on their food.

House returned to the living room holding a giggling Rose with his left hand and settled down on the couch, switching the TV on at the cartoons channel. 

"You know, it's not fare that you look better in my clothes than I do…" he said when Allison came to sit next to him.

"Nothing is fare…" 

"So not fare…" he whined and she laughed. 

"The food will be ready in fifteen minutes or so." She told him and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Rose's cheek.

"Oh, goody, we have time for an episode of Sponge Bob!" he exclaimed and placed Rose to sit between his legs while he draped hisright arm around Allison's shoulders. 

She snuggled in his embrace and they both watched their daughter watching the bright colors on the TV intently and giggling happily.

They turned to look at each other and both smiled softly at how things were going. All was well in their world… 


	51. The only thing that matters

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of the story... sadly... I'll also post an epilogue this week so wait for it :-)

I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. Thank you all for your comments and reviews! So, on with the story...

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD, or the song "Angel eyes"... _

* * *

**Chapter 50: **_**The only thing that matters**_

The alarm clock startled House out of his sleep.

_It can't be eight o' clock already… _he thought to himself and glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"Six o'clock? You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed and rolled to the other side of the bed in order to push the snooze button.

He lied back down, resting his head on her pillow.

_Her pillow?_

He got up and moved to the bathroom of their bedroom to see if she was in there but he didn't find her.

He returned to the bedroom and grabbed his cane. He moved down the hallway and after checking the other bathroom he moved to the nursery. He opened the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb his daughter's sleep.

When he entered he saw Allison sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Rose in her arms.

"You do realize that it's only six in the morning, right?" he asked her and she turned to look at him.

He noticed the trails of tears on her cheeks and immediately got concerned.

"Allison is everything ok?" he asked and knelt down next to her, putting all his weight on his left knee.

"Yeah… I just don't want to leave her…" she mumbled.

He got up, wincing slightly from the pain that shot through his thigh and extended his hand for her to take.

She got up and he sat down on the rocking chair taking her with him and making her sit on his good leg. He circled his arms around her waist and she leaned deeper in his embrace.

"She's just going to be one floor away… And if we don't have much work to do we can take her to our offices."

"It's not the same…" she said in a low tone.

"I know…" he said and sighed.

"How long have you been here?" he asked tentatively.

"An hour…" she mumbled.

"You do know that you are just making this harder, don't you?" he said and brought his right hand up to caress her cheek tenderly.

"You have to go back to work sometime. When you were pregnant I couldn't keep you away from your department! I had to tie you on the bed to make you stay at home!" he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

She smiled remembering his attempts to keep her at home.

"She's going to be fine…" he tried to reassure her and himself at the same time.

It was another thing knowing that Rose was at home with Allison. Now, he was pretty much sure that he was going to get into a fight with the employees at the daycare of the hospital because they would do something concerning his daughter and he would get really, really irritated.

But he wanted to reassure Allison that everything was going to be ok. She was a great doctor and he would do anything he could to make her return to her post. He knew that she missed it a lot but leaving Rose would be a difficult task…

"I know she is going to be fine…"

"You are going to be fine too. You'll see. And of course I will go down there and threaten them that if they do anything stupid they will have an unforgettable experience with my cane!" he said seriously and made her laugh lightly.

"I'm sure you will." She said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok! Now that we settled that put her back in the crib because we are going to spoil her… She cries and we are here in an instant!" he exclaimed and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you pick her up at night again?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I might have passed by her room at night…" he said cryptically and she continued to stare at him.

"Fine! I give up! I heard her whining, she wasn't crying, and I came and picked her up! But I didn't stay long…" he said defensively.

"Right… just till she fell back to sleep." She said with a know-it-all smirk.

"How do you…" he started but she cut him off.

"I was awake, I heard her too. And then I heard you singing!" She said with a smug grin on her face.

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I have a question though…" she said thoughtfully "Do you have to be perfect at everything you do?" she asked him and he turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I had never heard you sing before… it was beautiful…" she confessed shyly.

He snorted and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Only you would say that." He said after a while, when she continued to stare at him.

"That's not true and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." She said matter of factly.

"Yeah… Can we return to bed now? Pretty, pretty please." He told her and she got up.

She placed a soft kiss on Rose's forehead and placed her back to her crib.

When they entered their bedroom she glanced at the clock.

"It's already six thirty… We will have to get up in a while anyway." She said and he stood behind her, lacing his hands around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"What do you suggest?" he whispered in her ear making shivers ran down her spine.

"I think a shower is a very good idea…" she mumbled and leaned in his embrace.

"I think so too…" he said and guided her to their bathroom for a long shower.

They emerged thirty minutes later and started getting ready for work.

Rose woke up while they were preparing breakfast and House let her finish with their breakfast and went to pick her up.

After feeding Rose and finishing their breakfast they dressed her and they took Allison's car to drive to the hospital.

Leaving Rose at the daycare wasn't an easy task for both of them but it was something they had to do.

He threatened every person that worked down there that if something happened they wouldn't find a job at another hospital for the rest of their lives.

They kissed their daughter and they made their way to the fourth floor and to their departments.

House kept going to the daycare all the time till noon to check if everything was ok.

Allison passed by a couple of times but she didn't go inside because she knew that once in there she wouldn't want to leave.

During lunch time though they both showed up to pick up Rose and they went to House's office to feed her and spend some time with her.

So now they were both sitting in his big armchair. Rose was sitting in her mother's arms, giggling at the faces that her father made.

"I missed her…" admitted Allison and hugged her tightly.

"Me too…" he confessed and dropped a kiss on the baby's head.

"Have you seen Wilson, by the way?" he asked her after a while.

"Nope… I wanted him for a consult but couldn't find him." She said and gave Rose her pacifier.

"Strange…" he said and waved the teddy bear to Rose who caught it with her little hands and giggled, causing her pacifier to drop on the floor.

"Ah, look what you've done now!" he exclaimed and picked it up from the floor in order to wash it later.

She tried to put the teddy bear in her mouth but didn't succeed and stared whimpering.

"It's ok sweety, we have another one." Allison said gently and gave her another pacifier.

Wilson chose that moment to enter the office catching everyone's attention.

"Look, it's Uncle Jimmy!" exclaimed House and Rose's head turned to look from her father to her Uncle.

"Who, by the way, is grinning like an idiot!" he added, looking at Allison this time.

"And that means he got very, very lucky last night…" he concluded making Allison smirk and Wilson shake his head.

"I'm here to see my goddaughter, if you don't mind." He said and moved in the room in order to kneel in front of Allison and Rose.

Rose waved her hands happily when she saw him and he smiled at her, picking up the bear she accidentally dropped on the floor.

"How are you doing sweety?" he asked the baby, caressing her cheek lightly.

"She's good. She actually has everyone at the daycare wrapped around her little finger." Allison said.

Wilson grinned at her and kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Of course she does! And how are you doing?" he asked, the concern for his friend evident in his voice.

"I'm good… I'll get used to it." She said reassuringly, smiling up at him.

"I know you will…" he replied, smiling back at her.

"What? No interest in how **I **am doing?" House asked, feigning hurt.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. And why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not…" he started but they stopped him.

"Yes you are!" they said both in unison, making Wilson look at them with raised eyebrows.

"Have you been practicing?" he asked them.

House rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, every day after lunch." He mocked

"That explains it…" Wilson said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Oh, come on!" House said.

"Ok, ok!" said Wilson, laughing lightly at his friend's impatience.

"I think I finally convinced Lisa to try…" he said shyly.

"Really? This is great news James!" exclaimed Allison and handed Rose to House in order to give a hug to her friend.

"Oh God… Does that mean we are going to have a Wilson or Cuddy junior running around, terrorizing the hospital?" House asked, feigning annoyance but the small smile on his lips told them otherwise.

"Well, they let you procreate; I don't think there is going to be a problem with us…" Wilson said teasingly.

"Hey! My daughter is an angel! The fact that one day she is going to rule this hospital is another topic…" he said and kissed Rose's temple tenderly.

Wilson and Allison were laughing by now at his antics.

"Laugh all you want! Don't take them seriously angel, they have no idea what you are capable of." He said to the baby who was looking back at him with her big blue eyes.

"I'm sure we do have an idea, considering what her parents have done." Said Wilson.

House got up, holding Rose with his left hand and handed her to Allison.

"Ok, Jimmy boy, you are buying lunch!" he exclaimed and placed a kiss on Allison's lips.

"We'll be in my office." She said.

He nodded, kissed Rose on the forehead and dragged Wilson to the cafeteria.

"Sooo, you and the boss are doing naughty things for another reason this time." He said with a smirk.

"What a way to phrase it…" he said, shaking his head.

"Are you going to make her a Mrs. Wilson too?" he asked him, without commenting.

"I… I don't know…" he said honestly.

"You are dying to pop the question, aren't you?" he asked with a smug expression.

Wilson eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on! I know you better than you know yourself. And I also know that this time it's going to work."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause this time is different. She's not needy and you apparently aren't with her just to be with someone."

"Is Allison tutoring you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha… You are a funny guy." House replied.

"I really want this to work…" he said after a while making House look at him "I want everything with her. And the fact that you managed to have everything makes me believe that it is plausible after all…" he said with a small smile.

House nodded curtly and got up from the table.

"It's going to work… And I'm happy for you…" he said and made Wilson smile.

"Now you'll excuse me, I have to go find my girls." He said with a smile of his own and left Wilson alone, a permanent smile grazing his lips.

House found them at the Immunology Department, ready to go home for the day.

"Hey…" said Allison when she spotted him looking at them.

"Hey… Ready to go?" he asked and went to hug his two girls.

"More than ready." She replied and captured his lips with hers in a slow kiss.

"Good…" he said when they broke the kiss and they made his way to the Diagnostics to pick up his rucksack.

The ride back home was quick and once they were back home they changed into more comfortable clothes and moved in the play room.

Allison settled in an armchair exactly next to the piano bench, holding Rose in her arms while House played the piano for the loves of his life.

It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep in her arms, the soft melody from the piano enough to lull her to sleep.

They went to the nursery, both kissing her forehead tenderly and placed her in her crib and they returned to the playroom.

He sat on the piano bench and she came to sit between his legs, resting her back against his chest and her head on his left shoulder, while he played every song that came to his mind.

They savored their closeness and the intimacy of their embrace, the soft music from the piano taking them away.

He didn't know when his life had changed so much. The only thing he knew was that he didn't mind at all.

And then he remembered a song he heard that morning when he was looking through his i-Pod and the comments she made that morning about him singing to their daughter.

He had never done that before. Sing in front of another person before. But singing and playing the piano for his daughter seemed natural. And so did for Allison. So without giving it much thought he started singing to the music.

_Girl, you're looking, fine tonight,_

_and every guy has got you in his sights._

_What you're doing, with a clown like me,_

_is surely one of life's little, mysteries_

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,_

_never even got one second glance_

_Across a crowded room was close enough,_

_I could look but I could never touch_

_So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

_Don't anyone wake me,_

_if it's just a dream_

_'Cause she's the best thing,_

_ever happened to me_

_All you fellows, you can look all you like,_

_but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight_

_There's just one more thing that I need to know,_

_if this is love why does it scare me so?_

_It must be somethin only you can see,_

_'cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_"How did I ever win your love?"_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say,_

_to turn your angel eyes my way?_

His voice at first caught her of guard and she stayed there, mesmerized. The song was perfect, fitted his thoughts and everything he wanted to say perfectly.

After a while she just leaned deeper in his embrace, letting the music wash through her. She tilted her head and buried it in the crook of his neck, placing small kisses at his pulse point.

Once the song ended he continued playing other songs and singing along the lines.

She couldn't understand how he managed to make her love him more with every passing day. But she figured that she didn't mind at all.

He placed a kiss on her temple and her hands came to rest on his thighs, massaging the muscles there gently while he continued playing for her and only her.

They didn't know how many hours had passed till they decided to move to their bedroom.

They undressed and got into bed.

They started kissing gently, softly, tenderly… Like they had all the time in the world in front of them…

Every move, every kiss, every touch was purposeful.

They took their time caressing and kissing every part of the other's body, stimulating them to the edge of torture.

Their eyes locked together as they became one, deep blue melting into green-blue.

They moved together, never breaking their powerful eye lock, as they tumbled over the edge the name of the other on their lips, like a breathless prayer, something sacred,

He gathered her in his arms, her head resting on his left bicep, lips barely touching as they breathed normally again.

Her arms came to wrap around his waist and he drew her closer, his hand drawing lazy circles on her bare back.

His eyes stayed transfixed on her face as hers closed momentarily, inhaling his scent deeply.

She opened them and they locked with his again.

"What?" she asked with a smile making him smile too.

"Nothing… just trying to remember the last time I told you 'I love you'…" he said thoughtfully.

She placed a kiss above his heart and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you…" he said when they broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too…" she replied and he smiled at her.

"Now I think we can sleep…" he mumbled against her lips.

"I think you are right…" she replied and hugged him tighter.

"Goodnight Greg…"

"'Night Allison…" he replied and they both settled in each other's arms.

And they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, knowing that together they could do almost everything.

They had each other, their love and their daughter. And that was enough for them. For now at least…

They had found unconditional love and it was more than both of them could ever imagine. Their love could do anything, they knew it by now. And it was enough to make them the happiest people on earth. And that was all they wanted…


	52. Epilogue

Hello everyone! I hope you are all good.  
I finally managed to finish the epilogue of this story. It turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would… :p The parts in italics are in the past.

So, my first story is officially coming to an end… When I started writing this I didn't think that it was going to be that long but the chapters just kept coming in my mind :p

I hope that you all enjoyed this story and I would like to thank you all for reading this! :-) I would also like to thank you for taking the time to review and tell me your opinion about my story.

On with the story then! I hope that the epilogue doesn't disappoint you and that you are going to like it as the previous chapters. Enjoy!

_**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D._  


* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a warm spring morning. He was wheeling his daughter's stroller through the park, her bright eyes observing everything she saw on their way.

He was trying to remember why he agreed to get out of bed on a Sunday morning and go for a walk at the park.

And then he remembered her green-blue eyes looking at him. Of course… He could never say no to her, why would this be an exception?

Allison said that agreeing all the time with everything she said wasn't good, a smirk playing on her lips all the time.

But that was his weakness. He couldn't say no to her. Well, most of the time anyway…

He stopped by a bench and picked her up from her stroller. She gave him a wide smile when her eyes connected with his and he smiled back at her softly.

He sat down on the bench and placed her on his good leg, giving her the pacifier that Allison had put in her bag.

Her eyes stayed transfixed on his, studying his every expression with her bright eyes. He couldn't help the small smile that grazed his lips. He kissed her forehead lovingly and caressed her dark brown hair, so much like his.

His eyes spotted Allison not far away, making her way to them. She sat down on the bench next to him and she placed a kiss on his lips. He handed her the baby and they stayed there, side by side, looking towards the swings.

He draped his right arm over her shoulders and she leaned in his embrace, a small smile playing on her lips.

Their daughter's attention was drawn to the swings as well. She giggled as she watched them going up and down.

"You do know that these guys over there are wondering how I managed to score someone like you…" he said in her ear drawing her attention.

"I think their wives have a different opinion… And don't think I haven't noticed the way they have been looking at you from the moment we arrived." she told him, looking deeply into his eyes.

He smirked at her. He really liked it when she was jealous of him.

"Stop smirking like that. I know what you are thinking!" she said, pointing a finger at him which he took in his palm and dragged it in order to flatten her hand on his chest.

"Of course you do. And you know I am right." He said, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Right… Well, they can't have you, 'cause you are mine." She stated seriously, making him smile softly.

"Yes I am… You are holding the evidence." He said pointing at their daughter who was currently sitting on Allison's lap.

Before she could say anything else he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss leaving no doubt to anyone who was watching that they couldn't even think of trying anything.

"You know that we are in a park full of kids, right?" she asked him when they broke the kiss.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" he said, looking around like it was the first time he noticed that they weren't alone.

She rolled her eyes at him. She placed the baby back in her stroller and settled back in his embrace, both looking at the two kids that were currently playing next to the swings.

Their attention was drawn again by the whimpering of their daughter in the stroller, who was complaining again because she had dropped her pacifier.

"You dropped it again sweety?" Allison cooed softly at the baby who looked back at her with her green-blue eyes, so much like hers.

He picked up the pacifier from the ground, put it in the bag and retrieved another one to hand to his daughter.

"I swear she's just like you…" said Allison, looking straight into his eyes.

He chuckled at her comment and picked up his daughter, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I think mommy has a point, doesn't she Emma?" he asked the baby who giggled and grabbed the pacifier in her little hand in order to hand it to him.

"Thank you but daddy doesn't need this, I already have all my teeth…" he announced.

After observing everything around her for the next minutes she started to get tired and settled in her father's embrace, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think she fell asleep…" he whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"Can you place her back in the stroller?" Allison asked him.

He nodded and tried to put her back in her stroller without waking her up, something he pulled off successfully.

He draped his arm around Allison's shoulders again, drawing her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder while she placed her hand on his right thigh.

Their eyes were drawn again to the two children near the swings who soon noticed that they were looking at them and send to their way wide smiles.

They smiled back at the two little ones who continued playing after that.

"You know… there are still times that I find hard to believe everything that has happened in the past years." He admitted shyly, his eyes locking with hers.

"Tell me about it…" she replied with a smirk.

"If anyone had come to me when I hired you and told me that we would end up married with three kids I would admit him to the Psyche ward without a second thought!" he said, both of them laughing at that.

"And especially after the first time we got together…" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah… bumpy start. Because **you** thought that it was just sex to me!" he exclaimed.

"Can you blame me? For three and a half years you kept pushing me away!" she said in an incredulous tone.

"No… but I believed you were smarter than that." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, a little talking didn't hurt anyone." She replied, smirking slightly.

"I talked!" he said defensively, making her raise her eyebrows at him.

"But… you were kind of… asleep… you know…" he said shyly and she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She didn't reply. She just leaned deeper in his embrace and captured his lips in a slow and soft kiss.

"Thank God everything turned out fine eventually…" she said, resting her forehead against his.

"Fine? It turned out excellent! And, last time I checked, you didn't believe in God…" he said with a smirk of his own.

"It's a figure of speech." She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

They stayed there for several silent minutes, just enjoying the other's company when he suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

She turned to look at him, questioning him with her eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, her curiosity increasing while he laughed even harder.

"Do you remember Rose's first birthday?" he asked after his laughter subsided.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she reminisced their firstborn's first birthday.

"How come you remembered it now?" she asked and he pointed at a particular place near the swings and slides, making her laugh when she spotted what he was pointing at.

She had to admit that it was a memorable birthday party after all…  


* * *

"_Why not?"__ he whined as Allison went by him, placing a bowl of smashed potatoes on the table._

"_Because you can't fill the house with balloons __**and **__buy a dog, that's why…" she said and returned her attention to the oven to check their lunch._

"_But it's her first birthday! Our kid is turning one, that's huge Allison!"_

"_I know it's huge. But, as you said, she's turning one. She's not going to remember any of this…" she said and stroked his cheek tenderly._

"_We have a DVD camera!" he exclaimed and she sighed._

"_Greg…" she warned._

_He sat down on the chair and watched her as she moved around the kitchen, preparing their lunch._

"_If I forget about__ the balloons?..." he asked, trailing of. _

"_You have to have things your way, right?" she asked him with a smirk, moving in order to sit on his good leg._

"_You know me." He replied, smirking back at her._

"_Yeah… but you can forget about both the balloons and the dog." She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips and standing up._

"_Yeah… that would be a little hard…" he said, looking anywhere in the kitchen but her._

"_What did you do__?" she asked him but the cry of their daughter saved him._

"_Oops, Rose is calling, got to pick her up!" he said and disappeared from the kitchen, leaving a very confused Allison behind him._

"_Hey angel…" he said with a smile when he entered the nursery._

"_Daddy!" Rose said happily when she saw her father. _

_She waved her hands up and down, smiling widely at him._

"_Up, up!" she said and he laughed slightly. _

_He moved in front of her crib and picked her up in his arms._

"_I think mommy is up to us…" he said, looking straight in to her eyes and she smiled at him when he mentioned her mother. _

"_Mommy!" she said happily._

"_Yeah… mommy." He said and started making his way back to the kitchen. _

"_Hey angel…" Allison greeted their daughter when they entered the kitchen. _

"_Mommy!" Rose said again and he handed her to Allison._

"_How is my little girl?" she cooed at the baby who smiled widely again._

"_What time is everyone coming?" he asked suddenly, drawing Allison's attention._

"_I told them around 5. Brandon said that he would be a little late but our parents and the others are going to make it on time." She replied, handing Rose to him in order to prepare lunch._

_He nodded and turned to look at his daughter not wanting to give away that he knew the reason why Brandon was going to be late. He just hoped that everything was going to go as planned…_

_At precisely 5 o'clock their guests started to arrive. Their parents came first; they had decided to go all together with one car. And of course they carried many bags with a lot of presents for their grandchild. _

_Stephanie arrived with them and immediately disappeared into the play room to play a game with House._

_Cuddy with Wilson got there shortly after carrying two big bags full of presents. _

_Foreman and Chase had decided to drive in together, Foreman escorted by his girlfriend, Melissa. _

_It had been 20 minutes since everyone arrived and they were all in the living discussing and having a good time._

_Well almost everyone…_

_House and Stef__anie were still in the playroom waiting for Brandon to arrive._

"_He'd better be here on time…" said House never taking his eyes from the TV. _

"_He'll be here… Did you tell him to come in from the back door?" she asked him, pressing furiously the buttons of the joystick. _

"_Yeah I did. He is supposed to get in the back yard, place all the balloons and hide the puppy in the garage." _

"_Yes!" exclaimed Stefanie as she won the race "Then he'll do just that. Hopefully…" she said and turned to look at him, extending her hand._

"_You owe me ten bucks…" she said triumphantly making him groan._

"_Fine kid… But I want a rematch!" he said, handing her ten dollars._

"_You are so going down!" she said and was about to start another game when Allison showed up at the door._

"_Here you are." She said and entered the room, standing in front of the TV and blocking their view._

"_Brandon is going to be here soon so I want you two at the living room. Now." She said in an authoritative tone._

"_Yes mother…" they said in unison and got up from the armchairs they were vacating to exit the playroom. _

"_And by the way, I know that you two are up to something!" she yelled at them as they made their way down the hall._

_They weren't in the living room for long when they heard the back door open and Brandon coming running inside the living room chasing a small __Labrador puppy and yelling at it to stop running around. _

_Of course everyone in the room burst out laughing, especially House and Stephanie. That wasn't in their plan but it was hilarious! _

"_Would you just stop running around and stand still?" shouted Brandon at the puppy which obviously didn't understand a thing he was saying and walked right into him making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. _

_All the occupants of the room burst out laughing at the sight in front them. The puppy now was sitting on Brandon's lap, licking his face. He soon joined in laughing as well at his current predicament._

"_Sorry Greg, I just turned around for a second and he was running in the living room." Brandon said apologetically. _

"_Nah… it's ok. That was hilarious! Do you think you can do it again?" he asked hopefully looking at his brother in law._

"_He doesn't have to. I recorded everything!" said Stefanie proudly, showing off the DVD camera._

"_I knew I taught you well…" said House, making everyone in the room laugh again. _

"_And now let's move outside! The weather is perfect, the grill is ready and we have a cake to present." He said and they all moved to the back yard._

_The sight that greeted them caught them all of guard. The back yard was decorated with many colorful balloons and a huge sign that wrote 'Happy Birthday Rose' on it was hang on the fence. _

_The grill was already ready and the table was set for everyone to sit and enjoy themselves. _

_They sat around the table, all except Stefanie who was recording everything with the DVD camera, Brandon who was at the grill and House who was holding the puppy in his arms and was watching everyone else._

_Suddenly he felt Allison's arms encircle his waist and her head resting between his shoulder blades._

"_When did you do all these things?" she asked him._

"_Oh, I had a little help from your siblings." He said and turned in her embrace to place a soft kiss on her lips. He was too busy just looking in her eyes when he noticed Stefanie with the corner of his eye._

"_You are supposed to film everything else except from me…" he said looking seriously at her. _

"_Yeah, but this is much juicier and interesting at this moment." She said with a smirk. _

_House placed the puppy down and took the camera from her. _

"_Now I get to film!" he said with a mischievous grin that made Stefanie ran away from him._

"_Come back here!" he shouted as he moved as fast as he could with his cane, following her around._

"_In your dreams!" she shouted back at him._

_They kept doing that for at least five more minutes till House had enough of chasing and sat down next to Allison who was holding their daughter. _

_He kissed the baby's cheek softly and she smiled widely at him. _

_Stefanie of course had retrieved the camera and was filming everything. She was sure that he would whine about that later but she also knew that Allison would love the video so she kept filming._

_The party continued till late in the night. They sang the 'happy birthday' song and both Allison and Greg had helped Rose to blow the candle, wished her happy birthday and they fed her birthday cake. They all had smiles on their faces as Rose took the spoon form her father and tried to guide it to her mother's mouth. She succeeded and after everyone clapped with enthusiasm she smiled widely and started feeding her father this time._

_The guests left a little after half past ten, leaving Allison and Greg alone. Rose had fallen asleep a lot earlier and they were currently in their bedroom, lying on the bed with their new puppy lying at the foot of the bed._

"_Sooo, how long had you been planning that?" she asked him and snuggled in his right side, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_A week…" he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. _

"_It was beautiful…" she admitted and hugged him._

"_Oh, now you liked it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her and before she could say anything he flipped on his right side and effectively trapped her under his body, attacking her neck with his lips._

_She started laughing at his actions at first but then just enjoyed his ministrations. _

_Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and turned to look in her eyes._

"_How are we going to name him?" she asked him, a small smile on her lips. _

"_You chose." He replied._

"_Brice… it fits him." She said after a few moments making him look questioningly at her._

"_What? I like the name!" she said, making him laugh. He turned to look at the golden Labrador that was currently sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled._

"_Ok, ok… It's good actually." He said and kissed her once more. He rolled on his side of the bed and drew her closer once again. _

"_Goodnight Allison…" he mumbled and dropped a kiss on her forehead._

"_Goodnight Greg…" she replied and both fell asleep with the memories of their daughter's first birthday.  
_

* * *

_  
_

"You have to admit that it was really funny!" he said as they watched their little ones play with Brice, chasing him and falling on the ground as they tried to run away from him.

"Funnier than when you switched my birth control pills with placebos?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips.

"I told you I did it." He replied with a serious expression, trying not to smirk.

"Right… I remember now. It was when I had missed almost a month!" she replied, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch, ouch! Help, people!" he said teasingly.

"You know, all you had to do was ask…" she said in a lower tone so that only he could hear her.

"Yeah… I figured that one out later. Although you got me scared for a while."

"You had it coming after the stunt you pulled!"

"Fine, I give up!" he said, raising his hands in defeat "But you have to admit that it turned out really good." He said with a soft smile, looking at the small boy with the bright green-blue eyes.

* * *

"_Greg!" shouted Allison __as she walked into the house trying to find her husband who was currently nowhere to be found._

_But he was too emerged in what he was doing to listen to her. _

_She walked in the different rooms, trying to find him and was now making her way to the bathroom in their bedroom._

_House, on the other hand, was in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. He had hanged his cane on the sink and was fumbling with the new box of her birth control pills, trying not to drop everything on the ground. _

_He had changed almost half of the pills with placebos he had gotten from the hospital and he was doing as fast as he could, not wanting to get caught._

_He didn't know exactly when he had started wanting another child. It was probably when he had found some pictures of him and Allison when she was pregnant and then the video of Rose making her first steps two months before her birthday. _

_And then he remembered that dream he had… No matter how many years passed he was sure that he was never going to forget it._

_He knew of course that he should discuss with Allison first but being himself he had to do things his own way. _

_So, here he was, in their bathroom, switching her birth control pills with placebos. _

_He was almost done when the door to the bathroom opened to reveal his wife._

"_Here you…" she started but stopped immediately when she saw him standing in front of the sink, pills in hand. _

"_What are you doing__ with my birth control pills?" she asked, her voice rising and her arms coming to cross in front of her chest._

"_I…" he started but she cut him off again._

"_I hope you are not doing what I think you are doing." She stated seriously and he could sense her clenching. _

"_Please, unclench." He said, placing the pills down._

"_I think my question is pretty clear. What are you doing with my birth control pills?" she asked again, more forcefully this._

_She picked up the other box and checked its contents._

"_You are changing my pills with placebos?" _

"_Yes…" he mumbled under his breath._

"_I can't believe you! Why on earth would you do that?" she yelled at him._

_He didn't answer. He averted her gaze and looked at the floor instead. _

"_God, do you always have to do things your way?" she asked irritation evident in her voice. _

"_Allison, please…" he said, reaching out to take her hand in his but she took a step back. _

"_I don't want to talk right now, just… leave me alone for a while." She told him and got out of the bathroom, leaving House alone. _

"_You idiot…" he mumbled to himself. _

_When he went to the living room he found her nowhere to be found. He sat on the couch but the door bell ringing caught his attention. He got to the door as fast as he could, thinking that she forgot her keys on the way out but he was greeted by his mother holding Rose in her arms._

"_Greg! I thought that Allison was going to pick her up." His mother said, giving him a hug and handing Rose to him. _

"_Yeah slight change of plans… Are you staying?" he asked her._

"_No sweety, your father and I are going out for dinner. Oh, just so you know she is fed, washed and ready for bed." She said and gave her granddaughter a kiss._

"_Ok mom, thanks. Have a good time."_

"_Goodnight Greg, give Allison my love." She said and he watched as she got into the car. He waved at his parents and got in._

"_Guess it's just you and me now angel…" he said giving Rose a soft kiss. _

"_Mommy?" she asked him, looking at him with her blue eyes._

"_She's has work to do. And you have to go to bed." He said with a smirk._

"_No bed!" she protested, shaking her head._

"_Yes bed!" he said and carried her to her bedroom. _

_But when he let her in her crib she started crying and he just couldn't stand it at that point._

_He sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the playroom instead. He sat in one of the big armchairs and placed Rose on his chest, her head just above his heart. _

_It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and he soon joined her in a light slumber. _

_He woke up suddenly by Rose's movements and he opened his eyes to see Allison picking her up from his embrace. She took her to her crib and after kissing her goodnight she went to their bedroom to find him already there._

"_I'm sorry…" they both said in unison. _

_She moved and lied on the bed next to him, laying her head on his chest just like their daughter had done._

"_Couldn't you just come and talk to me?" she asked him, tilting her head in order to look at him. _

"_It would be easier huh?" he asked her. _

"_Well…" _

"_I'm sorry… I just didn't know what I was supposed to tell you. I never imagined I would have one kid, let alone asking for a second one." He admitted, averting her gaze. _

_She kissed his chest and raised a hand to cup his chin and make him look at her again._

"_So how long have you been doing this?" _

"_Almost a month…" he mumbled._

_At that she shot up from his embrace and looked at him disbelievingly._

"_You are crazy, you know that?" _

"_I have an idea…" he replied, trying to suppress the smirk._

"_Sooo what do you say? Are we going to give Rose a little brother?" he asked waggling his eyebrows and before she could reply he had pinned her with his body on the bed._

"_You are not crazy, you are a lunatic!" she said__ in between laughter. _

_He kissed her softly at first but soon the kiss turned into a heated one, fueled by the__ir need for each other. _

"_Are you going to let me make love to you then?" he asked her, his eyes looking intently into hers. _

"_Yes…" she breathed out and he pressed his lips to hers again.  
_

* * *

"I won't disagree with you…" she mumbled and leaned in his embrace "When you look at him he is just like you."

"Yeah, but with your eyes..." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Do you remember when he was a baby? He would follow you everywhere you went with his eyes; they were always transfixed on you! As long as you were in his vision he was fine…" he said with an amused grin.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." She said, smirking mischievously.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?"

"Like you don't know." She teased him.

"Look who is talking! You were jealous of those women over there who were just looking at me! You are the possessive one" he exclaimed laughing slightly.

"And you aren't?" she asked him but he chose to continue his little speech.

"By the way, you are a lot alike your daughter at that…" he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"When you were wheeling Emma around the park with Chris I was with Rose at the swings. And one of said women came and started talking to me."

At that Allison raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, don't worry. Your daughter set her straight. She asked her politely to stop occupying her daddy because her daddy was busy with her and also that her mommy was going to come soon." He said making Allison laugh and he joined in too.

"Our daughter is a genius!" she exclaimed.

"We knew that even before she was born." He stated matter of factly "She's also the spitting image of you. She looks more like you with every passing day."

"With your eyes…" she said with a soft smile.

"It's like we had planned it." He said with a smirk. "And we let Emma for the end."

"Emma is a combination. Your hair, my eyes, your smile… And your personality I'm afraid." She said playfully.

"Now I'm hurt! I don't think I'll ever recover…" he said, feigning hurt and making her laugh.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb and he leaned into her touch, enjoying the feel of her delicate touch against his skin.

"It was unexpected though…" he said with a smile on his lips.

"Tell me about it… I still remember that morning." She replied, shaking her head.

* * *

_He c__ould hear voices coming from somewhere in the house but he was unwilling to leave his warm bed. _

_He rolled at her side of the bed and hugged her pillow close to his chest inhaling her lingering scent on it. _

_He was about to open his eyes and face the day when he heard the door opening and someone crawling in the bed with him._

Too small to be Allison… _he thought to himself. _

_He opened his eyes and the beautiful face of his daughter came into view. _

"_Hey angel…" he mumbled and she got immediately under the covers and into his embrace. _

"'_Morning daddy…" she said once settled in his arms, her face against his chest and his bicep used as a pillow. _

_He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him._

"_How come you are not with mommy and Chris?" he mumbled, closing his eyes again and resting his chin on Rose's head._

"_They are in the living room__ making breakfast and talking…" she mumbled back and buried her little head deeper in his chest. _

_He smirked at her actions. Apparently, Rose hated waking up in the morning as much as he did. So when her mother left the bed and woke her up she would get up and crawl into bed with her father to continue sleeping with him. _

_Chris, on the other hand, would wake up the moment Allison sat on his bed to wake him. They would stay in the living room or the kitchen having breakfast till he and Rose would decide to join them. Or, they would go to wake them up again if they stayed in for longer._

"_Can't they just sleep in?" asked Rose when they heard laughter coming from the kitchen._

"_That's your mother and brother we are talking about… They don't do that." he replied, trying simultaneously to stifle a yawn._

"_Right…" she said, yawning as well. _

"_Can we play the piano in the afternoon?" she asked after a while, remembering that he had promised it last night._

"_Mmmhmm…" he mumbled and hugged her tighter "Anymore questions?"_

"_Is mommy ok today?" asked Rose suddenly and opened her eyes to meet her father's questioning look._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, concerned now. _

"_She was dizzy yesterday morning and her stomach hurt… She said that she must have eaten something bad…" she said, looking at him all the time. _

"_Yeah, she is ok sweety." He said reassuringly but his mind was already racing with a thousand miles per second._

"_Sleep now…" he said before kissing her forehead._

"_Ok… Love you daddy…" _

"_Love you too, Rose…"_

_She turned in his embrace, her back resting against his chest and her head on his bicep. His eyes closed but his mind refused to shut down as he started to put all the pieces of a new puzzle together._

_And then it all clicked in his mind. How hadn't she seen the obvious? But of course! For the past two weeks all she was thinking was her job at the hospital. Thankfully she had the day off, they had time to talk…_

_He looked at the sleeping form of his daughter who had turned again in his embrace and was now lying on her back. She was like an angel when she slept so peacefully. _

So much like Allison… _he thought and smiled. _

_He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, more easily now that he had figured everything out and had his daughter in his arms. _

_He woke up at the sound of Allison's voice who was sitting on the bed next to Rose. _

_Rose soon woke up and made her way to the living room in order to watch cartoons with Chris while Allison remained on the bed, but moved closer to him and laid half her body on his._

_Before she could say or do anything he had drawn her fully on top of him and she was now straddling his hips._

"_So you are awake…" she mumbled, a breath away from his lips._

"_Figured I'd pretend for a while to see what you'd do…" he said in a low tone and kissed her softly._

_He pulled back and looked into her eyes tenderly and then he turned serious again._

"_What?" she asked him the moment she saw the change in his eyes._

"_You're pregnant." He stated seriously and she looked at him with raised eyebrows._

_He smirked and brought his right hand to rest on her still flat stomach._

"_I'm on the pill." She stated seriously and looked at him suspiciously "Unless…" she started but he cut her off. _

"_I swear I didn't do anything this time!" he said defensively. _

"_But I haven't lost my pe…" she started again but his raised eyebrows made her rethink about it._

_She groaned and leaned forward, bearing her face in the crook of his neck._

"_I remembered… A month ago when I was sick I didn't take the pill for some days. I was on antibiotics and totally forgot about that…" she mumbled against the skin of his neck after some quiet minutes._

_When he didn't respond she pulled back to look at him and saw the small smile on his lips._

"_You are not freaked out?" she asked him in disbelieve._

"_I didn't freak out when I learned about the first one and I would be now?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Although I will be freaked out if you mention more than three… That's it!" he said looking seriously into her eyes. _

"_Trust me… it's more than enough considering that they also have half your DNA." She said teasingly and he grabbed her forearms, lifting her up slightly and pinning her on the bed._

_He kissed her slowly and gently both unaware of the two sets of eyes that were looking at them._

"_Eeeew!" sounded from the door and they turned to look at Chris and Rose who had playful smiles on their faces._

"_Do you have to do that?" asked Chris looking at his parents._

"_Do you have to react like that?" he asked them and he made a move to get out of bed and both Chris and Rose run towards the living room laughing. _

_They lied back down on the bed and he placed a kiss on her still flat stomach before laying his head on it. Things were going to get even more interesting in their world…  
_

* * *

_  
_

"Mommy, daddy! Rose is sending Brice after me!" shouted Chris and caught their attention, bringing them back from their little trip to memory.

Chris jumped on Allison's lap and flung his arms around her neck, hugging her tight.

"Sweety, Brice isn't going to do anything, Rose is just teasing you." Allison said reassuringly making Chris's green-blue eyes turn to hers.

"You promise?" he whispered in her ear.

"Promise." She replied kissing his cheek tenderly but he refused to let go of her.

"Here you are!" exclaimed Rose, Brice trotting next to her.

"What have we told you about scaring your brother with Brice?" he asked trying to look sternly at his daughter.

"We were just playing, daddy…" she said, averting his gaze and resting her hand on the dogs head.

"Don't do it again." He said seriously and she nodded her head.

"Ok, I think we had enough time at the park for one day. Besides, Uncle James and Aunt Lisa are coming for lunch." Allison announced and both Chris and Rose starting bouncing up and down happily.

"Are Ethan and Hannah coming too?" asked Rose hopefully.

"Of course they are. So, come on, we must get going!" she said and got up from the bench taking Brice's lease while Greg took Emma's stroller.

It didn't take long to return back home and once there Allison started making lunch while Greg and the kids were in the playroom playing with the new play station.

Both Rose and Chris, although they were only 7 and 5, had become really good at video games. And Allison was pretty sure that Emma would follow in their footsteps too.

Also both of them had started playing the piano. Greg was ecstatic when Rose had managed to press the keys of the piano when he had her in his arms at the age of five months. For anyone else the fact that a baby pressed down on the keys of a piano would mean nothing but to him it was huge.

So at the age of four he started teaching her. Little stuff at the beginning. And then Allison returned home one day from work to listen to her playing the song 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' by her own, Greg sitting on the bench next to her with a proud smile on his face.

So when Chris turned four he started teaching him too. And Rose joined in helping her little brother. He was sure that when they grew up they would play some magnificent piano duets together.

The door bell rang and the kids sprinted down the hall to open the door. They were greeted by other two kids who joined them and they all sprinted down the hall together greeting their Aunt Allison with wide smile on their faces.

"Hey you!" greeted Wilson as he entered the kitchen.

"James!" exclaimed Allison happily and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey Lisa!" she said and proceeded on greeting her too.

"Where is Greg?" asked Wilson.

"He is in the play room with Emma. I'm going to call him." She said and went to the playroom only to find him in the big armchair in front of the TV, showing to Emma how to hold a joystick.

"Lisa and James are here." She said with a smile. He nodded and got up, holding Emma with his left arm.

He stepped by Rose's room first and saw all four children sitting on the floor and playing a board game.

"Hey Uncle Greg!" said Ethan, looking at him with his bright hazel eyes.

"I swear you look more like your mom with every passing day squirt." He said with a smirk.

"And how are you?" he asked, turning to look at Hannah, her warm brown eyes looking gently at him.

"I'm fine Uncle Greg! How are you?"

"Always the thoughtful one. I'm fine." He said smiling at the kid.

He winked at his daughter before exiting the room and he made his way to the living room.

"Did you start the party without us?" he asked handing his six month old daughter to Allison and sitting on the couch next to her.

"We thought you would prefer to spend the day with the kids, playing. You know." Said Cuddy teasingly.

"Nah, it's funnier messing with your heads." He replied with a smug grin.

"You are never going to grow up, are you?" asked Wilson, looking at his best friend.

"Nope!"

"I knew it…" Wilson muttered in defeat.

All laughed at Wilson's comment and continued their talk. During the years they had developed a very good relationship all together and they spent a lot of time together.

Their kids were also best friends since they grew up together. Ethan was 5, a year younger than Rose and Hannah was 4 just like Chris so the four kids had a strong bond.

The time passed by a lot faster than the little ones would have liked and soon it was time for Ethan and Hannah to return home with their parents.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and it was time for Rose and Chris to go to bed. Emma was already asleep in her crib.

Rose and Chris stormed into their parents' bedroom, kissing their father goodnight and ran back to their bedrooms waiting for their mother to tuck them in.

Allison tucked them in after reading them their bed time story and kissed them goodnight.

She returned to their bedroom and lied on the bed next to him. His arms found their way immediately around her body while she rested her head on his shoulder.

She tilted her head and he captured her lips in a loving and tender kiss, their lips melting together and their bodies pressed together, molding together as one.

She laid her head back on his shoulder and brought her leg to rest over both of his, her hand on his chest over his heart.

"I love you Greg…" she mumbled, her expressive green-blue eyes melting into his blue ones.

"I love you too angel… forever…" he whispered and pressed his lips on her forehead.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms.

He stayed awake, watching her peaceful form, listening to her even breathing, tracing every inch of her beautiful face with his eyes.

He smiled softly at himself.

He didn't understand when things changed so much. He didn't know when exactly he came to the point of needing her in order to survive. He didn't remember when he had actually learnt to love unconditionally. He couldn't even conceive the fact that he loved his children that way even before he had even held them in his arms.

The only thing he knew was that she had managed to teach him to love unconditionally. She had managed to make him live again. She had managed to make him feel more alive than ever and more loved than any other person.

And he was grateful for that. Grateful for the fact that she came into his life, grateful for the fact that she made him believe that he could love again, grateful for the fact that she gave him the two most wonderful gifts he had ever received: her love and their three wonderful children.

True… he didn't know when his life turned so much but now that he thought about it he wouldn't have it any other way.

He had come to terms with the fact that he needed her in order to breathe, that he she was the reason his heart beat, that she was his whole life…

He had come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be able to live without his three little angels…

And it was ok, really… Because he had Allison, Rose, Chris and Emma. Well… and Brice. And who knew what happened in the future… he thought and scolded himself. She was going to bit him if he even suggested it.

But as long as he had them and their love he would be ok. More than ok, actually.

Greg House was finally happy. Genuinely happy. All that mattered in his world was her and their children.

His arms tightened instinctively around her sleeping form and she hugged him tighter in her sleep and mumbled his name. He smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly.

Yeah… he could definitely live like that, loving her and their children and being loved by them.

Because in the end that's all that matters in the world…

**FIN **


End file.
